El Beso del Final
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Dominic Toretto decide renunciar ao seu grande amor para protegê-la da vida arriscada que leva, porém, o que pode acontecer quando ele descobre que alguém está usando seus sentimentos por Letty contra ele mesmo?SPOILERS
1. 20 porcento anjo, 80 porcento demônio

Disclaimer: Velozes e Furiosos e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui finalidades lucrativas.

Categoria: Romance/ Ação

Censura: T

Shipper: Dom/Letty

Sinopse: Dominic Toretto decide renunciar ao seu grande amor para protegê-la da vida arriscada que leva, porém, o que pode acontecer quando ele descobre que alguém está usando seus sentimentos por Letty contra ele mesmo?

**Dedicada à minha grande amiga Sue Rodriguez. Esta fic é pra você, relembrando nossas "longas e exaustivas" discussões sobre os personagens de nossa adorável Michelle Rodriguez.**

**Trilha sonora da fic: El beso del final/ Cristina Aguillera.**

_**El beso del final**_

**O Ùltimo Beijo/ The Last Kiss**

**-** Nunca pense em me deixar!- Letícia Ortiz sussurrou ao ouvido do namorado após ouvir todos os argumentos dele sobre seguirem separados daquele ponto em diante. Ele a abraçou com força contra o peito de aço, esmagando-a gostosamente enquanto as pernas ágeis dela o enlaçavam pelos quadris.

- Se você me deixar, eu juro que irei atrás de você e chutarei seu traseiro!- ela completou.

Dominic Toretto riu descontraído pela primeira vez naquela noite e beijo-a nos lábios repetidas vezes antes de dizer:

- Eu não duvido que faria isso, baby!

Ela beijou-o mais uma vez e mordiscou-lhe de leve a orelha, sentindo que ele lhe acariciava os cachos dos cabelos soltos.

- Comporte-se minha Letty!- disse ele em tom de brincadeira.

- Vamos sair daqui, Dom!- falou Letty em tom insinuante, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele.

Ele não podia resistir a ela. Jamais pôde. Desde a primeira vez. Vinte porcento anjo, oitenta porcento demônio. Na pista, na cama e em seu coração. Letícia Ortiz era puro fogo e deixá-la seria a coisa mais difícil que Dom teria que fazer em toda a sua vida. Sabia que sem ela jamais se sentiria completo outra vez. Sempre estaria faltando a peça principal que o movia a quilômetros por hora.

Com Letty enrodilhada ao redor de seu corpo, ele continuou beijando-a enquanto caminhavam de volta para o quarto, sem se importar com os olhares e sorrisos maliciosos que recebia das pessoas que farreavam na praia. Ele só precisava chegar até a cama deles e amar sua mulher, nem que fosse pela última vez.

As pessoas na festa abriam caminho para eles passarem, cumprimentando-os e congratulando-os pelo sucesso do último roubo e por todo o dinheiro que tinham ganhado. Mas Dom sentia-se vazio pois estava a ponto de arrancar seu coração do peito e jogá-lo fora porque Letty era seu coração e ele iria deixá-la.

Dentro do quarto não houve muita conversa. Seria mais fácil se eles não conversassem para que Dom não tivesse tempo de pensar e voltar atrás em sua decisão. Ele a colocou no chão e a conduziu gentilmente até a cama. Letty tirou-lhe a camisa e arranhou-lhe o peito de leve, excitando-o.

- Sr. Invencível!- ela provocou e Dom abraçou-a.

Devagar ele escorregou a camisa branca de mangas compridas dela para baixo e em seguida desfez o laço do biquíni preto que ela usava por baixo da camisa, tirando-o. Apressou-se em colar seu corpo ao dela, sentindo os seios delicados e túmidos pressionando seu peito largo e musculoso. A necessidade por tê-la tornava-se mais urgente.

- Dom...- ele a ouviu gemer e a deitou na cama beijando-lhe as coxas e os joelhos antes de retirar-lhe as sandálias.

Letty ficou deitada e passiva esperando que ele terminasse de despi-la. Era como se ela estivesse pressentindo que ele iria deixá-la. Dom sentiu-se culpado, mas tentou não deixar transparecer. Ocupou-se em retirar-lhe o short e a calcinha, deslizando a roupa pelas pernas dela, passando pelos pés. Ficou algum tempo a contemplar a nudez dela, observando cada detalhe do corpo que tanto amava, queria gravar Letty em sua memória.

Ela sentiu o peito contrair-se e ficou inquieta na cama.

- Dom? O que foi?

Ele não respondeu, apenas despiu as próprias roupas e cobriu o corpo pequeno dela com o seu. Letty relaxou ao senti-lo junto de si. Gostava de ter o corpo grande e forte dele contra o dela. Fazia sentir-se segura.

- Meu amor, o que foi?- ela repetiu a pergunta, acariciando os braços dele. – Ainda está pensando no que me disse lá na praia?

- Não.- ele mentiu. – Estava apenas pensando no quanto você é linda e no quanto essa noite é especial pra nós dois.

Dom beijou-a para calar-lhe as desconfianças. Letty envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele entreabrindo suas pernas para que ele se acomodasse, acariciando as coxas dele com os joelhos. Dom as separou mais. Letty gemeu com o contato íntimo e ergueu seu quadril, incitando-o a possuí-la.

- Preciso de você... – ela sussurrou. – Agora!

- Eu te amo muito, Letty, não importa o que... – a culpa começou a atormentá-lo de novo.

- Não diga isso!- ela ralhou.

- Eu só não quero que se esqueça disso, baby.- ele a beijou nos lábios.

- Droga, Dom!- exclamou Letty. – Cale a boca! Eu já disse que estarei com você até o fim.- lágrimas ameaçavam se formar nos olhos dela e isso partiu o coração de Dom.

- Oh, Letty!- ele gemeu e se impulsionou para frente tomando-a num lento golpe.

Letty o recebeu dentro de seu corpo com prazer e agarrou-se a ele. Dom movimentou-se contra ela em desespero murmurando palavras ininteligíveis de amor que eram desculpas veladas pelo que ele faria e sabia que Letty não acreditava de verdade que ele fosse capaz de ir embora.

Dom chegou à própria realização em silêncio, apenas a respiração estava alterada enquanto ele se derramava dentro dela. Agora estava tudo acabado, mas sua Letty ficaria bem, ela era forte, ele sabia.

Mais tarde, depois de um chuveiro juntos e uma pequena refeição, Letty caiu adormecida na cama segurando a mão de Dom junto ao seio. Ele ficou algum tempo deitado com ela, ouvindo o ressonar macio de seu sono. Por fim, ele checou o relógio de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Já estava quase na hora. Ele levantou-se e rapidamente amontoou suas roupas e pertences pessoais em sua mochila. Lá fora uma chuva fina e triste caía.

Dom olhou para Letty dormindo, aninhada no cobertor branco. Sentou-se no sofá de frente para a cama e passou as mãos pela cabeça, respirando fundo. Pensou nos sonhos que ele e Letty tinham e que jamais iriam se realizar por culpa dele.

Ele finalmente se levantou e pôs sua mochila nas costas. Era hora de ir.


	2. O pacote

**Capítulo 2**

**O Pacote**

_Cidade do Panamá, Panamá_

_1 ano depois_

Um carro é como um filho. O velho Toretto costumava dizer desde cedo ao seu pequeno Dom quando começou a ensiná-lo sobre carros. E logo Dom pôde constatar por si mesmo a veracidade das palavras do pai e carros tornaram-se sua maior paixão.

Ele não podia se imaginar fazendo nada na vida que não fosse estar envolvido com carros e corridas, exceto quando isso implicava em transgredir a lei. A vida não tinha sido muito justa com Dominic em muitos aspectos, incluindo a morte de seu pai, por isso Dom fez tudo o que foi preciso para continuar vivendo sua vida, sem se importar com as conseqüências de seus atos, tudo o que ele queria era proteger Mia, sua querida irmã e dar uma vida digna a ela. Pelo menos nisso Dom não falhara. Mia não estava com ele, mas ele sabia que ela estava bem. Quanto à Letty, essa era uma história bem diferente.

Já fazia um ano que ele a tinha deixado e não tivera mais nenhuma notícia dela, assim como também tivera o cuidado de não ser encontrado de maneira alguma, apenas Mia sabia onde ele estava e tinha ordens restritas para não revelar seu paradeiro a ninguém.

Dom nunca deixara de pensar em Letty, nem um dia. Ainda assim não se arrependia de sua decisão de ter ido embora. Tinha sido o melhor para eles dois. Letty agora estava livre para seguir sua vida sem as complicações que estar ao lado dele causariam a ela.

Era mais uma manhã rotineira no Panamá. Dom já estava lá há quase dez meses. Ele passara algum tempo escondido em uma cidadezinha da República Dominicana antes de partir para o Panamá, tão perto e tão distante de Letty.

Ao chegar ao Panamá ele logo conseguira um emprego de mecânico. Alugou um quarto e estava lá desde então, vivendo uma vida simples e discreta. Participava de corridas de vez em quando, mas nada muito grande. Tinha que continuar incógnito da polícia. Dom não sabia por quanto tempo ainda ficaria no Panamá, mas sabia que quando tivesse que partir sua intuição o avisaria.

Ele estava trabalhando embaixo de um carro, consertando algumas peças quando um dos filhos de seu patrão na oficina mecânica entrou correndo no galpão onde ele trabalhava.

- Tio!- chamou o garoto. Dom tinha um bom relacionamento com a família do dono da oficina mecânica e os cinco filhos dele o adoravam.

- _Que pasa, nino_? ( O que há, garoto?)- ele perguntou saindo debaixo do carro.

Foi então que ele notou que o menino segurava uma caixa de tamanho médio com muito cuidado junto ao peito.

- O que é isso, José?- Dom indagou se levantando do chão.

- È pra você, tio.- respondeu o menino em espanhol. – Tem seu nome escrito.

Dom pegou o pacote e agradeceu ao menino.

- Gracias, José. (Obrigado, José).

O menino saiu do galpão e quando Dom ficou sozinho, ele checou o pacote. Tinha seu nome escrito e o endereço da oficina. Ele ficou apreensivo. Só podia ser de Mia, ela era a única pessoa que sabia que ele estava lá. Algo devia ter acontecido com ela.

Preocupado, Dom tratou de rasgar o lacre do pacote com um estilete. Dentro do pacote havia um pedaço de papel e um ursinho branco de pelúcia. Dom segurou o brinquedo em suas mãos sem entender do que se tratava. No pacote não havia remetente. Ele pegou a carta e leu. Eram poucas linhas.

"_Volte para Los Angeles. Gostaria de falar sobre assuntos que são do seu interesse. Não se arrependerá se voltar." Braga._

Dom franziu o cenho. Aquilo era muito estranho. Quem diabos era Braga? E como sabia que ele estava ali? Seria isso algum tipo de código? Uma mensagem de Letty, talvez? Podia ser uma armadilha, mas Dom precisava descobrir do que se tratava.

Ele deixou a oficina e procurou o telefone público mais próximo que ficava na feira, um calçadão desorganizado e mal-cheiroso repleto de barracas de verduras e frutas. Dom pegou o telefone e discou o número de Mia. Sabia que a irmã ficaria espantada em receber uma ligação dele depois de quase um ano.

- Alô?- a voz suave de Mia soou do outro lado da linha.

- Mia, sou eu.- disse Dom.

- Dom? Oh, meu Deus, Dom! È mesmo você? Estive tão preocupada. Pensei em ligar pra você tantas vezes, mas você disse que eu não podia ligar...

- Eu estou bem, Mia. E você?

- Eu estou bem.- respondeu ela. – Apenas sozinha aqui...

- Eu sei, Mia. Mas você sabe que as coisas são assim, então não vamos falar disso. Não foi por isso que eu liguei. Liguei pra saber de você e da...Letty. Você a tem visto?

- Eu não vejo a Letty há mais de um ano Dom. Ela me disse que precisava ir embora. Foi de repente. Ela veio só se despedir de mim. Disse que tinha umas coisas para resolver. Não me contou para onde ia, só disse que manteria contato. Cheguei a pensar que ela estivesse indo se encontrar com você e não pudesse me contar...

- Contou a alguém que eu estava aqui?

- È claro que não, Dom. Não contei nem à Letty.

Dom olhou o bichinho de pelúcia em suas mãos e disse à Mia:

- Estou voltando, Mia.

- Não, você não pode, Dom. Eles irão pegar você!

- Eu preciso voltar, Mia. Nos veremos em alguns dias.- ele desligou o telefone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_República Dominicana_

Letty respirou fundo e contou o restante do dinheiro que tinha em sua bolsa. 3 mil dólares. Muito pouco. Com esse dinheiro ela não poderia se sustentar mais por muito tempo naquele país. As coisas estavam começando a ficar complicadas. Era hora de voltar aos Estados Unidos e pedir ajuda, por mais que estivesse com medo de voltar.

Largando o dinheiro sobre uma mesinha no pequeno quarto do cortiço onde morava, Letty pegou seu telefone celular, modelo antigo, o único pelo qual podia pagar e telefonou. Uma voz feminina atendeu e Letty falou em espanhol:

- Hola. Soy yo. Tienes mi dinero? Como no tienes, mujer?Yo necesito este dinero. Quiero volver al Estados Unidos. .( Oi. Sou eu. Já tem meu dinheiro? Como não tem, mulher? Quero voltar aos Estados Unidos.) - ela fez uma pausa para ouvir o que a outra dizia e então continuou com a voz alterada pelo nervosismo.

– Pero como tu quieres que yo regrese al Estados Unidos solamente con lo que tengo? Yo no puedo, Soledad. Yo he trabajado duro para ti y ahora necesito el dinero. La niña necesita muchas cosas. Tu lo sabes. Oh, no, no te perdono! Por favor, ayudame… está bien. Voy a esperar que me llames. Pero no tardes. Preciso regresar a mi país.(Mas como você quer que eu volte aos Estados Unidos somente com o que tenho? Eu não posso, Soledad. Eu trabalhei duro pra você e agora preciso do pagamento. A menina precisa de muita coisa, você sabe. Por favor, me ajude!...está bem. Vou esperar sua ligação. Mas não demore a me ligar, preciso voltar ao meu país.)

Letty desligou o telefone e sentiu lágrimas quentes invadirem seus olhos. Porém, um choro mais alto e desesperado do que o dela soou no quarto e Letty tratou de enxugar as lágrimas para atender a uma necessidade mais urgente que a dela naquele momento.

Ela se levantou da cama onde estava sentada e foi até um berço de madeira recostada no canto do quarto próximo à janela de onde um bebê esperneava e chorava envolto em uma manta amarela. Letty sorriu e pegou seu pequeno embrulho, ninando a criança em seus braços e falando com ela com voz suave:

- Não chore, pequena. Mamãe está aqui. Pequena Caterina...

Continua...


	3. Viver intensamente ou morrer

**Chapter 3**

**Viver intensamente ou morrer!**

_República Dominicana,_

_1 ano antes_

- Dom. – foram as primeiras palavras de Letty ao acordar e não encontrar Dominic na cama com ela. Esfregando os olhos, ela se sentou na cama sentindo uma estranha apreensão dentro de si. – Dom! – ela o chamou mais uma vez olhando na direção da porta do banheiro imaginando que ele estivesse no banho, mas não ouvia o barulho do chuveiro.

Letty se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro ainda chamando por ele. Mas o banheiro estava vazio. Ela voltou para o quarto e vestiu sua calça jeans, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e calçando os chinelos antes de deixar o quarto e caminhar pela praia vazia. A manhã estava nublada, mas o sol se mostraria logo.

Ela caminhou pela areia branca e fofa esperando encontrar Dom dando um passeio pela beira da praia, tentando pôr seus pensamentos em ordem, mas ele também não estava lá. A apreensão cresceu ainda mais no peito de Letty e ela correu de volta para o quarto.

- Não, seu desgraçado! Você não fez isso comigo!- Letty murmurou consigo mesma indo até o armário e procurando pelas roupas de Dom. Mas não havia uma única peça de roupa lá, nem mesmo qualquer outro objeto pessoal.

Foi então que ela notou os maços de dinheiro em cima do criado mudo. Mais de três maços de dólares que ele deixara para ela, uma boa grana, mas Letty não se importava com isso, queria seu homem ali com ela ou então o dinheiro não valeria a pena. Não era só pelo dinheiro que participava dos roubos com Dom, fazia isso porque era com ele. Era algo que faziam juntos e muito bem, mesmo que fosse algo que significava transgredir a lei.

- Dom, por quê? – ela gritou num acesso de fúria e jogou todo o dinheiro pelo quarto, chutando os maços para debaixo da cama. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ele tinha falado sobre a possibilidade de deixá-la, mas Letty não esperava que ele realmente fosse fazer isso. E que se caso ele realmente se decidisse por fazê-lo, não seria no meio da noite, seria às claras e ele diria a ela para onde estava indo. Agora Letty não fazia a menor idéia da onde Dom poderia ter ido e sabia que ele não atenderia o celular se ela telefonasse. Dom havia tomado sua decisão e nada o faria mudar de idéia, Letty sabia.

- Oh não, Dom!- ela choramingou e deixou-se cair na cama.

Letty não costumava ser do tipo dramática, que se desmanchava em lágrimas por qualquer motivo, mas a partida de Dom foi um baque muito forte para ela. Era como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço dela, não sabia como viveria sem Dom ao seu lado. Chorando, Letty enterrou sua cabeça no travesseiro sentindo o peito arder de desespero. Foi quando ela sentiu um objeto metálico e frio embaixo do travesseiro. Letty puxou o objeto e viu que se tratava da corrente prateada de Dom com um pesado crucifixo. Ele deixara a corrente para ela, para que nunca se esquecesse dele.

Ela apertou o cordão entre os dedos e voltou a soluçar. Não conseguiu mais deixar o quarto naquela manhã.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Los Angeles, Estados Unidos_

_6 semanas depois_

- FBI!- Letty leu mentalmente as palavras em enormes letras prateadas fixadas à entrada do prédio de tinta branca lascada onde se localizava a sede do FBI de Los Angeles.

As últimas semanas em que ela permanecera na República Dominicana tentando levar sua vida sem Dom, tinham sido muito difíceis. Ela não conseguia esquecê-lo e também não se conformava que ele a tivesse deixado por medo de que algo acontecesse com ela. Então só havia uma solução para eles. A solução perfeita para que eles voltassem a ficar juntos. Dom precisava de anistia policial para que não fosse mais perseguido e só havia uma pessoa que podia ajudá-la quanto a isso. A pessoa que em parte era responsável por Dom ser um fugitivo agora.

- Bom dia.- ela saudou o policial na recepção quando adentrou o prédio do FBI.

- Bom dia.- respondeu o policial educadamente alisando sua gravata de seda e sorrindo de modo sedutor para Letty, discretamente medindo-a dos pé a cabeça.

Letty sorriu para ele também. Naquela manhã estava vestida com uma roupa não usual para ela. Um vestido discreto de cor bege que ia até os joelhos e delicados sapatos de salto. Ela se vestira assim porque desejava causar boa impressão quando chegasse ao FBI, isso facilitaria com que ela pudesse falar com a pessoa a quem procurava.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, senhorita?- indagou o policial, todo solícito.

Letty fez charme com os cabelos soltos, mexendo na franja e disse:

- Estou procurando um velho amigo, o nome dele é Bryan O'Conner.

O homem franziu o cenho quando ouviu o nome que ela acabara de pronunciar.

- Bem, eu acho que ele não está por aqui agora, parece que saiu numa missão.

- Oh, que pena.- Letty se lamuriou falsamente tentando comover o recepcionista. – Faz cinco anos que não vejo o Bryan e vim de tão longe só para vê-lo. È um assunto meio urgente, será que não poderia me ajudar, senhor... – ela leu o nome no crachá dele. - ...Melbourne.

O policial sorriu outra vez para ela achando que de alguma forma Letty estaria interessada nele. Percebendo sua vitória, ela alimentou as esperanças dele:

- Eu posso te chamar de Allan?

- É claro.- ele respondeu. – Eu poderia até ajudá-la, senhorita...

- Ortiz. Letícia Ortiz.- ela respondeu. – Mas meus amigos me chamam de Letty.

- Certo, Letty. Veja bem, posso ajudá-la se me disser que tipo de assunto veio tratar com O´Conner. Ele não é muito bem visto aqui na polícia, sabe?

- Mesmo? - retrucou Letty, impaciente, querendo que aquele idiota a levasse logo até Bryan.

- Pois é, dizem que ele deixou um criminoso perigoso escapar cinco anos atrás e por isso ele foi destituído da polícia, mas o malandro conseguiu voltar e...

Letty o interrompeu antes que o homem começasse a falar demais e a fizesse perder tempo:

- Bem, Allan, o assunto que tenho com Bryan não tem nada a ver com a polícia, na verdade é um assunto pessoal.

- Sério?- indagou ele com a voz desapontada imaginando que Letty seria uma antiga namorada de Bryan.

- È, o Bryan e eu precisamos muito conversar, então... – ela chegou mais perto dele e acrescentou uma nota sedutora a sua voz: - Creio que se me ajudar a falar com o Bryan, mais cedo eu termino o assunto que me trouxe até aqui e quem sabe podemos tomar um café depois

Melbourne se animou de novo sentindo suas esperanças se renovarem quando ela falou em terminar seu assunto com O´Conner. Olhando de um lado para o outro da recepção, ele abandonou seu posto e disse a Letty em tom discreto:

- Venha comigo!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

- Cacete!- Bryan xingou quando entrou em seu escritório na polícia repleto de agnetes andando de um lado para o outro. Ele estava transtornado com o último caso em que estava trabalhando. Um poderoso e escorregadio traficante de drogas chamado Arturo Braga. O FBI estava tentando capturá-lo há três meses e não tinham feito nenhum progresso importante.

A última coisa que ele tinha descoberto era que o traficante costumava contratar pilotos de racha através de terceiros para transportar sua mercadoria pela fronteira para o México. Seria um ótimo plano se ele pudesse se infiltrar como piloto na equipe de Braga para conseguir informações, mas seu superior acabara de lhe dizer que isso não seria possível. Que não tinha dado certo da primeira vez quando ele se infiltrara na família de Dominc Toretto, o que quase lhe causara uma expulsão da polícia, mas depois de fazer umas prisões importantes e conseguir provar que poderia voltar à ativa, Bryan foi recontratado.

Entretanto, agora ele tinha outro abacaxi para descascar em suas mãos. E se seu superior não permitiria que ele fosse o infiltrado, Bryan teria que encontrar outra pessoa que o fosse. O plano era simplesmente perfeito. Braga estava sempre precisando de pilotos e não seria difícil colocar uma pessoa dentro da organização. Ele estava tão distraído pensando nas providências e decisões que tinha de tomar que não notou a presença de Letty no escritório até que esta se pronunciasse.

- Beija sua mãe com essa boca, O'Conner?

Bryan ouviu a voz familiar vinda do canto de sua sala e viu Letty sentada em uma das cadeiras estofadas com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Cinco anos se passaram e ele podia ver o ar de maturidade que tinha se formado no semblante dela, principalmente vestida com aquela roupa formal. Porém, o ar moleque de que ele tanto se lembrava nela deu sinais de ainda existir quando ela lhe sorriu antes de ficar séria novamente.

- Letty?- ele indagou, surpreso em vê-la. – O que faz aqui? Já faz tanto tempo.

- Preciso de ajuda.- ela foi objetiva. – È sobre o Dom.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ela ouvindo atentamente.

- Dom partiu. Não sei para onde. Ele simplesmente se foi. Estava com medo de que algo acontecesse comigo se continuássemos juntos.

- Tá legal! Informação demais. Primeiro me diz por onde vocês andaram esse tempo todo?- Bryan quis saber.

- Depois que você o deixou fugir, Dom foi me encontrar no México. Eu estava com o León. Ficamos algum tempo por lá e depois saímos por aí fazendo o que sabíamos fazer de melhor.- Letty respondeu. – Mas de repente o Dom começou a ficar angustiado com a vida que estávamos levando e se foi. Ele fez isso para me proteger, mas não posso continuar sem ele. Não é justo!

Bryan assentiu. Podia compreender o que ela sentia pois ele mesmo tivera de abrir mão de seu relacionamento com Mia, a irmã de Dom porque eles se encontravam em lados opostos da justiça e a situação para Bryan depois de ter deixado Dominic fugir não era das melhores.

- Não tem mesmo a menor idéia para onde o Dom possa ter ido?

- Não, homem.- ela respondeu. – Acha que se eu soubesse teria vindo falar com você?

- E quanto a Mia? Eles são irmãos, ele deve ter entrado em contato com ela.

- Eu pretendo procurar por ela quando eu sair daqui, mas sei que mesmo que ela saiba onde o Dom está, ela não me dirá, O'Conner. Como você mesmo acabou de dizer, eles são irmãos.

- Há quanto tempo ele partiu?

- 6 semanas. Estávamos na República Dominicana. No dia seguinte à partida dele eu contatei o Vince e o León para me ajudarem a procurá-lo, mas nossas buscas foram em vão. O Dom sabe mesmo se esconder quando quer.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Letty?- perguntou Bryan. – Eu gostaria muito de ajudá-la, mas aqui sob a jurisdição do FBI fico de mãos atadas. O Dom está sendo procurado e...

- Ele está sendo procurado por sua culpa, droga!- ela se ergueu da cadeira e o encarou com aquele mesmo olhar de determinação que um dia Bryan vira há cinco anos atrás. Ele sabia que Letty amava Dom e que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. E O'Conner também sabia que Letty sabia correr como ninguém, afinal ela era parte do grupo de assaltos de Dom, uma das peças principais do time dele. Uma mulher corajosa e ousada que não temia nenhum obstáculo que pudesse impedi-la de alcançar seu objetivo. De repente, a chegada repentina de Letty ao seu escritório parecia ter sido muito providencial.

- Dom precisa voltar para casa, mas não pode fazer isso enquanto for procurado. Ele precisa ser perdoado, cumprir sua pena em regime aberto e é aí que você entra, O'Conner. Você sujou, você limpa, entendeu?- ela agora apontava o dedo em riste para ele antes de se sentar de novo na cadeira e dar um olhar de tristeza à Bryan. Seus olhos imploravam que ele a ajudasse.

Bryan começou a pensar e de repente tudi ficou muito claro em sua mente. Se Letty cooperasse com ele na dissolução do cartel de Braga, eles poderiam fazer alguma coisa por Dom. Poderiam propor um acordo ao FBI e conseguir uma anistia para Dominic. E assim, seus dois maiores problemas seriam resolvidos, a prisão de Braga e a volta de Dom à Los Angeles sem tem que se preocupar mais em ficar fugindo da polícia. Durante todo o tempo que convivera com Dominic no passado, Bryan aprendera a admirá-lo e agora convivia com a culpa do amigo ter sido descoberto pela polícia. Mia jamais o perdoara por isso. Se conseguisse reintegrar Dom à sociedade será que ela o ouviria depois de cinco anos?

- Acho que posso te ajudar Letty.- Bryan disse por fim.

- O que tem em mente, O'Conner?

- Faria qualquer coisa por Dom?- ele perguntou num tom que não deixava margem para evasivas.

- Qualquer coisa.- ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Então vou te explicar o meu plano.

Continua...


	4. Vaya con Dios

**Capítulo 4**

**Vaya com Dios**

Ela passou seus dedos sob a superfície lisa e fria do carro, se regozijando com sua textura que invocava mentalmente a imagem de Dom. Era como se ao tocar naquele carro, Letty estivesse tocando Dominic novamente, sentindo as contrações dos músculos poderosos sob seus dedos. Quase podia ouvir-lhe as batidas do coração quando abriu o capô e ouviu o ruído do motor.

Aquele carro pertencera ao pai de Dominic e estava em péssimo estado após a batida que ele dera quando fugia de Bryan O'Conner cinco anos atrás. Embora o carro precisasse de muitos reparos, Letty tinha certeza que poderia dar um jeito.

- Quem está aí?- Letty ouviu uma voz delicada às suas costas seguida de passos de salto alto entrando na garagem.

- Letty!- exclamou Mia, surpresa em ver a amiga depois de tanto tempo.

- E aí, garota?- saudou Letty voltando-se para ela e estreitando-a em um abraço apertado.

- Quando você voltou?- indagou Mia.

- Hoje mesmo.- respondeu ela. – Cheguei de madrugada.

- È bom ver você.- disse Mia. – Quanto tempo faz? Cinco anos? Você está linda, Letty!

Ela riu:

- Ah, não comece a me bajular!

Mia sorriu e disse:

- Você deve estar cansada.

- Na verdade, eu estou faminta.

- Que bom! Eu estava indo agora mesmo preparar o almoço.

- Frango frito?- indagou Letty.

Mia ergueu uma sobrancelha. Frango frito era o prato preferido de Dom.

- Eu estou com muita vontade de comer frango frito.

Mia assentiu.

- Eu vou preparar pra você.- Mia olhou ao seu redor procurando pela bagagem de Letty. – Onde estão suas coisas?

- Eu coloquei no quarto do Dom.- respondeu ela.

- Tudo bem.- disse Mia sentindo-se desconfortável porque podia ler nos olhos de Letty o quanto ela estava abalada com a partida de Dom. Sim, Mia sabia que ele a deixara havia seis semanas, como também sabia onde ele estava, mas Dom fora categórico quando pedira à irmã que não contasse à absolutamente ninguém onde ele estava.

- Eu vou ficar aqui trabalhando no carro do Dom enquanto você apronta o almoço.- Letty comunicou.

- Ok.- disse Mia. – Prometo não demorar.

Mia já estava deixando a garagem quando Letty a chamou de volta:

- Mia...

Ela voltou-se para Letty novamente.

- Ele está bem?- ela não podia mais engolir aquela pergunta.

- Sim.- foi tudo o que Mia respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias se passaram e Letty esperou pelo telefonema de Bryan na casa de Mia. Estava ansiosa pela ligação dele depois que tinham conversado. O plano dele para ela se infiltrar na organização do traficante Braga era promissor, embora muito perigoso. Mas Letícia não tinha medo do perigo, especialmente quando se arriscar envolvia o bem estar de Dom. Ela estava fazendo isso por ele, para tê-lo de volta.

Para que a espera não fosse torturante ou Mia notasse o quanto ela andava ansiosa, Letty passou aqueles dias consertando o carro de Dom. Cada dia ela mexia na máquina mais um pouco. O motor andava roncando, mas já estava bem melhor. Em alguns dias ela sairia com ele para fazer um teste. Seu maior projeto era mudar o sistema do carro para injeção eletrônica. Se houvesse tempo ela o faria.

Letty apertou alguns parafusos embaixo do carro e então deu sua tarefa do dia por terminada. Era estranho como vinha se sentindo cansada naqueles dias. Talvez fosse a ansiedade. De pé ao lado do carro, ela observou o cordão de crucifixo de Dom que brilhava preso ao espelho retrovisor do carro onde ela o tinha colocado desde que começara o trabalho de restauração na máquina.

- Ah Dom, como sinto a sua falta!- ela suspirou consigo mesma.

De repente, o barulho de seu celular a tirou de seus devaneios e Letty apressou-se em atendê-lo. Olhando no visor, ela sorriu, era Bryan, finalmente.

- Hey, Letty!- ele disse do outro lado da linha.

- Hey!- ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Será está noite. Está pronta?

- Sempre.- respondeu Letty.

- Me encontre no meu apartamento em duas horas. Preciso te passar as instruções.

- Ok.- ela assentiu e desligou o telefone pouco antes de Mia adentrar a garagem.

- Hey, está com fome?- indagou ela, amável. – Estava pensando em pedirmos pizza para o jantar e assistirmos a um filme.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Mia.- disse Letty. – Eu vou precisar sair esta noite.

Mia ergueu uma sobrancelha e indagou:

- Aonde você vai?

- Tenho uma coisa pra fazer.- respondeu Letty sem dar maiores detalhes.

Exatas duas horas depois, ela estava no apartamento de Bryan. Suas mãos suavam e ela as esfregou uma na outra. Era a primeira vez que se sentia nervosa antes de fazer uma coisa importante. Talvez fosse porque era a primeira vez que faria algo grande sem Dominic e também a primeira vez que se infiltrava como espiã.

Bryan mostrou-lhe um pequeno microfone e prendeu com cuidado por baixo da jaqueta de couro preta que ela usava.

- Preciso mesmo usar isso?- ela indagou.

- È a única forma de te darmos cobertura.- Bryan explicou. – Com esse dispositivo saberemos onde está e também poderemos ouvir o que dizem ao seu redor e nos comunicar com você.

- Ok, homem. – disse ela. – Além de fingir ser uma piriguete louca por dinheiro, o que mais eu devo fazer?

Bryan sorriu:

- Esse é o espírito! Agora me ouça com atenção, prendemos um sujeito chamado Lover Boy.

Letty ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- E esse nome tem que dizer alguma coisa pra mim?

- Esse cara é um dos fornecedores de pilotos para o Braga. Nós fizemos com que ele colocasse seu nome entre os últimos pilotos que selecionou para a corrida.

- Certo, então tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é ganhar essa corrida e entrar para a equipe do Braga.

- Isso mesmo. Aí você passará toda a informação de que precisamos. Vem comigo!

Letty o seguiu para fora do apartamento e eles pegaram o elevador para o andar térreo. Lá embaixo, na garagem do prédio estava seu Playmouth 1970, completamente recuperado. Ela alargou os olhos em surpresa.

- Como diabos você conseguiu isso, O'Conner? A última vez em que vi esse carro estava...

- Capotado na estrada. É, eu me lembro. Mas eu voltei para buscar o seu carro e o carro do Dom também, mas o carro dele foi devolvido para a Mia. O seu carro eu recuperei, consertei a injeção eletrônica e fiz algumas modificações...

- Filho da mãe!- ela exclamou sorrindo como uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo e correu até seu carro.

Bryan entregou as chaves para ela e disse:

- Por favor, tome cuidado.

Ela assentiu silenciosamente.

- Aqui o endereço.- ele entregou a ela um pequeno pedaço de papel que Letty segurou entre os dedos o suficiente para ler antes de devolver o papel à Bryan.

- Que espécie de piloto eu seria se não soubesse onde fica esse endereço?- perguntou ela entrando no carro.

Bryan ficou vendo o carro dela se afastar a toda velocidade, os pneus fazendo barulho no asfalto, pedindo que Dom um dia o perdoasse por envolvê-la em missão tão perigosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ela se sentiu em casa quando chegou ao endereço entregue por Bryan, exceto que aquela era a toca do lobo e pela primeira vez não estaria totalmente segura naquele ambiente como costumava se sentir.

Sentia-se em casa por causa da multidão de pessoas na pista, rindo, dançando e conversando. Tantas músicas tocando ao mesmo tempo, que era difícil prestar atenção em alguma delas. Homens vestidos em roupas extravagantes querendo parecer ricos e belos estavam rodeados de carros envenenados e mulheres de moral duvidosa em trajes sumários. Todos loucos por corridas e sangue na pista.

Letty desceu do carro e propositadamente apoiou uma de suas pernas no capô fingindo arrumar suas botas para chamar atenção sobre si. Precisava ser notada pelo maior número de pessoas possíveis caso algo lhe acontecesse.

Logo ela percebeu olhares masculinos sobre si e sorriu com malícia para provocá-los mais enquanto mexia nos cabelos, amarrando-os em um rabo de cavalo.

- E aí, gata?- disse um sujeito alto e magro se aproximando dela. O homem se vestia com mais brilho do que Lisa Minelle e tinha cara de idiota, além de usar um chapéu de cowboy que não combinava com ele.

- E aí?- respondeu Letty fazendo pouco caso dele.

O homem cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tentando estufar os músculos que não tinha e disse:

- Eu sou Duwhite e você?

- Letty.- ela respondeu olhando ao seu redor, tentando encontrar alguém que pudesse informá-la sobre a corrida que aconteceria logo mais.

- Você é uma coisinha gostosa, sabia?- disse ele se aproximando dela com olhar pegajoso.

Letty sentiu seu estômago se revirar com o olhar que ele deu a ela e respondeu:

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você, cara.

Ele riu. Um riso que mais parecia um guincho.

- Hum, então você é do tipo zangada? Não tem problema, baby, papai Duwhite gosta de mulheres dominadoras.

Letty não segurou o riso.

- Certo, _papai Duwhite_, me diga com quem eu posso falar sobre a corrida.

- Pode falar comigo mesmo.- disse ele. – O que precisa saber? Quem é o melhor corredor daqui? Sou eu, benzinho.

- Acho que você não me entendeu, homem. Quero saber sobre a corrida porque vou correr.

- Como é que é?- Duwhite retrucou. – Um anjinho como você vai competir por uma vaga na equipe do Braga?- e então ele deu mais uma de suas risadas-guincho.

- Algum problema com isso?

- Eu espero que não.- disse uma voz feminina atrás dele. – Afinal, as mulheres correm tão bem quanto os homens, e ás vezes até melhor.

Duwhite se virou e sorriu galante para a mulher. Letty a observou por alguns instantes. Ela era alta, esguia, tinha feições latinas e longos cabelos escuros.

- Olá, Gisele!- disse ele. – Essa corrida ainda vai demorar muito para começar ou o Braga desistiu da competição hoje porque resolveu que eu sou o melhor piloto para o trabalho?

A mulher sorriu de lado e disse:

- Ouvi dizer que ser convencido demais pode atrapalhar o desempenho na pista e na cama.

Letty riu e Duwhite sentiu-se um pouco humilhado. Antes que as duas se unissem para derrubá-lo, ele tocou a aba do chapéu ridículo e se afastou. Sozinha com Letty, Gisele foi direto ao assunto:

- Quer dirigir para o Braga?

- Com certeza.- disse Letty se mostrando confiante.

- Quem mandou você?

- Lover Boy.- ela respondeu.

Gisele sorriu.

- Ele não costuma decepcionar o Braga. Venha comigo!

Letty acompanhou Gisele até um prédio de dois andares, levando-a até uma sala onde havia cerca de seis homens, pilotos com certeza. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira um pouco afastada daqueles homens e Gisele deixou a sala. Um dos pilotos, um rapaz jovem de rosto bonito e lisos cabelos negros se dirigiu à Letty, dizendo:

- Não entendo porque eles fazem tanto mistério.

- Como assim?- Letty perguntou.

- Estou falando sobre o Braga.- o piloto comentou. – Ninguém nunca o viu e nem faz a menor idéia de quem ele seja.

- Mesmo?- Letty instigou o homem a falar.

- Sim, o homem tem seus empregados que realizam todo o trabalho de encontrar os pilotos para ele, mas nunca aparece para conhecê-los. Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi, mas pra mim não importa porque o cara paga muito bem.- ele fitou Letty com simpatia e estendeu a mão para ela, se apresentando: - Diogo.

Letty aceitou a mão dele.

- Letty.

- Bem, Letty, esperemos que Braga não seja o Conde Drácula e queira sugar nosso sangue quando nosso trabalho terminar.

Ela riu tentando parecer descontraída embora seu estômago estivesse contraindo nervosamente. Estava se sentindo constantemente enjoada há alguns dias. O estresse estava se tornando cada vez maior e provavelmente causando aquelas reações nela.

Nesse momento, Gisele retornou a sala seguida de perto por dois homens. Um negro e alto, com cara de vilão de filme de ação, todo tatuado e cheio de cicatrizes. O outro era mais baixo e se vestia como um bicheiro, com uma ridícula camisa estampada com desenhos de dragões coloridos, calça jeans justa e sapatos de couro de crocodilo. Esse homem tinha um irritante sorriso malicioso em seu rosto de traços latinos.

- Todos vocês sabem por que estão aqui, não sabem _cabróns_?- indagou o homem mais baixo antes de lançar um olhar na direção de Letty. – _Cabróns y señorita_. Perdão.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e o homem estendeu a mão num gesto para que se calassem.

- Eu sou Ramon Campos e estou aqui para recrutar os melhores pilotos de LA para o Braga. Mas como eu disse só os _melhores_ ficarão conosco. Esta noite escolherei dois pilotos.

O cowboy irritante que tinha puxado conversa com Letty do lado de fora do prédio entrou nesse momento pedindo milhões de desculpas ao tal de Campos e indo puxar uma cadeira para si. A mulher que se chamava Gisele distribuiu aparelhos de GPS a todos os presentes.

- Aonde o GPS mandar vocês seguem!- disse Campos. – A corrida será de oito quilômetros. Os dois primeiros colocados trabalharão conosco.

- A rua será fechada por oito quilômetros?- perguntou um dos pilotos.

- As ruas não serão fechadas.- explicou Gisele. – Vocês terão que ser cuidadosos e muito rápidos!

- Quem quiser desistir ainda está em tempo.- disse o outro homem que acompanhava Campos. Seu sorriso era de puro escárnio.

- O que estamos esperando?- indagou Letty ficando de pé com seu GPS na mão.

Os pilotos foram para a pista de partida. No final eram seis ao todo. Dois deles tinham desistido. Entre os que ficaram estavam o insuportável Dwite e Diogo Muñoz, o rapaz com que Letty conversara.

Ela já estava quase entrando em seu playmouth para o início da corrida quando ouviu a voz de Gisele atrás de si, dizendo:

- Admiro mulheres que gostam de correr. Lhe desejo boa sorte.

Letty sorriu para ela e agradeceu:

- Obrigada.

- _Vaya con Dios.- _disse Gisele antes de se afastar.

Dentro do carro, Letty acionou o GPS e algumas instruções foram dadas na tela. A corrida começou. Louca e intensa. Todos os pilotos queriam um lugar entre os pilotos de Braga e com Letty não era diferente. Ela precisava entrar na organização, descobrir as informações necessárias para Bryan e limpar o nome de Dom. E então tudo poderia voltar a ser como era antes. Eles poderiam ficar juntos e levar uma vida maravilhosa, ainda com ação como gostavam, mas sem mais envolvimento com atividades ilícitas. Já tinham dinheiro suficiente agora para poderem investir em um negócio legal.

O itinerário da corrida passava pelas ruas mais movimentadas de Los Angeles e a disputa estava acirrada. Duwhite tentou fechar Letty por várias vezes, mas ela fez manobras que o impediram de se aproximar muito.

- Fica longe de mim, seu babaca!- ela murmurou batendo com a traseira do carro no carro dele.

- Vagabunda!- Duwhite gritou.

Letty acelerou mais o carro e passou muito à frente dele, cortando por entre os outros pilotos. Duwhite tentou ir atrás dela, mas Diogo bateu seu carro contra o dele.

- Deixa a moça passar, imbecil!- gritou Diogo.

- Vai se danar!- Duwhite gritou de volta, mas não foi capaz de alcançar Diogo.

Enquanto isso, Letty liderava a corrida. Faltavam apenas alguns metros para a chegada. Diogo vinha logo atrás em seu possante carro vermelho.

- È agora!- Letty murmurou consigo mesma e ativou o sistema de impulso do carro. O motor disparou de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto antes mesmo com toda a experiência que tinha em corridas. – Mas o que diabos colocaram nesse carro?

Letty segurou-se ao volante com toda a força que pôde. Não demorou muito e ela chegou vitoriosa à linha de chegada, desviando dos outros pilotos e do resto do trânsito sem se desviar da rota em nenhum momento.

"_Você chegou ao final. Parabéns!"-_ disse uma voz feminina melosa e irritante no aparelho de GPS.

O segundo a chegar foi Diogo. Um dos pilotos morreu no caminho e outro ficou muito ferido. Aquilo dava uma idéia à Letty do tipo de gente com quem estava lidando. Duwhite foi o último colocado. Não estava ferido, mas estava muito irritado e apontou seu dedo em riste para Letty:

- Olha aqui vagabunda, nenhuma mulher vai me vencer numa corrida! Então vamos correr agora mesmo outra vez pra eu te mostrar quem é que manda e dar umas boas palmadas no seu traseiro!

- Cuidado com o seu traseiro, cowboy!- disse Letty debochada. – Já ouviu dizer o que fazem na prisão com tipos como você? Se chegar perto de mim outra vez vai virar mulher de malandro. Então é melhor se afastar!

Campos, Gisele e o outro homem se aproximaram deles.

- Teve sua chance Duwhite, agora fica para a próxima!- disse Campos sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Duwhite foi embora batendo o pé. Diogo se aproximou também.

- Muito bem!- disse Campos. – Vocês dois agora trabalham para o Braga! Fiquem preparados quando receberem o chamado.

Ele e seu amigo mais alto se foram. Giselle informou à Letty e Diogo:

- O GPS que está no carro de vocês também funciona como um bipe. Quando precisarmos de vocês iremos contatá-los através dele.

Ela retirou um aparelho de leitura de impressão digital do bolso da jaqueta e pegou a impressão digital de ambos.

- Nos veremos em breve.- disse ela antes de partir em seu carro.

Assim que Gisele se foi, Diogo sorriu para ela e disse:

- Quer tomar uma bebida, Letty?

- Yeah! Uma bebida seria boa depois dessa corrida, mas...

- Mas... – Diogo instigou.

- Não é só porque estou aceitando tomar uma bebida com você que vou terminar na sua cama.

Diogo riu:

- Gosto de mulheres objetivas.

- E então?- ela indagou. – Ainda está interessado na bebida?

- Com certeza.- respondeu ele conduzindo-a para um bar que ficava ali próximo.

Continua...


	5. A Fronteira

**Capítulo 5**

**A Fronteira**

O som da música barulhenta e o cheiro da fumaça de cigarro dentro do bar causou desconforto à Letty. Ela não se lembrava de já ter se sentido assim antes em um ambiente como aquele. Era comum para ela freqüentar bares com Dom após as corridas. Talvez estivesse se sentindo desconfortável porque Dom não estava ali ao seu lado.

Não que não fosse uma mulher independente, acostumada a cuidar de si mesma em qualquer lugar, mas a saudade que sentia de Dominic era tanta que qualquer lugar a que fosse sem ele parecia vazio, desprovido de qualquer atrativo. Letty ainda não acreditava que ele a tivesse deixado.

Diogo Muñoz era um cara legal, com um papo divertido, mas Letty definitivamente não estava interessada. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era voltar para casa. Já tinha conseguido o que queria, se infiltrar na equipe de pilotos de Braga. Mas ela não podia simplesmente ir embora da festa ou seu novo companheiro de corridas poderia desconfiar de alguma coisa.

Eles passaram em meio à multidão, empurrando as pessoas pelo caminho para chegar ao balcão de bebidas.

- O que você quer beber, _chica_?- Diogo perguntou.

- Eu quero uma corona.- Letty respondeu com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu para disfarçar a náusea que a fumaça que exalava do cigarro de um homem que fumava ao lado dela estava lhe causando.

- Dias coronas.- Diogo pediu ao bartender.

Ele pegou as duas garrafinhas de cerveja das mãos do bartender e entregou uma à Letty, dizendo:

- Vamos brindar ao Braga e a toda grana que iremos ganhar trabalhando para ele.

Letty juntou sua garrafa à dele fazendo o brinde antes de tomar uma generosa golada de cerveja. Mas logo Letty percebeu que tomar cerveja não tinha sido uma boa idéia porque ela sentiu de imediato em seu estômago fragilizado o efeito indesejado da bebida e segurou-se para não vomitar em cima do balcão do bar.

- Você está bem?- indagou Diogo notando o desconforto dela.

Letty respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Eu estou bem, mas preciso ir agora.- ela colocou a cerveja sobre o balcão.

- Mas já?- questionou ele, desapontado.

- Pois é, cara, eu tenho outro compromisso.

- Namorado ou marido?- perguntou Diogo.

- Ainda estou tentando me decidir.- respondeu ela, tentando parecer bem humorada. Aparentemente funcionou porque Diogo sorriu.

- Tá certo. Foi um prazer, Letty. Creio que nos veremos em breve, né?

- Com certeza. Quando o dever nos chamar.- disse ela, sorrindo uma última vez e se afastando.

Ela apressou-se em sair dali, seu estômago estava se revirando do avesso e ela saiu empurrando as pessoas que dançavam, se agarravam e beijavam na pista de dança do bar para poder chegar até o banheiro feminino. Ao chegar lá, mal teve tempo de tirar a escuta que Bryan pusera em sua jaqueta, para que ele não a ouvisse vomitar. Então ela se abaixou e despejou todo o conteúdo de seu estômago no vaso sanitário.

Uma mocinha oriental, de cabelos tingidos, usando um espalhafatoso traje laranja e botas brancas que entrou logo depois de Letty no banheiro, olhou com preocupação para ela ao vê-la vomitar.

- Hey, amiga, você está bem?

Letty assentiu e tentou se levantar, mas de repente suas pernas estavam muito fracas. A garota ajudou-a chegar até a pia e ela pôde lavar a boca e o rosto, ficando quieta em seguida para que aquela sensação ruim causada pela náusea passasse.

A mocinha pegou uma folha de papel toalha e umedeceu entregando à Letty:

- Toma, coloca isso na testa, ajuda a melhorar.

- Obrigada.- disse Letty aceitando a ajuda da estranha.

- O meu nome é Suki.- disse ela, simpática.

- Letty.

- Eu vi você correndo lá fora. Foi incrível!

Letty deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu também corro, mas não me arrisco a ingressar na equipe do Braga.

- Por que?- indagou Letty, de repente muito interessada no que aquela garota tinha dizer.

- Ah porque dizem por aí que rola umas paradas sinistras com os pilotos dele.

- Que tipo de paradas sinistras?- Letty quis saber.

- Uns caras aí que ele pegou pra trabalhar pra ele não foram mais vistos. Galera anda dizendo que o Braga deu cabo deles!

- Mesmo?- retrucou Letty jogando a toalhinha de papel no lixo. A cor voltou ao seu rosto e ela já começava a se sentir melhor.

- Olha, não tô querendo estragar teu lance não, valeu? Mas eu acho que você devia tomar cuidado!

- Obrigada por me avisar e obrigada pela ajuda também!

- De nada.

Ela caminhou para a saída do banheiro imaginando que aquelas informações poderiam ser úteis para Bryan. No final das contas seu mal estar tinha servido para alguma coisa. Porém, antes que ela saísse do banheiro, Suki indagou:

- Está mesmo se sentindo bem?

Letty ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou de volta:

- Por quê?

- Bom, porque você ainda me parece um pouco pálida...

- Já me sinto melhor. Acho que foi a cerveja que não me caiu bem.

- Pode ser.- retrucou Suki. – Mas eu tinha uma amiga que costumava vir assistir às corridas todas as noites e se sentia em casa com o cheiro da fumaça de cigarro e bebia a noite inteira, mas um dia ela começou a ficar pálida assim como você está agora, não suportava mais nem o cheiro da cerveja e depois vomitava.

- E ela descobriu qual era o problema? Talvez andasse nervosa por algum motivo.- disse Letty.

- Ah, ela descobriu sim e não era por causa de nervosismo.- respondeu Suki. - Era nenê, valeu? Ela tava grávida, por isso ficava enjoada o tempo todo.

Mesmo depois de deixar o bar e entrar em seu carro, Letty ainda ficou pensando no que Suki lhe contara. Antes de ouvir aquilo, gravidez era uma opção que ela nem sequer considerara para ser o motivo de seu mal estar contínuo.

- Não, isso é impossível!- disse consigo mesma.

Já fazia seis semanas que Dom tinha partido e a última vez em que estiveram juntos na cama tinha sido justamente nessa noite. Ela sempre tomara todas as precauções para evitar uma gravidez. Com a vida que levavam, especialmente nos últimos cinco anos, seria impossível tomar conta de um bebê. Não poderia simplesmente colocar um bebê dentro de um carro a mais de cem quilômetros por hora. Mas mesmo com todas as precauções, acidentes aconteciam. Seria possível que tivesse acontecido agora? Justo agora que Dom tinha lhe deixado e ela estava envolvida na investigação de Bryan para livrar a cara dele?

- Oh, merda!- ela bradou irritada e nervosa. – Não pode ser! Não pode ser! O que eu vou fazer?

Seu telefone celular vibrou dentro da jaqueta e Letty suspirou. Deveria ser Bryan querendo saber porque ela tirara a escuta. Com dedos trêmulos, Letty pegou seu aparelho celular e leu o nome do policial no visor. Não podia desistir. Não agora que estava tão perto de desvendar o esquema do cartel de Braga e conseguir anistia para Dominic.

- Hey!- foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer ao ouvir a voz desesperada de Bryan do outro lado da linha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que tirou a escuta?

- Não aconteceu nada.- respondeu ela. – Tirei a escuta porque a corrida já tinha acabado e se eu continuasse andando grampeada pelo território do Braga, provavelmente não estaria tendo essa conversa com você agora.

- Tá certo.- disse ele. – Fico feliz que tenha conseguido se infiltrar. Não se preocupe que estaremos te dando cobertura o tempo todo quando ele a chamar para sua primeira missão.

- Eu consegui uma informação importante depois de ter tirado a escuta.- acrescentou ela.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Uma garota no banheiro feminino do bar me mandou tomar cuidado com o Braga. Disse que os pilotos costumam sumir depois de cumprir missões para ele.

- Faz sentido.- disse Bryan. – Dois agentes do FBI que se infiltraram antes de você foram encontrados mortos.

Letty ficou enraivecida com aquela revelação.

- E quando pretendia me contar isso, O'Conner?

- Nós não sabemos se eles foram mortos durante a missão ou porque foram descobertos entende? Estamos com essa lacuna nas mãos. Não te contei por causa disso. Olha, talvez seja melhor você esquecer tudo, é muito arriscado pra você...

- Porra, Bryan!- ela exclamou. – Depois que consigo me infiltrar você vem me dizer isso? Ora, dane-se! Eu vou ficar nisso até o fim!

- Eu só quero que tome cuidado.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Está se borrando de medo do Dom, não é?

Bryan deu um suspiro incomodado do outro lado da linha.

- È claro que não. Te cuida, Letty! Eu manterei contato.

Letty desligou o celular e deu partida no carro. Não adiantava ficar pensando sobre sua possível gravidez. Como dissera à Bryan, agora que estava nisso iria até o fim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia ainda não tinha amanhecido, mas Mia não conseguiu mais dormir. Tivera um sonho perturbador sobre Dom. O irmão era preso pela polícia, julgado e encarcerado em Longpoc. Mia não podia imaginar sofrimento pior para ele.

Esfregando os olhos, ela se sentou na cama e se deixou envolver pelo ambiente familiar de seu quarto tentando esquecer o horrível pesadelo que tivera. Sentiu vontade de telefonar para Dom, mas sabia que ele não gostaria disso, ainda mais com Letty por perto. Quando seu coração finalmente se acalmou, Mia levantou-se para começar o dia. Era sábado. Não precisaria ir trabalhar no escritório de contabilidade onde trabalhava como recepcionista desde que Dom partira com Letty.

Enrolada em seu robe cafona com estampas de flores amarelas, que ela adorava tanto porque pertencera à sua mãe, Mia deixou o quarto e seguiu para a cozinha. Um café bem forte ajudaria a afastar o mal estar do pesadelo que tivera.

No entanto, ao passar pela porta do banheiro no corredor, ela ouviu Letty tossindo e vomitando. Ficou preocupada e bateu na porta.

- Letty? Você está bem?

- Yeah!- ela respondeu, mas então vomitou de novo.

- Não, você não está bem.- disse Mia. – Me deixe ajudá-la.

- Não precisa! Eu vou ficar bem! Só preciso daquele chá de camomila que só você sabe fazer. Poderia preparar um pra mim?

- È claro.- respondeu Mia indo para a cozinha.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Letty apareceu, vestindo uma das camisas velhas de Dom que de tão comprida parecia um vestido que lhe chegava aos joelhos. Estava pálida como um fantasma e com olheiras profundas ao redor dos olhos.

Mia empurrou o chá para ela e Letty bebeu aos pouquinhos. Em seguida ela pegou um pote com bolachas e estendeu para a cunhada.

- Tome! Ouvi dizer que bolachas sem manteiga ajudam a acalmar o estômago.

Letty agradeceu e mordiscou uma bolacha junto com o chá.

- Há quanto tempo está enjoando?- Mia perguntou com ar de seriedade.

- Só senti isso hoje.- Letty mentiu.

Mia puxou uma cadeira de frente para ela e a encarou:

- Foi mesmo? E quanto há ontem e anteontem? Estou com medo de que o tempero da minha comida tenha te causado uma infecção intestinal.

Letty tomou o último gole do chá e abaixou a cabeça para não encarar Mia.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Isso vai passar!

Ela já ia se levantando da mesa quando Mia a segurou forte no braço. Às vezes ela se esquecia que Mia podia ser tão persuasiva quanto seu irmão.

- Letty, você está grávida?- ela perguntou sem rodeios.

- Droga, Mia! Não me faz pergunta difícil!- Letty bradou virando de costas para ela.

- Oh, Letty, eu preciso saber!- os olhos de Mia agora estavam rasos d'água. – Você está esperando um filho do Dom?

- Eu não sei.- Letty respondeu por fim num fio de voz.

- Precisa fazer um exame. Eu posso ir à farmácia com você!

- Não quero fazer exame nenhum!

- Letty, não seja tão teimosa! Não dessa vez! Não somos mais crianças, se está esperando um filho do meu irmão...

- E então o quê?- retrucou Letty com raiva. – Se estou esperando um filho do seu irmão você fará o quê? Vai correndo telefonar para ele? Não seria melhor que me dissesse onde ele está antes?

- Eu não posso!

- Não pode ou não quer?- Letty gritou. – Se estou grávida ou não, isso não fará diferença para o Dom já que ele me deixou. Terei que assumir essa responsabilidade sozinha, Mia.

- Não, eu posso ajudar você. Esse bebê vai ser o meu sobrinho!

Letty balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Vamos parar de falar de um bebê que nem sabemos se existe!

Ela caminhou para a saída da cozinha em direção ao seu quarto. Precisava espairecer.

- Aonde você vai, Letty?- Mia perguntou quando a viu vestida em seu jeans e camiseta alguns minutos depois.

- Dar uma volta.- respondeu ela sem mais explicações.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letty dirigiu por algumas horas sem destino até que acabou parando em frente a uma farmácia. Mia tinha razão, por mais irritante que sua adorada cunhada fosse ás vezes. Ela precisava fazer um teste de gravidez e descobrir o que estava arriscando naquela missão de limpar o nome de Dom.

Estacionou o carro à porta da farmácia e desceu carregando o GPS que Gisele tinha lhe entregue na noite passada. Precisava estar atenta caso fosse contatada. Dentro da farmácia, ela pegou o primeiro teste de gravidez que viu no balcão de vendas, pagou e rumou para o banheiro feminino mais próximo. Uma loja de conveniências ao lado da farmácia.

Leu as instruções na bula do exame e fez o teste. Esperou impaciente por dez minutos até que teve sua temida resposta. O exame era claro, duas linhas cor de rosa. Estava grávida!

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos e desalinhando a própria franja, Letty teve ímpeto de gritar. Mas não havia nada a ser feito. Poderia repetir o exame, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que ia ter o mesmo resultado, não importava quantas vezes o teste fosse refeito.

- O que eu vou fazer?- ela murmurou e de repente, o GPS que carregava consigo deu sinal de vida.

Letty o tirou depressa do bolso da jaqueta preta.

"_Especificando coordenadas..."_- dizia o aparelho enquanto uma janela de upload se iniciava em 0 e ia até 100%.

Se queria uma resposta para o que deveria fazer, Letty tinha acabado de recebê-la. Precisava terminar aquela missão, entregar as provas para Bryan e então poderia pensar no bebê que carregava no ventre. Com o perdão da polícia, Dom poderia voltar para ela. Como ele reagiria quando soubesse que seria pai?

Letty obrigou-se a deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado. Tinha trabalho a fazer e quanto antes o terminasse, melhor. Telefonou para Bryan e o informou que tinha acabado de ser contatada.

- Coloque a escuta!- ele pediu. – Por favor, Letty, não vá à lugar nenhum com essas pessoas sem essa escuta.

- Está certo.- Letty assentiu e foi pegar seu carro.

Algum tempo depois, ela se encontrava em um imenso galpão de materiais de construção do outro lado da cidade. Foi feita uma vistoria em todos os pilotos que se encontravam lá e Letty não teve escolha senão pisotear o aparelho de escuta. Bryan a mataria por isso, mas se o grampo fosse descoberto, os capangas de Braga a matariam, literalmente. Enquanto um dos homens de Braga fazia a vistoria, os carros foram carregados com malas pretas de conteúdo desconhecido.

Após a vistoria, Campos ordenou que os pilotos entrassem no container de um caminhão de carga. Letty achou aquilo muito estranho, mas não questionou. A viagem foi longa e ela já estava começando a se preocupar quando o caminhão finalmente parou. Os pilotos desceram em seus carros.

Gisele, a mulher que havia sido simpática com ela durante a corrida apareceu e os instruiu a acompanhar sem hesitar o caminho que seria feito por Fênix.

- Para onde estamos indo?- ela ousou perguntar.

- Saberá quando chegarmos, princesa.- respondeu ele sorrindo de modo lascivo para ela e mostrando seu horrível dente de ouro.

Letty não devolveu o sorriso e voltou para o seu carro. Sabia que estavam na fronteira entre o México e os Estados Unidos. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho.

- Não devem se desviar da rota do Fênix de jeito nenhum!- Gisele voltou a repetir. – Boa sorte, pilotos!

Fênix saiu à frente, dirigindo em alta velocidade, mas tão silencioso quanto um escorpião atravessando o deserto. Letty vinha no penúltimo carro, logo atrás dela vinha Muñoz que lhe sorrira de modo simpático desde que eles se encontraram no galpão.

Os carros correram em fila indiana sem um único desvio até um túnel encravado nas rochas do deserto. Letty sentiu o estômago voltar a incomodá-la quando foi obrigada a dirigir dentro daquele túnel claustrofóbico, se desviando dos entulhos que havia na passagem.

Eles conseguiram chegar do outro lado sem serem notados pela vigilância da fronteira. Letty estacionou seu carro ao lado dos outros e abaixou a cabeça, contendo a vontade de vomitar. Quando se sentiu mais controlada, ela desceu do carro. Muñoz veio ao encontro dela.

- Hey! Tá tudo bem?

Letty assentiu e viu as malas serem retiradas dos porta-malas dos carros, inclusive do seu próprio.

- E agora?- indagou um dos pilotos com forte sotaque hispânico.

- Quando seremos pagos?- perguntou outro. – E por que estamos aqui?

- Calem a boca e não atrapalhem!- respondeu Fênix com rispidez.

- _Donde está mi dinero_? (Onde está meu dinheiro?)- gritou o primeiro piloto, fazendo Fênix perder a paciência.

De imediato ele sacou sua potente pistola e atirou no homem que o havia desafiado. Letty deu um passo para trás e Diogo arregalou os olhos. Dois capangas de Braga foram para cima deles e Letty acertou um dos homens com um soco.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?- ela gritou para Diogo que batia no outro homem.

O caos se instaurou no local. Diogo tentou correr para seu carro em meio aos tiros. Os pilotos estavam sendo fuzilados um a um. Letty entrou em seu carro e ainda tentou socorrê-lo.

- Vamos Diogo!

Mas já era tarde demais. Uma bala perdida o acertou em cheio em cabeça. Letty deu a volta no carro e disparou na direção dos túneis. Fênix a perseguiu implacavelmente para fora dos túneis e pela cidade.

Letty já estava indo há mais de cento e cinqüenta por hora e a pista estava molhada. Em dado momento, o carro derrapou e capotou sucessivas vezes, mas ela não desmaiou, nem mesmo quando o carro finalmente parou de cabeça para baixo.

Respirando com dificuldade e se arrastando, ela conseguiu sair de dentro do carro. Ouviu os passos de Fênix vindo. Se não saísse dali, não teria a menor chance. Juntando forças do fundo de seu ser, Letty engatinhou para fora do carro e se esgueirou para o mato alto de um terreno baldio além da pista. Ainda pôde ouvir a voz de Fênix gritando antes de seu carro explodir.

- Cadê você, vadia? Não pense que acabou porque eu vou encontrá-la até no inferno se for preciso.

Continua...


	6. De volta à LA

**Capítulo 6**

**De volta à LA**

Estrada para Los Angeles, 210 km de San Diego

1 ano depois

Dominic Toretto estacionou na estrada praticamente deserta àquela hora da madrugada e desceu do carro. Os pneus estavam travando e o motor fazendo um barulho estranho. Ele desceu do carro e abriu o capô para checar o motor. Uma fumaça cinza e fedorenta se espalhou pelo ar de imediato e Dom deu uma tossidela.

- Por que isso agora, companheiro?- Dom indagou ao carro como se conversasse com um amigo. – Tantos anos juntos e você quer me deixar na mão agora?

Seu velho chevelle vermelho, companheiro de tantas aventuras estava pedindo arrego. Dom deveria saber que isso poderia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal ele não se desgrudara do carro mais desde que Letty fugiu dirigindo nele junto com León para o México cinco anos atrás. Desde então, a quilometragem do carro vinha sendo danificada e ele não se preocupara muito em consertá-lo, apenas o manteve funcionando.

- Eu juro que se você funcionar agora prometo trocar o seu óleo, fazer umas modificações legais e mudo até a pintura!- prometeu Dom.

Mas o carro não queria mesmo saber de conversa e continuou pregado na estrada, mesmo depois de várias tentativas de Dom de fazer o motor funcionar. Se ao menos tivesse uma oficina ali por perto, ele poderia fazer um pequeno conserto que quebraria o galho até que chegasse à Los Angeles. Cansado e aborrecido, Dom retirou sua mochila do bagageiro e foi para a beira da estrada pedir uma carona. Mas quem daria carona a um marmanjo sozinho na estrada de madrugada? Provavelmente pensariam que ele era um fugitivo da justiça e é claro que estariam certos no final.

Cerca de meia hora de espera depois sem passar uma alma pela estrada, Dominic avistou luzes vindo de longe. Era um enorme caminhão de carga, daqueles que transportavam móveis. Perfeito! Pensou Dom. Se houvesse espaço no caminhão e o motorista decidisse lhe dar carona, ele poderia passar desapercebido na entrada da cidade transportando seu chevelle no bagageiro do caminhão.

Como estava escuro, ele apressou-se em pegar sua lanterna de emergência no carro e fez sinal para que o caminhão parasse, rezando para que o fizesse. O caminhão parou e uma loira robusta de boné vermelho colocou a cabeça para fora da janela:

- E aí, bonitão? O que é que tá pegando?

- Estou tendo problemas com o meu motor.- respondeu ele. – Faço idéia do que seja, mas sem as ferramentas necessárias...

A mulher balançou a cabeça neativamente:

- _Hombre, _a oficina mais próxima fica a uns 400 km daqui. Está indo pra LA?

- Isso mesmo!

- Que sorte a sua. Também estou indo pra lá. Quer uma carona?

- Com certeza.- respondeu ele animado. – Mas eu não queria ir embora e deixar o meu chevelle aqui, sabe? O carro é como se fosse meu melhor amigo.

A mulher sorriu.

- Eu sei bem como é. Também amo o meu caminhão. Mas a gente põe o seu chevelle pra dentro, não tô carregando muita carga mesmo.

- Valeu mesmo, moça!- disse Dom.

Ela abriu a porta do caminhão e desceu. Era mais alta do que parecia quando estava lá dentro e tinha um jeito durão de ser que era próprio de mulheres que dirigiam nas estradas. Preso ao cinto da calça ela tinha uma pistola que deveria estar carregada. Isso respondia porque ela se mostrara tão solícita e despreocupada em ajudá-lo.

- Eu sou Rosita, e você?- indagou ela depois que eles embarcaram o carro dele e entraram no caminhão para partir.

- Dom.- respondeu ele.

- Gosto do seu nome. È viril, como você.

Dom sorriu.

- O que está indo fazer em LA, Dom?

- Eu tenho assuntos pendentes pra resolver por lá.

- Está certo!- comentou Rosita. – Minha avó, que Deus a tenha, costumava dizer "nunca deixe para amanhã o que pode ser feito hoje."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Angeles

5 anos antes

Dom entrou na oficina segurando o macaco que tinha ido buscar em sua maleta de ferramentas secretas atrás da porta da cozinha quando encontrou Bryan outra vez enfiado em sua garagem e cercando Mia. Ele até que gostava do garoto, mas não suportava ver sua irmã tão derretida por ele. Conhecia suficiente homens como Bryan Spilner, que tinham carinha de anjo e sorriso fácil, sempre prontos para mais uma conquista e ele não queria que Mia se magoasse. Passara a vida inteira protegendo-a de decepções como a que poderia ter com Bryan. Tudo o que ele queria era que sua irmã tivesse uma vida diferente da dele, fazendo a coisa certa.

Ao vê-lo na oficina, Bryan pareceu um pouco inseguro, como sempre costumava ficar quando estava diante de Dom. Ele soltou Mia do abraço carinhoso que lhe dava e disse a Dom:

- Eu já estava de saída. Tenho umas coisas para fazer.

- Dirija com cuidado.- disse Dom muito sério, tentando fingir indiferença à cena romântica que tinha acabado de presenciar entre os dois.

- Tchau, Mia.- disse Bryan se afastando em direção à saída da oficina.

- Tchau.- ela respondeu.

Quando Bryan se foi, Dom perguntou à irmã num tom de voz autoritário:

- Você não tinha que estar estudando pra prova ou algo assim?

- Não se preocupe com isso, Dom. Eu sei muito bem quais são as minhas responsabilidades.- respondeu ela, cheia de si.

- È claro que eu me preocupo e sempre irei me preocupar!- retrucou ele.

- Me deixa em paz!- Mia reclamou e saiu da oficina.

Nesse momento, Letty que trabalhava embaixo de um dos carros, empurrou-se para fora deitada no descanso com rodinhas. Ela se levantou e o chamou:

- Hey Dom, você não acha que a sua irmã merece se divertir um pouco de vez em quando?

- È claro que eu acho que ela merece se divertir.- ele respondeu segurando a tampa do capô de outro carro. Ficou pensando por alguns segundos antes de acrescentar: - Tudo o que eu faço nessa vida é pela felicidade dela!- Dom soltou o macaco no chão com força. - Ela não pertence a isso aqui!- ele frisou a oficina. – Além do mais, por que você se importa tanto, Letty?

- Ela já está bem grandinha para tomar suas próprias decisões, homem.- disse Letty sem se abalar com o tom de voz alto que ele estava usando com ela.

- Olha, Letty... – ele começou a dizer, mas desistiu de discutir e já estava dando as costas a ela quando Letty o puxou pelo braço. – Você não tem que se preocupar, não importa o que aconteça, ela sempre vai estar do seu lado.

Dom sentiu sua fúria abrandar e indagou a ela que o encarava com aqueles olhos lindos que ele tanto adorava, os cabelos presos em um bagunçado rabo de cavalo:

- E você? Também vai estar sempre ao meu lado?

- Talvez.- respondeu ela com ar sedutor já começando a desabotoar os botões do macacão dele. A melhor parte de brigarem era fazerem as pazes logo em seguida.

- Talvez...- Dom repetiu no mesmo tom que ela, sorrindo e se deixando seduzir.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, os rostos quase colados.

- Você sabe que não precisa ser assim tão durão...

Dom se aproximou um pouco mais e aspirou o cheiro dos cabelos dela. Letty brincou roçando seu rosto no dele antes de começar a beijá-lo devagar, inserindo a língua aos poucos na boca dele.

Ele estava gostando muito do que estavam fazendo e a beijava de volta da mesma maneira lenta e ritmada que ela o beijava, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar com o risinho abafado que ela deu.

Logo as mãos grandes dele ganharam vida e ele as pressionou duramente contra o traseiro cheio e arredondado dela, com força suficiente para levantá-la do chão. Letty deu um risinho de surpresa.

- Cuidado!- ela brincou se apoiando com ambas as mãos no peito dele.

Ele caminhou com ela em seu colo pela oficina, Letty rodou no ar uma flanela que tinha nas mãos, dizendo baixinho em tom provocador:

- Uh! Sabia que eu gosto de você?

Dom a carregou até um pequeno sofá encostado a uma das paredes da oficina e deixou-se ficar lá ainda com ela em seu colo. Faminto por ela, ele mergulhou a cabeça no pescoço dela e desceu para os seios, beijando-os por cima da camiseta branca e surrada que ela vestia.

- Hummmm... – ela deu um gemidinho de propósito porque sabia que ele adorava.

- Sabe o que eu quero fazer com você agora, não sabe?

Ela riu e afastou um pouco o corpo do dele para tirar a própria camiseta ficando apenas com o sutiã esporte branco.

- Não, eu não faço a menor idéia.- disse ela.

Ele a fitou como se estivesse prestes a devorá-la, suspirou e olhou em volta.

-Acho que o que quero fazer talvez não deva ser feito aqui... Alguém pode chegar!!- Dom disse, mordendo o queixo dela, e apertando o corpo de Letty contra ele devagar.

- Dane-se! Eu quero você agora!- Ela disse sorrindo de maneira maliciosa.

Esse era o sinal que Dom precisava.

Com um sorriso largo na face ele voltou a apertar o traseiro dela com vontade, voltando sua atenção aos seios pequenos e bonitos que o chamavam dentro do sutiã.

Letty sentia seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar diante da vontade que Dom sempre demonstrava por ela e ela nunca perdia a chance de ver esse olhar estampado na face dele.

Dom fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro da pele macia dela, contrastando com o cheiro de óleo e graxa da oficina, não havia lugar melhor para estar com ela do que em seu ambiente preferido. Mordendo o ombro dela, ele deslizou a alça do sutiã, beijando todo o caminho, antes de colocar a mão às costas dela e abrir o fecho, vendo os seios saltarem a sua frente.

Sorrindo ele passou o rosto por eles antes de passar os lábios devagar. Letty fechou os olhos e deixou outro gemidinho rouco sair de seus lábios. Dom deslizou a mão pelas costas dela, bem devagar antes de passá-las para frente e abrir a calça dela, sempre atento ao que se passava pela face dela.

Letty era sempre muito forte e decidida, mas nesses momentos ela se permitia se deixar dominar um pouco por ele, deixando de lado o seu jeito "sou eu quem manda aqui" para se tornar a mulher linda e feminina por quem ele se apaixonara.

Ele se levantou com ela ainda em seu colo e se aproximou novamente do carro, deixando-a de pé, antes de abrir-lhe totalmente a calça e deixá-la deslizar pelas pernas fortes e bem torneadas dela.

Por alguns momentos ele parou e ficou admirando o corpo dela, vestido apenas com uma pequena calcinha preta e delicada.

- _Ah bella mia_...- ele sussurrou beijando-lhe a bochecha. – Vem aqui!

Letty sentiu as pernas fracas de desejo quando ele a chamou assim. Como ela, Dom também tinha seus momentos de se mostrar romântico e carinhoso, principalmente quando estavam a sós. Abraçando-a, ele a trouxe de volta ao sofá, dessa vez empurrando o encosto para deitá-la. Dessa vez ele queria vê-la. Queria vê-la enquanto se amavam.

- Está se divertindo?- ela indagou com um sorriso vendo o olhar de apreciação dele em seu corpo.

- Sempre.- Dom respondeu com aquela voz grave e profunda que a deixava toda arrepiada.

Ele deslizou as mãos grandes pelos quadris dela e tirou-lhe a calcinha com um puxão, arrancando-a do corpo de Letty. Ela alargou os olhos em surpresa diante da força e desejo dele.

- Acho que despertei a fera!- ela comentou rindo.

- Sim, como sempre eu estava quietinho e você veio me tentar...tudo culpa sua.

Dom voltou a sorrir de lado, fazendo-a tremer, enquanto ele abria a própria calça, mas não totalmente. Ele queria tocá-la um pouco.

As mãos dele buscaram os seios dela, apertando-os devagar, sorrindo quando ela se empurrou contra ele, com a boca aberta, ofegante.

Ele ficou apenas alisando-os por um tempo, antes de descer as mãos pelas costelas dela, devagar, sentindo a delicada e sedosa pele morena dela contra seus dedos.

- Eu poderia tocá-la o dia todo e ainda não me sentiria contente...- Ele deslizou um dedo até o umbigo dela e sorriu. – Sua pele é a mais perfeita que eu já toquei...

Letty queria falar, mas a forma como ele estava venerando seu corpo a impedia de dizer qualquer coisa, mesmo se ela quisesse.

Ele viu a forma como ela o olhava e sabia que ela estava mais do que pronta para ele. Letty abriu-lhe os braços e Dom deixou que a parte de baixo do macacão deslizasse junto com sua boxer.

Letty suspirou e abriu os lábios antes de dizer:

- _Venga, hombre_!

Ele se deitou sobre ela, beijando-a com paixão e uma das mãos dele perdeu-se entre as coxas dela, acariciando-a intimamente. Letty gemeu um pouco mais alto e Dom a segurou pelo quadril, erguendo as pernas dela e preparando-se para amá-la quando ambos ouviram passos à entrada da garagem. Imediatamente eles ficaram mudos, mas Letty estava contendo o riso ao ver o olhar de pânico no rosto de Dom.

- Mia, é você?- ele indagou.

- Sou eu, Dom.- falou Vince com sua voz arrastada e displicente. – Está trabalhando no carro do almofadinha? Porque eu queria te falar que...

- Vince, se você quiser que continuemos amigos é melhor ir embora daqui agora mesmo!- disse Dom depressa com uma nota ameaçadora em sua voz.

- Mas por que... – Vince começou a dizer sem se aproximar do lugar onde eles se escondiam.

Letty puxou Dom pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo molhado, gemendo alto de propósito somente para expulsar Vince da oficina. Apesar de seu cérebro lento, ele entendeu de imediato o porquê não podia se aproximar.

- Ah, desculpem aí!- disse ele. – Não sabia que estavam...

Embaraçado, Vince deixou a oficina imediatamente. Quando ele saiu, Letty estava rindo e Dom não pôde deixar de rir também.

- Você é uma menina má!

- E posso ser muito mais... – ela argumentou empurrando o corpo forte de Dom de cima dela somente para trocar de lugar com ele.

- È mesmo?- ele retrucou agarrando-a pela cintura enquanto ela se sentava em cima dele. – Que tal me mostrar isso agora?

Ela deu outra risadinha e deixou que os corpos deles se conectassem, encaixando-se com perfeição. Ambos fecharam seus olhos, deixando um suspiro alto e satisfeito sair de seus lábios enquanto seus corpos se moviam juntos rumo ao êxtase.

Dom parou um pouco de se mover dentro dela, apenas olhando-a, voltando a beber da visão dela diante dele, entregue, nua, cheirosa e ela era toda sua.

- Letty...Letty... – ele murmurou entre suspiros de deleite.

- Quem é Letty?- indagou uma voz de repente, invadindo seu belo e delicioso sonho.

- Como é?- perguntou Dom acordando tão de repente que quase bateu a cabeça no teto do caminhão.

- Você estava suspirando e chamando por Letty. – respondeu Rosita, divertida. -Chamou o nome dela pelo menos duas vezes.

- Acho que acabei pegando no sono.- foi tudo o que ele respondeu, um tanto embaraçado com sua própria fraqueza. Voltar à Los Angeles e reencontrar Letty depois de um ano inteiro sem vê-la estava mexendo com suas emoções.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me dizer quem ela é! Certas lembranças temos o direito de guardar para nós mesmos, especialmente as boas!- riu a caminhoneira, voltando a concentrar sés olhos na estrada. Já estava quase amanhecendo.

Eles passaram por uma placa de boas-vindas: - Bem-vindo à Los Angeles. Dom sentiu sua ansiedade aumentar. Estava muito perto de rever Letty outra vez, ele podia sentir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

República Dominicana

Soledad colocou as notas valiosas sobre o balcão e Letty apressou-se em contá-las, uma a uma. Não era muito dinheiro, mas somando com o que já tinha seria suficiente para retornar à Los Angeles e procurar um lugar razoável para ficar. Quando chegasse lá decidiria a quem procuraria para pedir ajuda porque sabia que não poderia ficar circulando livremente pela cidade ou as mesmas pessoas que a tinham feito fugir às pressas de LA a ameaçariam de novo e Letty não queria mais fugir. Sua filha merecia um futuro melhor do que esse.

- Está tudo certo?- Soledad perguntou em seu inglês arrastado.

- _Si, gracias._ (Sim, obrigada)- Letty respondeu.

- Tem certeza de que vai mesmo embora?

- Eu preciso ir. Já está mais do que na hora.

Soledad olhou para Caterina que balançava as perninhas curtas deitada em uma cadeirinha e fazia barulhinhos como se estivesse conversando com elas.

- Oh, Letty, eu te disse que poderia cuidar da menina pra você até que pudesse voltar. Você nem mesmo sabe onde vai ficar em LA, como vai cuidar da _nina_? (menina).

- Eu agradeço tudo o que fez por mim, Soledad.- disse Letty. – Pelo emprego na oficina do seu irmão, por ter me emprestado dinheiro para as despesas médicas da gravidez e por me ajudar com a Cat...

- Não precisa me agradecer! Você trabalhou duro e já pagou por cada centavo que te emprestei.- disse a mulher de meia idade, puxando Letty para um abraço. – Saiba que _eres uma hermana para mi_ (és uma irmã para mim). Se um dia precisar de um lugar pra ficar novamente, é só me procurar. _Mi casa es su casa_.

Letty abraçou Soledad de volta e em seguida guardou todo o seu dinheiro em uma bolsinha de couro que prendeu no cinto da calça, colocou sua pesada mochila nas costas e segurou a cadeirinha que transportava a pequena Caterina.

- _Vaya com Dios, amiga!_- disse Soledad quando Letty subiu no micro-ônibus que a levaria para longe daquela terra poeirenta e saudosa onde ela encontrou amigos que a ajudaram a superar momentos difíceis. Mas agora já era hora de voltar e enfrentar seus próprios medos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Angeles

Mia estava atrasada para o trabalho e tomou seu café da manhã caminhando pela casa e ajeitando algumas tarefas domésticas que vinha negligenciando nos últimos dias por falta de tempo. Depois que recebera o telefonema de Dom avisando que estava voltando, ela andava muito nervosa.

Sabia que ele não faria nada para prejudicá-la em sua vida decente e honesta, mas não era por si mesma que Mia temia, e sim pela segurança de Dom. Onde ele andava com a cabeça para pensar em voltar à Los Angeles? Só podia ser por causa de Letty. Mia sabia que Dom não poderia viver muito tempo longe dela. Mas havia coisas que ele não sabia, verdades que Mia não se atreveria a contar a ele e sequer sabia o paradeiro de Letty. Dominic provavelmente surtaria se não conseguisse encontrá-la.

Ela terminou seus afazeres mais urgentes e já estava colocando a bolsa nos ombros para ir trabalhar quando a campainha tocou. O coração dela bateu mais depressa. Seria Dom regressando à luz do dia? Depressa ela correu para a porta para atender, ansiosa por abraçar o irmão. No entanto, não era Dominic quem lhe batia à porta naquela manhã e sim a última pessoa que ela esperava ver depois de tanto tempo.

- Bryan? O que está fazendo aqui?- indagou ela de cenho franzido, sem esconder sua surpresa ao vê-lo.

Continua...


	7. A fuga

**Capítulo 7**

**Fuga**

Los Angeles

1 ano antes

Letty tinha pedaços minúsculos de vidro espalhados pelos cabelos. Um filete de sangue incômodo escorria de um ferimento na cabeça, manchando-lhe a testa e escorrendo para os lábios, fazendo com que ela pudesse sentir o gosto do próprio sangue. Seu corpo inteiro doía e ela caminhava contando seus passos, obrigando-se a seguir em frente. O frio em sua pele era cortante, podia sentir que seu corpo estava prestes a entrar em choque, mas não podia desistir agora, tinha conseguido fugir, precisava continuar lutando até que não pudesse agüentar mais.

De toda a dor que estava sentindo naquele momento ao caminhar pelo pântano escuro em busca de ajuda e se esgueirando da perseguição implacável do capanga de Braga, a dor maior era em seu ventre. Podia sentir seu corpo se contraindo por dentro, a dor tão dilacerante que ela sentia vontade de gritar. A umidade escorria abundante entre suas coxas, manchando o jeans de suas calças. Estava sangrando, era um fato inegável. Estava perdendo o seu filho. O filho de Dom!

- Não!- ela gemeu se encostando a uma árvore no caminho, abraçando o próprio corpo com força num esforço desesperado para conter o aborto que poderia ser inevitável.

Por que fora tão estúpida em continuar naquela missão depois de saber que estava grávida? Podia ter dito à Bryan que estava desistindo de tudo, mas não foi capaz de fazê-lo porque simplesmente não queria desistir da esperança de que Dom voltaria para ela se conseguisse limpar a ficha dele. No final das contas tudo tinha sido por causa de Dom. Mas o que podia fazer se o amava tanto?

Sem forças para prosseguir, Letty deixou-se escorregar pela árvore até o chão, o corpo tremendo sem controle. Então esse seria o seu fim. Morrer sozinha em um pântano numa noite escura junto com seu filho não nascido. Estava tão orgulhosa de si mesma, pensou com ironia.

De repente, Letty escutou o som de passos chacoalhando na lama, vindo na direção dela.

"Fênix!"- Sua mente gritou em desespero e ela chegou a se preparar para fugir buscando forças dentro de si, porém um grito feminino agudo fez com que ela estancasse no lugar.

- Ai, meu Deus, Jason! È uma mulher!- disse a voz logo após gritar. – Será que está morta? Eu disse a você que não queria vir aqui.

- Fica calma, Ella!- disse um homem. – Eu acho que ela está viva!- acrescentou ele se aproximando de Letty. – Hey, você está bem?

Letty conseguiu respirar fundo e relaxou um pouco quando se deu conta de que aquelas duas pessoas que tinham acabado de encontrá-la no pântano eram provavelmente um casalsinho de namorados procurando um bom lugar para dar uns amassos, gente comum, não gente de Braga.

- Por favor, me ajudem!- ela pediu o mais alto que conseguiu, mas sua voz soou baixa e abafada.

O homem se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

- O que aconteceu? Está ferida?

- Jason, acho que é melhor chamarmos a polícia!- disse a mulher.

- Cala boca, Ella!- falou ele, concentrando toda sua atenção em Letty. – O que aconteceu, moça? Você foi assaltada?

- Por favor...eu estou grávida...grávida...

Foi tudo o que Letty conseguiu dizer antes de perder os sentidos completamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um barulho fino lhe incomodava os ouvidos e Letty gostaria de saber de onde aquele barulho infernal estava vindo. Sua cabeça doía muito e ela gemeu de desconforto. Tentou se mexer, mas uma mão quente em seu braço fez com que ela permanecesse onde estava.

- Hey, procure não se mexer.- disse uma voz masculina suave.

Letty abriu os olhos e resmungou:

- Maldito barulho!

- A dor de cabeça tornou seus ouvidos sensíveis, mas com a medicação você vai melhorar logo. Teve muita sorte.

- Onde estou?- ela olhou ao seu redor sentindo-se confusa.

- Na emergência de um hospital.- respondeu o homem. – Eu sou o Dr. Larson. Um casal trouxe você pra cá. Disseram que a encontraram ferida.

Aos poucos, Letty começou a se lembrar.

- O que aconteceu?- indagou o médico. – Consegue se lembrar?

- Eu sofri...um acidente de carro.

- Faz sentido.- disse o médico. – Tinha vidro no seu cabelo, um corte considerável na cabeça e um braço deslocado.

Letty notou que seu braço esquerdo estava preso a uma tipóia.

- Também teve algumas escoriações nas pernas. Mas o que estava me preocupando era a hemorragia por causa da gravidez.

Ela piscou os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco zonza.

- Ainda estou grávida?

O médico sorriu.

- Como eu disse, você teve muita sorte, moça. As pessoas que a trouxeram disseram que você mencionou a gravidez. Fui chamado de imediato para atendê-la. Sou obstetra. Tratei de imediato a hemorragia e consegui contê-la. Vai precisar ficar alguns dias no hospital repousando e terá que tomar muito cuidado pelos próximos meses, mas seu bebê vai ficar bem.

Letty sentiu um soluço tomar conta de sua garganta. Ainda estava grávida. Teria o filho de Dom. Era mesmo um milagre.

- Preciso saber o seu nome para dar entrada nos papéis de hospital. Possui plano de saúde?

- Não, mas posso pagar minhas despesas. Só preciso entrar em contato com uma amiga.

- E seu nome é?

Letty pensou um pouco antes de responder. Braga mandou que Fênix assassinasse todos os seus pilotos uma vez que a missão tinha sido cumprida e ela tinha sobrevivido. Agora eles não a deixariam em paz até que acabassem com a vida dela. Mas não se tratava mais só da vida dela, um bebê estava a caminho e ela precisava protegê-lo de qualquer ameaça.

- Meu nome é Maria Fernandez.- respondeu por fim.

- Certo, Srta. Fernandez, se puder contatar sua amiga para que possamos providenciar os papéis...

- Podem telefonar para Mia Toretto. O telefone dela é 555-342-701.

O médico anotou o número e em seguida lhe entregou seu aparelho celular que tinha sido encontrado no bolso de sua jaqueta. Letty agradeceu pegando o aparelho. Achava que o tivesse perdido. Assim que o médico saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha, Letty discou o número de Bryan e falou rapidamente com ele.

- Letty, onde você está?- a voz de Bryan soou desesperada ao telefone. – Nós perdemos contato com você há horas e...

- Bryan, eu quero desistir.- foi tudo o que ela disse.

- O quê? Não estou entendendo.

- A situação mudou. Eu preciso sair de Los Angeles.

- Como assim precisa sair de Los Angeles?

- Bryan, eu não consegui descobrir nada do que você precisa para incriminar o Braga.- ela mentiu. – Vai ter que continuar procurando, porque eu estou desistindo da missão.

- Letty, não pode desistir agora!- disse ele. – Nós estávamos perto de limpar o nome do Dom...

- Não, Bryan! Acabou! Por favor, esqueça o que eu te pedi e não me procure mais.

Dizendo isso, ela desligou o telefone e retirou o chip de dentro. Não usaria mais aquele telefone. Os capangas de Braga não poderiam encontrá-la. Letty sabia que daquele dia em diante estava marcada para morrer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia achou estranho quando recebeu uma ligação do hospital dizendo que uma amiga sua, chamada Maria Fernandez estava internada e precisava de sua ajuda. Mas logo ela somou dois mais dois e pensou em Letty que tinha desaparecido na noite anterior e não dera mais notícias. Ficou se perguntando por que ela usara uma identidade falsa. Teria a ver com Dom?

Ao chegar ao hospital, ela foi conduzida imediatamente para o quarto onde Letty estava internada. Havia uma enfermeira trocando o soro dela. Mia esperou que ela saísse para que pudessem conversar.

- O que diabos está acontecendo, Letty?- Mia indagou num sussurro, muito preocupada ao vê-la na cama tomando soro, com um dos braços envolto em uma tipóia e o rosto marcado por pequenas escoriações.

- Sofri um acidente de carro.- Mia respondeu. – Eu estava correndo...

- Sofreu um acidente em uma corrida? Mas por que estava participando de uma corrida se está...

- Grávida!- disse Letty. – O beb|ê está bem.

Mia soltou um suspiro de alívio e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para a cama de Letty.

- Por que está usando um nome falso?- ela perguntou.

- Porque me envolvi com os caras errados.

- Letty, que história é essa?

- È tudo o que você precisa saber, Mia. Eu te chamei aqui porque preciso saque dinheiro da minha conta para pagar as despesas médicas. Vou ter que ficar alguns dias no hospital por causa do bebê.

- Sim, eu posso fazer isso.- disse Mia. – Quando pretende contar ao Dom sobre o bebê?

- Como se eu fizesse alguma idéia de onde ele está.- falou Letty.

- Eu posso entrar em contato com ele, Letty. Ele precisa saber...

- Não, ele não precisa saber!

- Como não precisa saber?- retrucou Mia.

- Ele não vai voltar por causa do bebê, Mia. Dom partiu para sempre.

- Letty, ele...

- Ele fez sua escolha e eu estou fazendo a minha. Assim que eu puder sair desse hospital, eu vou embora de Los Angeles.

- Embora pra onde? E o bebê?

- Vou pra um lugar onde ele possa nascer em segurança.

- Não, Letty! Você tem que ficar aqui. Eu posso te ajudar com o bebê.

- Não é seguro aqui pra mim, Mia. Não entende?

- Tem coisas que você não está me contando.

Letty desconversou:

- Mia, nós somos amigas há muito tempo. Conseguimos superar a fase da competição pela atenção do Dom, então pela nossa amizade, eu te peço: não conte ao Dom sobre essa criança.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Letty. Dom precisa saber.

- Você jurou lealdade a ele e eu respeitei isso, agora preciso que me ajude. Que confie em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo.

Mia assentiu, ainda que pesarosa.

- Já sabe para onde vai?

- Não tenho a menor idéia.- respondeu Letty, mas vou ficar bem.

- Eu vou providenciar o dinheiro para as despesas médicas. Só me prometa que mandará notícias onde quer que esteja.

- Eu prometo.- disse Letty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerca de quatro dias depois, o Dr. Larson deu alta à Letty. Ela providenciou por telefone uma passagem de avião de volta à República Dominicana, sem contar seus planos à Mia. Quando chegasse lá, iria para uma cidade do interior e arranjaria um emprego qualquer até que o bebê nascesse, depois pensaria no que fazer. Seu vôo sairia naquela mesma noite. Letty estava apenas esperando Mia chegar ao hospital para que as duas se despedissem. Bryan não tinha mais tentado entrar em contato com ela. Provavelmente ele não sabia onde procurar e era melhor que partisse antes que ele descobrisse onde ela estava. Tinha tomado a melhor decisão para não pôr em risco mais uma vez a vida de seu filho.

Letty esperou por Mia na recepção do hospital. Estava de malas prontas. Mia as tinha providenciado. A cunhada entrou no hospital com um embrulho em uma das mãos e uma pequena sacola na outra.

- O que é isso?- Letty indagou com um sorriso.

- Um lanchinho pra viagem.- Mia mostrou o embrulho. – Sabe como é, você precisa se alimentar bem.

- Sempre atenciosa.- disse Letty checando o embrulho que continha suco natural e um sanduíche de peito de peru.

- E isso...- Mia mostrou a sacolinha. – È o primeiro presente do meu sobrinho.

- Sério?- disse Letty checando o interior da sacola. Um ursinho de pelúcia branco, com uma fita verde no pescoço. – È tão bonitinho!- exclamou Letty. – Obrigada, Mia.

As duas mulheres se abraçaram.

- Por favor, Letty, me dê notícias em breve!

- Sim, farei isso. Não se preocupe.

- Sabe, eu estava aqui pensando que o Dom seria um pai muito babão se você tive uma menininha...

- Tenho certeza que será uma menina!- afirmou Letty tocando o ventre plano, que ainda não apresentava nenhum sinal da gravidez.

- Promete que vai tomar cuidado...

- Eu vou ficar bem, Mia.- disse Letty antes de abraçá-la novamente e deixar o hospital, pegando um táxi para o aeroporto.

A viagem de táxi até o aeroporto foi tranqüila, mas ao chegar lá, Letty sentiu-se enjoada e precisou ir ao banheiro antes de passar pelo check-in. Arrastando sua mala de rodinhas, ela adentrou o banheiro feminino e entrou no primeiro box despejando tudo o que tinha comido no hospital. Sua mala ficou do lado de fora da porta, apenas sua bolsa de mão com o dinheiro para a viagem e os presentes de Mia estavam com ela.

De repente, Letty ouviu passos do lado de fora do box e teve um mal pressentimento. Saiu depressa e encontrou sua mala no mesmo lugar. Não havia ninguém lá dentro além dela. Letty então foi até a pia e lavou a boca e o rosto. Foi quando ela viu uma figura conhecida atrás de si. Fênix. O homem enorme e assustador a fitava com olhos zangados e tinha uma faca em uma das mãos. Letty sentiu o estômago ficar enjoado novamente, mas dessa vez era de medo.

- Dessa vez não vou atirar em você... – disse ele. – Vou te retalhar em pedacinhos. O Braga não quer você viva e nem eu!

Letty respirou fundo e quando se virou acertou Fênix com um chute antes que ele pudesse pegá-la. A faca voou longe e eles lutaram corpo a corpo. Letty era menor, mas era bem mais ágil do que Fênix por ser pequena.

Ele conseguiu atingi-la nos lábios fazendo jorrar um pouco de sangue, mas ela o acertou na virilha e se livrou do aperto de aço dele, correndo para fora do banheiro. Deixou sua mala para trás, com o dinheiro que tinha poderia comprar roupas quando chegasse à República Dominicana. Entretanto, ela não contava que Fênix estivesse acompanhado e um homem e uma mulher surgiram diante dela no meio do aeroporto com olhares ferozes. Letty pensou em seu bebê e preferiu correr do que enfrentá-loa.

Eles saíram em perseguição a ela, atirando, não se importando de estarem no meio de um aeroporto lotado. Letty correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas na corrida perdeu a bolsa com o dinheiro e os presentes de Mia. Só restou-lhe sua bolsa de documentos e alguns trocados para a viagem. Ela não teve escolha senão correr para a fila do check-in e embarcar antes que Fênix conseguisse matá-la de verdade.

Continua...


	8. O mal entendido

**Capítulo 8**

**O mal entendido**

1 ano depois

- Será que eu posso entrar?- perguntou Bryan cuidadosamente fitando o cenho franzido de Mia.

- Cinco anos, Bryan e você aparece à minha porta esperando que eu o deixe entrar.

- Eu preciso muito falar com você.- insistiu ele.

Mia o observou. Ele estava ainda mais bonito do que ela se lembrava, principalmente vestido de maneira tão impecável. Paletó e gravata azul-marinho.

- Eu estou atrasada para o trabalho.- disse ela. O que não deixava de ser verdade, embora Mia estivesse usando isso como desculpa para evitar uma conversa com ele.

- È sobre a Letty.- Bryan apelou quando percebeu que Mia não o deixaria entrar.

Ela sentiu um aperto instantâneo no coração ao ouvir Bryan pronunciar o nome de Letty. Não tinha notícias dela desde que se despediram no hospital há um ano atrás e de repente Dom estava voltando para LA porque queria encontrá-la e Bryan aparecia diante de sua porta dizendo que queria falar sobre Letty. Não podia ser coincidência.

- Entre!- ela disse finalmente dando espaço para que ele passasse.

Ao adentrar a sala de estar da casa de Mia, Bryan não conseguiu não lembrar sobre os ótimos momentos que passara naquela casa há cinco anos atrás, quando a equipe de Dominic Toretto ainda estava completa. Dom, Mia, Letty, Leon, o irritante Vince e o cientista louco dos carros, mais conhecido como Jesse. Quando foi que esses momentos preciosos começaram a se perder no tempo? Bryan pensou consigo.

Educada como sempre, Mia indicou a ele o sofá para que se sentasse e lhe ofereceu algo para beber. Bryan aceitou um copo de água. Ia precisar para o que estava prestes a dizer.

Mia foi até a cozinha, trouxe o copo de água em uma pequena bandeja de prata e sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele antes de perguntar:

- O que tem a me dizer sobre Letty?

Bryan engoliu um pouco de água e pigarreou.

- Não sei nem por onde começar...

- Que tal pelo começo?- disse Mia, ficando impaciente.

Ele cruzou os dedos de ambas as mãos uns nos outros e começou a falar:

- Há cerca de um ano atrás, Letty esteve em Los Angeles.

Mia sabia disso, era óbvio, mas preferiu continuar escutando o que ele tinha a dizer. Algo lhe dizia que ela não ia gostar do rumo daquela conversa.

- Ela me procurou no FBI.- continuou Bryan. – Não sei se sabe mas tem uns três anos que fui reintegrado à polícia federal.- Mia continuou em silêncio, escutando. – Letty me procurou porque queria que eu a ajudasse a limpar a ficha do Dom.

Mia ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo muito surpresa.

- Eu estava com um caso muito difícil nas mãos. Um traficante de drogas escorregadio chamado Arturo Braga. Eu tinha um plano para me infiltrar na organização dele, mas meu superior nem sequer cogitou a possibilidade de eu me envolver pessoalmente nisso, então, eu perguntei a Letty se ela faria isso.

- Você o quê?- a voz de Mia já pareceu um pouco alterada aos ouvidos de Bryan. Isso acontecia quando ela ficava nervosa, disso ele se lembrava.

- Braga estava sempre precisando de pilotos para entregar sua mercadoria em Tecate, no México e eu perguntei a Letty se ela se infiltraria entre esses pilotos.

Mia balançou a cabeça negativamente, começando a compreender o que Letty quisera dizer no hospital há um ano atrás sobre ter se envolvido com os caras errados.

- A Letty aceitou e conseguiu se infiltrar na organização. Mas algo aconteceu. Algo que não tomei conhecimento até o dia de hoje.

- Como assim?- Mia indagou com preocupação.

- A última vez em que falei com ela foi pelo telefone. Ela ligou pra mim de seu celular dizendo que estava desistindo da missão e que ia precisar sair de LA. Tentei encontrá-la, mas não consegui.

- E o que quis dizer com algo que você só tomou conhecimento hoje?

- Eu dei à Letty um Playmouth 1970 para que ela pudesse usar enquanto estivesse na missão.- explicou Bryan. Os gestos dele começaram a parecer mais nervosos. – Esta madrugada a polícia tirou o carro dela do fundo do rio...

Os olhos de Mia se alargaram.

- E um corpo foi retirado de dentro do pântano, não muito longe de onde o carro foi encontrado. Tudo indica que esse corpo...

Agora os lábios de Mia tremiam e os olhos lagrimavam.

- Sinto muito pelo que eu vim aqui pedir, Mia. Mas preciso que você faça o reconhecimento do corpo.

Bryan não estava preparado pela reação que veio a seguir. Mia ergueu-se do sofá e desferiu vários tapas contra ele.

- Maldito! Desgraçado! Você nunca deveria tê-la envolvido nisso!

- Letty, eu sinto muito, ela só queria ajudar o Dom...

- E você precisava de alguém pra sua maldita missão. Seu filho da puta!

- Mia!- Bryan segurou os pulsos dela tentando fazer com que ela se acalmasse até que Mia parou de atacá-lo e voltou a sentar-se no sofá, desolada.

Ele tomou a liberdade de ir até a cozinha pegar um copo de água para ela.

- Mia, eu queria não ter que trazer essa notícia pra você...me perdoe...

Mia engoliu a água de um gole só, as lágrimas continuavam escorrendo por seu rosto. Então tinha sido por isso que Letty desaparecera e não dera nenhuma notícia sobre ela ou sobre o bebê. Teria sido assassinada naquele mesmo dia quando estava deixando Los Angeles?

- Onde está o corpo?- ela quis saber.

- Foi levado para o Instituto Médico Legal. Eu posso levá-la até lá.

- Então vamos agora!- disse ela resoluta devolvendo o copo vazio para ele e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lar doce lar. Pensou Letty ao desembarcar no aeroporto internacional de Los Angeles depois de uma longa viagem que começara no ônibus que partira da cidadezinha onde estava vivendo a um ano na República Dominicana. Depois da viagem de ônibus ela conseguiu um lugar confortável em um vôo para LA na classe econômica junto com Caterina.

- Estamos em casa, Nina.- disse Letty, feliz por ver Los Angeles novamente. Precisava decidir para onde iria. Resolveu fazer isso enquanto levava Nina ao banheiro do aeroporto para trocar a fralda dela.

Entrou no banheiro arrastando em uma das mãos a mala de rodinhas com roupas novas que tinha comprado em Santo Domingo, a mochila com as coisas de Caterina nas costas e na outra mão a cadeirinha que transportava sua filha.

Estavam sozinhas no banheiro e Letty começou a conversar com a filha.

- Mama está tão cansada, Nina. Estou aqui pensando para onde iremos. Não podemos ir para a casa da tia Mia. Duvido que aqueles homens tenham me esquecido.

Ela sorriu para o bebê que sacudiu as mãozinhas e pernas, sorrindo alegre para a mãe, um sorriso sem dentes.

- È, você é forte como a mamãe não é? Nós vamos sair dessa, vamos sim...meu bebê...

Letty soltou Caterina da cadeirinha e estendendo uma manta sobre a pia do banheiro, ela pousou a menina nela e retirou-lhe a fralda descartável, jogando-a no lixo em seguida. Enquanto ela limpava a filha e a preparava para colocar-lhe uma fralda limpa, uma mulher entrou no banheiro e sorriu para ela.

- Olá!- disse a mulher.

- Oi.- disse Letty, ocupada em fixar os adesivos da fralda limpa no bebê.

- Ela é uma gracinha!- derreteu-se a mulher tocando o rostinho de Nina com a ponta do dedo. Letty não gostou daquilo. Na gostava que estranhos tocassem sua filha.

- Por favor, poderia não tocá-la?- pediu num tom educado, porém muito sério.

- Ah,m tudo bem.- disse a mulher se desculpando. – Mas ela é mesmo muito linda.

Letty sorriu falsamente e começou a desmontar a cadeirinha de Caterina pois pretendia prendê-la em seu corpo com o bebê-canguru que também tinha comprado em Santo Domingo.

- Ela tem os olhos do pai.- comentou a mulher de repente fazendo o coração de Letty falhar uma batida.

Ela apressou-se em enfiar a cadeira desmontada dentro da mochila e pegou a filha de cima da pia, apertando-a junto ao seio como se temesse que ela fosse raptada de repente.

- Quem é você?- ela perguntou desconfiada e a mulher apenas sorriu, dizendo:

- Se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado com sua filha.

Letty estava a ponto de chutar a mulher para obter informações mas nesse momento um grupo de adolescentes barulhentas adentrou o banheiro na maior algazarra e a mulher sumiu como num passe de mágica.

Assustada, Letty tirou o bebê canguru de dentro da mala, amarrou Nina contra seu peito e colocando a mochila nas costas ela deixou o banheiro do aeroporto, olhando para todos os lados, com medo de estar sendo seguida.

Precisava sair dali imediatamente e só havia um lugar para onde ela poderia ir e ficar em segurança.

- Táxi!- ela chamou correndo para a calçada arrastando sua pesada mala consigo, com a filha pendurada em seu corpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não importava o quão luxuoso fosse o prédio do Instituto Médico Legal de Los Angeles, o lugar cheirava a angústia e morte, Mia concluiu quando Bryan a levou pelos corredores em direção à sala de reconhecimento de corpos.

Um agente baixo, de olhar irritante e terno preto cafona estava à porta da sala e lançou um olhar debochado à Bryan quando o viu se aproximar com Mia.

- Stasiak, esta é a Srta. Toretto. Ela veio fazer o reconhecimento do corpo de Letícia Ortiz.

O homem assentiu e apesar de sua óbvia animosidade para com Bryan, ele tratou Mia com deferência quando a conduziu para dentro da sala. Bryan quis ir com eles, mas o agente o impediu.

- Não será necessária sua presença, O'Connor. A não ser que a Srta. Toretto faça questão.

- Não faço questão.- Mia respondeu de imediato e Bryan ficou do lado de fora.

Stasiak levou Mia até uma janela de vidro que estava com as persianas do outro lado, fechadas.

- Está pronta?- ele indagou. Mia assentiu.

Acionando um botão em uma pequena tela de computador, Stasiak disse:

- Pode erguer as persianas!

Mia deixou escapar um soluço de desconforto quando viu o corpo sem vida e em estado avançado de putrefação em cima de uma mesa. O agente do outro lado tinha levantado apenas a parte de cima do lençol que cobria o corpo. Sim, havia uma semelhança muito grande entre aquele cadáver e Letty. Mas isso não significava que fosse ela. Mia não queria acreditar nisso.

- Posso mandar abaixar o lençol?- indagou Stasiak.

- Por favor.- pediu Mia contendo um novo acesso de choro.

Ela foi direto encontrar Bryan do outro lado da porta e se atirou nos braços dele quando o viu. Bryan a abraçou com força e acariciou-lhe os cabelos escuros e muito lisos.

- È ela?- perguntou baixinho no ouvido de Mia que balançou a cabeça negativamente, demonstrando sua confusão.

- Parece ela, Bryan...mas não posso acreditar nisso!

Stasiak foi ao encontro deles e Mia enxugou as lágrimas, criando coragem para perguntar:

- Há quanto tempo ela está morta?

- Duas, três semanas no máximo.- respondeu Stasiak. – Tentamos descobrir a identidade dela pelas impressões digitais, mas o estado do corpo atrapalhou o processo.

- Como ela morreu?

- Mia, você não precisa saber disso!

- Bryan, eu preciso sim!

- Ela foi assassinada.- Bryan respondeu. – Provavelmente já estava morta quando a jogaram no rio.

Então Letty estava em Los Angeles há duas ou três semanas? Por que não a tinha procurado? E o bebê? Onde estaria?

- Mesmo se a senhorita identificar positivamente o corpo, nós gostaríamos que uma autópsia fosse autorizada. Precisamos ter 100 porcento de confirmação da identidade dela, assim como da causa mortis.

- Stasiak, vamos deixar isso para depois!- disse Bryan, preocupado com Mia.

- Bryan, nós estamos com esse caso nas mãos há muito tempo, precisamos de respostas...

- Você é um filho da puta insensível... – Bryan começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Mia.

- Você disse autópsia?

- Sim.- repetiu o agente. – Uma autópsia nos daria muitas respostas.

Mia mordeu o lábio inferior e Bryan soube que ela diria algo muito importante.

- Meu Deus! Por que não pensei nisso antes?

- Não pensou nisso o quê?- perguntou Bryan.

- Pode não ser ela, Bryan.

- Mia, o carro era o dela e eu te contei que ela estava envolvida...

- Agente Stasiak, uma autópsia poderia dizer se ela deu à luz?

- Como é que é?- retrucou Bryan.

Stasiak meneou a cabeça em afirmativo.

- Sim, com toda a certeza.

- Então pode não ser ela, Bryan!- insistiu Mia. – Letty estava grávida!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

O som dentro da oficina era barulhento, mas Vince só conseguia trabalhar desse jeito. Ele estava animado porque tinha conseguido comprar no Harry's um carburador novo de última geração para dar um grau em seu carro. Em dois dias haveria um racha em Hollywood e ele estava louco para ver as caras de Hector e Edwin babando em cima do carburador novo dele.

- Ô Vince!- chamou um de seus colegas da oficina. Um sujeito calado, mas que entendia muito de carros. Seu nome era Tyler.

- Que que foi, Tyler? Não está vendo que estou ocupado?

Tyler abaixou o volume de uma das caixas de som que estava sobre um apoio de madeira no canto da oficina, o que enfureceu Vince.

- Porra, Tyler! Eu já te disse que não pode abaixar o som quando eu estiver trabalhando...

- Mas é que tem uma mina aí querendo falar contigo, valeu?

- Uma mina?- retrucou Vince, menos aborrecido. – Por acaso é a Susie Silicone?

Tyler balançou a cabeça em negativo e Vince largou suas ferramentas no chão.

- Olha só, tô indo lá falar com a mina, mas se for furada tu vai ver só o que eu vou fazer contigo depois!- ameaçou Vince.

Ele caminhou até a entrada da oficina lembrando-se de cheirar ambos os suvacos para ver se estava cheirando bem antes de ir falar com a tal garota. Ela estava de costas usando um suspensório engraçado. Tinha cabelos longos e negros e um corpo curvilíneo que se exibia nas calças apertadas.

- Gostei do traseiro arrebitado... – murmurou Vince consigo antes de se dirigir à garota. – E aí gata? Tava a fim de falar com o _Vinceman_?- indagou ele, mas pegou um enorme susto quando a garota se virou e ele viu que se tratava de Letty.

- E aí, Vince?- disse ela batendo cuidadosamente nas costas de um bebê que estava preso ao corpo dela.

- Que merda é essa?- ele indagou a si mesmo sem conseguir esconder seu espanto em ver Letty diante dele depois de tanto tempo e com um bebê nos braços.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Havia uma esperança, mas isso não era uma garantia. Mia pensou depois que Bryan a deixou em casa. Ele perguntou se poderia fazer alguma coisa e tudo o que Mia disse foi ligue pra mim depois que tiver o resultado da autópsia.

Ainda abalada pelos últimos acontecimentos, Mia entrou em casa querendo tomar um banho para tirar a sensação ruim que sentia depois de vir do necrotério. Depois tomaria um remédio para dor de cabeça e dormiria um pouco. Entretanto, o barulho de alguém mexendo na cozinha fez com que ela mudasse seus planos. Por um momento ela pensou que veria Letty procurando frango frito na geladeira, e então todo o pesadelo acabaria, mas não era Letty quem estava na cozinha e sim Dominic.

- Por acaso não tem mais frango frito nessa geladeira?- ele indagou ao vê-la na cozinha.

- Dom!- Mia gritou e correu para abraçá-lo.

Dominic estreitou-a em seu peito forte, embalando-a como se ela fosse uma criança por alguns momentos.

- Olhe só pra você!- ele disse com um sorriso. – Tão adulta agora!

Mia sorriu de volta, mas seus olhos ainda estavam tristes e Dom poderia reconhecer a tristeza dela em qualquer lugar.

- O que houve? Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver. Juro que não trouxe muita roupa suja pra você lavar.- ele brincou.

Mia deu um sorriso amargo dessa vez e resolveu dizer a ele a verdade:

- Dom acabo de vir do necrotério. Fui reconhecer o corpo da...Letty.- ela completou com um soluço.

Continua...


	9. Toretto: Veloz e Furioso

**Capítulo 9**

**Toretto: Veloz e Furioso**

- De que diabos está falando, Mia?- a voz de Dominic soou como um trovão logo após ela contar a ele sobre a possível morte de Letty.

- Ë verdade... – ela acrescentou com a voz trëmula. – O Bryan veio aqui me dizer...

- O que O`Connor tem a ver com isso?- ele rosnou.

Mia engoliu em seco considerando que não tinha sido uma boa idéia contar a verdade ao irmão de maneira tão crua. Ela quis despejar a notícia logo para se ver livre de tão pesado fardo, mas não levou em consideração as emoções de Dominic. Os sentimentos dele por Letty.

- Conte, Mia!- ele pediu, sua voz aparentemente calma, mas Mia sabia que aquela calma ocultava um vulcão dentro de si, pronto a explodir. – Que história é essa de necrotério? E o que Bryan O`Conner tem a ver com isso!

- A Letty procurou ele para limpar o seu nome e o Bryan pediu ajuda dela para capturar um traficante.

Os olhos de Dominic ficaram mais escuros e pela primeira vez Mia temeu a fúria do irmão.

- O que ela teve que fazer?

- Se infiltrar entre os pilotos dele. Mas parece que deu tudo errado e a Letty desapareceu. O Bryan não sabe nada sobre ela há um ano!

- E você sabia sobre isso quando eu telefonei pra você?- Dominic indagou com os punhos cerrados, os músculos tremendo.

- É claro que não, Dom!- Mia retrucou depressa. – Eu não sabia sobre nada disso. Te contei a verdade ao telefone. A Letty me disse que precisava ir e partiu. Nunca me mandou notícias e isso já faz um ano!

- Mas o O`Conner sabia onde ela estava!

- Não Dom, ele não sabia até hoje de manhã quando encontraram o carro dela no fundo do rio e o corpo...

- Onde está o corpo? Eu preciso vê-la!

Dom, eu já fui fazer isso! Você não pode ir, eles estão atrás de você!

- Dane-se!- ele esbravejou. – Eu preciso vê-la! Saber o que aconteceu com ela!

Nesse momento, a conversa deles foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. Dom e Mia ficaram em silêncio até ouvir a voz de Bryan dizendo:

- Mia, abra! Sou eu o Bryan! Precisamos conversar. Sei que tudo isso é difícil pra você...

- Vá embora, Bryan!- Mia gritou. – Essa não é uma boa hora!

- Por favor, Mia!- insistiu ele. – Eu resolvi voltar porque precisava conversar com você...

- Diga que vai falar com ele!- Dominic ordenou.

Mia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Faça isso, Mia.- frisou Dominic. – Esse filho da puta precisa me dar uma explicação para tudo isso.

- Mia!!!- Bryan insistia, batendo na porta.

Lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto de Mia enquanto ela caminhava para a porta e ouvia Dominic dizer:

- O`Conner irá morrer bem devagar!

Mia destrancou a porta e Bryan entrou na casa. Mas não viu Dominic que estava escondido atrás da porta. Bryan viu de imediato que Mia estava chorando.

- Mia, você está chorando? Eu sinto muito sobre a Letty, mas...

Ele não conseguiu terminar o que ia dizer porque um dos braços fortes de Dominic o agarrou pelo pescoço e o arrastou para a sala de estar como se ele fosse feito de papel.

- Não, Dom! Pare!- Mia gritou desesperada, mas ele não parou.

Sufocando, Bryan tentava falar com Dom enquanto usava suas pernas para se defender.

- Dom...me...deixa......

Dom o jogou no sofá quebrando alguns bibelôs de Mia da mesinha de centro. Bryan tossiu forte quando sentiu seu pescoço livre e com a voz afetada pelo aperto de Dom em sua garganta disse:

- Dom, me escuta!

Ele deu um soco certeiro no rosto de Bryan, partindo os lábios dele e fazendo o sangue jorrar.

- Você usou a Letty! Seu miserável! Agora ela está morta e é tudo sua culpa!

- Mas foi ela quem me pediu para...

Dominic deu outro soco em Bryan, quase quebrando-lhe o nariz e o fazendo desmaiar. Mia tentou puxar Dominic pelos braços mas ele a jogou no outro sofá, apenas para afastá-la. Mia não se machucou. Ela sabia que ele jamais a machucaria, mas quanto à Bryan ela não tinha muita certeza.

- Dominic, pare com isso! Pare!- ela gritou de novo.

Ele estava prestes a continuar o massacre com Bryan, mas o policial juntou fôlego suficiente para dizer:

- Ela ainda pode estar viva, Dom!

Dominic segurou seu punho no ar e finalmente parou para ouvir o que Bryan tinha retornado para dizer. Mia também se ergueu do sofá para ouvir.

- Era isso o que eu estava vindo dizer.- Bryan cuspiu um pouco de sangue. – Eu não estava autorizado a repassar essas informações para ninguém, mas achei que não era justo esconder isso da Mia ou de você...Dom.

- Vai buscar água pra ele!- Dom pediu a Mia foi correndo até a cozinha e voltou com um copo de água e uma compressa gelada para Bryan pör no rosto.

- Eu estou ouvindo e vou logo adiantando que se eu não gostar do que você tem pra dizer, Bryan, você é um home morto!

Bryan engoliu a água com dificuldade e com a ajuda de Mia se sentou no sofá limpando o sangue do rosto com a compressa gelada, fazendo careta por causa da dor que sentia.

- No dia em que falei com a Letty e ela me disse que precisava ir embora, que as coisas não tinham dado certo, houve um tiroteio no aeroporto de LAX e as câmeras de segurança registraram tudo. Levamos um tempo para fazer a conexão entre esse tiroteio e o desaparecimento da Letty. Mas as câmeras mostram claramente que ela foi perseguida no aeroporto, provavelmente pelos capangas do traficante a quem estávamos tentando prender. Porém, as câmeras não revelam se ela fugiu do aeroporto ou pegou um avião. Pegamos todas as listas de reservas e passageiros de última hora, mas não havia nenhuma Letícia Ortiz em nenhum vôo daquela tarde.

- Havia alguma Maria Fernandez?- Mia indagou de repente.

- Maria Fernandez?- questionou Bryan.

- Era o nome falso que ela usava nos documentos na República Dominicana.- respondeu Dominic. – Se estava sendo perseguida, Letty não usaria seu nome verdadeiro. Minha garota sempre foi muito esperta!

- Eu não teria como saber disso.- defendeu-se Bryan. – Letty jamais me passou essa informação.

- Porque ela não confiava em você.- disse Dominic. – E quer saber? Ela estava certa. Mas isso não explica O`Conner porque você diz que ela poderia estar viva.

Bryan olhou para Mia e disse:

- Se ela conseguiu sair do país com esse pseudônimo, isso por si só já seria uma esperança de que ela poderia estar viva. Significaria que não era ela no carro que encontramos porque ela não poderia ter levado o carro consigo para onde quer que tenha ido.

- Mas ela poderia ter vendido o carro para conseguir o dinheiro para viajar.- disse Dominic.

Mia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não penso assim, Dom.

- E por quê?- questionou ele.

- Porque a Letty levou o dinheiro do último roubo de vocês. Ela me fez sacar o dinheiro no banco.

- Como?- Bryan perguntou, muito surpreso enquanto os olhos de Dom se alargavam àquela revelação.

- A Letty ligou pra mim quando ficou encrencada.- Mia contou. – Ela me pediu para manter segredo e também me pediu dinheiro para pagar despesas médicas. Ela estava no hospital.

- No hospital?- Dom gritou e Mia fez um sinal para que ele se acalmasse.

- Ela tinha sofrido um acidente de carro. Mas estava bem. Por isso eu digo, Bryan, que seria muito difícil que a Letty tivesse recuperado o carro que você deu pra ela, o Plymouth.

- Não é possível!- Bryan exclamou. – De acordo com os laudos da polícia, o corpo que foi retirado do carro só estava morto há duas semanas, se você diz que ela sofreu um acidente com este carro há um ano atrás...

- Pode não ser ela!- Dom concluiu.

- Sim, mas não foi essa razão que você alegou esta manhã quando te levei ao necrotério, Mia. Você disse que havia outra razão para que Letty pudesse estar viva. Uma muito mais forte do que esta que acabei de falar.

Dom concentrou toda sua atenção em Mia.

- Do que ele está falando, Mia?

- Você ainda não contou a ele, Mia?- Bryan questionou.

Sentindo-se encurralada, Mia não teve outra saída senão dizer a verdade mais uma vez.

- Eu autorizei uma autópsia no corpo Dom porque só uma autópsia poderia dizer a verdade.

- E que verdade seria essa?- Dom já estava ficando desesperado com tudo aquilo.

- Que a Letty estava esperando um filho seu.

Agora Dominic estava chocado.

- O quê? De que merda está falando, Mia?

- A Letty não estava bem quando estava vivendo comigo, ela vivia enjoada o tempo todo, dormia demais.- explicou Mia. – Eu suspeitei de que ela estivesse grávida. E antes de ir embora, ela acabou me contando no hospital que estava mesmo grávida.

Dom voltou sua atenção para Bryan.

- E você sabia que ela estava grávida?

- Não!- Bryan negou. – Eu juro que não sabia Dom, se eu soubesse que ela estava grávida eu nunca a teria envolvido em tudo isso. Você tem que acreditar em mim!

- O Bryan está falando a verdade, Dom.- insistiu Mia. – Letty não queria nem que você soubesse. Ela disse que você tinha feito sua escolha quando decidiu deixá-la.

Aquelas palavras doeram no coração de Dom, principalmente agora que ele descobria que a deixara para trás grávida. Ele jamais a teria deixado se soubesse que ela estava esperando um bebê. Nunca a abandonaria sozinha com uma responsabilidade como essa. E agora? Se Letty estivesse viva já teria tido o bebê, afinal já fazia um ano. Quantos meses teria o seu filho ou filha? E se o corpo que Mia vira no necrotério fosse mesmo dela? Letty teria sido assassinada há duas semanas! Mas onde estaria o bebê? Ou ela o teria perdido antes que nascesse? Não. Dom sabia que ela jamais abortaria.

- Preciso ver o corpo!- ele dirigiu sua exigência à Bryan, mas Mia interveio.

- Dom, é melhor esperarmos pela autópsia!

- Eu estou falando com o O`Conner, Mia!- disse Dom. – Então, Bryan. Eu preciso ver o corpo. Eu conheço Letty melhor do que qualquer um e só eu poderia dizer se é ela! Você precisa me colocar dentro daquele necrotério ainda hoje!

Bryan assentiu. Não podia negar esse pedido a Dominic. Mas colocá-lo lá dentro teria que ser um plano muito bem arquitetado.

- Eu vou colocar você lá dentro, Dom.- Bryan prometeu. – Mas vamos precisar da ajuda da Mia.

- Farei o que for preciso.- concordou Mia. Ela sabia que se não cedesse Dominic iria de qualquer jeito, então era melhor ajudá-lo a não se meter em encrencas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vince abriu a porta do quarto e Letty espiou para dentro. O lugar estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Latas de cerveja vazias espalhadas pelo chão, lençóis sujos sobre a cama, roupa espalhada por todo lugar e uma pilha de sacos vazios de salgadinhos sobre a cômoda.

Em outras circunstâncias, ele não daria à mínima para toda aquela bagunça, as garotas com quem ele andava não costumavam se importar muito, mas ter Letty ali com uma criança tornava tudo muito diferente.

- Ë, eu sei que tá um pouquinho bagunçado, mas eu posso arrumar!- Vince prometeu. – Só não sei como.- confessou depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

- Se você segurar a Nina eu posso arrumar tudo rapidinho.- disse Letty soltando as amarras do bebë-canguru que prendiam Caterina ao seu corpo.

- Eu?- Vince pareceu chocado com a sugestão. – Ë que eu nunca segurei uma criança antes.

- Então está na hora de aprender.- acrescentou Letty entregando a menina para ele que a segurou muito desajeitadamente.

- Eu vou deixar ela cair, Letty...

- Não vai não!- assegurou ela. – Ë só você apoiá-la assim...isso...cuidado com a cabeça...pronto...

- É, acho que consegui!- disse ele parado como uma estátua, com medo de se mexer. Caterina pareceu encará-lo com seus olhinhos escuros antes de fazer um beicinho e começar a berrar.

- Letty, o que eu faço?- ele perguntou desesperado.

- Balance ela um pouco!- disse Letty pegando um saco de lixo e começando a recolher a sujeira do quarto.

Vince tentou balançá-la, mas ela chorou ainda mais.

- Letty!

- Fale com ela, Vince! Ela está chorando porque não conhece você. Mas você pode acalmá-la, fazer com que ela confie em você.

- Certo.- disse ele. – Ë, nenê, você gosta de carros?

Letty segurou o riso e tratou de arrumar o quarto depressa porque sabia que Caterina ficaria vermelha de tanto chorar se ela tivesse que contar com a experiência de Vince com crianças.

- Não adianta, Letty!- disse ele, arrasado quando ela estava terminando de pôr os sacos de lixo para fora do quarto. – A menina me odeia! Ela nem está interessada em saber que sou o melhor amigo do pai dela.

- Não leve pro lado pessoal.- disse Letty depois de lavar as mãos. – Ela só está cansada e com fome.- ela estendeu os braços e Vince a entregou de volta para a mãe. – Shiii...pode parar de chorar agora, mama já pegou você....- ela balançou Caterina de um lado para o outro e a menina se acalmou em segundos.

- Como conseguiu isso?- Vince perguntou, espantado.

- Prática.- respondeu ela. – Mas não me pergunte sobre os primeiros dias depois que ela nasceu. Não foi nada fácil!

- Ë tão esquisito ver você de mamãe, ninando um bebê...eu nunca imaginei! Como isso aconteceu?

- Bem...- Letty ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Acho que isso acontece se você faz sexo e eu e o Dom costumávamos fazer isso com muita freqüência.- ela acrescentou com ironia.

Vince riu.

- Ah, eu sei disso! Mas sei lá, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

- Vince.- ela falou com paciência. – Sei que você tem dificuldade de entender certas coisas, mas já ouviu dizer que certas perguntas não devem ser feitas?

- Saquei!- disse ele.

Caterina choramingou e Letty beijou-lhe os cabelos abundantes, sussurrando:

- Mama já vai cuidar de você. Está com fome, não está?

- Bom, eu acho que dei o resto de leite que tinha na geladeira pro gato, mas ela toma refrigerante?

Letty revirou os olhos.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Vince, eu posso dar de mamar pra ela.- e dizendo isso, ela se sentou na cama com Nina em seus braços e desabotoou o primeiro botão da blusa preta que usava.

Vince ficou corado e disse:

- Ë, então eu já vou...ligar pro Leon, sabe? Contar que você está aqui pra gente pensar como vai te ajudar...

Letty abriu outro botão, mas apenas uma nesga de pele foi revelada. Ela estava se divertindo com a cara de pânico de Vince.

- E você fica aqui com a...

- Nina!- disse ela.

- Sim, com a Nina e não precisa se preocupar com nada...- ele caminhou para a porta. – Eu não vou entrar aqui, só se você me chamar...porque o Dom me mataria se eu visse os seus...

Letty abriu o terceiro botão e Vince já tinha ido. Ela ficou rindo sozinha e se permitiu relaxar um pouco, se sentando melhor na cama e encostando às costas ao travesseiro. Nina estava num alvoroço só, procurando o seio da mãe, ansiosa para mamar.

- Calma, _hija_!- disse ela com a voz doce terminando de abrir a blusa e afastando a renda do sutiã para o lado, deixando que Nina encontrasse o que procurava e se fartasse. – Agora estamos em LA, _mi amor_, e vamos ficar seguras aqui na casa do tio Vince mesmo que ele seja um trapalhão. Ele e o tio Leon vão nos ajudar a encontrar o seu pai e nós vamos ficar todos juntos. Eu prometo, _corazón_. Mama te ama! Te ama muito!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan estacionou o carro no subsolo do prédio onde funcionava o Instituto médico legal. Mia se mexeu desconfortável no banco do carona ao lado dele. Estava vestida como médica e usava uma peruca ruiva por baixo do chapéu que ajudava a esconder seu cabelo escuro.

- Bryan, esse é o plano mais idiota que eu já vi. Acha mesmo que vão acreditar que eu sou patologista?

- E você tem uma idéia melhor?- indagou ele.

- Mas eu estive aqui hoje mais cedo, acha que não irão se lembrar de mim mesmo com esse disfarce ridículo?

- As pessoas que trabalham aqui à tarde não são as mesmas que trabalham de manhã. Então não se preocupe. Nós só precisamos colocar o Dom lá dentro por alguns minutos.

Ele pegou o celular e telefonou para Dominic que os aguardava do lado de fora vestido como um empregado da manutenção. Bryan tinha conseguido as roupas com um amigo que trabalhava lá dentro. Disse que era por uma boa causa.

- Dom, nós vamos entrar. Espere dez minutos e vá até a recepção. Passe seu nome falso e diga que a Dra. Elizabeth Forrester o solicitou no terceiro andar.

- Que Deus nos ajude!- disse Mia com um suspiro quando eles desceram do carro.

Caminharam pelo corredor que levava até a recepção e falaram com o funcionário responsável que já conhecia Bryan.

- Boa tarde, oficial O'Conner.- disse o homem.

- Boa tarde, Travis. Esta é a Dra. Elizabeth Forrester. Ela veio avaliar o corpo que está no necrotério do 3° andar antes da autópsia marcada para amanhã de manhã.

- Ninguém me reportou nada sobre isso.- disse o funcionário checando alguns documentos.

- Devem ter esquecido!- disse Bryan fingindo estar zangado. – Esse procedimento é urgente Travis, precisamos disso para darmos prosseguimento às nossas investigações.

- Bem, eu posso permitir que entrem, mas terão que assinar um termo de responsabilidade...

- Eu assino!- disse Bryan puxando uma caneta do bolso do paletó.

Travis o observou assinar os papéis e de repente ficou fitando o rosto de Bryan com interesse. Mia engoliu em seco. Ele provavelmente iria perguntar por que o rosto de Bryan tinha escoriações e os lábios estavam partidos.

- O que aconteceu com o senhor, oficial?- perguntou Travis como Mia temia.

- Eu me machuquei em serviço.- Bryan respondeu sem pestanejar. – Estava perseguindo um viciado. Sabe como ficam esses caras quando estão sem o bagulho.

Travis acabou sorrindo. Ainda fez alguns comentários sobre viciados, mas logo autorizou a entrada deles. Mia já estava agoniada com Dom esperando lá fora. Antes de eles pegarem o elevador, conforme o plano, Bryan disse a Travis:

- Vamos precisar de um funcionário da manutenção. Ele deve aparecer daqui a pouco então você autoriza ele a subir, ok Travis? O nome dele é Roberto Baggi.

- Ok.- Travis assentiu e Bryan e Mia correram para o elevador antes que o funcionário percebesse algum furo na história deles.

Conforme o combinado, Dominic estava no terceiro andar do prédio dez minutos depois. Ele não teve problemas para entrar, mas estava com seu muque preparado caso tivesse algum.

Embora por fora Dom parecesse tranqüilo e compenetrado no que iria fazer, por dentro ele estava apavorado em ver aquele corpo e descobrir que se tratava mesmo da sua Letty. Não sabia como seria sua reação caso isso acontecesse. Tinha medo de enlouquecer de dor e raiva e sair quebrando o necrotério inteiro. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, se Letty estivesse morta, ele mataria todos os responsáveis. Ainda não tinha mostrado a Mia o estranho bilhete que recebera, nem o ursinho de pelúcia, mas o faria assim que eles saíssem dali.

- Está pronto, Dom?- Bryan perguntou quando ele se aproximou do vidro.

- Sim, eu estou pronto.- ele respondeu e deu um passo a frente.

**Los Angeles, 1995**

_Não, Dominic não estava preparado para aquela situação, embora aquele fosse um dos momentos mais excitantes de sua vida, tinha que admitir. Não tinha se sentido assim nem mesmo quando participara de sua primeira corrida. Mesmo assim, ele sabia que devia ter cuidado, embora seu corpo traiçoeiro estivesse dizendo outra coisa naquele momento._

_- Letty, por favor, vista-se!- disse ele, do alto dos seus vinte anos, tentando ser o homem que seu pai esperava que ele fosse, até porque não importava se já era maior de idade, estavam na casa de seu pai e se Toretto o pegasse em seu quarto com Letty semi-nua daquele jeito ele estaria muito encrencado._

_Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos e era a afilhada do melhor amigo de seu pai. Por mais que ele não conseguisse tirar os olhos dela toda vez em que estavam trabalhando na oficina, ele precisava fazer o que era certo e mandá-la embora dali._

_- Merda, Dominic, não me olhe assim! Não era bem essa reação que eu esperava... – ela começou a dizer ameaçando tirar o sutiã, embora a peça de renda preta não adiantasse muito para esconder-lhe os seios perfeitos, pequenos e delicados._

_Era o aniversário de 15 anos de Mia, uma data muito especial e Toretto tinha dado carta branca para eles prepararem uma festa e curtirem sem supervisão paterna na casa pela primeira vez. Ele tinha pegado seu carro e ido jogar cartas não muito longe dali, na casa onde Letty vivia com seus padrinhos. A festa estava indo muito bem, muita diversão, música alta, coronas até que Letty chegara à festa com Vince. Ela estava diferente naquela noite. Ela nunca fora do tipo patricinha, como as amigas de Mia, Dom sempre a considerou mais como igual do que como uma mulher atraente em potencial, embora sempre a tenha achado muito bonita._

_No entanto, naquela noite estranhou que ela se demorasse tanto para chegar à festa e estranhou mais ainda quando ela chegou de braços dados com o panaca do Vince. Era seu melhor amigo, mas não deixava de ser um panaca. Somando-se a tudo isso havia o visual dela. Dom jamais a vira tão sexy. Ela usava um top cinza que deixava sua barriga à mostra, saia curta de couro preta e um par de provocantes botas. O rosto muito maquiado e os cabelos soltos. A maquiagem estava um pouco exagerada para uma garota de dezesseis anos, mas ele gostou mesmo assim e não conseguiu entender o ciúme que o afligiu ao vê-la conversar e dançar com Vince boa parte da noite._

_Dom ficou amuado, mas resolveu não se meter no comportamento dela, nem mesmo quando ela começou a tomar cerveja, coisa que o pai dele tinha proibido terminantemente aos menores de idade naquela festa._

_A partir daí Dom começou a achar a festa um saco. Largou tudo e foi dar uma volta em seu chevelle que havia sido presente de aniversário de seu pai quando completou dezoito anos. Rodou pelas ruas da cidade até ficar bem tarde e quando chegou em casa a festa aparentava ter acabado, mas seu pai ainda não tinha voltado._

_Ele encontrou tudo como de costume após uma festa. A casa estava limpa porque Mia devia ter limpado tudo antes de dormir. Vince roncava de boca aberta no sofá e babava nas almofadas. Pelo menos ele não tinha ido para casa com Letty, Dom pensou subindo as escadas para o seu quarto. Mia já devia estar dormindo. Ele já estava quase entrando em seu quarto quando notou que a luz do abajur do quarto de seu pai estava acesa. _

_- Pai? Você está aí?- indagou entrando no quarto, mas não era seu pai quem estava lá, e sim Letty, deitada na cama dele._

_- Acho que... – ela deu um soluço. – Eu bebi demais e não consegui achar o seu quarto!_

_- Letty, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Eu vou te levar em casa agora._

_- Não, Dom...eu..._

_Ela tentou se levantar da cama, mas pelo jeito estava zonza demais para fazê-lo sozinha e suas pernas se atrapalharam, a saia de couro subiu revelando a calcinha preta embaixo dela. Dom evitou olhar o óbvio._

_- Você precisa tomar um café forte antes de ir para casa, garota, se sua madrinha vir assim..._

_- Onde você estava?- ela perguntou._

_- Fui dar uma volta.- ele respondeu._

_- Você é um idiota! O cara mais idiota que eu já conheci!_

_- Que merda, Letty! Por que está dizendo isso?_

_- Não percebe?- ela retrucou e começou a desabotoar os botões do top cinza._

_- O que está fazendo?_

_- Eu já estou cansada de tentar chamar a sua atenção, Dominic! Você está sempre saindo com aquelas putas de rua, e aquela irmã do Tran é a mais puta de todas!_

_- Letty, você está bêbada!_

_Ela tirou o top e o jogou no chão antes de apontar o dedo para ele:_

_- Mas eu não vou mais tolerar isso, entendeu? Eu quero você! Te quero há muito tempo!_

_- Mas o que está dizendo? Você é só uma menina!_

_Letty deu risada e deitou na cama outra vez, apoiando as botas no estrado de madeira da cama, numa pose sensual._

_- Letty, vista-se!_

_- Merda, Dom! Não era bem essa reação que eu esperava..._

_Ele sabia bem qual era a reação que ela esperava. Dom queria agarrá-la e beijá-la, se esquecer que ela só tinha dezesseis anos. Mas não podia fazer isso ou podia? Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Letty era uma presença constante na vida dele desde que eram crianças e ele sempre a amou à sua maneira, mas até aquele momento não notara que ela tinha crescido e se transformado numa bela mulher. Não era mais a menina magrela que o perseguia com um milhão de perguntas._

_- Não sou mais uma menina, Dom... – ela disse como se estivesse confirmando os pensamentos dele. – Eu gosto de você, cara...e quero que seja com você!_

_Dom finalmente se aproximou dela. Letty se ajoelhou na cama e se arrepiou inteira ao sentir os braços fortes e musculosos de Dom ao redor de sua cintura quando ele a trouxe para junto de si para beijá-la._

_- Tem certeza de que quer isso mesmo, Letty? Ou está bêbada demais para compreender o que está me pedindo?_

_Letty sorriu para ele e passou seus dedos levemente pelos lábios dele, experimentando a textura deles._

_- Sempre me perguntei que gosto tinham seus lábios..._

_Dom não pôde agüentar mais e apertando-a contra seu corpo, beijou-a repetidas vezes antes de aprofundar o beijo, inserindo a língua na boca quente dela, provando-lhe o gosto adocicado pela primeira vez._

_Deitou-se com ela na cama. Não queria mais pensar em nada, apenas queria senti-la contra seu corpo, tocá-la, desvendar-lhe todos os segredos. _

_- Está nervosa?- ele indagou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela._

_- Não.- ela respondeu. – Você está?_

_Ele riu baixinho e suas mãos deslizaram pelos seios dela por cima do sutiã antes de escorregarem para além da renda e tocarem a pele nua e macia. Letty gemeu baixinho quando ele brincou com os mamilos dela usando os polegares._

_Ela se sentou na cama o suficiente para soltar o fecho do sutiã e tirá-lo. Dominic fez com que ela se deitasse de novo e acariciando-lhe os cabelos, ele tomou um seio em sua boca e mordiscou o mamilo devagar causando ondas de prazer pelo corpo de Letty._

_- Dom... – ela suspirou._

_- Se alguém nos pegar sou um homem morto... – disse ele e dessa vez foi Letty quem riu._

_- Tem certeza de que não vale a pena correr o risco?_

_- Eu consertaria um milhão de carros só para ter você..._

_As mãos dele se espalmaram nas coxas dela e a tocaram entre as pernas. Letty suspirou e ergueu os quadris, sentindo que ele lhe afastava a calcinha para o lado, com pressa de tocá-la. Quando os dedos dele encontraram o interior úmido dela, Letty se segurou nos travesseiros e de olhos fechados sorriu._

_Dom tirou a camisa e a beijou furiosamente nos lábios, sentiu a mão de Letty o tocando, tentando tirar-lhe as calças. Ele soltou o botão metálico depressa e puxou o zíper para baixo, se encaixando entre as pernas dela em seguida e a invadindo profundamente, primeiro com os dedos. Letty sentiu uma pequena dor quando ele foi fundo demais, mas não reclamou de nada, ficou beijando o pescoço dele e esfregando os seios no peito dele._

_Ele finalmente ergueu uma das pernas dela e começou a penetrá-la bem devagar._

_- Ahhh...Dom..._

_- Oh Deus, Letty! _

_Dom se empurrou com um pouco mais de força fazendo-a dar um gritinho quando a virgindade se rompeu e se colocou inteiro dentro dela. Eles se beijaram o tempo todo enquanto Dom se impulsionava dentro e fora do corpo dela. Eles não tinham muito tempo, o pai dele poderia chegar e colocar tudo a perder, mesmo assim foi o suficiente para que pudessem desfrutar bastante._

_Enquanto faziam amor, Dom acabou descobrindo uma manchinha linda no seio dela, junto ao mamilo e passou sua língua bem ali antes de devorar a auréola inteira do seio fazendo Letty gemer um pouco mais alto e estremecer de prazer nos braços dele. O orgasmo o atingiu logo em seguida e empurrando o quadril com mais força contra o dela, Dom chegou ao clímax, afundando o rosto nos cabelos negros dela._

_- Dom?- eles ouviram passos na escada naquele exato momento. Era o Sr. Toretto voltando de seus jogo de cartas._

_- Merda, é o meu pai!- disse Dom saindo de cima de Letty, imediatamente._

_- Porra, Dom, o que vamos fazer?- ela perguntou ajeitando a calcinha e a saia enquanto Dom procurava desesperado pelo sutiã e o top dela._

**2009**

Bryan abriu as persianas e Dom deu um passo a frente para observar melhor o corpo. Avaliou-o por vários minutos sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção no rosto.

- Poderia pedir que desçam mais o lençol?

- Como?

- Por favor!- ele pediu e Bryan informou ao funcionário do necrotério que o fizesse.

O homem desceu o lençol até a linha da cintura rapidamente. Dom levou apenas cinco segundos para dizer:

- Não é ela!

Continua...


	10. Onde está Letty?

**Capítulo 10**

**Onde está Letty?**

**Los Angeles, 1995**

_Tony Toretto chegou cansado de seu jogo de cartas, mas feliz porque tinha conseguido limpar seus amigos naquela noite. Sorriu divertido ao se lembrar da cara de chateação de seus companheiros de jogo ao vencer a maioria das partidas e levar todo o dinheiro para casa._

_Ele ficou satisfeito ao chegar em casa e encontrar tudo limpo e em ordem. Nem parecia que tinha havido uma festa lá. Vince dormia no sofá, mas isso já era de se esperar. Tony não se importava que ele ficasse por lá. Gostava de Vince. Ele era amigo de Dom desde que freqüentaram a terceira série do primário juntos._

_Subiu as escadas, ansioso para se deitar em sua cama quando ouviu vozes vindo de seu quarto. Não reconheceu de imediato de quem eram as vozes, mas ao se aproximar da porta não teve dúvida de quem se tratava. Girou a fechadura com força e seus olhos se alargaram ao ver Dominic tentando desesperadamente abotoar a blusa de Letty enquanto ela olhava na direção da porta com expressão de pânico no rosto._

_- Pai... – Dom começou a dizer sem saber exatamente o que ia falar quando Toretto o interrompeu:_

_- Vocês dois, na cozinha, em cinco minutos!_

_Dizendo isso, ele saiu do quarto e os deixou a sós. Dom finalmente conseguiu terminar de ajudar Letty a abotoar o top. Tirar tinha sido fácil, mas colocá-lo de volta e sob pressão é que tinha sido difícil._

_- Dom, o que vamos dizer pra ele?- Letty indagou, preocupada._

_- Eu não sei!- Dom respondeu vestindo a camisa. _

_Letty arrumou os cabelos que Dom tinha bagunçado com os dedos num gesto nervoso._

_- Temos que pensar rápido, Dom. Acho que ele percebeu o que aconteceu aqui._

_- È, óbvio que ele percebeu, Letty!- ele gritou._

_- E o que vamos dizer?- ela insistiu._

_- Porra, Letty, eu não sei! Você quem começou com isso!_

_Ela olhou para ele, furiosa._

_- Se não quiser levar um chute no traseiro, Dominic Toretto, não diga mais nada desse tipo pra mim! Sim, eu queria fo**er com você, mas você também queria ou vai negar isso pra mim, seu desgraçado covarde?_

_Dom viu que ela estava tensa e notou que os olhos dela estavam marejados, embora soubesse que ela nunca iria chorar na frente dele._

_- Você está arrependido, então?- ela indagou, os lábios tremendo. Estava na cara que ela controlava o choro._

_Ele se sentiu, culpado, mas não arrependido._

_- Não, nunca, baby. Você tomou coragem de fazer o que eu queria fazer a muito tempo.- ele comentou e a abraçou com carinho, beijando-lhe os lábios. – Vamos resolver isso, tá bom? Se meu pai quiser nos matar pelo que fizemos hoje, morreremos juntos._

_Letty riu e relaxou um pouco._

_- Ele pode até te matar, mas vai ter que deixar alguma coisa pro meu padrinho, porque ele vai ficar uma fera se o seu pai contar pra ele o que nós fizemos.- ela voltou a ficar tensa novamente. – Acha que ele vai contar?_

_- Nossos cinco minutos acabaram.- disse Dom com um suspiro segurando a mão de Letty. Eles desceram as escadas em silêncio e encontraram o pai de Dom sentado à mesa de jantar._

_- Sentem-se!- ele ordenou em tom seco._

_Dom e Letty tomaram seus acentos e Tony perguntou:_

_- Minha chegada repentina impediu vocês dois de cometer essa loucura ou eu cheguei tarde demais?_

_- Pai, eu não sou mais um moleque... – Dom começou a dizer, mas Tony o cortou._

_- E é por isso mesmo que eu estou decepcionado com você, Dominic! Você tem 20 anos, é um homem adulto, o que estava fazendo com uma garota de dezesseis anos? E não apenas uma garota qualquer, mas a Letty. A afilhada de um dos meus melhores amigos!_

_- Tio Tony, a idéia não foi dele!- Letty justificou Dominic._

_- Eu imagino!- retrucou Tony com ironia. – E agora? O que vocês dois tem para me dizer? Que não conseguiram controlar seus próprios hormônios? Principalmente você Dominic que já é um homem! E ainda por cima debaixo do meu teto! Vocês deveriam se envergonhar!_

_- Pai, desculpa por ter acontecido no seu quarto..._

_- Não era pra ter acontecido em lugar nenhum. Não enquanto Letty for menor de idade e estiver sob a minha responsabilidade quando os padrinhos dela não estão por perto! E se ela ficar grávida, Dominic? Ou você pelo menos se lembrou de protegê-la?_

_Dominic abaixou a cabeça e não conseguiu nem olhar para o pai. Tony ficou ainda mais decepcionado._

_- Já sabe que vai ter de arcar com as consequências se ela ficar grávida, não sabe Dominic? A Letty não é como uma dessas garotas que você está acostumado a andar por aí!_

_- Tio Tony, o senhor poderia parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?- disse Letty, aborrecida porém muito embaraçada de ser o centro daquela conversa._

_Dominic tomou a mão dela na sua e a acariciou para que ela se acalmasse e erguendo o rosto com confiança, disse ao pai:_

_- Eu gosto da Letty, pai e como o senhor mesmo disse, não sou nenhum adolescente, portanto, a partir de agora, eu e a Letty estamos namorando. Mas namorando sério porque eu sei que ela não é como nenhuma dessas garotas por aí e eu não preciso nem que o senhor me lembre disso._

_Letty achou que seu queixo fosse cair quando Dom disse aquilo. Mas a reação dela foi a última que ele esperava:_

_- E quem disse que quero namorar sério com você?- ela rebateu e se levantou da mesa, deixando a cozinha e batendo a porta. Dominic ficou pasmo e foi imediatamente atrás dela._

_- Letty, volta aqui! O que está fazendo?_

_Dominic não viu, mas quando ele deixou a cozinha para ir atrás da furiosa Letty, o pai dele ficou rindo. Tony sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Já tinha percebido o envolvimento deles desde antes de eles se darem conta disso._

**Los Angeles, 2009**

- Não é ela!- disse Dominic com convicção dando as costas à janela de vidro. Bryan ordenou que fechassem a cortina e foi atrás dele. Mia esperava do lado de fora.

- Dom!- ele chamou. – Como pode ter tanta certeza? A Mia viu o corpo de manhã...

- Está dizendo que não é ela?- dessa vez foi Mia quem perguntou.

Dom balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se querem ir em frente com essa história de autópsia, por mim tudo bem! Mas eu asseguro que aquela moça morta lá dentro.- ele apontou para o necrotério. – Não é ela! Eu conheço a Letty muito bem. Desde que tinha dez anos de idade e era uma coisinha magrela que andava atrás de mim repetindo meu nome mil vezes, Dominic! Dominic! Querendo saber tudo sobre carros e motores.

Bryan ficou pensativo e Dom continuou:

- Minha garota sempre foi muito esperta, O'Conner. O único erro que ela cometeu foi o de ter aceitado participar da sua investigação. Eu vou encontrá-la usando dos meus próprios meios. Vamos embora, Mia!

Ela se ergueu para acompanhar Dom, mas antes que eles se afastassem muito, Bryan ainda disse:

- Sabe que ela fez isso por você, não foi?

Dom não respondeu e conduziu a irmã para o elevador.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vince juntou todo o resto de garrafas vazias de cerveja e alguns pratos descartáveis de comida chinesa que estavam há séculos acumulados embaixo da mesa da cozinha e enfiou tudo em uns sacos que conseguiu com o vizinho do lado. Tinha acabado de telefonar e pedido uma pizza para Letty. Leon estava vindo também. Vince apenas contou a ele que Letty estava em sua casa, mas não mencionou que ela não tinha voltado sozinha. Seria melhor que o amigo visse com seus próprios olhos.

Quando Vince terminou de deixar a cozinha apresentável, Letty apareceu lá, bocejando e esfregando os olhos.

- Acabei dormindo.- disse.

- E a nenê?- ele indagou.

- Está dormindo. Ela estava um pouco agitada com a mudança de ambiente e a viagem, mas finalmente consegui fazê-la dormir um pouco.

- Eu pedi uma pizza e o Leon está vindo.

Letty sorriu.

- Obrigada, Vince.

- Não tem que agradecer. Estou feliz que tenha voltado.

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou com carinho. Letty deixou-se ficar nos braços dele por alguns minutos. Era tão bom poder ser abraçada por um de seus amigos depois de tanto tempo e de tudo o que ela tinha passado sozinha. Vince beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e a soltou de seu abraço antes de perguntar:

- E o Dom? Ele sabe que é "papa"?

Letty balançou a cabeça negativamente e puxou uma cadeira.

- Não o vejo há mais de um ano. Não consegui encontrá-lo depois que você e o Leon estiveram na República Dominicana.

- E você esteve lá com a nenê todo esse tempo?- indagou Vince, curioso.

- Sim.- Letty respondeu. – Mas estive em LA alguns meses antes dela nascer. Fiquei na casa da Mia. Eu não sabia ainda que estava grávida.

- Por que não nos procurou quando esteve aqui? E por que voltou sozinha para a República Dominicana? Você poderia ter ficado na casa da Mia. Nós teríamos te ajudado.

- Vince, eu voltei pra LA porque queria limpar o nome do Dom.- ela contou. – Eu procurei o Bryan e...

- Você procurou o O'Conner? Mas por que foi falar com aquele traste? Ele é um tira filho da puta!

- Hey, Vin, o Bryan salvou sua vida! Se ele não fosse tira você teria levado o farelo naquela estrada há cinco anos atrás.

- È, mas aquele boyzinho só fez isso pra continuar transando com a Mia e no final ele se ferrou porque ela não quis mais ele!- Vince riu.

- Vince!- Letty ralhou.

- Tá, tá bom, não vou mais falar do almofadinha! Mas de qualquer forma, o que ele disse quando você o procurou?

- Que podia me ajudar a limpar o nome do Dom se eu o ajudasse em uma operação da polícia. Eu teria que me infiltrar entre os pilotos de Arturo Braga, você o conhece?

- Puta que pariu, Letty! Eu já ouvi falar desse tal de Braga. O sujeito consegue ser mais barra-pesada do que todos nós juntos. Deixa eu adivinhar, você conseguiu se infiltrar entre os pilotos dele e se meteu na maior furada?

Letty assentiu.

- Vince, o cara é um psicopata! Ele mandou o capanga-mor dele, um sujeito medonho chamado Fênix nos levar para o deserto, atravessando a fronteira e transportando o bagulho dele. Quando chegamos do outro lado, o cara começou a atirar pra todo lado, fuzilando a galera. E ainda tentei fugir com um chapa que eu conheci por lá, mas estouraram a cabeça do infeliz sem pensar duas vezes. Eu tava fodida, Vince! Eu fugi no meu carro pensando no bebê que agora eu sabia que estava esperando e então o filho da puta me cercou na estrada. O meu carro capotou, mas eu consegui fugir.

Vince estava pasmo com a narrativa de Letty.

- Fugiu pra onde? Pra casa da Mia? Devia estar ferida?

- Eu estava ferida e fui salva por um casal que passava ali perto. Eles me levaram pro hospital. Fiquei alguns dias internada. Ainda falei com a Mia e contei a ela que estava grávida. Consegui comprar passagens de volta pra República Dominicana usando nome falso, mas acabei perdendo todo o dinheiro que Dom tinha me deixado quando fui perseguida pelos capangas do Braga no aeroporto.

- Então eles sabem que você está viva?

- Isso mesmo! E foi por isso que fiquei esse tempo todo na República Dominicana. Mas eu não quero mais me esconder Vince. Quero resolver tudo isso pelo bem da Nina.

- Vince! Letty! Vocês estão aí?- indagou Leon adentrando a casa e indo direto para a cozinha.

- Leon!- Letty exclamou, feliz em rever mais um amigo.

- Baby, que saudade!- disse Leon indo abraçar Letty e estreitando-a contra o peito. – Olha só pra você! A mesma gata de sempre!

Letty sorriu.

- È bom ver você também.

- Se eu soubesse que você estava voltando pra LA tinha colocado seu nome no racha que vai ter hoje à noite na Hollywood boulevard. Vai ser o bicho, cara!

- Bem, Leon, eu não tenho corrido muito ultimamente.- disse Letty.

- Como assim não tem corrido?- estranhou Leon. – Tem gasolina nas suas veias que eu sei, gata. E o Dom? Parou de brincar de esconde-esconde com você e resolveu dar as caras né?

- Do que está falando?- Letty retrucou. – Eu não sei do Dom desde que... – ela começou a dizer mas um choro alto de bebê a interrompeu. Leon ficou estático.

- Mas o que foi isso?- perguntou sem entender e olhou pra Vince. – Vince, mano, não vai dizer que você arranjou...

- Não contou pra ele?- foi Letty quem perguntou.

- Contar o quê?- questionou Leon ficando cada vez mais confuso.

- Eu quis deixar você mesma dizer.- acrescentou Vince.

O choro se tornou mais alto e Letty deu as costas aos dois.

- Vince, meu irmão, o que tá pegando? De quem é esse bebê?

Letty voltou logo em seguida tentando acalmar uma Caterina muito chateada.

- Nós a acordamos falando tão alto.- Letty explicou. – E ela detesta ter a sua soneca interrompida.

Leon olhou para o pequeno bebê nos braços de Letty. Era uma menina fofinha, de abundantes cabelos escuros, vestida de macacão amarelo.

- Uau!- ele exclamou. – Vince por que não me contou que você é pai? Bem que eu ouvi uma conversa lá no nosso setor sobre você ter engravidado a Susie.

Letty revirou os olhos.

- Eu não engravidei a Susie, porra nenhuma!- disse Vince. – Não percebeu ainda não, ô tapado? Esse bebê é da Letty...e do Dominic!- ele acrescentou.

- Cacete!- disse Leon e Letty reclamou:

- Será que dá pra vocês dois controlarem essas bocas sujas perto da minha filha?

- O Dominic é papai? Caramba, eu nunca ia imaginar!- falou Leon. Caterina continuava berrando e Letty a embalou fazendo carisonhamente com ela.

- Está tudo bem, _mi cielo_, não precisa ficar tão aborrecida!

- Como é o nome dela?- Leon perguntou.

- Anna Caterina.- Letty respondeu. – Mas eu a chamo de Nina.

- Olá, Nina!- disse Leon falando com doçura. – Me dá ela aqui. Vou fazer ela parar de chorar.

- O que vai fazer?- perguntou Vince. – Pôr uma rolha na boquinha dela? Cara, você é péssimo com crianças.

- Cala a boca, imbecil.- rebateu Leon. – Pro seu governo sou muito bom crianças. E a Nina é uma coisinha linda não é?

Nina parou de chorar e pareceu focar seus olhinhos castanhos em Leon.

- É, você gosta de mim, não gosta, garotinha? Vem aqui com o tio Leon.- com cuidado ele pegou a menina dos braços de Letty. Ela se surpreendeu, ele era mesmo muito jeitoso. – Pronto, agora você está muito confortável com o tio, Leon e não precisa mais chorar senhorita Toretto. Você é durona como o seu papa, não é?

- Leon, o que você quis dizer com o Dom parou de brincar de esconde-esconde comigo?

Leon ergueu o olhar para ela.

- Eu ainda não contei, não? Estamos indo ter uma reunião de família depois de muito tempo porque quando eu estava vindo pra cá passei na garagem do Loiro e ele me disse que o Dominic apareceu hoje por lá muito cedo. Deixou o chevelle pra consertar.

Letty sentiu o coração acelerar dentro do peito. Finalmente Dominic estava de volta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O que você quis dizer quando disse ao Bryan que ia encontrar a Letty usando seus próprios meios?- Mia indagou a Dom enquanto dirigia pelas ruas da cidade depois deles terem saído do necrotério.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Mia.- ele respondeu carrancudo.

- Dom, você sabe que não pode ficar zanzando por aí. A polícia vai te encontrar e eles não vão pensar duas vezes em te mandar de volta para Lonpoc.

- Eu preciso encontrá-la, Mia! A Letty está desaparecida e eu não vou descansar enquanto não achá-la, não importa o que você diga. Eu sei que ela está por aí em algum lugar.

- Como você pode saber?

- Diabos, Mia! Eu apenas sinto. Você sabe que eu a amo, não sabe?

Mia parou o carro e olhou para o irmão com ternura. Era muito raro ouvir Dom falando daquele jeito.

- Eu sei. Também quero que ela volte.

Dom abraçou Mia e a beijou na testa antes de abrir a porta do carro.

- Aonde você vai?- ela indagou.

- Usar dos meus meios. Vejo você mais tarde.

- Tenha cuidado, meu irmão.- ela pediu. Dominic assentiu e seguiu seu caminho em direção ao primeiro lugar onde deveria procurar.

Caminhou pelas ruas por cerca de meia hora até chegar a uma casa de fachada padrão americana, feita de madeira e janelas de vidro. Uma mulher de meia idade estava ajoelhada no gramado em frente à casa, plantando rosas. Dominic se aproximou e falou com ela:

- Olá. Sra. Ortiz.

A mulher levantou o rosto e o fitou com seriedade antes de dizer:

- Há quanto tempo não o vejo, Dominic. Acho que desde o funeral do seu pai.

- Tenho andando distante e peço desculpas.

Ela sorriu e se ergueu do chão batendo a areia da calça jeans antes de dar um beijo no rosto de Dom.

- Vamos entrar.- disse ela conduzindo-o para a varanda.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gisele tomou devagar mais um gole de seu copo de uísque e atirou com rapidez um dardo que tinha nas mãos, acertando-o em cheio no alvo pregado à parede. O telefone ao seu lado tocou e ela atendeu prontamente.

- Sim?- disse.

- Ele está na cidade. Acabei de saber que deixou o carro no conserto.- disse uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Reportarei ao Braga.- disse ela, desligando o telefone em seguida.

Continua...


	11. Ortiz: Veloz e Furiosa

**Capítulo 11**

**Ortiz: Veloz e Furiosa**

Lembranç àquela casa depois de tanto tempo despertava sentimentos até então esquecidos dentro de Dominic. Era a casa dos padrinhos de Letty, onde ela foi morar quando tinha apenas três anos, depois que a mãe dela morrera de overdose. Letty nunca conhecera seu pai, pelo que ouvira dizer ele fora o homem errado com quem sua mãe se metera.

O irmão de sua mãe, Carlos Ortiz, seu padrinho, ficou com a guarda dela e junto com a esposa Amália a criaram com todos os mimos que uma criança merecia ter, embora Letty nunca tivesse gostado de ser mimada e esse era o maior motivo de conflitos com os tios. Eles eram extremamente super protetores, agindo dessa forma eles pretendiam evitar que ela terminasse como sua mãe.

Dom se lembrava da noite em que foi à casa dos padrinhos dela pedir permissão para namorarem. Ele tomou essa decisão depois de ter transado com ela na festa de aniversário de Mia e ser pego por seu pai. Naquele momento ele percebeu que não tinha ficado com Letty porque estava se aproveitando da bebedeira dela na festa ou algo assim. Ele realmente queria ficar com ela, só não sabia como fazer isso. Eles se conheciam há tanto tempo, ele era quatro anos mais velho do que ela e conhecia os padrinhos dela o suficiente para saber que se ele se aproximasse de Letty querendo namorar, não ia ser nada fácil convencê-los. Mesmo assim, o inevitável aconteceu e Dom se aproveitou da situação para namorar Letty, coisa que ele queria há muito tempo. Sabia que diante do fato consumado, os padrinhos dela não negariam seu pedido.

Letty pensava o contrário. Ela não queria que Dom assumisse um compromisso com ela por ter sido seu primeiro homem. Ela achava tudo isso muito ridículo. Porém, mesmo com as negativas dela, Dominic foi fazer o pedido oficial de namoro ao tio dela, como Carlos e Amália esperavam que fosse. Carlos aprovou a corajosa e responsável atitude de Dom e abençoou o relacionamento que entre algumas idas e vindas se tornou duradouro desde então.

Dominic tinha apenas vinte anos quando começou seu relacionamento com Letty e durante muito tempo foi alvo de chacotas e piadinhas por parte da turma com quem costumava andar. Simplesmente ninguém acreditava que um homem como ele, com fama de durão nas pistas de LA, corredor nato e chamariz de mulheres bonitas, quisesse viver uma relação séria ao invés de estar dormindo com uma mulher por noite. Ele nunca se importou com os comentários e as únicas vezes em que dormira com outras mulheres que não fossem Letty, tinha sido quando estiveram separados pelas brigas e o ciúme constante de ambos. Ainda assim, nenhuma dessas mulheres significou nada para ele, nenhuma delas era Letty.

Ele se pegou olhando alguns retratos antigos de família na sala de estar quando entrou na casa com a Sra. Ortiz. Inevitavelmente sua mente viajou no tempo. No tempo em que ele tinha 14 anos, cabelos crespos e já apresentava mais músculos que qualquer outro garoto de sua idade. Letty era uma menina franzina, de 10 anos de idade, cabelos muito lisos, franja que lhe cobria os olhos e pernas finas. Ainda assim, ela tinha o sorriso mais meigo do mundo, isso quando não estava tentando irritá-lo só por diversão.

**Los Angeles, 1988**

_Dominic sorriu vendo toda a agitação das pessoas ao redor da mesa. Era 4 de julho e seus pais tinham convidado amigos e vizinhos para um churrasco de final de tarde no quintal. Sua mãe, Cibelle Toretto e mais duas vizinhas serviam a mesa com porções generosas de arroz, purê de batata e salada, enquanto seu pai preparava carne, frango e salsicha na grelha._

_Mia agitava uma pequena bandeira dos Estados Unidos no ar. Dom sabia que ela estava ansiosa pelos fogos de artifício logo mais à noite. Também o que mais poderia interessar a uma menina de oito anos?_

_Vince, seu melhor amigo, tinha acabado de chegar com seus pais. E a mãe dele já estava ajudando a mãe de Dom com os preparativos para o almoço._

_- E aí, Dom?_

_Dom não pôde conter o riso. Vince usava uma ridícula camiseta com a estampa de ET, o extraterrestre. O filme já tinha sido lançado há anos, mas Vince era um grande fã._

_- Que porcaria de camiseta é essa, irmão?- Dom indagou, rindo._

_- Qual é o problema com a minha camiseta? È camiseta de homem!_

_- Dominic! Dominic!- gritou uma voz de menina, porém com um timbre ligeiramente rouco que era impossível não saber de quem se tratava._

_- Aí vela, meu irmão!- debochou Vince. – Vai ser babá dela hoje outra vez?_

_Letícia Ortiz. A afilhada de um dos melhores amigos de seu pai. A menina simplesmente tinha grudado nele desde o dia em que se conheceram. O nome dele era doce na boca de Letty e a menina o estava sempre questionando sobre o funcionamento dos carros. Dom gostava da companhia dela, mas costumava fingir que não porque seria muito vergonhoso para um garoto de 14 anos admitir que gostava de conversar com uma garota de apenas dez anos de idade._

_- E aí, meninos?- ela os saudou com seu jeito maduro demais para os seus dez anos. Era um interessante contraste, especialmente naquela tarde em que ela vestia um vestido cor de rosa com babados na saia e um laço de fita da mesma cor nos cabelos, porém a franja continuava caindo nos olhos. Dom e Vince riram muito do vestido dela._

_- Letty, o que você está vestindo, garota? Isso não tem nada a ver com você.- disse Dominic._

_- Você está por fora, homem!- ela rebateu apontando seu magro dedinho para ele. – Eu estou usando este traje ridículo porque tio Carlos me prometeu cinqüenta pratas. È só para agradar à tia Amália porque hoje é 4 de julho!_

_- Ahhhhh, entendi!- disse Dominic. Vince continuava rindo. – E eu aposto que ela não ia gostar se você sujasse os babados do seu vestido, não é mesmo?_

_Letty balançou a cabeça negativamente, afastando a franja por alguns segundos de seus olhos, só para que ela voltasse a cair novamente, quase cobrindo-os._

_- Não, ela não gostaria nada._

_- Que pena!- retrucou Dom. – Logo hoje que eu queria te mostrar uma peça nova que coloquei embaixo do carro do meu pai._

_Os olhinhos de Letty brilharam._

_- Que tipo de peça?_

_- Não tem como eu te explicar. Você teria que ver com seus próprios olhos!_

_- Então me mostre!_

_- De jeito nenhum, garota! Usando esse vestido? Ah, fala sério! Por que não vai brincar de bonecas com a Mia?_

_- Brincar de boneca é coisa de mulherzinha!- Letty retrucou, irritada._

_- Como esse vestido aí?- indagou Vince, rindo mais ainda._

_Letty colocou as mãos na cintura e disse:_

_- Me mostre logo a maldita peça!_

_- Não devia falar assim, Letty. Seu tio não ia gostar. Além disso, como pretende ir para debaixo do carro sem amassar o seu vestido?_

_- Quer apostar?_

_Dois minutos depois eles estavam na garagem. Dominic admirou a coragem dela porque quando dona Amália soubesse que Letty estava prestes a destruir seu vestido de babados embaixo de um carro sujo de graxa, ela teria um ataque cardíaco com toda a certeza._

_- E então, onde está?- Letty indagou se abaixando diante do carro e rasgando parte da meia calça. Vince não conseguia parar de rir. _

_Mas antes que ela engatinhasse para debaixo do carro e sujasse todo o vestido de graxa, Dominic a parou._

_- Hey, Letty, não tem peça nenhuma. Eu só estava brincando com você._

_- O quê?- ela retrucou zangada e partiu pra cima dele._

_Dominic deu um passo atrás, rindo. Ele era obviamente mais velho, mais forte e mais alto do que ela, mas isso não parecia intimidá-la._

_- Eu vou acabar com você!- Letty disse com raiva._

_Dizendo isso, ela chutou a canela dele com força e Dominic gritou de dor antes de puxar a fita do cabelo dela e bagunçar seus cabelos. Letty então o atacou com um soco no estômago dele, que é claro não fez nenhum efeito._

_- Eu aposto na Letty, cara!- disse Vince se divertindo com a situação toda._

_Dom a segurou pelos punhos, porém sem machucá-la, mas Letty usou de golpe baixo e fez cócegas embaixo do braço dele. Ele começou a rir e ela conseguiu empurrá-lo no chão._

_- Venci!- ela gritou empolgada colocando um dos pés calçados nos delicados sapatinhos brancos em cima da barriga dele. Foi quando Amália apareceu na garagem e olhou desesperada para o estado em que se encontrava sua afilhada. Os cabelos desgrenhados, a meia calça rasgada, o laço de trás do vestido desfeito._

_- Mas o que aconteceu aqui?_

_- Foi tudo culpa do Dominic, tia Amália!- Letty gritou imediatamente._

_Dominic se ergueu e disse:_

_- Não, Sra. Ortiz, a culpa foi dela, foi ela quem começou!_

_- Você devia ter vergonha, Dominic!- Amália bradou. – Um rapaz de 14 anos brigando com uma menininha de 10 anos!_

_- Ela não é só uma menininha!- Dom retrucou. – È um pequeno demônio disfarçado!_

_- Como se atreve a dizer isso da minha pequena Letty?- Amália estava enfurecida. – Eu vou conversar com o seu pai agora mesmo..._

- Dominic?- Amália chamou vendo que ele olhava distraído para uma foto que estava sobre o armário de louças na sala de estar.

Ele sorriu e se voltou para ela, dizendo:

- Eu só estava me lembrando daquele 4 de julho que vocês estiveram na casa dos meus pais.

- Foi um dia maravilhoso!- Amália comentou com doçura. – Nossa Letty sempre conseguia tirá-lo do sério, não?

- È o que eu sempre gostei nela.- acrescentou ele.

- Vamos para a cozinha. Carlos não está e vamos poder conversar com privacidade.

Na cozinha, Amália preparou café para ambos e eles sentaram-se ao redor de uma pequena mesa redonda que havia perto da janela que dava para o quintal.

- Eu sei por que está aqui.- disse Amália, assoprando o café de sua caneca antes de sorver um gole. – Está procurando pela minha afilhada.

- Eu esperava que a senhora pudesse me dizer algo sobre o paradeiro dela.- Dominic admitiu. – Para ele, não era nenhuma surpresa que Amália soubesse que eles estavam separados. Mesmo depois que Letty saíra de casa brigada com o padrinho depois que resolveu ir morar com Dom após ele ter saído de Longpoc, ela continuou mantendo contato com a tia a quem amava como se fosse sua mãe.

- Sinto desapontá-lo, Dominic. Mas isso é algo que eu estou querendo saber há um ano. Letty me escreveu a última da República Dominicana um ano atrás dizendo que você a tinha deixado. Então eu me perguntei s valera a pena ela ter saído de casa daquele jeito, desistido da faculdade, cortando relações com o Carlos só para ir viver com você.

Dom abaixou a cabeça ,envergonhado, sabia que ela tinha razão.

- Eu quis protegê-la, Sra. Ortiz. Estar ao meu lado ficou perigoso para ela.

- Mais perigoso do que deixá-la para trás? Eu não sei no que a minha menina se envolveu dessa vez, Dominic. Mas sinto que ela está precisando de ajuda. Ela me pareceu muito magoada quando me escreveu dizendo que você tinha ido embora e que não conseguia encontrá-lo. Letícia não me escreveu mais desde então.

- Sra. Ortiz, eu não vou mentir para a senhora. Letty se envolveu num assunto barra-pesada porque queria limpar o meu nome para que eu pudesse voltar aos Estados Unidos. Mas as coisas deram errado e agora eu preciso encontrá-la!

- Você se atreveu a pedir a ela que se sacrificasse por você?- Amália estava indignada.

- Não. Eu jamais pediria isso a ela! E não vou me perdoar se algo tiver acontecido com ela por minha causa. Eu nunca deveria tê-la deixado e vou consertar o meu erro!

- Acredito em você, Dominic. Embora o Carlos nunca o tenha perdoado por ter espancado aquele homem que causou a morte do seu pai, eu compreendo você e sei que ama a minha Letty. Traga-a de volta para mim! Não me importa se vocês vão precisar partir logo em seguida. Mas eu gostaria de ver minha menina outra vez.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você vai encontrar o Dom?- Vince perguntou curioso, depois de Leon ter revelado que ele estava de volta aos Estados Unidos.

- Não, é muito perigoso. Eu não posso ir simplesmente atrás dele.- disse Letty. – Além do mais, não sei por qual motivo ele poderia ter voltado à LA. Ele sabia que seria suicídio. O Bryan me garantiu que os tiras estão atrás dele.

- E por qual outro motivo o Dom poderia ter voltado senão pra encontrar você?- retrucou Leon.

- Ele não faz a menor idéia de que eu estou aqui. E por que ele viria me procurar se me deixou sozinha na República Dominicana?- disse Letty com um tom de mágoa na voz.

- Meu, acho que você e o Dom precisam conversar, tem muito mal entendido entre vocês dois.- sugeriu Leon. – E já que ele não sabe da existência da pequena Nina... – ele apontou para Caterina que agora estava sonolenta no colo da mãe.

- Esquece, Leon, não é seguro nós dois nos encontrarmos! Alguém do Braga pode descobrir que eu estou em LA. Acabei de dizer pra você que estou sendo vigiada. A mulher no banheiro do aeroporto não pode ter sido apenas uma coincidência. Ela mencionou o pai da Nina, eu fiquei intrigada.

- Intri- o quê?- indagou Vince.

- Estou dizendo que suspeitei dela, Vince.

- Ah tá!- disse ele, incerto se tina mesmo entendido.

- Mas talvez haja um jeito seguro de vocês se encontrarem. Lembram da corrida que eu mencionei quando cheguei aqui?- perguntou Leon.

- O racha na Hollywood Boulevard esta noite?- questionou Vince.

- Esse mesmo! Eu acho que você devia correr, garota! Eu posso falar com o Loiro e fazer com que o Dom esteja lá também!

- Sinceramente, Leon, eu não acho uma boa idéia. Se eu estou me escondendo do Braga e de seus capangas, não acha que o lugar mais óbvio em que eu poderia estar seria numa corrida?

- Exatamente por isso.- Leon acrescentou. – Baby, os caras do Braga não vão esperar encontrá-la numa corrida. Foi você mesma quem disse que o cara recruta pilotos para transportar o bagulho dele, mas ele faz isso em corridas específicas, não em rachas como esse.

- Mas tem os olheiros!- Letty retrucou. – Ou você não acha que ele deve mandar alguém para ficar de olho nos melhores pilotos para trabalhar para ele?

- Eu não acho que o cara ia se queimar assim, gata. Ele deve preferir que os pilotos vão até ele querendo participar da corrida dele a sumir com um piloto muito conhecido!

- O Leon tem razão!- Vince se pronunciou. – E você não vai se preocupar em ser descoberta pelos olheiros se estiver disfarçada.

Letty ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Olha só, o meu plano é o seguinte... – Vince começou a dizer enquanto Letty e Leon ouviam atentamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan deixou o Instituto Médico Legal e seguiu para o quartel general do FBI. Tinha recebido uma mensagem dizendo que seu superior precisava vê-lo. Quando chegou lá, foi interceptado pela agente responsável pelas investigações externas do caso.

- Bryan! Eu consegui a informação que você me pediu!

- Manda!- disse Bryan sem parar de caminhar pelo corredor em direção à sala de seu superior.

Ela segurava algumas pastas nas mãos e apertou o passo de seus pequenos pés para alcanças as passadas das longas pernas de Bryan.

- Há um ano atrás, no dia especificado, embarcaram no aeroporto de LAX cinco Marias Fernandez. Duas delas pegaram um vôo direto para o México, outra pegou um vôo de conexão com destino à França; teve uma que embarcou apenas com a bagagem de mão para Santo Domingo na República Domincana e a última foi para...

Bryan parou de caminhar e fez um gesto com a mão para que ela parasse também.

- Você disse Santo Domingo?

- Sim.- disse a agente. – Maria Luisa Fernandez, embarcou sem registro de bagagem no aeroporto de LAX, vôo do meio dia, sem conexão para Santo Domingo...

Bryan sorriu.

- O que seria da minha vida sem você?

- Ah, pare de me bajular e me leve pra jantar qualquer dia desses.- disse ela sorrindo, o que deixava seus pequenos olhos ainda menores.

Ele sorriu de volta e continuou seu trajeto até a sala de seu superior pensando no que sua amiga tinha descoberto. A tal Maria Fernandez só podia ser Letty. Ela tinha lhe dito que estivera na República Domincana antes. Por que não pensou nisso?

Ao chegar à sala do diretor-assistente, Bryan bateu à porta e foi autorizado a entrar. Dentro da sala, além do diretor, estavam mais três agentes, incluindo o antipático Stasiak.

- Bem-vindo O'Conner.- disse o diretor. – Acabei de ficar sabendo sobre sua aventura no necrotério.

- Perdão?- Bryan retrucou fingindo não saber do que se tratava.

- Um funcionário do Instituto Médico Legal chamado Travis ligou para o FBI para falar sobre uma suposta patologista a quem você levou ao necrotério hoje mais cedo para mostrar o corpo da jovem assassinada. Inclusive, um funcionário desta médica a acompanhou em sua visita. O estranho que esta doutora chamada Elizabeth Forrester não possui registro no Conselho de Medicina.

- Senhor, eu posso...

- È melhor não se dar ao trabalho de tentar explicar, Bryan.- disse o diretor. Stasiak não escondeu um sorrisinho. – Uma das câmaras de segurança registrou a presença de Dominic Toretto no local. Bryan, o que diabos está pretendendo?

- Senhor, a garota em questão era namorada do Toretto. Acredito que o senhor já sabia disso porque limpar o nome dele foi a condição dela quando aceitou nos ajudar no caso Braga.

- Ela falhou Bryan e não só isso! Ela quebrou os protocolos do FBI ao desligar a escuta enquanto estava em serviço. O FBI não se resonsabiliza...

- Como o FBI não se responsabiliza?- Bryan retrucou enfurecido. – Ela estava grávida, senor!

- E você aceitou que uma mulher grávida colocasse sua vida em risco?- indagou o diretor.

- Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida, senhor.

- Bryan, nós precisamos avançar neste caso e isso não está acontecendo. Sinto muito pela garota, mas Mia Toretto não identificou o corpo como sendo dela e assim que tivermos o resultado da autópsia, seja positivo ou negativo, seguiremos em frente e encerraremos o caso do desaparecimento de Letícia Ortiz.

- Não podem fazer isso!- Bryan protestou. – As evidências dizem que aquele corpo no necrotério não é de Letícia Ortiz!

- Agora não importa mais, Bryan!- disse o diretor. – Enquanto estamos aqui ocupados com isso, o Braga continua agindo. Precisamos pará-lo.

- Com todo o respeito, senhor, continuarei as investigações sobre o desaparecimento de Letícia Ortiz por minha conta.

- Não tem jurisdição pra isso, Bryan, e devo lembrá-lo que Dominic Toretto é procurado. Se nós o encontrarmos de bobeira, ele será preso e não haverá nada que você possa fazer. Se insistir nisso será banido da polícia, dessa vez para sempre!

Bryan suspirou. Dessa vez estava mesmo de mãos atadas.

- Com licença, desculpem o atraso.- disse uma agente entrando na sala nesse exato momento.

- Bryan, eu acredito que já conheça a agente Mônica Fuentes.

Ela olhou para ele. Já fazia alguns anos, mas ela não tinha mudado nada desde a última vez em que a vira na Flórida. Mônica sorriu para ele. Os óculos escuros extravagantes prendiam mechas dos cabelos cor de chocolate para que não lhe caíssem sobre os olhos. Ela usava uma blusa padrão branca de agentes do FBI, combinada com uma calça jeans informal e botas. Era o estilo Mônica de ser dizendo que sim, ela era uma policial, mas não podia deixar de mostrar que seguia os ditames da moda.

- Olá, Bryan.- disse ela, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- O Dominic tá vindo aí!- avisou Loiro para Leon ao avistar Dom atravessando a rua para entrar na oficina dele. – Ainda bem que acabei de terminar o carro dele. Ficou só o filé!

- È isso aí, meu chapa!- disse Leon sorrindo. Depois de sair da casa de Vince, ele fora direto para a oficina do Loiro para falar com Dom e dar procedimento ao plano que tinham arquitetado para que ele se encontrasse com Letty. Leon e Vince queriam muito que os dois se acertassem e voltassem a ficar juntos como antes.

- E aí, Dominic?- disse Loiro quando Dominic entrou na oficina.

- E aí?- Dom respondeu sem emoção. – E o meu carro?

- O motor dele tava frito, meu camarada. Mas eu soldei uma peça aqui, outra ali. Dei uma calibrada geral no equipamento e teu carro agora tá pronto pra outra!

Ele conduziu Dom até onde estava o carro e Leon apareceu casualmente. Ele tinha combinado com Loiro que não contasse a Dom que ele estava ali.

- Dominic é você? Cara, eu não acredito!

Dom ficou feliz em ver Leon e trocou um abraço caloroso com o amigo.

- E aí, irmão? Quanto tempo!

- Eu acabei de ficar sabendo que tu tinha voltado pra LA. Cara, nem acreditei! O que tu tá fazendo aqui?

- Negócios.- disse Dom. – E o Vince? Eu estava pensando em procurá-lo depois que eu resolvesse uns assuntos.

- Vince tá na boa! Ele ia gostar muito de te ver! Aliás, esta noite nós vamos a um racha lá na Hollywood Boulevard.

- Mano, ouvi dizer que esse racha vai ser sinistro!- disse Loiro.

- Por que tu não encontra a gente lá?- indagou Leon.

- Não.- disse Dom. – Eu estou muito ocupado com outras coisas no momento.

- Que conversa é essa, Dom?- retruco Leon. – Parece papo de almofadinha. Vamo lá! Pelos velhos tempos!

Dom ia responder, mas pensou por alguns segundos, então puxou Leon pelo braço, se afastando de Loiro para conversarem em particular por alguns instantes.

- Leon, eu voltei pra LA para encontrar a Letty. Você sabe onde eu poderia achá-la?

- A Letty? Cara, eu pensei que ela tivesse vindo com você. Eu já ia agora mesmo perguntar por ela.- mentiu Leon.

- Não, nós nos separamos há 1 ano e eu não tive mais notícias dela.

- Se separaram? Eu não acredito!

- Leon, algo muito ruim pode ter acontecido com ela e eu preciso encontrá-la! Vou precisar da sua ajuda e da do Vince para encontrá-la!

- Vai ter toda a ajuda que precisar, cara. Eu sempre me amarrei na Letty e falo isso por mim e pelo Vince.- Leon fez uma pausa e então falou: - Olha, tem certeza de que não quer ir à corrida esta noite? Se está procurando pela Letty, esse seria um excelente lugar pra você procurar.

Dom refletiu a respeito. Talvez Leon tivesse razão. Se queria encontrar Letty por que não procurá-la em uma corrida? O mais provável era que não a encontrasse lá, especialmente se ela estivesse mesmo com um bebê, mas ele precisava tentar. Poderia conseguir uma boa pista do paradeiro dela numa corrida.

- Está bem! Irei à corrida esta noite. Mas vou precisar de um carro de dez segundos.

Leon sorriu.

- Isso não vai ser problema!

xxxxxxxxxxx

- Por que está tão zangada?- Verônica perguntou a Bryan acompanhando-o pelo corredor. – Quando falaram que íamos trabalhar juntos eu pensei que ficaria mais feliz em me ver.

Bryan tentou sorrir.

- Ah, Mônica. Você não sabe em que está se metendo. Esse caso já tá fedendo há muito tempo e tem que terminar. Mas como foi que você veio parar aqui e principalmente, quem te indicou para este caso?

- Bryan! Ainda bem que encontrei você!- disse a agente do setor de investigações internas vindo ao encontro dele novamente. – Descobri mais uma coisa sobre a Maria Fernandez e sinto que você vai gostar dessa informação ainda mais.

- O que descobriu?- perguntou Bryan, curioso.

- Eu descobri que a mesma Maria Fernandez que embarcou sem bagagem há um ano atrás para Santo Domingo retornou aos estados Unidos hoje de manhã!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letty olhou para a filha adormecida na cadeirinha e deu um olhar incerto para Vince.

- Ah Letty, o que é isso! Vai amarelar agora?- indagou Vince. – O Leon disse que o Dom vai estar na corrida. Então você precisa estar lá também!

- Vince, eu nunca deixei a Nina assim! Havia apenas uma pessoa em quem eu confiava na República Dominicana para tomar conta dela e essa pessoa não está aqui agora!

- Letty, eu juro que vou cuidar bem dela. È só você me dizer o que ela pode comer e o que ela gosta de fazer quando está acordada.

Letty suspirou. Precisava encontrar Dom. Tinham muito que conversar depois de tanto tempo e a única babá em vista no momento era Vince.

- Ok, Vince, eu vou deixá-la com você.- disse ela ainda que com o coração na mão por ter que fazer isso. – Eu preparei uma mamadeira para ela tomar quando acordar. Você só tem que se lembrar de colocá-la para arrotar depois que ela mamar.

- E como é que eu faço isso?

- Você coloca ela com cuidado no seu ombro e bate de leve nas costas dela. Vince, estou deixando minha filha nas suas mãos, se alguma coisa acontecer com ela enquanto eu estiver nessa maldita corrida...

- Relaxa, Letty! O que poderia acontecer?

Letty não quis nem pensar nisso quando adentrou o carro que Vince arrumara para que ela corresse. Era um SS Camaro, 1968, verde com listras cinza no pára-choque.

- Onde você conseguiu essa máquina?- Letty indagou ficando empolgada de repente com a perspectiva de estar em uma corrida depois de tanto tempo. A última corrida que participara tinha sido em prol de sua sobrevivência quando fugira de Fênix e quase perdera sua vida por isso. Correr apenas por diversão seria bom outra vez.

- Ah, isso foi uma lata velha que eu comprei num mercadão de carros usados.- respondeu Vince. – Peguei uns layouts antigos do Jesse, sabe? Eu e o meu chapa, Tyler, nós restauramos a máquina. Bem, nós praticamente construímos um carro novo. Espere só para ver o que essa belezinha pode fazer!

Letty ligou o motor e acelerou com vontade, rindo.

- Pode apostar que eu vou ganhar essa corrida, Vince!

- Pena que eu vou perder isso!- Vince comentou. – Eu queria ver a cara do Dom quando ele ver você. O Leon disse que o Dom falou pra ele que só está em LA por sua causa de você.

Letty queria muito acreditar nisso, mas ainda estava muito magoada com Dom por tê-la deixado.

- A grana da aposta está no porta-luvas.- disse Vince.

- Obrigada por fazer isso por mim, Vince.

- Não tem que agradecer não! Nós somos uma equipe, lembra? E agora a equipe está de volta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dominic sorriu satisfeito quando Leon lhe entregou a chave do carro com o qual ele correria naquela noite. Era um Nissan azul-escuro cheio de modificações incríveis. Dom mal podia esperar para ver o que aquela máquina incrível seria capaz de fazer.

- Aqui está seu carro de dez segundos, Dominic!

Ele adentrou o carro e Leon sentou-se no banco do carona. Dom ligou o motor e saiu acelerado pelas ruas de Lons Angeles.

- Hey, calma aí, irmão!- exclamou Leon segurando-se no banco do carro. – A corrida ainda não começou não!

A Hollywood Boulevard estava apinhada de gente naquela noite. Todos loucos para assistir a mais uma corrida entre as feras do asfalto. Como sempre, avia muitos carros de todas as cores de modelos, os capôs levantados e a música que tocava nos potentes estéreos se misturando e se transformando numa poluição sonora que não incomodava os ouvidos acostumados dos competidores, torcedores, apostadores e olheiros.

Dom estacionou o carro na fileira dos competidores que já se preparavam para a grande largada. Sua entrada repentina no estiloso Nissan chamou a atenção de todos.

- E aí?- disse uma garota muito jovem se aproximando do carro de Dom e trajando vestido pink. Era Suki, a garota que Letty conhecera no banheiro feminino de um bar há um ano atrás.

- Fala aí, gata!- disse Leon que já conhecia a garota. – Esse aqui é o meu chapa, Dominic!

- Dominic Toretto?- indagou Suki com um sorriso. – Cara, você é uma lenda nas pistas. Vai correr esta noite?

- Com certeza.

- Oh!- exclamou Suki. – Já vi que vou perder toda a minha grana esta noite.

- Pode apostar que vai!- disse Dom sorrindo. Ele estava sendo sociável propositadamente para conseguir mais informações sobre a corrida e quem sabe alguma pista importante sobre Letty? – Quem está organizando a corrida, menina?

- Hector.- ela respondeu e o próprio apareceu diante deles naquele momento.

- Dominic Toretto!- exclamou Hector se aproximando do grupo que se formava ao redor do carro de Dom e admirava o Nissan. – Ouvi dizer que tu andava sendo procurado, hombre!

- Digamos que não voltei aos Estados Unidos para uma visita social.- respondeu ele.

- Vai correr com essa máquina? _Me gusta mucho._ (Eu gosto muito) – Aposto que a sua garota deve ter apreciado bastante! Ainda estão juntos?

Dom balançou a cabeça em negativo antes de dizer:

- Na verdade, eu estou procurando por ela. Você a tem visto, Hector?

- Hermano (irmão) não vejo a tua chica (garota) faz muito tempo! Mas não tem problema, se vocês não estão mais juntos, talvez a nova garota interesse a você. Ela tem o porte da tua outra muchacha.- Hector então apontou para uma garota de longos cabelos negros, toda vestida de preto que usava poderosos óculos escuros de visão noturna que lhe escondiam parte do belo rosto. Mas pelas curvas que o macacão apertado que ela usava sugeriam, a moça era uma beldade.

- Quem é ela?- Dom indagou, curioso. Tinha algo no jeito dela que lhe lembrava alguém.

- Ela se chama Sarah e acabou de chegar à LA. Vai ser a primeira corrida dela na cidade. Ela me disse que queria correr com um piloto de verdade, então eu avistei você e vim te dar o toque. A gata quer apostar o dobro do cash desta noite com você. Uma única volta no trajeto, quem ficar para trás, perde!

Dominic focou seus olhos em Sarah. Pensou em recusar a proposta porque afinal não estava ali pra isso. No entanto, pensou que se ela estava tão interessada em correr com ele significava que ela poderia ser um dos pilotos de Braga. Ele ainda não tinha se esquecido do estranho pacote que recebera no Panamá. Se Braga o tina contatado lá, talvez aquela garota trabalhasse para ele e fosse a chave de tudo, incluindo o paradeiro de Letty.

- Diga a ela que eu aceito o desafio!- disse Dom para Hector que sorriu e fez esparro, anunciando a todos que teriam uma excelente corrida naquela noite.

Alguns pilotos que participariam da competição e conheciam Dom de longa data foram cumprimentá-lo, entre eles estava Edwin e Mônica. Dominic nunca pensou que ela fosse se tornar piloto. Ela nunca gostara de ter graxa debaixo das unhas.

Ao vê-lo, Mônica se aproximou dele e se insinuou por diversas vezes enquanto trocavam algumas palavras, mas Dom não estava interessado nela ou em qualquer mulher naquela pista. A única mulher com quem ele queria conversar era Sarah. Era estranho, mas a perspectiva de se aproximar dela era como estar perto de Letty outra vez. Dom não conseguia entender isso.

Sarah se manteve distante até o momento da corrida. Dom tentou falar com ela antes que entrasse em seu carro, um camaro modelo 1968, mas ela sequer olhou para ele por trás de seus óculos e entrou no carro.

Uma das garotas de Hector, uma morena de seios fartos conhecida como _Solita_ deu a largada, agitando um lenço colorido no ar e fazendo pose sexy em seu microvestido. Dom acelerou o carro e lançou um olhar para Sarah. Ela não correspondeu, estava concentrada na estrada à sua frente.

Os carros partiram. De imediato, Dom, Sarah, Edwin e Mônica se destacaram na pista, assumindo a liderança.

- Vai, Letty! Vai!- murmurou Leon, baixinho, acompanhando a saída dos carros.

O trajeto não era muito longo, cerca de cinco quilômetros. Mônica logo ficou para trás e Edwin ficou pau a pau com Sarah e Dominic. Suki os alcançou na última curva, mas acabou batendo de frente com o carro de Edwin.

- Porra!- Edwin gritou irado e Suki desceu de seu carro desferindo impropérios para ele.

Mas a corrida continuava entre Dom e Sarah. De repente, os carros se chocaram de lado e Sarah sorriu antes de ativar o sistema de impulso. Aquele sorriso distraiu Dom. Maldição! O sorriso dela era idêntico ao de Letty! Não podia ser!

A distração de Dominic lhe custou caro porque mesmo dando impulso no Nissan, ele não conseguiu alcançar o camaro a tempo e Sarah chegou à linha de chegada com segundos de diferença. O povo a aclamava.

Várias pessoas se aproximaram dela, gritando e aplaudindo. Hector entregou-lhe um maço generoso de dinheiro. O prêmio do vencedor. Mas Dominic não estava preocupado por ter perdido a corrida e sim intrigado com aquela mulher misteriosa que o fizera perder sua primeira corrida de rua pela primeira vez.

Ele tentou chegar perto dela, mas a multidão não ajudava muito. Entretanto, de repente, ela se desvencilhou daquelas pessoas e caminhou em direção a um beco escuro. Dom apressou o passo e a seguiu. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ele precisava chegar perto dela e olhar em seus olhos. Ter certeza de que não estava enlouquecendo.

- Hey!- ele gritou quando finalmente a alcançou no beco.

Ela parou de costas para ele. Dom caminhou na direção dela.

- Quem é você?- ele perguntou chegando mais perto.

A mulher misteriosa finalmente se virou para ele e deu um passo à frente, ficando frente a frente com ele. Ela tirou os óculos escuros e mesmo naquele beco mal iluminado, Dominic soube que era ela.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, papi!- disse Letty com ironia e mágoa velada.

Continua...


	12. POr onde você andava?

**Capítulo 12**

**Por onde você andava?**

Dominic definitivamente não era um homem dado a sentimentalismos, mas ver Letty diante dele, sã e salva depois de ter ido ao necrotério naquela manhã acreditando que ela estava morta era demais pra ele. Ele sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, a garganta seca, as mãos suando. Por pouco não gaguejou quando pronunciou o nome dela.

- Letty...

- Sabe Dom, olhando assim pra você eu me pergunto por que você parece sempre surpreso em me ver?

_**República Dominicana, 5 anos antes**_

_Quando Letty adentrou o lugar, a festa estava no auge. Casais dançavam ao som de uma música lenta e romântica, abraçados, gingando de um lado para o outro. Ela caminhou por entre os dançarinos e pedia licença à medida que ia passando. Alguém lhe dissera que Dom estava ali em algum lugar, ela só precisava encontrá-lo._

_Fazia várias semanas que eles estavam separados e ela estava louca de saudades dele. Vinha sendo um período difícil desde que eles tinham deixado os Estados Unidos. Depois do fracasso do último roubo e o que acontecera com Vince na estrada, incluindo mais a descoberta de que Bryan O'Conner era um policial, Dom não hesitou em pedir que ela fugisse com Leon para o México em seu velho Chevelle. Ela estava ferida, mas não havia tempo para pararem no hospital. Letty teve que conviver com a dor de seus ferimentos ocasionados pelo acidente com o Civic até que atravessassem a fronteira e eles pudessem parar em um pronto-socorro mexicano._

_Desde então ela ficou sem notícias dele até que recebeu uma carta de Dom no México avisando que ele estava na República Dominicana. Letty não perdeu tempo e foi encontrá-lo lá. Perguntando aqui e ali, ela descobriu que ele tinha ido a uma festa com um propósito muito importante. Também não foi difícil encontrar o local da festa. Todos pareciam conhecer Dom e o motivo pelo qual ele tinha ido àquela festa, exceto ela mesma._

_Letty não estava vestida para uma festa. Usava jeans e camiseta e nas costas a mochila com seus pertences pessoais. Ela tinha vindo à República Dominicana sozinha. Leon ficou no México porque pretendia voltar aos Estados Unidos. Há alguns dias eles tinham recebido a notícia de que Vince tinha saído do hospital e estava bem._

_Ela chegou até uma porta que dava para uma sala reservada dentro do salão de festas. Sorriu para o segurança que estava lá e falou com ele em espanhol:_

_- Buenas Noches. Yo estoy buscando a Dom__inic. __Lo conoces? (Boa noite. Eu estou procurando por Dom. Você o conhece?)_

_- Si, señorita. (Sim, senhorita).- respondeu o garçom apontando para dentro da sala. _

_- Gracias. (Obrigada).- disse Letty, adentrando a sala quando o segurança abriu a porta. Ela tirou um chiclete do bolso e começou a mascá-lo para conter a ansiedade. Só conseguia pensar que agarraria Dom pelo pescoço assim que o visse e não o soltaria mais._

_Entretanto, a visão que teve dele não era bem o que ela estava esperando. Dom estava sentado em um sofá nos fundos da sala, com uma morena de cada lado. Ambas usavam roupas provocantes e distribuíam beijos pelo rosto e lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que tocavam-lhe os músculos do peito e ameaçavam ousar nas carícias, deslizando as mãos para baixo._

_De repente, ele ergueu a cabeça e a viu. Seu rosto assumiu uma feição embaraçada e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Letty imitou a expressão dele, sorrindo ironicamente antes de dizer:_

_- Sabe, não foi tão difícil assim rastrear você. Foi só seguir o cheiro das piranhas._

_- Letty... – ele disse, cruzando as mãos sobre o colo. Parecia estar pensando no que dizer. – Sempre existe uma explicação razoável para tudo._

_- Ah é mesmo?- ela retrucou se controlando para não avançar naquelas duas putas que estavam abraçando seu homem. – Pois eu estou ansiosa para ouvir sua explicação._

_Ela jogou sua mochila pesada no colo dele e acrescentou:_

_- Mudança de planos! Onde nós vamos dormir?_

_Dom se levantou do sofá e caminhou na direção dela, ainda com o sorriso embaraçado no rosto. Letty o encarou, zangada, mas quase sentiu vontade de rir da expressão sem graça dele ao ser preso em flagrante._

_- Ah, agora você vem né?- ela disse quando ele chegou bem perto. – Viajei muitos quilômetros do México até aqui pra encontrar você de amasso com essas piranhas, seu safado!_

_Ele a beijou na boca, querendo matar a saudade. Apesar de seu comportamento duvidoso de antes dela chegar, Dom não pretendia realmente ir a lugar algum com aquelas duas mulheres, pelo menos ele gostaria de poder convencer sua Letty disso. Ele não esperava vê-la naquela noite. Achou que ela só chegaria em dois dias. Estava com muitas saudades dela._

_- Eu não quero provar a saliva daquelas piranhas!- Letty reclamou limpando a boca quando Dom a beijou, o que fez o fez gargalhar. Sua Letty era única, nenhuma mulher jamais chegaria aos pés dela._

_Dominic segurou a mão dela e começou a conduzi-la para fora da festa. Estava indo levá-la para a casa da tia de Santo, onde ele estava vivendo desde que chegara à República Domicana. A casa era muito simples e em seu quarto nos fundos do quintal só havia uma cama de solteiro. Mas ele sabia que não haveria problemas para que eles se acomodassem por lá._

_No entanto, antes que eles saíssem do salão de festas, Letty, que vinha permanecendo calada enquanto caminhavam, soltou a mão dele e retornou ao salão reservado._

_- Letty!- Dominic gritou. – Letty, deixa isso pra lá! Vamos embora!_

_Mas ela não deu ouvidos a ele e adentrou o salão novamente indo direto falar com as duas mulheres que a pouco estavam beijando e passando a mão em Dom._

_- Hey, vocês duas!- Letty chamou olhando furiosa para elas que ainda estavam sentadas no mesmo sofá em que Dominic estivera com elas._

_Elas nada disseram a Letty. Ficaram apenas olhando-a. Na verdade pareciam muito intimidadas com o jeito furioso da outra._

_- Fiquem sabendo que eu, Letícia Ortiz, estou aqui agora! E se uma de vocês ou qualquer outra mulher desta ilha se aproximar do meu homem outra vez, as coisas podem acabar muito mal!_

_Nenhuma das duas garotas ou qualquer outra mulher da festa quis revidar o que Letty disse. Que pena, ela pensou, depois da ceninha que presenciara estava muito a fim de uma boa briga._

_- Você já terminou?- indagou Dominic parecendo um pouco irritado com a atitude dela._

_Letty não respondeu de pronto. Ao invés disso, deu um longo beijo nele na frente de todas as outras mulheres da festa e sussurrou junto aos lábios dele, para que apenas Dom ouvisse:_

_- Não brinque comigo, Dominic Toretto ou vai se arrepender!_

**Los Angeles, tempo presente**

Tantas coisas passaram pela mente de Dom ao rever Letty novamente. Tantas coisas que queria dizer. Não tinha sido a primeira vez que se separavam, mas esta com certeza tinha sido a mais difícil. Já que não sabia bem o que dizer, pelo menos não naquele impacto inicial de vê-la outra vez, Dom seguiu seu coração e seus instintos.

Com apenas um passo ele a tinha em seus braços para beijá-la ardorosamente, para calar o desespero que se instalara dentro dele desde que recebera aquele estranho pacote no Panamá dias atrás. Ouviu Letty suspirar e a estreitou contra seu peito ainda mais, mergulhando a língua nos lábios entreabertos dela e explorando-os. Ah, como sentira falta daquela boca cálida e macia na sua.

Foi então que percebeu que Letty não o estava beijando de volta. Por alguns milésimos de segundos lhe afligira a idéia de que aquela não era Letty, não verdadeiramente. Aquela imagem de mulher que tinha diante de si não passava de uma miragem para um homem sedento no meio do deserto. Mas miragens não soluçavam e muito menos podiam chorar.

Dominic se afastou dela quando sentiu umidade molhar seu rosto. Letty estava chorando e seus lábios tremiam.

- Letty... – ele começou a dizer e seus ouvidos foram invadidos pelo som do impacto da mão esquerda dela em seu rosto. A pele ardeu e ele fez uma careta involuntária. O tapa foi tão forte que Dom quase sentiu sua mandíbula se deslocar de lugar.

- Você tem idéia do que é acordar sozinha e não saber absolutamente nada do seu paradeiro?- Letty indagou em voz baixa, seu timbre rouco habitual arrepiando os pêlos da nuca de Dom, uma reação completamente involuntária. Era a prova do poder que ela tinha sobre ele. – Não me deixou um bilhete, uma explicação, nada! Se você queria me deixar, Dominic, podia ao menos ter me acordado e me dito isso! Eu merecia um pouco de consideração depois de ter vivido durante cinco anos com você como uma foragida da justiça.

- Você não teria me deixado partir!- ele retrucou com sua voz grave e profunda. Letty teve a mesma sensação de arrepio que ele tivera momentos antes. – E eu precisava ir! Nós nos metemos numa coisa grande na República Dominicana, Letty! Estava arriscado demais pra você continuar comigo.

- Quem tinha que ter tomado essa decisão era eu. Não você! Mas o problema é que você está sempre tentando tomar decisões por mim. Você quer ser o machão!

- Não é nada disso!

- Claro que é, porra!- ela gritou. – Sempre foi assim, desde o começo, quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez e você foi pedir permissão ao meu padrinho pra namorar comigo. Em nenhum momento você me questionou se era o que eu realmente queria!

- E não era o que você queria?- ele retrucou. – Nós tínhamos ficado juntos, você tinha 16 anos, era a coisa certa a fazer!

- Engraçado!- ela resmungou. – Um fora da lei falando sobre certo e errado!

Dom cruzou os braços diante do peito e disse:

- Letty, não venha me falar dos meus erros porque você cometeu um muito grande quando voltou pra LA e se envolveu nos planos do O'Conner. Eu já sei de tudo!

- Será que sabe mesmo?- ela rebateu. – Dom, será que você é tão egoísta que não consegue perceber as coisas que faz? Você quase botou tudo a perder entre nós quando se meteu com a irmã de Johnny Tran!

- Ah, caramba!- ele resmungou. – Será que você não consegue esquecer esse assunto, mulher? Foi só uma vez e eu estava bêbado, nós tínhamos brigado, você disse que queria dar um tempo e eu te contei toda a verdade depois, deixei você me xingar e ficar sem falar comigo por quase dois meses! O que mais você queria?

- Eu estava num hospital no México enquanto você se divertia com aquelas putas na República Dominicana!- ela acrescentou. – E não me diga que estava bêbado porque eu vi você!

- Já te pedi perdão por isso também!- disse ele. – E você disse que tinha me perdoado!

- Eu estou cansada de perdoar você, Dominic Toretto! E a última coisa que você fez foi a pior de todas! Você me largou lá sem nenhuma explicação. Sumiu no mundo! Eu, Vince e Leon tentamos te encontrar, mas foi em vão. Bryan era a minha única esperança de te trazer de volta!

Dom abaixou a cabeça por uns momentos e ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo ela falar:

- E sabe por que arrisquei minha vida por você, Dom?

Ele voltou a olhar pra ela. As lágrimas nos olhos dela tinham aumentado. Dom sentiu seus próprios olhos ficarem úmidos também, mas nenhuma lágrima foi derramada. Ele era controlado demais pra isso.

- _Ay, papi_, arrisquei minha vida por você porque te amo! Parei de falar com meu padrinho quando seu pai morreu porque te amo, tenho vivido essa vida de bandoleira com você porque eu te amo!

- _Mami... – _ele murmurou segurando as mãos dela. Letty não o afastou dessa vez.

Leon viu de longe a silhueta dos dois conversando no beco escuro e sorriu. Se estavam conversando já era alguma coisa. Ele resolveu então voltar para a casa de Vince. Não era seguro deixá-lo muito tempo sozinho com o bebê, pensou. Senão ele poderia fazer alguma besteira ainda que bem intencionado.

Dom voltou a abraçar Letty, ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

- Baby, eu voltei pra LA por causa de você. Porque senti medo que alguma coisa tivesse te acontecido.- ele começou a contar. – Quando cheguei aqui Mia me contou que você estava morta. Fomos até o necrotério com o Bryan...

Ela se afastou dele e disse com preocupação:

- Dom, eles querem me matar por tudo o que eu sei!

- Braga?- ele indagou.

Letty assentiu.

- Estive escondida na República Dominicana todo esse tempo. Em Azua de Compostela. Mas sentia muitas saudades de Los Angeles e resolvi voltar. Eu não esperava ver você de novo.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e a observou por inteiro. Ela estava diferente, mais madura. Seu corpo estava mais cheio. Os seios quase pulavam do discreto decote do macacão apertado que ela usava.

- Você está ainda mais bonita, _mami_.- ele queria perguntar sobre a gravidez dela, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Apesar de estarem conseguindo ter uma conversa mais ou menos civilizada, Dom sabia que ela ainda estava muito zangada com ele por ter partido.

- Deve ser por causa da Nina.- Letty respondeu, surpreendendo-o.

- Quem é Nina?- ele perguntou.

- Sua filha!- foi a resposta direta e curta dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**República Dominicana, 1 ano antes**

_Letty estava cansada, muito cansada. A viagem até a República Dominicana tinha sido difícil. Ela enjoara o tempo todo no avião e não quis comer nada. Seus lábios ainda estavam um pouco inchados e doloridos do soco que tinha levado de Fênix no aeroporto e ela se sentia terrivelmente sozinha por ter deixado novamente tudo para trás para se aventurar em uma vida de bandoleira, sem Dominic dessa vez e com uma criança no ventre._

_Depois que o avião aterrissou, ela conseguiu carona com uma caminhoneira até a rodoviária. Pensou em quem sabe ir para o vilarejo e ficar na casa tia de Santo. Ela era uma boa mulher e não se negaria a ajudá-la, mas também seria um local fácil de ser encontrada, especialmente por Dom. Ao contrário de quando partira para Los Angeles disposta a reencontrá-lo e limpar o nome dele, Letty não queria vê-lo dessa vez. Só queria ficar em paz até o nascimento de seu bebê para depois decidir o que fazer. _

_Na rodoviária, ela consultou um mapa e decidiu ir para Azua de Compostela à 100 km de Santo Domingo. Chegou lá por volta de dez da noite, ainda mais exausta. Seu estômago ainda estava enjoado, mas ela sabia que tinha de se forçar a comer alguma coisa pelo bem do bebê. Contou o pouco dinheiro que ainda tinha consigo em sua bolsa de mão. Havia o suficiente para uma refeição e um quarto barato para dormir. Na manhã seguinte ela procuraria por emprego. Trabalharia em qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-la a se manter por algum tempo. _

_Letty caminhou da rodoviária até uma pequena lanchonete algumas quadras adiante. Adentrou o lugar e sentou-se em um velho sofá vermelho com estofamento gasto diante de uma pequena mesa de madeira. Uma garçonete veio atendê-la de pronto. Não havia outros clientes no estabelecimento. _

_- Buenas noches, chica! (Boa noite, menina)- saudou a mulher. – Apetece algo? Café por supuesto? (Gostaria de tomar algo? Café talvez?)_

_- No, gracias. Pero me gustaria un vaso de leche. (Não, obrigada. Mas eu gostaria de um copo de leite.)_

_- Lo que tu quieras. ( Como quiser)._

_A mulher se afastou e em seguida voltou com um copo de leite gelado para Letty. Estava muito calor e a bebida ajudou a acalmar o estômago dela. A garçonete ficou parada, em pé ao lado da mesa, observando Letty tomar o leite de um gole só. Quando terminou, ela remexeu em sua bolsa e perguntou:_

_- Cuanto? (Quanto lhe devo?)_

_- Nada.- a garçonete respondeu, sorrindo com simpatia para Letty, antes de acrescentar em inglês. – É por conta da casa._

_- Gracias. – respondeu Letty._

_- Tu no eres daqui, verdad? (Você não é daqui, não é mesmo?)_

_Letty limitou-se a balançar a cabeça negativamente. A mulher sentou-se no outro sofá do outro lado da mesa de frente para Letty e disse:_

_- Yo soy Consuelo. Perdoname por importunarte pero no he tenido muchos clientes por acá y me gusta hablar. (Eu sou Consuelo. Perdoe-me por te incomodar mas não tenho tido muitos clientes ultimamente por aqui e eu gosto muito de conversar.)_

_- Yo soy Letty.(Eu sou Letty).- ela respondeu com um sorriso para aquela mulher tão simpática._

_- Entonces que haces por aqui? De donde vienes? (Então o que a traz aqui? De onde você vem?)_

_- Estados Unidos. (United States). – Yo llegue ahorita de la capital. Busco a um empleo y a um hogar para dormir. (Cheguei hoje mesmo da capital. Estou procurando um emprego e um lugar para dormir). _

_- Talvez yo pueda ayudarla, niña. Que sabes hacer?(Talvez eu possa ajudá-la, menina. O que você sabe fazer?)_

_- Bueno, yo... (Bom, eu...)- Letty começou a dizer, mas o barulho de um motor de carro falhando e a voz aborrecida de um homem do lado de fora da lanchonete interrompeu a conversa das duas. _

_- Hijo de puta! Ay que este coche es una basura! (Filho da puta! Esse carro é uma porcaria). _

_- Que pasa Joaquin? (O que houve, Joaquim?)- indagou Consuelo, mas o homem não respondeu, apenas xingou mais uma vez. – Es mi marido. (É o meu marido).-ela explicou a Letty. – Que pasa hombre de Dios? (O que está acontecendo, homem de Deus?)- ela saiu da lanchonete e Letty a seguiu._

_- Esta puta de coche que yo no puedo arreglar! __Mejor quemar todo de una vez! __(Esta porra de carro que não consigo consertar. Melhor tacar fogo de uma vez!)_

_- Es cierto que no puedes arreglar? ( Tem certeza de que não consegue consertar?)_

_Joaquin balançou a cabeça em negativo._

_- Puedo? (Posso?)- Letty indagou apontando para o carro. O marido de Consuelo ficou com uma expressão engraçada no rosto, se ele não tinha conseguido descobrir qual era o problema do carro, por que aquela mocinha conseguiria? De qualquer forma, ele deu de ombros e deixou que ela desse uma olhada no carro._

_Letty abriu o capô e checou as engrenagens internas. Uma pequena quantidade de fumaça escapou e ela se afastou depressa, protegendo o nariz com a lapela da jaqueta. Não podia respirar aquele ar, faria muito mal ao seu bebê. Mas assim que a fumaça se dissipou, ela voltou a se aproximar do carro e o examinou atentamente, com olhos clínicos. Se existia uma coisa da qual Letty entendia muito bem era de carros. _

_Joaquin e Consuelo ficaram observando-a. Letty tirou a jaqueta, arregaçou as mangas da camisa, prendeu os cabelos, pediu um copo de água gelada para o carburador e pôs-se a trabalhar incansavelmente por quase uma hora. Remexeu em toda fiação do carro e no final pediu que Joaquin tentasse dar a partida._

_O homem assentiu e entrou no carro, embora não estivesse muito convencido de que este funcionaria. Letty conectou alguns fios nos quais tinha mexido e falou em espanhol:_

_- Certo, agora dá a partida!_

_Joaquin o fez e o carro fez um barulho estranho, quase como um soluço. Letty passou a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça negativamente, pondo-se a pensar. Tinha graxa debaixo de suas unhas agora, mas ela não se importou. Aquele carro a tinha desafiado e ela tinha certeza que estava certa sobre qual era o problema dele._

_- De novo, Seu Joaquin!- ela pediu. – Mas agora puxe o afogador, por favor!_

_Revirando os olhos, Joaquin olhou para Consuelo. Ela lhe deu um olhar duro e ele obedeceu Letty mais uma vez. Mas agora estava ainda mais incrédulo. Entretanto, quando ele girou a chave na ignição o motor roncou com potência e Consuelo arregalou os olhos. Letty sorriu e Joaquin exclamou, empolgado:_

_- Santa Madre de Dios! __Que hiciste en este coche, muchacha? __(Santa mãe de Deus! O que você fez neste carro, menina?)_

_- Não ouço o motor desse carro roncar desse jeito desde 1977 quando o compramos.- afirmou Consuelo, muito surpresa._

_- Muchas gracias.- agradeceu Joaquin. – Quanto lhe devo pelo serviço?_

_Consuelo fez um gesto para ele antes que Letty pudesse responder e puxou Letty de volta para a lanchonete para que pudessem conversar. _

_- Você disse que precisava de um emprego, niña? Bem, meu irmão tem uma oficina e está sempre precisando de mecânicos talentosos como você._

_- Eu agradeço muito a oferta.- disse Letty com pesar na voz. – Mas não posso aceitar!_

_- Por que?- indagou Consuelo, confusa._

_- Yo estoy embarazada__(E estou grávida).- __Letty confessou. – Você sabe o cheiro da gasolina, a fumaça dos carros, óleo de motor, nada disso faria bem ao meu bebê. Além do mais quem quer empregar uma mecânica grávida?_

_- Oh no, Chica. Yo te comprendo! Pero tu aún puedes aceptar el empleo! (Oh não, menina! Eu compreendo você! Mas você ainda pode aceitar o emprego mesmo assim) Durante os meses de gravidez você pode apenas instruir os mecânicos da oficina e auxiliá-los em pequenas tarefas e meu irmão lhe pagará um salário razoável, além de alimentação e um lugar para ficar. E também posso te emprestar algum dinheiro para despesas médicas, afinal mulheres grávidas precisam de assistência e nós temos um excelente hospital na cidade._

_- Está falando sério?- Letty indagou quase sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo._

_- Sim, eu estou falando sério. Se você disser que aceita a oferta..._

_- Eu aceito!- Letty disse por fim, não havia muito que pensar a respeito dada a situação em que se encontrava._

- Minha filha?- Dominic quase caiu para trás com aquela resposta, embora ele já soubesse dessa possibilidade. Mas ouvir a confirmação da boca de Letty era bem diferente.

- Você me deixou este pequeno presente quando partiu, Dom!- disse ela, fitando-o nos olhos.

- Letty eu não fazia a menor idéia, juro! A Mia disse que sabia, mas nunca vou perdoá-la por não ter me contado!

- Ela não te contou porque eu pedi isso a ela.- Letty revelou.

- E por que você fez isso? Eu teria voltado no mesmo instante e...

- Teria sido preso também!- ela concluiu. – Se queria ter feito a coisa certa, deveria ter ficado comigo na República Dominicana ao invés de ter partido.

- Mas mesmo se eu tivesse ficado, não poderíamos ficar lá por muito tempo! Elvis foi claro desde o início quando afirmou que não cobriria minhas costas se nós conseguíssemos devolver a gasolina ao povo.

- Mas poderíamos ter ido para outro lugar! Eu disse a você que poderíamos ir para o Brasil, mas você nem quis me escutar!

Dom não respondeu e Letty continuou:

- Você sempre está tão absorto em si mesmo que não consegue enxergar as outras pessoas ao seu redor! Dominic e seu maldito egocentrismo!

Ele respirou fundo e fez um esforço muito grande para dizer as próximas palavras, passou até por cima de seu orgulho próprio.

- Letty, me desculpe.

- Dessa vez só me pedir desculpas não será o suficiente!

Dom tentou pegar a mão dela, mas Letty desviou sua mão da dele e ele entendeu o recado. Teria que ser paciente agora se quisesse o perdão dela. Teria que merecê-lo primeiro.

- Fale sobre minha filha.- ele pediu.

- Ela se chama Anna Caterina, eu a chamo de Nina e ela tem três meses de vida.

- Um nome italiano.- ele comentou com um sorriso.

- Ela é sua filha apesar de tudo!- ela devolveu sarcástica.

- E onde ela está agora?

- Com o Vince.- Letty respondeu.

- Com o Vince- ele assustou-se. – Mas que diabos! Você deixou nossa filha com aquele maluco?

- Dom!- Letty exclamou. – O Vince pode ser um pouco avoado, mas eu confio nele.

- Eu também confio nele, mas não por mais do que cinco minutos. È melhor irmos até lá... a não ser que você não me queira perto dela.- ele acrescentou, preocupado.

- Você é o pai dela!- Letty afirmou. – Já é hora dela conhecê-lo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan chegou tarde à corrida. Mônica telefonou para ele e pediu que viesse porque Dominic Toretto estava lá. Ele não esperou por mais detalhes e foi até a Hollywood Boulevard. Mas ao chegar lá, a corrida já tinha acabado e as pessoas estavam se dispersando antes que os tiras chegassem. Ao vê-lo, Mônica foi ao seu encontro.

- Está atrasado, Hollywood!- disse ela.

- Onde está o Dom?- ele perguntou.

- Saiu a pouco acompanhado por uma morena estonteante. Ele perdeu a corrida pra ela, sabia?

- Como assim perdeu a corrida? Ele nunca perde uma corrida!- Bryan estava estupefato.

- Bem, talvez apenas você não consiga ganhar dele.- debochou Mônica.

- E quem é essa garota pra quem ele perdeu a corrida?- ele indagou, ignorando o comentário dela.

- Ela se chama Sarah, eu andei perguntando. Ela é nova por aqui, parece que foi a primeira vez quem foi vista em uma corrida em Los Angeles e olha que Hector, o cara com quem conversei, conhece todos os pilotos da cidade.- Mônica deu um tchauzinho para Hector de longe. Ele estava flertando com algumas garotas antes de ir embora. – Aliás, eu prometi a ele que tomaríamos um drink pelas informações que ele me deu.

- Que informações?- agora era Bryan quem estava debochando. – Ele disse a você o nome da corredora, mas você não tem a mínima idéia de quem ela seja!

- Ah! E você tem?

- Talvez eu tenha.

- Não sei não, ainda prefiro tentar conseguir algumas informações com o Hector.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, garota? Você sempre está saindo com os caras errados!

- È! Começando por você!- Mônica acrescentou.

- Bryan! Eu não acredito! È você mesmo?

- Suki!- ele exclamou com um sorriso.

Ele caminhou até sua velha amiga da Flórida para cumprimentá-la e Mônica revirou os olhos. Foi quando seu olhar se cruzou com o de uma mulher que observava a ela e Bryan. Ela era morena, de feições delicadas e corpo esguio. A mulher olhou para ela de maneira hostil e em seguida entrou em seu carro, um possante mercedes preto e desapareceu de repente.

Mônica ficou intrigada. Podia apostar pela experiência que tinha em conviver com bandidos que aquela mulher não era nenhuma menininha que gostava de corridas e estava tentando faturar algum dos pilotos, a mulher sabia exatamente porque estava ali e o se o imbecil do Bryan não estivesse ocupado abraçando sua amiguinha teria prestado atenção naquilo tanto quanto ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia mudou o canal da televisão mais uma vez, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Não falava com Dominic desde que o deixara na rua horas atrás e ele não entrara mais em contato com ela. Teria sido preso durante sua busca por Letty?

Ela levantou-se do sofá e foi até a janela para ver se ele já estava chegando, mas não havia nem sinal dele. Porém, um carro preto parado do outro lado da rua lhe chamou a atenção e Mia teve uma sensação ruim. Talvez alguém dentro daquele carro estivesse esperando por Dom. Ela precisava avisá-lo antes que fosse tarde. Mas como iria encontrá-lo.

- Diabos!- exclamou, sabendo que só havia uma pessoa para quem ela podia telefonar naquele momento.

- O´Conner!- disse Bryan ao atender o telefone.

- Bryan sou eu.- disse Mia.

- Mia!- ele exclamou.

- Bryan, tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo por aqui. Eu estou preocupada com o Dom... – ela não conseguiu acabar de dizer porque nesse momento as luzes se apagaram e a casa ficou na mais completa escuridão.

Continua...


	13. Responsabilidade

**Capítulo 13**

**Responsabilidade**

Brian estacionou o carro em frente à casa dos Toretto. Tudo estava muito quieto. Nenhum movimento ou luzes acesas.

- Você tem certeza de que sua amiga está em casa?- Mônica perguntou observando a casa.

- Você ouviu quando ela me ligou. A Mia parecia muito preocupada.

- Mia!- Mônica exclamou quando ouviu o nome. Não tinha prestado atenção quando Brian dissera da primeira vez porque ainda estava pensando sobre a estranha mulher que vira na corrida. – Eu me lembro desse nome. O Roman falou sobre essa garota pra mim. Disse que por causa dela você foi expulso da polícia. Que foi por isso que estava naquela missão disfarçado quando nos conhecemos. Prender o Verone foi a condição que impuseram para que você voltasse, não foi?

- Ah, você não sabe de nada!- Brian exclamou irritado, olhando os arredores e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Mia falara sobre um carro vigiando a casa dela, mas ele não via ninguém suspeito.

- Olha, Brian, só porque não deu certo entre a gente, não significa que você...

Brian viu um movimento suspeito do outro lado da rua e seus olhos ficaram atentos. Com um gesto de sua mão ele pediu silenciosamente à Mônica que ficasse quieta. Eram dois homens e pareciam estar esperando alguém sair da casa dos Toretto.

- Droga! Eles estão esperando pelo Dom!- Brian concluiu, instintivamente tocando sua arma que estava escondida embaixo da jaqueta jeans.

- Você está falando de Dominic Toretto?- Mônica cochichou percebendo a presença dos dois homens à espreita.

Ele não respondeu à pergunta dela e Mônica ficou inquieta.

- Caramba, Brian! Vamos ficar parados aqui a noite toda?

- Shiiiii – ele pediu silêncio e observou mais uma vez a casa. Foi quando viu um terceiro homem, esse estava encapuzado, pulando de uma das janelas da casa. Brian sacou de sua arma e sem pensar duas vezes desceu do carro, gritando:

- Parado aí! FBI! FBI!

Ao perceber a presença de Brian, o sujeito começou a correr pela rua e Brian partiu em seu encalço de arma em punho, atirando. Mas os dois homens que aguardavam pela saída do terceiro estavam armados e começaram a atirar também.

Mônica usou o carro para se proteger e começou a atirar de volta, protegendo a retaguarda de Brian. Um intenso tiroteio começou e um dos dois homens chegou a atravessar a rua para pegar Mônica, mas ela rolou pelo chão se protegendo das balas e conseguiu atirar no ombro dele. O homem gritou de dor e suas pernas fraquejaram, fazendo com que ele caísse ao chão. O outro conseguiu fugir.

Enquanto isso, Brian perseguia o homem encapuzado que fugira da casa dos Toretto. O sujeito corria muito e parecia conhecer muito bem o bairro ao se infiltrar em vielas escuras e becos para escapar de Brian. Por um momento, o policial quase o alcançou, mas Brian acabou perdendo-o quando chegaram a um beco sem saída e o homem disparou pela escada de incêndio de um antigo prédio.

Brian ainda chegou a subir as escadas e a invadir um apartamento onde uma família jantava, mas ainda assim perdeu o homem. As pessoas gritaram assustadas quando ele invadiu a cozinha.

- Cacete!- Brian gritou com raiva ao correr para a porta de saída do apartamento e não ver ninguém no corredor. O homem deveria ter entrado em algum dos apartamentos e para poder examinar um a um Brian teria que chamar reforço e conseguir um mandado. Até que conseguisse isso, o sujeito estaria bem longe.

Frustrado, ele resolveu voltar à casa dos Toretto. Ele ainda precisava saber se Mia estava bem. Em seu impulso de querer pegar o homem que fugia da casa dela esqueceu-se de pedir à Mônica para que entrasse na casa e falasse com Mia. Esperava que ela tivesse feito isso por conta própria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mônica chamou uma ambulância assim que algemou o homem em quem havia atirado na grade do portão dos Toretto. Reforço policial também já estava vindo e chegaria em poucos minutos.

- Não fica muito alegre não que eu vou voltar logo, ouviu amor?- ela disse ao bandido que tinha uma feia careta de dor no rosto.

Ela pulou a grade do portão e usando a arma arrombou a porta de entrada da casa. Tudo ainda estava escuro. Mônica colocou-se em estado de alerta caminhando pela sala de estar bem devagar. Tateou pela parede procurando o interruptor de luz e o encontrou. Apertou-o duas vezes, ouvindo o clique do botão, mas as luzes não se acenderam. Talvez o homem que estivera na casa tivesse cortado a energia elétrica.

Sentindo suor frio escorrer pela testa devido à tensão do momento, Mônica orientou-se na escuridão com a ajuda da luz da lua refletida dentro da casa através das janelas de vidro. Os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos dentro da casa eram o barulho do salto de suas botas batendo suavemente contra o piso de madeira e o som abafado de sua respiração alterada.

Caminhando devagar, pé ante pé, Mônica chegou à cozinha e virando-se em várias direções com sua arma engatilhada, ela quase alvejou um tiro direto no peito de Bryan que tinha acabado de entrar na casa pelos fundos naquele exato momento, chocando-se com ela. A sorte dele era que Mônica era perita em controlar sua arma.

- Caramba, Bryan!- ela gritou ao reconhecê-lo na penumbra.

Por um momento ele deixara de respirar ao ouvir o clique suave do gatilho da arma dela.

- Eu podia ter atirado em você- acrescentou ela, aflita.

- Obrigado por não atirar.- disse ele antes de perguntar: - Encontrou alguém na casa?

- Ainda não.- Mônica respondeu. – Tentei acender as luzes, mas parece que a energia foi cortada. – Viu o sujeito que eu consegui prender lá fora?

- Não.- disse ele. – Como pode ver, entrei pelos fundos.

- Você conseguiu pegar o cara que estava perseguindo?

- Eu tentei!- falou ele. – Mas o desgraçado foi escorregadio.

- Bryan, eu não acho que a sua amiga esteja aqui... – começou a dizer Mônica e então eles ouviram um gemido de mulher, não muito longe deles. Atrás do balcão da cozinha.

- Mia!- Bryan gritou iluminando o ambiente com a lanterna do celular.

Mia estava deitada no chão, os longos cabelos sobre o rosto.

- Mia!- Bryan disse outra vez enquanto se agachava ao lado dela. Tocou-lhe o rosto e percebeu que havia um pouco de sangue escapando de um ferimento no alto da cabeça. – Ela está ferida, Mônica.

- O reforço está vindo e eu já chamei uma ambulância.- disse Mônica. – Eu tinha chamado porque atirei no nosso amigo lá fora.

- Não me disse que tinha atirado nele?

- E como você acha que eu consegui prendê-lo?- retrucou Mônica. – Por acaso achava que eu pretendia travar um combate corpo a corpo com o sujeito e arriscar quebrar minhas unhas?

Bryan revirou os olhos e voltou toda sua atenção para Mia. Tomou seu pulso, ela parecia bem apesar de tudo.

- Se ela bateu a cabeça, é melhor você não movê-la.- aconselhou Mônica.

- Mia, está me ouvindo?- ele indagou baixinho, acariciando os cabelos dela e segurando sua mão. – Sou eu, Bryan. Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Bryan...- ela gemeu suavemente e apertou a mão dele com a sua.

Nesse momento eles ouviram as sirenes da polícia e da ambulância chegando.

- Vá avisar aos paramédicos que tem uma pessoa ferida aqui dentro!- Bryan pediu a Mônica e ela correu imediatamente para fora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante o caminho para a casa de Vince, Dom e Letty seguiram separados em seus carros. Enquanto ela dirigia e Dom a seguia quase a seu lado, ela pensava no quanto idealizara o dia em que ele finalmente conheceria sua filha. Na verdade idealizava esse dia desde que descobrira estar grávida, imaginando se um dia Dom veria seu bebê.

Ela acabou recordando-se dos longos meses em Azua de Compostela, grávida e sozinha, pensando em Dom e imaginando que jamais o veria novamente.

_República Dominicana, 5 meses antes_

_- Isso!- disse Letty a Humberto, um dos mecânicos da oficina onde estava trabalhando. – Você vai ter que soldar as peças do motor outra vez. É por isso que o carro está esquentando tanto._

_- Certo, Letty!- respondeu ele lançando um olhar de admiração a ela frente à sua habilidade em descobrir os problemas mais complicados dos carros. Ele era um rapaz muito jovem, acabara de completar dezoito anos e idolatrava Letty como se ela fosse sua mestra na arte de consertar carros. – E qual peça eu tenho que soldar primeiro?- ele indagou._

_- Avalie qual peça está fazendo o carro esquentar mais e então comece a partir daí._

_- Obrigado.- disse ele, voltando a se concentrar na tarefa que estava fazendo._

_Letty sorriu para ele e caminhou pela oficina apertada repleta de carros e peças, com uma mão protetora sobre sua enorme barriga. Tinha acabado de completar sete meses de gravidez e seu bebê estava completamente saudável. Uma menina. Ela mal podia acreditar nisso, estava tão feliz, contando os dias para o nascimento da pequena mas ao mesmo tempo apreensiva porque Dominic não estaria lá para compartilhar com ela o nascimento da filha deles. _

_Consuelo vinha sendo uma verdadeira irmã para ela. Letty não precisava sujar suas mãos de graxa na oficina, apenas orientava os mecânicos e Consuelo sequer a deixava ficar muito tempo lá dentro, lembrando-a dos odores tóxicos de gasolina e óleo na oficina. _

_Naquela tarde, depois de orientar Humberto sobre o problema com um Mercedez, que parecia impossível de ser resolvido, ela foi sentar-se na varanda da casa de Consuelo que ficava ao lado da oficina do irmão dela. _

_O calor estava escaldante e Letty prendeu os cabelos com os próprios fios uns nos outros para deixar a nuca livre e aplacar um pouco o calor. Ela sentiu o bebê chutar e sorriu colocando as duas mãos sobre a barriga para senti-lo. _

_- Ela está chutando?- indagou Consuelo vindo para a varanda. Ela trazia nas mãos um copo de suco gelado para Letty. _

_- Obrigada.- Letty respondeu ao pegar o copo de suco das mãos dela e tomar um longo gole. – Sim, ela está muito agitada hoje. Não para de chutar! Já estou ficando preocupada com as minhas costelas.- ela brincou e Consuelo riu. – Nunca pensei que ia ficar tão enorme!- Letty fez um gesto grande com uma das mãos envolvendo o próprio corpo em uma linha imaginária._

_- Você está linda, mi cielo.- disse Consuelo. – Se o pai da sua filha a visse agora assim, lamentaria cada segundo por tê-la deixado._

_Letty franziu o cenho. Era difícil para ela falar de Dom e do quanto sentia a falta dele. O quanto queria que ele estivesse ao lado dela._

_- O pai da minha filha é um homem que vive sob o seu próprio código moral.- disse Letty acariciando a barriga para acalmar o bebê. – Para ele, as coisas são o que são. A polícia estava procurando por ele e ele quis me proteger, mas não pensou que sempre estive mais protegida ao lado dele._

_Consuelo segurou a mão dela. Compreendia como Letty se sentia. Ela havia lhe contado a história dela poucos meses depois de estar morando em sua casa e Consuelo a admirava por sua garra e coragem de enfrentar aquela situação sozinha sem pedir ajuda aos amigos, ou aos padrinhos, seus únicos parentes no mundo._

_- Sente falta dele, não sente?_

_Letty pensou por um momento e respondeu:_

_- Sim, eu sinto muita falta dele e me odeio por isso!_

_- Letty, se for o destino de vocês ficarem juntos, então acontecerá algo no caminho que fará com que vocês se encontrem de novo. _

_- Não sei se acredito em destino... – disse Letty. – Oh!- ela exclamou com a mão sobre um ponto exato em sua barriga. – Essa niña _está chutando de novo!

- Já sabe como vai chamá-la?- perguntou Consuelo colocando uma das mãos sobre a barriga de Letty para sentir o bebê chutar.

_Lettya sorriu e disse:_

_- Vou chamá-la de Anna Caterina._

**Tempo presente**

Dominic estacionou seu carro em frente à garagem da casa de Vince. Já fazia muito tempo que ele não ia até lá. Mas sabia que Vince tinha herdado a casa dos pais depois que eles voltaram para o interior do Texas. Sorriu momentaneamente ao se lembrar dos tempos em que ele e Vince eram moleques e jogavam basquete em frente à garagem, ou quando se reuniam na casa junto com a turma quando os pais dele não estavam para beber cerveja escondido e falar sobre garotas.

Letty parou o carro ao lado do dele e eles saíram dos veículos quase simultaneamente. Ele observou o carro dela com interesse e disse:

- Onde você arrumou essa máquina, baby?

- É do Vince!- Letty respondeu caminhando em direção à porta.

Dom não queria admitir, mas estava nervoso em conhecer sua filha. Uma coisa era saber que ela existia, outra coisa era vê-la de verdade e ser o pai dela. Ele era um fora da lei e sabia que jamais escaparia dessa sina, sua filha merecia um pai como o que ele próprio tivera. Tony Toretto seria um excelente avô se estivesse vivo.

Quando eles entraram na casa, Letty chamou pelos amigos:

- Vince, Leon!

- Leon?- Dominic retrucou. – Então o safado também sabia onde você estava e escondeu isso de mim?

- Eu pedi isso a ele. – disse Letty, mas antes que Dom pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ambos ouviram o choro desesperado de uma criança vindo da cozinha. – Nina!- Letty exclamou, preocupada e correu para lá. Dom a seguiu.

"_I'll take you to the candy shop…I'll let you lick the lollipop…Go 'head girl, don't you stop…_"- Vince cantava balançando Nina em seu colo enquanto a pequena berrava em alto e bom som. Leon ao lado deles batucava na mesa da cozinha para acompanhar a cantoria de Vince em mais uma tentativa frustrada de acalmar a menina que não parava de chorar.

- Mas o que diabos vocês dois estão fazendo com o meu bebê?- Letty indagou, furiosa indo até Vince e estendendo os braços para pegar Nina imediatamente. – E que porcaria de música estavam cantando para ela?

- Desculpa, Letty, mas foi a única música que eu lembrei.- disse Vince.

- Caramba, Letty, a gatinha não parava de chorar. A gente não sabia mais o que fazer.

Os dois conversavam com Letty sem notar ainda a presença de Dom à porta da cozinha. Ele ficou parado lá, estático, observando Letty tentar acalmar o bebê.

- Shiiii...não chora, _mi cielo_, mamãe já está de volta e não vai mais te deixar sozinha...não...está tudo bem agora...

Ela ajeitou Caterina sobre o ombro e lhe deu suaves tapinhas nas costas enquanto o choro da criança diminuía de intensidade aos poucos.

- Vince, você deu a mamadeira pra ela?- Letty indagou ninando a filha.

- Eu dei, mas ela vomitou tudo na minha melhor camisa!- ele queixou-se. – Quando o Leon chegou, eu estava tentando limpar a nenê, mas aí ela sujou a fralda e as coisas ficaram piores...

- _Pendejos!_- Letty xingou em espanhol e abraçou a filha junto ao peito. Agora Nina apenas choramingava.

Foi nesse momento que Vince e Leon notaram a presença de Dom. Vince ficou parado olhando para seu melhor amigo por alguns segundos, parecia emocionado em vê-lo. Leon quase riu do jeito dele quando ele correu e abraçou Vince com força, beijando-o no topo de sua cabeça raspada, como costumava fazer nos velhos tempos.

- Dom! Seu grande desgraçado! Quando foi que você voltou?

Dom estava feliz em ver Vince, mas seus olhos ainda observavam Letty e sua filha, por isso, ele apenas abraçou o amigo, dando um tapinha em seu ombro antes de se desvencilhar dele e se aproximar de Letty.

Leon observou os olhares dos dois e fez um gesto indicando que ele e Vince deveriam sair da casa e deixá-los a sós.

- Mas por quê?- indagou Vince em voz baixa, fazendo gestos para Leon. – Eu quero conversar com o Dom, já faz muito tempo que a gente não se vê, cara!

Mas Leon insistiu no gesto de que eles deveriam sair imediatamente. Vince o acompanhou, mas saiu resmungando algo sobre não ver Dom há cinco anos e não poder conversar com ele, parecia um menino mimado, choramingando.

Quando eles ficaram sozinhos, Letty disse a Dom sem tirar seus olhos dos dele:

- Eu sonhei tanto com o dia em que você conheceria sua filha, Dominic.

_República Dominicana_

_3 meses antes_

_Sentir dor nunca tinha sido um problema realmente para Letty. Ela já tinha sentido mais dores do que gostaria de se lembrar. A primeira delas foi a morte de sua mãe. Era muito pequena para se lembrar de tudo, mas de alguma forma o vazio que a morte dela lhe deixou a perseguira por anos e Letty ainda podia senti-lo, mesmo tendo sido criada por seus padrinhos amorosos. _

_Depois disso veio a dor de amar Dominic Toretto e não ser correspondida. Ele se transformara no seu herói desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, quando seu padrinho a levou para brincar com a filha de seu melhor amigo, Tony Toretto, o pai de Dom. _

_Mas ao invés de brincar com Mia, tudo o que Letty queria era estar perto de Dominic e dos carros. Sempre fora fascinada por carros. Seu padrinho, embora tivesse uma loja de autopeças, não era muito fã de velocidade, ao contrário de seu amigo Tony. Letty gostava de velocidade e de tudo que dizia respeito a carros. Ela gostava até do cheiro forte de combustível e óleo queimado que exalava da oficina dos Torettos. _

_E foi assim que ela começou a trabalhar lá. Primeiro como aprendiz, depois de muita insistência com seus padrinhos. Para Carlos não havia nada demais que a pequena Letty ficasse na oficina, mas Amália detestava a idéia de ver sua sobrinha todos os dias com as roupas encardidas e com graxa debaixo das unhas._

_- Letty já é quase uma mocinha, Carlos!- Amália dizia. – Não gosto de deixá-la sozinha em uma oficina suja e cheia de homens._

_- Amália.- ele retrucava. – Não é qualquer oficina. Eu confio no Tony. Ele é um homem íntegro, assim como seus filhos e seus funcionários. Eu prefiro que a Letty fique na oficina do que pelas ruas com os garotos da escola fazendo coisas que não deve. _

_E dessa forma Letty continuou na oficina, ano após ano, especializando-se na arte de consertar carros ao lado de Dominic. Mas ele a ignorava por completo. Ficava aborrecido quando ela lhe fazia perguntas. Mas ao mesmo tempo, havia algo de protetor nele em relação a ela que sempre a fizera ter esperanças, mesmo que esse instinto protetor não passasse de uma preocupação fraternal.._

_Com o passar dos anos, a paixão que sentia por Dominic ganhou novas dimensões e ela passou a tentar chamar a atenção dele de todas as formas possíveis até chegar ao extremo de se declarar com todas as letras. Desde então não havia mais Letty sem Dom, nem Dom sem Letty. Era o que todos diziam. Eles eram um só._

_E foi assim que surgiu a segunda grande dor de sua vida. Tony Toretto sofreu um acidente durante uma corrida e Dominic enlouqueceu com isso. Partiu para cima do "culpado" e quase o matou em sua dor. Por causa disso, Dom foi preso, julgado e condenado. Letty ainda sentia o peito arder ao se lembrar do momento em que se viram pela última vez antes dele ser levado à Lonpoc. Foram dois anos de muita dor e sofrimento longe de Dom. Carlos não permitia que ela o visitasse e Letty tinha apenas dezessete anos, não podia contrariar o padrinho, embora tivesse tentado fugir para vê-lo com a ajuda de Vince muitas vezes._

_Quando Dom saiu de Lonpoc, Letty tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela arrumou todas as suas coisas e disse que ia morar com ele. Seu padrinho ficou chocado e quase a amaldiçoou por isso. Ele queria que ela fizesse faculdade, tinha guardado dinheiro a vida inteira para que ela estudasse. Mas Letty disse, "que se dane a faculdade, tio Carlos! Eu amo o Dom e vou viver com ele."_

_- Você não é melhor do que sua mãe foi!- foram as últimas palavras de Carlos para Letty quando Dom foi buscá-la em seu chevelle. _

_Ela nunca mais viu seus padrinhos então. Apenas enviava e recebia cartas da tia vez por outra e esta foi mais uma dor com a qual ela teve que lidar. A rejeição de seu tio a quem ela amava como a um pai._

_A sucessão de dores não parou. Letty foi muito feliz com Dom depois que passou a morar com ele, mas a traição dele com a irmã de Johnny Tran trouxeram tempos difíceis para o relacionamento. Houve também a separação forçada quando eles tiveram que fugir dos Estados Unidos e ficar longe um do outro por meses._

_A última e desesperadora dor tinha sido quando ele a deixara para trás na República Dominicana, grávida e sozinha. Agora, Letty estava prestes a enfrentar mais uma dor, e dessa vez esta dor seria física e emocional, ela sabia._

_Tudo começou por volta das três da manhã. Letty acordou com a sensação de que estava indo sufocar. Sentou-se na cama com muita dificuldade e tocou sua barriga que se contraía de maneira dolorosa. _

_Letty gemeu de dor e tentou chamar Consuelo que dormia em um dos quartos da frente. O quarto de Letty era o último da casa e ficava depois da cozinha. Tinha sido construído apressadamente, especialmente para ela quando viera viver com a família. Como a casa era cheia de remendos e os quartos principais ficavam antes da cozinha, era difícil que eles a ouvissem. _

_- Droga!- Letty xingou com voz abafada, sentindo a dor aumentar, querendo levantar, mas não conseguindo. _

_Foi então que ela viu que estava sentada em uma poça de líquido amniótico e sangue. Sua bolsa tinha se rompido sem nenhum aviso. Mas por que isso? Letty pensou. O médico na cidade tinha garantido que o bebê ainda levaria três semanas para nascer._

_- Consuelo! Ayudame! (Ajude-me)- Letty conseguiu dizer finalmente, mas não sabia se sua voz tinha soado audível o bastante. – Dios!- ela gritou sentindo uma contração ainda mais forte e voltando a se deitar na cama. _

_Lá fora, a tempestade caía e a água batia contra o telhado, dificultando com que os gritos de Letty fossem ouvidos pelos outros moradores da casa. Ela estava muito assustada e só conseguia pensar em Dom. Se ele estivesse ali, ele a teria ouvido na primeira vez em que ela gritou. Ele teria vindo correndo ajudá-la. Não a deixaria sozinha, ou deixaria? Ele já tinha deixado._

_Letty começou a chorar, sem saber como agir pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida. Mesmo diante de todas as dificuldades anteriores que ela tivera que enfrentar sempre havia um plano. Mas dessa vez não havia. Era como estar sendo transportada de novo para aquela noite sombria em que ela quase fora morta por Fênix. _

_As dores aumentavam, assim como suas lágrimas e seus gritos em meio à tempestade tortuosa. Letty não soube precisar quanto tempo passou gritando e implorando por ajuda até que alguém aparecesse para acudi-la, só conseguia ouvir a si mesma, berrando:_

_- Dommm! Dommm!_

_Consuelo a encontrou pálida e sangrando na cama. A testa coberta de suor._

_- Santa Madre de Dios, niña!- Consuelo gritou ao vê-la naquele estado. – Maria! Carmen! Mercedes!- ela chamou por suas filhas e sobrinha. Sua sogra veio também, assim como alguns dos homens da família e logo havia uma confusão de vozes alteradas na casa. Mas Letty não conseguia se concentrar no que diziam, a dor era insuportável demais._

_- Vamos levar a chica ao hospital no meu caminhão.- Joaquin, o marido de Consuelo sugeriu._

_- Não temos tempo para isso, hombre, a criança está nascendo!- Consuelo gritou. – Quero água fervida, toalhas limpas, agora mesmo!_

_Doña Joana, a mãe de Joaquin expulsou todos os homens que tentavam entrar no quarto de Letty, apenas as mulheres que ajudariam no parto eram permitidas lá dentro._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, cariño.- Consuelo assegurou a Letty, passando um pano molhado na testa dela._

_- Minha filha... – Letty murmurou._

_- Ela vai ficar bem!- disse Consuelo._

_- O Dom...ele não está aqui..._

_- Fique calma, mi cielo, você precisa nos ajudar agora, está bem?_

_Ela levantou-se da cama e foi ajudar a sogra que havia erguido a camisola de Letty e agora a examinava atentamente._

_- E então?- Consuelo perguntou._

_- A criança está nascendo, não há tempo para o hospital...mas o bebê não está na posição correta..._

_- Está virado?- Consuelo indagou, temerosa._

_- O que está acontecendo?- Letty gritou. – Oh, droga! Isso dói tanto!_

_- Não está virado.- Joana esclareceu. – Mas ela vai precisar fazer muita força para colocar o bebê na posição certa para podermos tirá-lo daí!_

_Letty relaxou por alguns segundos quando as contrações diminuíram um pouco de intensidade, mas logo voltou a gritar de desespero._

_- Cacete! Isso dói demais! Eu não vou agüentar..._

_- Você vai agüentar sim!- Consuelo falou sério com ela. – Agora faça toda a força que puder e nos ajude a trazer sua filha ao mundo! Eu não conheci Dominic Toretto, o pendejo desgraciado que te abandonou, mas juro por Deus que irei encontrá-lo e matá-lo se algo acontecer a você e sua filha esta noite, então comece a empurrar, Letícia!_

_Letty assentiu. Consuelo sentou-se ao lado dela e a ajudou a apoiar-se na cama o suficiente para que ela pudesse se segurar no estrado. Joana posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e disse:_

_- A criança está vindo, empurre menina!_

_Letty gritou e empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu. Consuelo segurou as pernas dela e as manteve separadas._

_- Isso, Letty, força! Empurre!_

_Letty ergueu o corpo e empurrou de novo, as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer de seu rosto devido ao enorme esforço que estava fazendo. _

_- Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!- Letty gritava, extravasando sua dor._

_- Pronto, a criança está no caminho certo agora!- Joana vibrou. – Mais um pouco e a terá em seu braços, menina, empurre!_

_- Vamos Letty, só mais uma vez!_

_Letty fechou os olhos e pensou rapidamente em todas as coisas boas que já vivera em sua vida. Pensou em Dom e seu melhor sorriso que ele guardava somente para ela e então empurrou, pela última e dolorosa vez._

_Ela pensou que fosse desfalecer quando juntou todo o resto de força que tinha para dar à luz sua filha, mas o choro alto dela ao nascer quebrou toda e qualquer tensão que houvesse no quarto, mantendo Letty desperta._

_- Aqui está ela!- disse Joana erguendo a menina para que Consuelo cortasse o cordão umbilical. _

_- Minha filha!- Letty gritou. – Me deixem pegá-la!_

_Sorrindo, Consuelo entregou o bebê para Letty, ainda sujo do parto e enrolado em uma manta, mas para a nova mamãe era o bebê mais lindo do mundo._

_- Hola, mi hija!- disse Letty suavemente, sentindo-se aliviada agora que o bebê tinha nascido._

_- Ela é maravilhosa, Letty! Estou tão orgulhosa de você.- disse Consuelo._

_- Ela é linda e é só minha...minha filha...Anna Caterina..._

**Tempo presente**

Dom ouviu Letty dizer o quanto ela tinha sonhado com o dia em que ele conheceria sua filha. Ele estava tão emocionado com aquele encontro que mais uma vez não sabia o que dizer. Letty estava tão linda com o bebê nos braços, sua filha, ele ainda não podia acreditar que ele e Letty tinham posto no mundo uma criatura tão perfeita. Naquele momento, Dominic sentiu que morreria e mataria por Letty e sua filha. Não havia nada mais importante para ele do que a família. Era sua responsabilidade maior, a cláusula número um de seu próprio código moral. Sentiu-se culpado, nunca deveria ter deixado Letty para trás.

- Letty, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e apagar a enorme besteira que eu fiz, eu o faria, só para poder estar ao seu lado enquanto ela estava sendo gerada, no dia em que você deu à luz...

- Mas você não estava.- Letty disse com mágoa na voz tentando inutilmente evitar as lágrimas que se renovavam em seus olhos escuros.

Dominic se acercou dela e de sua filha, envolvendo ambas num abraço protetor, que Letty não rejeitou, embora também não estivesse correspondendo. Ele observou Nina. Ela era pequena e roliça, seus gordos dedinhos apertavam o dedo indicador de sua mãe, enquanto a outra mãozinha estava pousada sobre o seio dela de forma possessiva, como se estivesse dizendo a ele que ela lhe pertencia. Os cabelos dela eram escuros e abundantes, os olhinhos negros e pequenos lembravam muito os olhos de Mia, os olhos dos Toretto.

Ele sentiu a garganta embargar, os olhos ficando úmidos de repente. Ele era pai. Não havia responsabilidade maior e a partir daquele momento Dom assumiria a responsabilidade que lhe cabia.

- Letty, eu sei que está me odiando agora pelo que eu fiz, e sei que mil pedidos de desculpas não serão o bastante para que você me perdoe, mas eu estou de volta e não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum. Eu te amo, baby.

Continua...


	14. Nina

**Capítulo 14**

**Nina**

Letty ouviu as palavras carinhosas de Dominic em silêncio. Ela nunca o tinha ouvido falar assim antes. Ele parecia realmente arrependido por tê-la deixado. Tanto que estava disposto a sair da própria couraça e mostrar sua vulnerabilidade a ela. Mas isso não significava que conseguiria o perdão dela tão facilmente. Letty tinha sofrido demais com a última separação e com o fato de ter de cuidar de Nina sozinha. Jamais teria conseguido sem a ajuda da boa família que a acolhera na República Dominicana.

- Letty, por favor, diz alguma coisa... – Dominic pediu alguns minutos depois, cansado de vê-la tão calada. – Você está me deixando louco aqui...

- O que você quer que eu diga, Dom?- ela retrucou.

- Não acredita na minha promessa?

- Talvez você já tenha me feito promessas demais.- disse ela, se afastando do abraço dele e indo para o quarto de Vince. Dominic a seguiu.

Dentro do quarto, ela sentou-se na cama e embalou Nina nos braços, murmurando palavras carinhosas para a filha:

- Quem é o biscoitinho da mamãe? Quem?

Para a surpresa de Dom, Nina abriu um lindo sorriso e pareceu compreender perfeitamente que quem falava com ela era sua mãe. Ele ficou parado na porta do quarto assistindo as duas, encantado.

- É, você é o meu biscoitinho, é sim... – Letty continuou dizendo e o sorriso de Nina tornava-se mais aberto até que a menina deu uma indiscutível risadinha, deixando Dom surpreso. Letty dissera que ela tinha apenas três meses, mas ele estava espantado com a maneira que ela interagia com sua mãe mesmo sendo tão novinha.

Ele e Letty nunca tinham falado realmente a sério sobre terem filhos por razões óbvias. Não havia lugar para crianças em sua vida sem regras, mas agora que tinha acontecido e ao ver Letty com sua filha, Dominic pensou que aquilo era simplesmente perfeito. Por que nunca tinham pensado sério a respeito disso antes?

Bem, talvez ele tivesse pensado uma vez há algum tempo atrás.

**República Dominicana, cinco anos antes**

_Hora do almoço. Agripina, a tia de Santo anunciou as boas novas a todos que compartilhariam daquela refeição. Dom e Letty estavam trabalhando juntos em um raríssimo IKA Torino 300 W. Dominic correria com ele na próxima corrida dali a dois dias. Letty tinha tido algumas idéias sobre como melhorar o desempenho das rodas quando o NOS fosse acionado. _

_Quando eles ouviram a balbúrdia dos homens na garagem onde trabalhavam e as crianças correndo de um lado para o outro compreenderam que já estava na hora de comer. Letty tinha chegado à cidade há cerca de três semanas e estava adorando aquele lugar, repleto de pessoas alegres, com costumes simples e maneiras cativantes. Todos ali pareciam amar Dominic, e como ela era a garota dele acabaram por amá-la também._

_- É melhor irmos comer ou não vai sobrar nada.- disse ele, divertido, limpando as mãos sujas de graxa em um pano._

_Letty concordou e desabotoou o macacão de mecânico que usava por cima das roupas. Dom franziu o cenho ao ver que ela usava uma camiseta preta curta e um short jeans igualmente curto._

_- Pretende ir comer vestida assim?- ele indagou, ciumento. Dom sabia que não importava o que ele dissesse, Letty jamais se importaria com a opinião dele sobre suas roupas. Mas ele implicava com ela de vez em quando assim mesmo só pelo prazer de provocá-la._

_- E o que que tem?- retrucou ela, soltando os cabelos que antes estavam presos em um coque._

_- Nada.- disse ele. – Eu só acho que a atenção dos rapazes à mesa de refeições deveria ser na excelente comida da tia Agripina e não nas suas belas pernas._

_Letty riu e se aproximou dele, dizendo:_

_- Pois eu acho que Izzy e as outras garotas.- ela falava a respeito das primas e irmãs de Santo. – Deveriam fazer o mesmo ao invés de ficarem olhando para os seus músculos._

_Dominic sorriu._

_- Touchet.- disse ele segurando na mão dela e a conduzindo para fora da garagem em direção à mesa de refeições arrumada do lado de fora da casa porque havia pessoas demais para comer._

_Dom fazia o possível para ajudar Santo e os outros a manter aquela mesa farta todos os dias. Do jeito honesto não seria nada fácil. Por isso ele não abria mão das corridas e das atividades ilícitas envolvendo roubo de gasolina e outros produtos dentro do país. Era verdade que lucrava algum dinheiro com aquilo, mas ultimamente suas intenções estavam mais voltadas para o bem estar daquele povo que ele havia acolhido como seu._

_- Venha sentar aqui, madrinha!- disse um garoto para Letty. Como Dominic tinha se tornado o padrinho deles, natural agora que eles chamassem Letty de madrinha._

_- Ela vai se sentar comigo.- disse Dom ao garoto, colocando um braço ao redor de Letty. O menino pareceu desapontado._

_- Dom, não acredito que está competindo com uma criança pela minha atenção.- disse ela, acariciando o braço que lhe prendia a cintura. – Pensei que você gostasse de crianças._

_- E eu gosto.- disse ele. – Adoro esses meninos, você sabe. Mas adoro ainda mais você!_

_Ela sorriu e trocou um beijo com ele antes de tomarem seus lugares à mesa. Agripina trouxe a panela com sua famosa receita de Chicharrón, acompanhada de purê de bananas verdes. _

_Enquanto comiam, Letty observou uma das primas de Santo, Iolanda, brincando com seu bebê. Um menino de seis meses. A moça estava tentando comer, mas o bebê estava fazendo a maior bagunça na mesa, colocando seus dedinhos no prato de comida dela._

_Como terminou de comer primeiro, Letty ofereceu-se para segurar o bebê enquanto Iolanda terminava sua refeição. A jovem garota sorriu e entregou o bebê imediatamente para Letty. De início, ela segurou o menino um pouco desajeitada, mas logo estava muito à vontade brincando com ele._

_Dom a observou por alguns instantes antes de indagar a ela:_

_- Está gostando?_

_- Oh, sim.- respondeu ela aconchegando o bebê junto ao peito porque ele ficara sonolento de repente e agora procurava uma posição confortável para dormir. – Acho que eu levo jeito. O que você acha?- ela provocou._

_- Podemos fazer um desses se você quiser... – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela. – O que acha disso, hã? Podemos começar a tentar hoje mesmo._

_Letty deu uma risada espontânea._

_- Só se você me garantir que a partir do momento que o bebê estiver guardadinho aqui dentro.- ela pôs uma mão em sua barriga. – Você passará a dirigir a 40 km por hora. O que me diz?_

_- Sem chance, garota!- disse ele, rindo._

_- Então acho que vamos deixar isso para uma outra oportunidade, né?- devolveu ela, rindo. Mas havia algo de diferente em seu olhar. Dom achou que ela ficou um pouco chateada com a resposta dele e isso o deixou surpreso._

_Depois que eles retornaram à oficina para continuarem trabalhando no carro, ele voltou a tocar no assunto:_

_- Letty, quando nós estávamos falando sobre ter crianças na hora do almoço você quis dizer que..._

_- Não, eu não quis dizer nada!- retrucou Letty depressa. – Dominic, eu não posso ser mãe e você não pode ser pai. Vamos falar a sério sobre isso. Não daria certo._

_- Eu sei, mas..._

_- Mas o quê?_

_- Sei lá!- ele deu de ombros e largou a ferramenta que tinha nas mãos para segurar na mão dela. – De repente poderia ser bom no futuro, sabe? Às vezes eu penso nisso._

_- Você pensa nisso?- ela pareceu surpresa._

_- É, às vezes eu penso em como seria se você ficasse grávida, sabe, com aquela barriga enorme, carregando meu bebê. Quando penso em crianças, Letty, só consigo pensar que você é a única mulher que eu gostaria que fosse mãe de um filho meu._

_- Oh, Dom!- Letty exclamou abraçando-o. – Não acredito que está me dizendo isso._

_- Mas é verdade. Então um dia nós poderíamos considerar a possibilidade..._

_- Um dia, Dom. Quem sabe um dia falaremos sobre isso._

_- E se acontecer antes que possamos planejar qualquer coisa?- ele levantou a questão._

_- Dom, estamos juntos há muito tempo e nunca aconteceu. Somos muito cuidadosos com isso, você sabe!_

_- Eu sei!- disse ele. – Mas a vida pode nos surpreender e ambos também sabemos disso._

_- Você está estranho hoje, homem!- ela desconversou. – Vamos parar de conversar e cuidar do carro, ou então você irá competir na corrida com a bicicleta do Tego!_

_- Ah não!- disse ele. – Aquilo é uma sucata velha! Nem se ele abandonasse aquela porcaria na estrada alguém iria querer!_

_Letty riu do comentário dele e o assunto sobre ter filhos ou não foi esquecido durante muito tempo._

**Tempo Presente**

Nina parou de sorrir e bocejou no colo da mãe. Estava ficando sonolenta de novo. Brincar com ela era uma boa maneira de deixá-la cansada o bastante para dormir. Letty tinha aprendido isso.

- Hum, você já está com sono, garotinha?- Letty indagou a filha. – Isso é bom porque a mamãe também está muito cansada.

Dominic ainda estava parado à porta. Parecia inseguro de se aproximar novamente. Letty sorriu para ele e perguntou:

- Quer segurá-la?

- Eu... – balbuciou ele.

- Ora, vamos homem!- disse ela. – Não é tão difícil assim! É a sua filha...

Ele se aproximou e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Letty. Ela ergueu Caterina com cuidado e entregou a criança a ele. Dominic sorriu para a pequena e segurou-a desajeitadamente, mas Letty pôs seus braços ao redor dos dele, ajudando-o a encontrar uma posição confortável para Nina.

- Isso, assim... – incentivou Letty ao vê-lo recostar suas costas contra um dos travesseiros da cama enquanto ele ajeitava Nina em seu colo.

- Ela é tão pequena, não quero machucá-la... – disse Dom.

Letty sorriu vendo o jeito dele ao segurar a filha. Nina parecia mais confortável do que ele pensava nos braços musculosos do pai. Tão confortável quanto ela mesma costumava se sentir nos braços dele.

- Não vai machucá-la.- Letty garantiu acariciando a mão dele que segurava com cuidado a cabecinha da menina.

A cena era linda. Letty pensou. Dominic, tão grande e desajeitado quanto um urso panda segurando Caterina que era pequena e fofinha como uma bola. Nos braços dele ela parecia ainda menor.

Nina deu um enorme bocejo e mais uma vez aninhou-se confortavelmente nos braços do pai.

- Que boca enorme!- Dominic brincou, falando docemente com ela. – Assim você vai engolir o papai...

Letty riu suavemente e Dominic sentiu uma onda de nostalgia dentro de si ao ouvir o som da risada dela. Como sentira falta daquele som. Ás vezes ele costumava rir só de ouvir a risada de Letty, sempre tão espontânea, tão verdadeira.

Ele estava louco para beijá-la novamente, tomá-la em seus braços e fazer amor a noite inteira para matar a saudade que sentia, mas agora havia Nina. Algumas coisas teriam que esperar e Dom sentia que levaria algum tempo para que Letty permitisse qualquer intimidade com ele novamente. Embora ela estivesse ali tão próxima, sentada ao lado dele, sabia que havia uma linha invisível entre os dois que delimitava a distância que a estupidez dele provocara entre eles.

Nina colocou o dedinho na boca e começou a chupá-lo de olhinhos fechados. Dom acariciou o cabelo escuro dela e disse à Letty:

- Meu pai ficaria tão feliz se tivesse tido a oportunidade de vê-la.

- Eu sei.- disse ela.

- Você se lembra quando conversamos sobre ter filhos há muito tempo atrás?

Letty ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nós não conversamos realmente sobre isso.

- Conversamos sim.- insistiu Dominic. – Na República Dominicana e eu perguntei a você, o que faríamos se você ficasse grávida mesmo com todo o cuidado que estávamos tendo? Você disse que nunca aconteceria, mas ambos sabíamos que isso não era verdade, Letty. Você deveria ter me contado. Podia ter dito pra Mia me contatar, as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

- Dom, você se lembra o que me disse quando eu te perguntei se seria capaz de dirigir a 40 km por hora?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu lembro, mas eu estava brincando com você. Não tinha falado a sério.

- Sim, Dominic. Você tinha falado sério! 40 km é uma velocidade baixa demais pra você.

- Não!- ele insistiu. – Não dou a mínima pra velocidade se você está fora dela, mami. Desde o começo sempre foi você! Muito antes do que aconteceu na cama do meu pai, sempre foi você! E mais agora com a Nina... – ele abaixou a cabeça para olhar para a filha que parecia imperturbável nos braços dele. – É como eu falei, a partir de agora ficaremos juntos de novo, Letty.

Ele tocou a mão dela e Letty não se afastou, embora sua expressão estivesse séria. Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns momentos, até que Dominic disse:

- Quero saber tudo sobre ela!- ele olhou para Nina. – Quando ela nasceu? Conte-me tudo. Onde você esteve durante a gravidez. Quem cuidou de você, meu amor?

Letty olhou para cima momentaneamente, como se estivesse puxando lembranças de sua mente e começou a contar tudo a ele:

- Ela nasceu no dia 10 de janeiro, numa noite fria e chuvosa. Eu já estava quase com nove meses completos, mas o médico me garantiu que ela ainda levaria umas três semanas para nascer.

- Onde você estava vivendo?

- Em Azua de Compostela.- Letty respondeu. – Conheci uma boa amiga lá, Consuelo. O irmão dela tinha uma oficina, então eu trabalhei lá durante a gravidez, orientando os mecânicos já que eu não podia trabalhar diretamente nos carros.

- A gravidez foi difícil?- ele perguntou, curioso. – Eu não entendo nada disso, mas...você ficava muito enjoada? Tinha desejos?

Letty riu das perguntas dele.

- Eu ficava muito enjoada no começo. Os dois primeiros meses foram os piores, eu mal conseguia me alimentar. Mas depois melhorou e eu tive uma gravidez bem tranqüila apesar de tudo. Quanto aos desejos, bem, meu único desejo era ver você novamente.- ela admitiu.

Eles se olharam nos olhos e Dominic fez menção de beijá-la, mas Letty virou o rosto devagar. Ele não insistiu e voltou a encostar-se ao travesseiro.

- Como se sentiu quando descobriu que estava grávida, Letty?

- Apavorada.- ela respondeu. – Mas algo dentro de mim dizia que eu precisava seguir em frente, ter o bebê, sabe? Eu não tive minha mãe comigo porque ela cometeu muitos erros. Não quis e não quero fazer o mesmo.

Dom assentiu. Entendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. Ele continuou suas perguntas sobre Nina e seu nascimento.

- Como você soube que ela ia nascer? Eu quero dizer, você estava sozinha quando as contrações começaram? Eu queria tanto ter estado com você.

- Eu não senti nada até de madrugada. Eu dormia sozinha no quarto mais afastado da casa e acordei sentindo uma dor aguda na barriga, estava sangrando. Fiquei assustada. Gritei por ajuda e logo todos vieram me acudir. Não houve tempo para me levarem ao hospital, então a Nina nasceu lá mesmo...

- Você deu à luz sem nenhuma anestesia?- Dom parecia impressionado. – Deus, Letty, deve ter sido muito difícil. Se eu estivesse lá com você teria dirigido para o hospital a mais de 100 km por hora!

- Eu sei!- Letty disse e de alguma maneira a reposta dela o confortou. Era bom saber que ela ainda acreditava que ele cuidaria dela. – A dor foi horrível. Eu sentia como se estivesse sendo sacudida por dentro. Mas quando ela nasceu foi como se de repente não existisse mais nada, apenas eu e ela. Não existe sensação igual, Dom. Olhar nos olhos do seu bebê depois que ele é tirado de dentro de você. Ela era uma coisinha tão pequena e frágil, pesava dois quilos e oitocentos gramas. Mas ela é tão gulosa para mamar que ganhou peso rápido e agora está pesando 7 quilos.

- 7 quilos?- Dominic retrucou, rindo. Ele estava adorando ouvi-la falar sobre a filha deles e os momentos que ele tinha perdido. – Ela se parece muito com a Mia quando era bebê.- ele contou.

- Mas com certeza não herdou a personalidade dela.- Letty comentou com divertimento. A tensão entre eles tinha se dissipado um pouco e a conversa fluía mais livremente. – Anna Caterina é geniosa e fica muito irritada quando está com fome ou quando sua soneca é interrompida. Acho que isso me lembra...humm deixe-me pensar... – Dom sorriu porque sabia de quem ela estava falando. – Ah é mesmo! Lembra-me você. Você sempre fica de mau humor quando está com fome ou quando alguém te acorda. Lembra-se daquela vez em que o Vince resolveu fazer isso? Te acordar antes das oito da manhã?

Dom gargalhou.

- Quase quebrei o nariz dele!

Letty riu também e Nina se assustou com as risadas deles, começando a berrar irritada no colo de Dom.

- Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?- ele indagou, preocupado, sem saber o que fazer para acalmá-la.

- Nós a acordamos e agora ela está aborrecida, como eu disse. Mas eu sei de um jeito muito eficaz de acalmá-la e fazê-la pegar no sono de novo. – disse Letty, confiante. – Me dê ela aqui!

Dom entregou Nina de volta para Letty que falou baixinho com ela, acalmando-a antes de puxar o zíper do macacão que usava para baixo, e abaixar uma das alças do sutiã e oferecer o seio à pequena. Ele observou com atenção aquele momento íntimo entre mãe e filha, apreciando muito estar presente num momento como aquele pela primeira vez.

Nina aceitou a oferta de imediato e sugou forte o peito da mãe, fazendo pequenos barulhinhos de satisfação e colocando suas mãozinhas sobre Letty. Ela cantarolou uma canção de ninar que tinha aprendido na República Dominicana e de repente Nina estava muito calma novamente, mamando sonolenta.

Dominic estava encantado com a cena e não queria sair do lado de Letty e sua filha, mas logo ambos ouviram a voz de Vince vinda do corredor.

- Dom!- ele chamou . – Ô Dom, você taí?

Letty sorriu.

- Acho que é melhor ir vê-lo. Se você não conversar com ele, é capaz dele começar a chorar.

- Eu já te disse quantas vezes pensei em matá-lo?- Dom indagou, bem humorado.

- Matá-lo não vai resolver o problema de carência dele... – acrescentou Letty, divertida.

- Eu volto já!- disse ele, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. Ele só estava saindo do quarto, mas sentiu que precisava assegurar a ela que não iria a lugar nenhum, nunca mais.

Vince pareceu extremamente feliz ao ver Dom deixar o quarto e encontrá-lo no corredor.

- E aí, cara? Já deu uns beijinhos na Letty e consertou a merda que você fez?

Dominic sorriu.

- Pra você tudo sempre é muito simples. Onde está o Leon?

- Foi comprar mais cerveja.

- Cerveja?- retrucou Dom. – Ok, V, acho que não vou encarar uma cerveja hoje. Quero ficar com a Letty e a nenê.

- Ah, fala sério, Dom! Você tem que tomar uma com a gente, nem que seja só uma! Já faz muito tempo, cara e o Leon e eu queremos saber das novidades.- ele bateu levemente no peito de Dom. – Me fala aí, quantas gatas você pegou esse ano todo que ficou separado da Letty?

- Hey, eu estou ouvindo essa conversa de merda!- disse Letty de dentro do quarto.

- Jesus, mulher!- exclamou Vince fingindo-se ultrajado. – É conversa de macho!

- Então, por favor, que os machos vão conversar lá fora para não perturbar o meu bebê!

- Você ficou chata agora que é mãe, sabia?- encrencou Vince, mas Dom já estava puxando-o pelo braço, para longe da porta do quarto.

Leon não demorou a voltar com uma caixa de garrafinhas de corona. Os três sentaram-se em um banco de madeira, em frente à garagem da casa de Vince. O mesmo onde costumavam se sentar no passado. Dom aceitou uma corona, mas apenas uma. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam em Letty e na doce cena que ele tinha presenciado há pouco.

- Então, conta pra gente, cara. Onde foi que você se meteu durante o último ano?- indagou Leon. – Homem, a Letty ligou pra gente da República Dominicana, nós fomos pra lá ajudá-la a encontrar você, mas nós não conseguimos.

- Eu fui pro Panamá.- respondeu ele. – Sabia que lá os tiras nãos iam me encontrar. Apenas minha irmã sabia que eu estava lá.

- Ela podia ter dito isso pra gente e poupado tanto trabalho.- Leon acrescentou. – Até agora não entendi como você teve coragem de deixar a Letty pra trás? Eu sempre pensei que você e ela tinham aquela coisa de alma, sabe? Aquele tipo de amor que a gente não vê por aí. Eu pensei isso desde que nos conhecemos.

- E nós temos isso!- Dominic afirmou. – Mas as coisas esquentaram por lá. Revistaram nossa garagem em Barracoa atrás de mim. Se eu fosse preso, não queria que Letty fosse comigo.

- Você sabe que ela ia preferir ser algemada junto com você.- disse Vince. – Do que ser deixada para trás.

- Eu sei!- disse Dom tomando um longo gole de cerveja. – Não fiz muita coisa de interessante no Panamá. Trabalhei em uma garagem e estava juntando dinheiro para ir me esconder num lugar mais longe. Eu não pretendia voltar, mas agora que estou aqui, percebo que não vou a lugar nenhum, não sem a Letty.

- Como você está se sentindo com essa coisa de papai agora?- perguntou Leon. – Vai ter que correr a 40 km por hora, Dominic. Quarenta não, eu arriscaria 20 km.

- Só preciso me acostumar.- disse ele. – Não deve ser assim tão difícil.

- Ah, deve sim.- disse Vince. – Letty agora tem outras preocupações além de esquentar a sua cama, irmão. Imagina só, você louco de vontade de dormir abraçadinho com ela, querendo ela só pra você e de repente você ouve berros e ela se levanta imediatamente, te deixa sozinho na cama pra ir cuidar da pequena. E quando ela volta diz que está muito cansada para continuar o que estavam fazendo. Homem, eu não queria ser você agora.

Leon gargalhou. Dom apenas sorriu antes à provocação dos amigos.

- Isso sem falar que, se eu bem conheço a Letty.- disse Leon. – Ela vai fazer jogo duro com você só de vingança por tê-la deixado. Vai deixar você no osso até você não agüentar mais. Prepare-se para noites solitárias, meu amigo.

- Com dois amigos como vocês para que eu precisaria de inimigos, hã?- Dom retrucou rindo levemente.

- E a Mia?- Vince perguntou de repente. – Aposto que ela deve ter surtado quando soube que você voltou. Ela vive sempre tão preocupada com os tiras na sua cola...

- Porra!- Dom exclamou, deixando sua cerveja de lado. – Eu me esqueci da Mia completamente. Ela deve estar histérica agora porque não telefonei para ela. Preciso de um telefone agora.

- Perdi meu celular jogando pôquer.- disse Vince. – E cortaram a linha telefônica aqui de casa por falta de pagamento. Eu pedi pro meu velho fazer essa força de pagar as contas atrasadas pra mim, mas ele mandou eu me virar dizendo que desde que eu assumi a casa, as contas são minhas também.

- Desde quando você joga pôquer?- retrucou Dom. – É complexo demais pra você...

- Toma aqui o meu celular.- ofereceu Leon.

Dom pegou o telefone e discou duas vezes o número da residência dos Toretto. Mas Mia não atendeu. Ele tentou o celular, fez várias chamadas, mas caía na caixa postal.

- A Mia não está atendendo.- disse ele, preocupado.

- Ela deve estar dormindo. Já é muito tarde.- disse Leon checando o relógio do celular. Passava de três da manhã.

- Não.- contestou Dominic. – Ela teria atendido ao telefone mesmo assim. Preciso ir até minha casa agora.

- Eu vou com você.- disse Vince. – O Leon pode ficar aqui e cuidar da Letty.

- Pode deixar, Dom. Eu não vou sair daqui!- garantiu Leon.

- Está bem. Mas voltaremos logo. Vou só falar com a Letty.- disse Dom.

Ele entrou na casa novamente e foi até o quarto. Abriu a porta e chamou suavemente:

- Letty...

Mas ela não respondeu por que tinha adormecido na cama junto com Nina. O dia tinha sido cheio com a viagem de avião, a preocupação com sua segurança e a da filha, a corrida, o reencontro com Dominic. Letty estava exausta.

Ela estava deitada de lado na cama ainda usando os sapatos, com Nina recostada contra o peito dela. Dom abaixou-se e acariciou os cabelos dela suavemente, dizendo:

- Preciso ir ver a Mia. Mas voltarei logo, mami.

- Dom... – Letty murmurou em seu sono. – Não me deixe, não me deixe...

A culpa doeu ainda mais na consciência de Dom ao ouvir Letty dizer aquilo. Ele sabia que ela estava dormindo e falava inconscientemente, mas os murmúrios dela refletiam a insegurança dela em relação a ele, mesmo que ela jamais dissesse aquilo para ele quando estivesse acordada.

Nina choramingou de olhos fechados e Dominic observou Letty colocar sua mão protetoramente contra o bebê mesmo dormindo. No mesmo instante, Nina parou de choramingar e aquietou-se. Ele também queria fazer parte daquela intimidade que mãe e filha desfrutavam, ele também queria aprender como acalmar Nina e como fazê-la sorrir.

- Dom, vamos?- Vince chamou da porta do quarto e Dominic se afastou de Letty outra vez, relutantemente. Mas agora a deixava apenas por alguns minutos, talvez algumas horas, não mais do que isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Olhe para a luz!- pediu o médico que atendia Mia no Pronto-Socorro Municipal, segurando uma pequena lanterna diante do rosto dela. Mia fitou a luz e seus olhos se fecharam com incômodo enquanto o médico tentava checar suas pupilas. – Seus olhos estão normais, a pressão e os batimentos cardíacos também.- garantiu ele. – Mas você diz que se sente zonza?

- Sim.- disse Mia mantendo os olhos fechados porque sentia o teto da enfermaria rodando.

- Você sofreu uma concussão leve.- explicou o médico. – Um dos assaltantes acertou você na cabeça com um objeto duro, porém não há ferimentos externos. Vou mandar a enfermeira aplicar um analgésico para a dor na cabeça e você ficará em observação pelo resto da noite, está bem? Veremos como se sente pela manhã. Se sentir-se melhor poderei mandá-la para casa, mas vou querer que volte para fazer uma tomografia, está bem?

- Certo.- Mia concordou.

O médico chamou a enfermeira e a instruiu sobre o analgésico injetável que deveria dar a Mia. A mulher logo se aproximou dela com um elástico emborrachado, éter, algodão e a seringa preparada.

- Que medicamento está me dando?- ela perguntou quando a enfermeira limpou o local específico no braço dela com o algodão embebido em éter onde seria aplicada a injeção.

- É só um analgésico comum. Dipirona. - garantiu a enfermeira.

- De quantos miligramas?- Mia quis saber.

A enfermeira testou a seringa no ar e então a direcionou ao braço de Mia antes de dizer:

- Escute, moça, me deixe fazer o meu trabalho, sim?

Mia sentiu algo estranho sobre aquela enfermeira. Ela ainda estava zonza por causa da pancada na cabeça, mas o líquido na seringa não se parecia com dipirona.

- Não!- Mia a empurrou de lado. – Não vou tomar essa injeção. Chame o médico de volta.

- Como?- retrucou a enfermeira.

- Eu estou concluindo a escola de medicina.- Mia informou. – E sei que o conteúdo nesta seringa não é dipirona!

- Você está louca!- disse a enfermeira segurando Mia para dar a ela a injeção, mas Mia a empurrou contra a maca vazia que estava ao lado da maca que ela estava sentada.

Os olhos da mulher assumiram uma expressão de raiva e ela jogou-se contra Mia com a injeção em punho, tentando acertá-la no pescoço. A porta da enfermaria estava fechada, mas ela sabia que Bryan a aguardava do lado de fora. Por isso lutou contra a mulher, chutando-a no estômago e gritando:

- Bryan! Bryan!

A porta se abriu de imediato e Bryan entrou na enfermaria seguido por Mônica e mais alguns funcionários do hospital. Ao ver Mia lutando contra a enfermeira, Bryan jogou-se sobre as duas e por pouco não foi acertado pela seringa.

A enfermeira chutou a perna de Bryan e ergueu-se se desvencilhando das pessoas, correndo para fora da sala. Imediatamente Mônica correu atrás dela e suas pernas longas logo alcançaram a pequena e robusta mulher.

- Hey, eu preciso de algemas aqui!- gritou Mônica, sentada sobre a mulher, com as pernas mantendo-a presa ao chão.

Um dos seguranças do hospital veio correndo e ajudou Mônica com a mulher, algemando-a.

- Que noite longa!- Mônica exclamou. – Não acaba nunca!

Dentro da enfermaria, Bryan ajudou Mia a se sentar novamente na maca. Depois do confronto com a enfermeira, ela estava ainda mais zonza.

- Você está bem, Mia?

- Eu acho que sim.- ela respondeu deitando-se na maca. Bryan ajudou a colocar os pés dela para cima.

- O que deu naquela mulher para agredir você daquele jeito?

- É tudo por causa do Dom, Bryan. – disse ela. – Essa enfermeira louca e os homens que invadiram a minha casa. Estão procurando por ele e tentando me atingir para encontrá-lo!

- Mas a polícia não tem nada a ver com isso.- Bryan assegurou. – O FBI está atrás do Dom, mas não usariam métodos como esse.

- Eu não sei mais em que acreditar, Bryan.- disse ela. – Eu não sei que tipo de inimigos meu irmão fez durante todos esses anos em que esteve longe. Eu só queria que isso acabasse...

Bryan viu lágrimas se formando nos olhos dela e se inclinou sobre Mia, abraçando-a com força, confortando-a. Mônica entrou na sala nesse exato momento e ao ver o abraço íntimo dos dois, pigarreou:

- Desculpem interromper, mas Bryan, eu preciso falar com você!

- Me dê só um minuto, Fuentes!- disse ele.

Mônica saiu da enfermaria resmungando: - Desde quando ele me chama de Fuentes?

- Quem é ela?- Mia perguntou por curiosidade. Não tinha notado Mônica ainda porque chegara ao hospital desmaiada devido à pancada que levara na cabeça.

- É a minha nova parceira no FBI. O chefe a designou para ficar de olho em mim e não me deixar fazer besteira.

- Sua babá então?- Mia brincou.

Bryan sorriu e Mia se ergueu para abraçá-lo novamente. Bryan gostou muito disso. Sentia falta dela e lamentava muito que o romance deles tivesse acabado do jeito que acabou.

- Precisamos encontrar o Dom. Eu o deixei esta tarde na rua. Ele disse que ia resolver as coisas do jeito dele.

- Típico dele!- disse Bryan.

- Eu estou muito preocupada, Bryan. Meu irmão pensa que é invencível, mas eu sei o quanto ele está vulnerável agora, principalmente com o sumiço da Letty e a possibilidade dela estar morta.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar sobre isso.- disse ele. – Algo que vai te deixar feliz!

- O que é?- Mia indagou, ansiosa.

- Eu soube hoje mais cedo que a mesma Maria Fernandez que embarcou para a República Dominicana no dia em que a Letty disse que partiria desembarcou esta manhã no aeroporto de LAX.

Os olhos de Mia brilharam e ela sorriu para Bryan.

- Quer dizer então que...

- Letty está viva!- disse ele devolvendo o sorriso de Mia.

Continua...


	15. Reunião de Família

**Capítulo 15**

**Reunião de Família**

Vince parou o carro a uma distância segura da residência dos Toretto. A casa estava cercada de policiais vigiando todo o perímetro ao redor.

- Merda- xingou ele. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Dominic franziu o cenho, preocupado.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com a Mia.- disse ele. – Eu preciso ir até lá!

- Não, cara, você não pode ir lá, não!- contestou Vince. – Se os tiras estão aqui é porque estão esperando por você e usando a Mia como isca. É uma armadilha!

- Pode até ser.- concordou Dom. – Mas eu preciso saber se a Mia está bem. Eu deveria ter ligado para ela mais cedo. Droga!- ele deu um soco certeiro na gaveta do porta- luvas que por pouco não se destruiu.

- Ei calma aí, meu irmão. Não vai detonar o meu carro. Gastei muito dinheiro nessa paradinha aqui!

- Eu preciso entrar naquela casa.- disse Dom.

- Mas como vamos fazer isso com tudo isso de tira aí na porta?- retrucou Vince.

Nesse momento, uma viatura de polícia com a sirene desligada e os vidros fechados passou ao lado deles. O motorista dirigia como se estivesse em uma corrida e Dominic soube exatamente quem era ele.

- O`Conner!- ele resmungou.

- Bryan O'Conner?- questionou Vince. – Aquele viadinho miserável?

Bryan estacionou a viatura em frente à casa dos Toretto. Mônica abriu a porta e saiu primeiro.

- Quem é aquela mulher?- Vince perguntou a Dom observando tudo. – Ela é gostosa!- acrescentou como se o comentário fosse de alguma utilidade para a presente situação.

O'Conner desceu em seguida estendendo seu braço para ajudar Mia a descer do carro. Depois de toda a confusão no hospital ela ainda sentia-se zonza e precisava de cuidados, no entanto seria mais seguro que ela ficasse em sua casa sendo vigiada do que em um lugar enorme como um hospital onde seria mais difícil fazer uma boa vigilância.

Dominic notou que Mia não parecia bem. Percebeu que ela se apoiava nos ombros de Bryan enquanto caminhava. Aquilo o deixou furioso. O que O`Conner teria feito com sua irmã? Sem pensar, ele abriu a porta do carro e já ia saindo quando Vince o deteve:

- Ê, peraí, Dom! Eu também quero saber o que aconteceu com a Mia tanto quanto você. Mas não pode aparecer lá assim, os tiras vão cair matando em cima de você!

- E o que espera que eu faça, Vince?- Dominic retrucou, zangado. – Que eu fique aqui assistindo a casa do meu pai ser invadida pelos tiras e a minha irmã sendo machucada?

- Não, é claro que não vamos ficar parados aqui.- disse Vince tentando tranqüilizá-lo. – O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu irei até lá e descobrirei o que está acontecendo.

- Você?- indagou Dom apontando o dedo pra ele. – E como pretende passar pelos tiras, hein?

- Dom, tô falando sério!- falou Vince parecendo irritado com a desconfiança de Dom. – Eu não estou sendo procurado. Você deve estar sabendo que fiquei preso quase dois anos e saí sob condicional por bom comportamento. Depois disso eu não pisei mais fora da linha, cara. Os tiras não são burros, eles sabem que ainda mantemos contato uns com os outros, portanto, o que teria demais em eu aparecer de repente para visitar minha amiga, Mia?

- Qual é, Vince!- disse Dom. – Você acha mesmo que os tiras não vão te interrogar para tentar descobrir o meu paradeiro?

- Para todos os efeitos, meu irmão, nós não nos vemos há cinco anos. Tudo o que eu sei é que você fugiu no carro do desgraçado do O`Conner anos atrás.

Dominic balançou a cabeça ainda duvidando.

- Vai por mim, Dom. Eu vou entrar pela porta da frente e você vai pela porta dos fundos. Vou dar um jeito de abrir a janela do seu antigo quarto e você entra por lá, certo?

Mesmo a contragosto, Dom acabou concordando. Vince tinha razão. Seria bobagem ter passado cinco anos se escondendo da polícia para ser pego agora.

- Vou te dar dez minutos.- avisou ele e Vince concordou. Porém, antes de descer do carro, ele retirou um pente pequeno do porta-luvas e se mirou diante do retrovisor, arrumando os cabelos depressa.

- Mas o que você está fazendo?- quis saber Dom, mas Vince não respondeu, apenas sorriu, sentindo-se muito esperto com o plano que tinha acabado de formular.

Então ele finalmente desceu do carro e caminhou em direção à casa dos Toretto. Arrancou algumas margaridas do canteiro do vizinho antes de se aproximar do portão para falar com os tiras. Dominic ficou observando-o de longe.

- Boa noite.- disse Vince, polidamente.

- Quem é você?- indagou um dos policiais.

- Eu sou Vincent Tanner. – Vocês?

Os dois policiais que estavam de plantão em frente à casa se entreolharam.

- Tá, eu sei que vocês são tiras... – disse Vince. – Mas eu queria saber por que estão aqui na casa da minha namorada?

Dominic observou que agora só havia dois policiais em frente à casa. Uma das viaturas tinha partido e havia mais três homens do lado de dentro, dois no jardim e um no quintal. Porém, o lado em que ficava a janela que dava para o quarto dele aparentemente estava desprotegido. Ele tinha que tentar e esperava que o plano de Vince desse certo.

- Sim, Mia Toretto. Ela é minha namorada.- insistiu Vince. – Será que poderiam me deixar falar com ela?

- Lamento cara, mas não estamos autorizados a deixar ninguém entrar. São ordens do policial O`Conner.

- O`Conner? Sei.- resmungou Vince.

Mônica apareceu à porta e indagou:

- Algum problema, rapazes?

- Esse sujeito aqui diz que é namorado da senhorita Toretto e quer vê-la.- disse um dos policiais.

Ela olhou bem para o rosto do homem em questão e teve a sensação de já tê-lo visto em algum lugar.

- Isso é um absurdo!- insistiu Vince. – Vocês não podem me impedir de ver a minha garota!

- Sua garota?- retrucou Mônica com ar divertido. Aquele sujeito parecia mais atrapalhado do que ameaçador, mas ela teria que ter cuidado, poderia estar enganada. – Sinceramente, rapaz, você não me parece ser o tipo de homem que a senhorita Toretto namoraria.

- Por que não pergunta a ela, então?

- Como você se chama?- perguntou Mônica.

- Vince.- disse ele.

- Espere um pouco aí fora, Vince.- disse Mônica e retornou para dentro da casa. Mia estava sentada no sofá com uma bolsa de gelo sobre a cabeça e Bryan sentado ao seu lado, pronto para atender a todo e qualquer desejo dela, Mônica pensou. – Mia?- chamou-a e ela levantou o rosto para olhá-la.

- Pois não?- havia dor em sua expressão quando ela falou com Mônica.

- Tem um rapaz aí fora segurando um buquê de margaridas amassadas nas mãos dizendo que é seu namorado.

- O quê?- questionou Mia.

- Foi isso mesmo o que ouviu e ah...o nome dele é Vince!

- Vince está aqui?- ela trocou um olhar preocupado com Bryan.

- Então ele é mesmo seu namorado?- perguntou Mônica. Mas Mia não respondeu, ao invés disso voltou-se para Bryam e cochichou:

- Se o Vince está aqui, Bryan, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Bryan assentiu e disse:

- Mônica, deixe o Vince entrar.

- Ah, então você também conhece o Vince?

- Só me dê um minuto, Mia.- pediu Bryan e levantou-se do sofá, puxando Mônica para a cozinha. - Olha aqui, Mônica, eu sei que o chefe te colocou nesse caso para que você me vigiasse, mas eu te peço, por tudo o que nós passamos juntos que dessa vez você fique de boca fechada.

- O que quer dizer?- ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Nós estamos do mesmo lado, não importa o que aconteça!

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Bryan, muita coisa aconteceu desde que nos separamos. Eu estou neste caso para encontrar os culpados e colocá-los na cadeia. Muita gente já morreu, quantos mais precisarão morrer para que você compreenda isso? Você e o seu grupinho são menos importantes.

- Engraçado você me dizer isso, já que no começo de sua missão na Flórida você conseguiu se apaixonar pelo Verone.

Mônica o empurrou pelos ombros, com raiva.

- Cuidado com o que você diz, Bryan!

Ele não se importou com a explosão de fúria dela e disse:

- Estou confiando em você, Mônica. Eu vou agora mesmo lá fora chamar o Vince e você vai fingir que não viu ou ouviu nada, entendeu?

Ela o encarou, mas nada disse. Bryan foi até a porta de entrada e fez um sinal para que Vince entrasse. Vince sorriu abertamente para ele, mas quando adentrou a sala seu punho fechou-se contra Bryan que apesar de ter se esquivado rapidamente dele, ainda foi atingido no ombro.

- Vince, para com isso!- Mia gritou e largou a bolsa de gelo sobre o sofá para apartar os dois.

- O que foi que você fez com ela, hein? Fala aí, seu desgraçado!

- Eu não fiz nada!- defendeu-se Bryan.

Um dos policiais que vigiava do lado de fora entrou na sala apontando sua arma. Mônica fez um sinal para mostrar que estava tudo bem. Ela também estava de arma em punho. O policial retirou-se e Mia empurrou Vince para longe de Bryan.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Vince?

- Ele ainda geme como uma tira.- disse Vince. – Mas ele ainda é um tira, não é mesmo? Tinha me esquecido.- acrescentou Vince, sarcástico.

- Acho que você tem a memória muito curta, Vince.- falou Mia com ar de reprovação. – O Bryan salvou a sua vida.

- Ah, é mesmo.- disse Vince. – Esqueci de te agradecer, Bryan!- o tom de voz dele continuava sarcástico, mas Bryan não se importou.

- O que está fazendo aqui, afinal?- Mia perguntou e Vince olhou de modo suspeito para Mônica.

- Tudo bem, nós podemos confiar nela.- garantiu Bryan e em seguida olhou para ela, como que esperando uma confirmação do que havia acabado de dizer.

Mônica assentiu. Vince olhou para ela, muito desconfiado, mas naquele momento Dominic já deveria ter dado um jeito de dar a volta pela casa e entrar em seu quarto. Ele não podia perder mais tempo se não quisesse que o amigo fosse pego pelos tiras.

- Você está bem, Mia?- perguntou.

- Sim, eu estou bem.- ela respondeu fitando os olhos dele com uma pergunta silenciosa que até mesmo Vince compreendeu de imediato: "Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o meu irmão?"

- Ele está bem.- contou Vince. – Não precisa se preocupar. Ele foi me procurar.

- Oh, Deus!- Mia exclamou, aliviada. – Vou matá-lo assim que o encontrar. Ele me deixou tão preocupada ficando sumido o dia inteiro.

- Estão falando de Dominic Toretto?- Mônica ousou perguntar.

Mia franziu o cenho e perguntou à Bryan:

- Tem mesmo certeza de que podemos confiar nela?

- Eu acho bom que a gente possa mesmo.- disse Vince. – Porque eu disse ao Dom que entrasse pela janela do antigo quarto dele enquanto eu distraía os tiras lá fora.

Nesse momento eles ouviram um barulho de vidro se quebrando vindo do quarto. Mia levantou-se do sofá e correu para lá seguida por Vince.

- Segura a onda com os caras lá fora!- Bryan pediu a Mônica antes de correr atrás de Mia e Vince para o quarto.

Ela suspirou:

- Meu Deus, onde foi que eu vim me meter?

No quarto, Mia encontrou Dom tendo acabado de entrar pela janela. Ele tinha quebrado o vidro com o punho direito e sua mão sangrava.

- Dom!- ela exclamou, nervosa e abraçou o irmão. – Como você pôde me deixar tão preocupada o dia inteiro?

Bryan tratou de colocar a cortina sobre a janela quebrada para não levantar suspeitas. Tinham sorte de que os policiais que vigiavam a casa eram os mais idiotas que trabalhavam na polícia federal.

- O que aconteceu com você?- Dom indagou. – Eu liguei pra cá pra casa, pro seu celular e agora chego aqui e encontro a polícia...

- Os caras já sabem que você está aqui, Dom!- disse Vince, alarmado. – A gente tem que dar o fora daqui!

- Não é só a polícia quem está atrás de você, Dom.- contou Mia. – Uns homens invadiram nossa casa e me atacaram. O Bryan me levou pro hospital e uma mulher vestida de enfermeira tentou me matar, é por isso que a polícia está aqui.

- Como é que é?- retrucou Dom, estupefato.

- Nós conseguimos pegar a falsa enfermeira e também um dos caras que invadiram a casa de vocês. Eles foram levados para o FBI para interrogatório.

- Dom, me deixa cuidar da sua mão, você está sangrando.- disse Mia, preocupada.

- Você tem razão sobre estarem atrás de mim.- disse Dom ignorando as preocupações dela como sempre. – Eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa.- ele anunciou e abriu o antigo guarda-roupa dele, retirando um pacote lá de dentro e entregando para Mia.

- O que é isso?

- Mandaram esse pacote pra mim quando eu estava escondido no Panamá.- ele contou.

- Então era lá que você estava esse tempo todo?- disse Bryan.

- Fiquei lá por algum tempo.

Mia abriu o pacote e se deparou com o ursinho de pelúcia que tinha presenteado à Letty quando ela ainda estava grávida há um ano atrás.

- Oh, meu Deus!- ela exclamou, emocionada. – Fui eu quem comprou isto.

- Você?- Dom exclamou, surpreso.

- Comprei pra Letty quando ela me contou que estava grávida. Eu estava tão feliz porque ia ganhar um sobrinho...Dom, como isso foi parar nas suas mãos? O que pode ter acontecido com a Letty?

Dom trocou um olhar com Vince. Ele queria contar tudo à irmã, mas continuou fazendo mistério por mais alguns minutos. Primeiro mostrou a ela o bilhete dentro do pacote que tinha sido entregue junto com o ursinho.

- "Volte para Los Angeles. Gostaria de falar sobre assuntos que são do seu interesse. Não se arrependerá se voltar. Braga."- Mia leu em voz alta.

- Caramba, Dom!- exclamou Bryan. – Por que não me contou isso antes? Se o Braga está atrás da Letty e conseguiu contatar você para voltar para LA usando um objeto que pertencia a ela, isso significa que...

- Que ele pode estar com a Letty!- Mia concluiu com voz chorosa. – E o...bebê?

Vince lançou um olhar angustiado para Dom que segurou uma das mãos de Mia com a mão esquerda. Uma lágrima finalmente rolou dos olhos dela quando ela acrescentou: - Dom, o Bryan me disse no hospital que aquele corpo no necrotério não pertence à Letty, mas esse bilhete...

- É verdade, Dom, o corpo não pertence a ela.- Bryan confirmou. – O resultado da autópsia saiu há algumas horas...

Dom balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu para Mia quando disse:

- Mia, eu encontrei a Letty!

Ela quase caiu para trás com aquela notícia tão repentina e tão maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde ela está?- Mia conseguiu balbuciar, agora as lágrimas caiam livremente pelo rosto dela, mas eram lágrimas de emoção.

- Ela está na minha casa.- Vince respondeu a pergunta dela, querendo participar daquele momento tão emocionante. Bryan sorria, mas nada disse, deixou que eles comemorassem aquela notícia entre eles, a equipe. Será que algum dia ele fez parte mesmo daquele grupo ou sua permanência ali era apenas um engano?

- Eu não posso acreditar!- Mia exclamou, abraçada a Dom. – Ela está bem? Me diz Dom!

- Sim, ela está bem. Ela está ótima! Tão linda...

- E o... – ela começou a perguntar e Vince completou a frase dela:

- O bebê? Ah, você precisa conhecê-la, Mia, aquela menina é uma figura!

- Menina?- questionou Mia.

- Eu tenho uma filha agora.- disse Dom com um enorme sorriso. – Chegou a minha hora de diminuir a velocidade, irmãzinha.

- Ai, meu Deus! Estou tão feliz!- Mia quase gritou as palavras, abraçando Dom mais uma vez. Vince juntou-se a eles no abraço e Bryan saiu de fininho, deixando que eles desfrutassem sozinhos daquele momento particular.

Ele encontrou Mônica no corredor. Ela viu a expressão feliz no rosto dele e indagou:

- Por que você está sorrindo? Que eu saiba a nossa situação no FBI nesse momento vai ser a pior possível se descobrirem que estamos ambos acobertando um fugitivo.

- Ele a encontrou, Mônica.

- Quem?

- A Letty. Dom encontrou a Letty.

- Letícia Ortiz? A garota desaparecida?

Bryan sorriu novamente e a surpreendeu com um abraço inesperado.

- Hey!- ela exclamou, sorrindo também.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Mônica, tudo vai ficar bem.- ele disse para ela, mas na verdade estava dizendo aquilo mais para si mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letty acordou de repente, assustada. Acabara de ter outro pesadelo sobre Fênix perseguindo-a pela rodovia e em seus sonhos ele sempre conseguia pegá-la. O carro dela capotava e Fênix aparecia diante dela com uma arma e atirava em sua cabeça, sem nenhuma piedade, espalhando seu sangue pela pista.

Percebendo que estivera sonhando outra vez, Letty respirou fundo e piscou os olhos, enquanto tentava acalmar as batidas do próprio coração. "Está tudo bem, você está segura". Disse a si mesma, e então ouviu um pequeno gemido na cama ao seu lado. Sorriu. Ali estava sua realidade. Caterina. Sua menininha. Desde que ela nascera a vida de Letty ganhara um novo significado. Por isso precisava se manter bem e em segurança, por causa de Nina.

- Shiiii...mamãe está aqui...dorme meu biscoitinho... – Letty sussurrou pegando a menina nos braços e a ninando suavemente.

Assim que Nina se acalmou de novo, voltando a adormecer, Letty se levantou da cama devagar. Um pouco de luz começava a entrar pela fresta da janela, o dia já estava amanhecendo. Ela ajeitou alguns travesseiros na cama para que Nina não caísse e saiu do quarto.

Ouviu várias vozes vindas da cozinha. Todos pareciam falar ao mesmo tempo, mas dentre aquelas vozes, uma delas era feminina e Letty a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Mia... – Letty murmurou, feliz.

- Onde ela está?- Mia perguntou a Leon na cozinha da casa de Vince, ansiosa para reencontrar Letty outra vez.

- Acho que ela ainda está dormindo.- ele respondeu quando Letty apareceu de repente na cozinha.

Mia não conteve um sorriso de felicidade ao vê-la.

- Letty!- exclamou, emocionada.

- E aí, garota?- disse Letty indo abraçá-la.

- Oh, Deus, eu senti tanto a sua falta.- disse Mia, estreitando-a num abraço apertado. – Você sumiu, nunca me mandou notícias! E você prometeu que o faria.

- Me perdoe, Mia!- disse Letty. – Mas não era seguro contatar vocês, nenhum de vocês.- ela falou, dessa vez notando que Bryan também estava ali.

- Não sabe o quanto me sinto aliviado em ver que você está viva, Letty.- disse ele se aproximando dela. – Eu procurei tanto por você depois que recebi aquele telefonema. Cheguei a pensar no pior.

- Acho que devo desculpas a todos... – disse ela, mas acrescentou ao olhar para Dom: - Bem, talvez não para todos.

- Ai! Essa doeu!- falou Leon, compreendendo o recado dela. Dom sentiu-se desconfortável, mas não se mostrou abalado. Sabia que levaria tempo até que Letty pudesse perdoá-lo e permitir que ele realmente pudesse se aproximar dela outra vez.

- Esqueça isso, Letty!- disse Mia, prática como sempre. – O importante é que você está aqui e está bem. Eu estou tão feliz em vê-la.

- Eu também.- disse Letty, segurando as mãos dela.

Mia suspirou.

- Ok, eu não posso mais conter a minha ansiedade. Diga-me, onde está a minha sobrinha? Dom não quis me contar muito sobre ela.

- Eu prefiro que você a veja com seus próprios olhos e descubra o quão perfeita ela é.- justificou-se ele.

Letty pegou na mão de Mia e a conduziu para o quarto de Vince onde Nina dormia. Mia estava mais do que ansiosa.

- Ela está dormindo.- Letty informou quando ambas entraram no quarto. Dom as seguia de perto. Ele queria ver a reação da irmã ao conhecer a filha dele.

- Tia Mia... – disse Letty, com a voz doce. – Esta é Nina, sua sobrinha.

- Oh!- Mia exclamou, encantada, aproximando-se da cama para ver melhor a pequena Nina. O bebê estava embrulhadinho em uma manta e dormia profundamente. Uma das mãozinhas apoiadas no queixo. As bochechas fofinhas se mexendo devido ao movimento de sucção da chupeta. A imagem mais linda que Mia já tinha visto. – Ela é maravilhosa, perfeita...oh, meu Deus!

Letty sentou-se na cama junto do bebê e indagou à Mia:

- Você quer segurá-la?

- Eu posso mesmo?- Mia retrucou.

- É claro que pode!- respondeu Letty.

- Mas eu não quero acordá-la...

- Você não irá acordá-la!- Letty garantiu.

- É bom que não a acorde mesmo.- disse Vince aparecendo na porta. – Não vai ser nada divertido se ela acordar e começar a berrar, vai por mim.

- Ah, cala a boca, V!- disse Letty, rindo baixinho antes de pegar Nina no colo, bem devagar para não despertá-la.

Mia sentou-se ao lado dela e estendeu os braços para pegar o bebê. Assim que o acomodou junto ao peito, ela suspirou encantada e embalou a pequena em seus braços. Nina fez um barulhinho, mas seus olhos continuaram fechados.

- Mas que gracinha!- exclamou Mia. – A tia Mia vai mimar você bastante!

- Não se eu puder evitar.- disse Dom, bem humorado.

- Letty, por que você a escondeu de nós durante tanto tempo?- Mia indagou olhando para Nina.

- Me perdoe, Mia.- disse ela. – Foi o único jeito que eu encontrei de protegê-la.

Aquela última frase de Letty deixou Dom incomodado. Ele sentia-se péssimo por não ter estado ao lado de ambas durante os momentos mais difíceis. Mas agora as coisas seriam diferentes. Dominic tinha muitos planos e conversaria com Letty a respeito deles na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela manhã, todos ficaram reunidos na casa de Vince, incluindo Bryan. Eles precisavam conversar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e sobre os planos para o futuro. Letty tinha deixado bem claro para Dom que não queria mais continuar vivendo como fugitiva, pelo bem de Nina. Que ela voltara para Los Angeles disposta a levar uma vida honesta e criar a filha. No entanto, se Letty corria risco de vida porque Braga estava atrás dela, a situação de Dominic com a justiça também era extremamente complicada. Havia muitas acusações contra ele, e sua presença nos Estados Unidos não poderia ser longa se ele quisesse continuar em liberdade. Porém, o que fazer se Letty não pretendia mais ir a lugar algum com ele?

Ele precisava muito conversar com ela, mas preferiu esperar para fazer isso após o almoço. Mia estava tão empolgada com a nova sobrinha e com o fato de a equipe estar reunida de novo que ela perdera a noção da realidade, como era de se esperar, e convenceu a todos de que deveriam fazer um churrasco no quintal de Vince como nos velhos tempos. Obviamente ela não estava levando em consideração os últimos acontecimentos. Mia queria celebrar com as pessoas que ela considerava sua família e se esquecer dos problemas pelo menos durante o almoço.

Bryan conversou com Mônica pelo telefone e disse a ela que se falariam mais tarde. Contou que tinha uma coisa importante em mente e que a deixaria a par depois. Mônica disse a ele:

- Eu não sei não, Bryan. Acho que o chefe não vai gostar nem um pouco se souber que você está envolvido com Dominic Toretto outra vez.

- Relaxa, Mônica. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.- disse ele.

- Da última vez que você disse isso, me lembro de não ter gostado.- gracejou ela.

- Cala boca!- disse ele, rindo.

- Não deixe que o amor nuble a sua mente, Hollywood.- Mônica continuou provocando.

- Se está falando da Mia...

- Não, eu estou falando do Dom!- completou Mônica dando uma gargalhada.

Bryan desligou o telefone na cara dela, mas não conteve um sorriso. Ele sabia que poderia confiar em Mônica. Apesar do relacionamento deles não ter dado certo, a amizade entre eles prevalecera.

Mia passou por ele nesse momento carregando mais de uma travessa com pedaços de frango, carne de hambúrguer e salsicha.

- Você precisa de ajuda?- indagou ele.

- E desde quando alguém me ajuda?- retrucou ela, brincalhona. Bryan sorriu e a ajudou a carregar as travessas.

- Obrigada.- Mia disse.

- Como você está se sentindo?- perguntou ele apontando para a cabeça dela.

- Eu estou bem.- respondeu ela. – Aparentemente, é preciso mais do que uma surra para me derrubar.

Bryan riu.

- Eu estou feliz, Bryan. Estou feliz pela primeira vez desde aquele dia horrível em que todos foram embora e me deixaram para trás. Estou com um bom pressentimento em ver todos aqui, juntos, depois de tanto tempo.

Ela parou em frente à porta que dava para os fundos. Bryan parou diante dela e perguntou:

- Está feliz em me ver também depois de tanto tempo?

Mia equilibrou a travessa de carne nos braços e começou a dizer, hesitante:

- Bryan, eu...

- Mia, o fogo já está aceso!- Leon apareceu de repente, abrindo a porta com tanta força que quase derrubou Mia, mas com esforço ela conseguiu se manter de pé e não deixar a carne cair no chão.

Leon olhou para os dois e percebeu sua gafe.

- Ah, me desculpem, eu não queria...

- Me ajuda aqui, Leon!- disse Mia entregando a bandeja de carne a ele e abrindo a porta para que todos fossem ao quintal. Seja lá o que ela estivesse querendo dizer para Bryan, agora ele teria que esperar para descobrir, e teria sorte se conseguisse.

Lá fora, Dom conversava com Vince enquanto eles bebiam uma cerveja. Mas na verdade era apenas Vince quem tagarelava, Dom respondia com monossílabos porque sua atenção estava totalmente focada em Letty. Ela passeava com Nina pelo gramado e conversava com a filha que sorria para ela. Letty estava vestida como sempre, jeans, camiseta e botas, mas para Dominic havia algo de diferente nela. Sua Letty continuava esbanjando força e sua personalidade única se mantinha, mas havia uma suavidade e uma doçura em seu jeito de ser que se revelavam quando ela estava com a filha nos braços. Era o seu lado maternal. Dom gostava mais ainda dessa nova Letty que ele estava tendo a oportunidade de conhecer.

- Hey, Dom! Você ouviu o que eu disse?- indagou Vince, irritado porque percebeu que Dom não estava prestando atenção à conversa dele.

- Estou ouvindo.- disse Dom.

- Então, você não concorda comigo que o almofadinha está dando em cima da Mia outra vez?

Dom tomou um gole de sua cerveja e olhou para Bryan que ajudava Mia a colocar a carne do churrasco na grelha. Vince tinha razão, ambos pareciam de certa maneira conectados, mas ele não se importou, não realmente. Bryan O`Conner tinha se tornado uma constante na vida deles e talvez, apesar dos pesares, tivesse chegado a hora de aceitar isso definitivamente.

- Eles são adultos, Vince. Deixe que eles se entendam!

- Mas Dom, o que aconteceu com "ninguém mexe com a sua irmã?"

- Ela passou muito tempo sozinha cuidando de si mesma e fez um bom trabalho, Vince. Já é hora de eu parar de me preocupar.

Ele tomou um último gole da cerveja e entregou a garrafa vazia para Vince, indo na direção de Letty. Vince ficou olhando o amigo se afastar e resmungou, olhando para Bryan e Mia:

- Aquele filho da mãe!

Letty notou que Dom se aproximava, mas ela se manteve no mesmo lugar, observando Leon que tinha acabado de trazer o estéreo de Vince para tocar no quintal. Ele estava conectando o aparelho a uma extensão que vinha da cozinha.

- Como nos velhos tempos, não é?- Dom disse a Letty.

- Aham.- ela respondeu ajeitando Nina em seu colo, colocando a cabecinha da menina em seu ombro e afagando-lhe as costas.

- Você é ótima com ela.- disse ele. – Eu gostaria de ter um pouco mais de jeito.- acrescentou.

- Você só precisa de um pouco de prática.- falou ela, e em seguida olhou para o braço dele metade enfaixado. – Isso está parecendo feio, Dom.- comentou.

- Está tudo bem.- disse ele. – Mia não precisou dar nenhum ponto.

Leon colocou um cd para tocar. Coincidentemente era um antigo cd que eles costumavam ouvir bastante tempos atrás quando ainda passavam a maior parte do tempo na garagem da casa de Dom consertando carros e ambos sabiam aonde aquela música romântica sempre os levava.

Letty e Dom trocaram olhares. Leon saiu de fininho e Mia se aproximou, dizendo:

- Ok, está quase tudo pronto. Bryan e Leon agora vão cuidar do churrasco enquanto o Vince testa a paciência deles. E assim eu posso tomar conta da minha sobrinha um pouquinho.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Mia.- disse Letty.

- Mas eu quero ficar um pouco com essa gracinha.- insistiu ela, pegando Nina dos braços da mãe com cuidado.

Nina choramingou um pouco, mas Mia acalentou-a e a nenê logo se acalmou.

- Me deem licença que vou levar a Nina para dar uma volta.- disse Mia se afastando com um sorriso suspeito no rosto.

Assim que ela se foi, Dom disse a Letty:

- Quer saber? Eu já esperava por isso.

Letty riu. A música continuava tocando suave junto deles:

"_Que solo por um beso se puede enamorar. __Sin necesidad de hablarse, solo los lábios rosarse, cupido los flechara." _( Que com somente um beijo é possível se apaixonar, sem necessidade de palavras o cupido te flechará).

- É a nossa música, mas eu não acredito que seja coincidência.- disse ele.

- Nem eu tampouco.- falou ela.

- Quer dançar?- Dom arriscou estendendo sua mão não machucada para Letty.

Ela pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, o que o deixou um pouco ansioso, mas então ela finalmente sorriu para ele e deixou que Dom a trouxesse para junto de si. Ele beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça, adorando aquela proximidade. Dominic nunca foi fã dos planos mirabolantes de Mia para fazer com que eles fizessem as pazes no passado, mas dessa vez se lembraria de agradecê-la.

- Você acha que isso vai dar mesmo certo?- perguntou Leon a Mia, observando Dom e Letty dançarem. – Estou vendo a hora em que a Letty vai mandar Dom e todos nós pro inferno por estarmos tentando fazer com que eles se entendam de novo.

- Não, ela não vai fazer isso.- garantiu Mia, balançando Nina em seu colo. – Ela só está se fazendo de durona como sempre. Agora vamos entrar e dar um minuto de privacidade ao casalsinho.- ela acrescentou chamando Vince e Bryan com alguma desculpa sobre lhes mostrar algo na cozinha.

Letty deixou que Dom a conduzisse suavemente pelo gramado, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de todo o sofrimento que a partida dele lhe causara um ano antes, permitindo-se apenas viver um momento como aquele de novo, dançar nos braços de Dom ao som daquela música que era só deles, e que trazia boas lembranças a ambos..

**República Dominicana, 5 anos atrás**

_- Você está sentindo isso?- Letty perguntou deitada sobre o corpo de Dom, beijando-o.. Eles estavam em uma praia escondida matando as saudades das semanas que passaram separados desde que tinham fugido dos Estados Unidos. – Como pôde ficar tanto tempo longe de mim?_

_As mãos dele tocaram os cabelos dela, e então deslizaram para os ombros e costas de Letty, bem suavemente. _

_- Ás vezes eu fico lembrando do tempo em que não tínhamos de viver fugindo..._

_- Eu também... – Letty disse mordiscando o queixo dele devagar._

_- Eu falo de muito antes dos roubos, de quando meu pai era vivo e eu podia participar das corridas do circuito profissional._

_- Você era o melhor piloto, Dom!- disse ela, deitando a cabeça no peito dele. – Eu vibrava quando você corria, fazia meu sangue ferver..._

_- E eu ficava louco pelo final da corrida porque eu sabia que ganharia um beijo seu. Era o melhor prêmio que eu podia querer._

_- Claro.- concordou ela, debochada. – Além da bolada em dinheiro que você recebia. _

_Ele riu e seu peito estremeceu suavemente com o som de sua risada gutural._

_- Ah, isso também! Dinheiro é bom._

_- Então você é do tipo que prefere dinheiro e carros a mulheres?- Letty provocou beijando o pescoço dele e espalmando suas mãos no peito de Dom. _

_- Não, eu prefiro as mulheres.- respondeu ele, deslizando suas mãos grandes das costas dela para o bumbum de Letty, onde apertou com suavidade. Adorava beliscar e apertar o corpo curvilíneo dela. – Aliás, as mulheres não.- adicionou ele. – Eu prefiro você e somente você._

_Letty gemeu baixinho e passou suas unhas gentilmente pelos potentes músculos de Dom, sentindo-os se retesaram sob o toque de seus dedos. Eles já tinham feito amor perto das cavernas, logo que chegaram àquele paraíso particular, mas a saudade um do outro os tinha feito incansáveis e Dom e Letty queriam começar tudo de novo, ao ar livre. _

_- Eu te amo, papi.- sussurrou ela antes de passar a ponta de sua língua sensualmente pelos lábios dele. _

_- Eu te amo, mami.- Dominic sussurrou de volta, puxando-a pela nuca e beijando-a de maneira voraz, sugando a língua dela para dentro de sua boca. Letty pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, e sentiu a firmeza de Dom contra sua barriga. Sorriu e esfregou-se devagar contra ele, fazendo com que ele deixasse escapar um gemido de prazer. Letty adorava fazer com que o tão controlado Dom perdesse o controle nos momentos íntimos deles._

_- Y tu que quieres, chica?( O que você quer, menina?)- perguntou ele em espanhol, roçando seu rosto contra o dela num gesto carinhoso._

_- Quiero hacerte loco. ( Quero te deixar louco).- foi a resposta dela. _

_Dom passou suas mãos por todo o corpo dela e beliscou-lhe a cintura antes de colocar uma das mãos dentro do short branco que ela usava e tocar sua pele macia. O biquíni de Letty era minúsculo e não cobria praticamente nada._

_- Ay, mi amor... (Oh, meu amor)- ela gemeu e se moveu seus quadris contra os dele._

_Dom olhou para o lado, a pequena canoa deles balançava na água e se não tivessem cuidado cairiam de novo como acontecera antes. Então ele voltou a olhar para ela e beijou sua boca antes de dizer:_

_- Precisamos achar uma posição confortável para fazer amor gostoso, o que me diz, mami?_

_Ela sorriu maliciosa e indagou:_

_- Tem certeza de que essa praia é mesma deserta?_

_- Só nossa!- respondeu ele. – Não tem uma alma viva aqui num raio de quilômetros._

_- Eu espero que você esteja certo, Dom, porque se você não estiver... – ela ergueu-se e sentou-se sobre os quadris dele de maneira sugestiva e deu um puxão nos fios que amarravam a parte de cima de seu biquíni. - ...vamos dar um showzinho particular para quem estiver por ventura olhando._

_Dominic deu uma risada e observou com prazer quando Letty tirou o sutiã do biquíni e deu um jeito de amarrá-lo na canoa para que não caísse na água. De imediato as mãos dele subiram para tocar os seios livres dela, beliscando com carinho os mamilos túmidos. _

_Letty inclinou-se sobre ele e Dom passou sua língua vagarosamente pelo mamilo dela aproveitando para sugar um pouco e se deliciar com o gosto do sal do mar na pele dela. _

_Ela voltou a erguer-se e levantou os quadris para tirar o short e a parte debaixo do biquíni. A canoa balançou e ambos riram._

_- Cuidado, sereia. Você está prestes a provocar um naufrágio._

_- Está com medo, papi?_

_- No,__ yo no tengo miedo porque yo estoy enamorado. __( Não, eu não tenho medo porque estou apaixonado)- respondeu ele com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, assistindo-a se despir para ele. _

_Letty colocou o restante de sua roupa junto à parte de cima do biquíni e com os quadris erguidos e pernas ligeiramente abertas, apoiou-se nos cotovelos ao lado das coxas fortes de Dom em posição contrária a dele. Ele suspirou diante da visão do corpo nu dela exposto completamente para ele. A pele morena de Letty úmida do banho de mar reluzia ao sol. Dom não hesitou em experimentá-la, sentia-se viciado no sabor dela. Ela gemeu suavemente o nome dele e pronunciou palavras cúmplices de amor e sexo. _

_- Eu quero você, bella mia... – disse ele, a respiração entrecortada, extremamente excitado pelo gosto e essência íntima dela. _

_Ela voltou a sentar-se nos quadris dele e deslizou seus lábios e língua pela pele morena de Dom, que assim como a dela também conservava o gosto do sal do mar. Uma das mãos dele foi para o meio das coxas dela e ficou tocando-a ao mesmo tempo em que Letty o tocava também. Ela abaixou o elástico da bermuda dele e aninhou-o em sua mão. Ele estava quente e úmido como ela, porém firme, pronto para amá-la._

_Letty brincou com a maciez da masculinidade dele, acariciando-o do jeito que Dom gostava, em movimentos constantes que aumentavam e diminuíam de intensidade. Quando ela finalmente sentou-se sobre ele e deixou que Dom a tomasse, ambos gemeram juntos de pura satisfação._

_Dom sentiu-se em êxtase vendo Letty dançar sobre os quadris dele, nua e linda, os corpos profundamente conectados, enquanto as pequenas ondas do mar balançavam a canoa, somando-se aos movimentos de amor deles, aumentando o prazer que sentiam. A noite chegava aos poucos e pequeninas estrelas começavam a pontilhar o céu. Letty tinha razão, como ele pudera ficar tanto tempo longe dela?_

**Tempo presente**

"_Um beso significa amistad sexo y amor, em cualquier parte del mundo__, no importa la religión, por un beso de su boca voy al cielo y hablo con Dios, alcanso lãs estrellas de emoción..." _( Um beijo significa amizade, sexo e amor, em qualquer parte do mundo, não importa a religião, com um beijo de sua boca vou ao céu e falo com Deus, alcanço as estrelas de emoção).

Eles estavam tão próximos agora, tão envolvidos pela música e por suas próprias lembranças do grande amor que viveram em um passado não muito distante. Os lábios foram se aproximando sem que Dom ou Letty percebessem. Era possível ouvir as respirações um do outro. Ele segurou a cintura dela para mantê-la colada ao seu corpo, Letty deixou que suas bocas se encostassem.

- "Somente com um beijo pude me apaixonar."- Dom murmurou em seus pensamentos a letra da canção deles. Não existia emoção maior do que beijar os lábios da mulher que amava.

Letty fechou os olhos, preparada para entreabrir a boca quando a língua de Dom demandasse sua entrada, porém o choro alto de Nina interrompeu o que poderia ter sido o beijo do século, pelo menos para Dom que estava desesperado por ter Letty nos braços outra vez.

- A Nina está chorando... – disse ela, afastando-se dele.

- Mia está com ela.- Dom garantiu, numa tentativa de mantê-la junto dele.

- Não, eu preciso vê-la.- falou ela, deixando-o para entrar na casa e ver a filha.

Dominic colocou uma das mãos na cabeça num gesto frustrado. A música tinha finalizado no estéreo e agora tocava um merengue animado. Vince apareceu no quintal tomando outra cerveja que ele tinha acabado de abrir.

- Sinto muito, irmão.- disse ele, solidário. – A coisa vai ser difícil, mas você chega lá.- ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Dom.

- Ah, me dá isso aqui!- disse Dom tirando a cerveja das mãos dele e dando uma boa golada.

- Ei, essa cerveja é minha, você sabia disso?- questionou Vince seguindo Dom até a churrasqueira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos Ortiz estava de folga pela primeira vez em meses de trabalho duro. Sua loja de peças automotivas estava funcionando a todo vapor e ele quase não podia permitir-se tirar uma folga.

Mas o esgotamento físico e mental o forçou a ficar em casa naquela manhã. Amália estava na cozinha, preparando o almoço dos dois. Ele resolveu tomar uma cerveja e assistir um pouco de tevê para relaxar. No entanto, o som da campainha interrompeu o velho filme de faroeste a que estava assistindo.

- Pode atender, cariño?- ele indagou a esposa, sem vontade nenhuma de se mexer do sofá.

- Eu estou ocupada, mi amor.- disse ela. – Será que você poderia ver quem é, por favor?

Resmungando, Carlos ergueu-se do sofá e largou sua garrafa de cerveja corona sobre a mesinha de centro da sala de estar antes de ir atender à porta.

- Bom dia, senhor.- disse um jovem rapaz quando ele a abriu. Usava terno e gravata e carregava uma prancheta nas mãos, juntamente com um envelope.

- Bom dia.- respondeu Carlos.

- Eu sou oficial de justiça.- explicou o rapaz. – Vim trazer uma encomenda federal para o senhor Carlos Ortiz.

- Sou eu mesmo.- disse ele. – Do que se trata?

- Desculpe, senhor, terá que ver por si mesmo. Eu apenas entrego os documentos.- ele estendeu o envelope para Carlos que o recebeu com desconfiança. – Assine aqui por favor, Sr. Ortiz.

- Pois não.- disse ele, assinando seu nome na prancheta.

- O senhor deve contestar a decisão da Corte em no máximo sete dias, Sr. Ortiz. Passar bem.- e dizendo isso, o rapaz deu meia volta e caminhou em direção ao seu carro, estacionado na porta da frente.

- Quem era, Carlos?- Amália perguntou aparecendo na sala de repente e limpando as mãos molhadas no avental de cozinha.

- Um oficial de justiça que veio trazer isso.- respondeu Carlos enquanto abria o documento. Estava curioso para saber do que se tratava.

- O que é isso?- a esposa dele se aproximou, tão curiosa quanto ele. Carlos leu a carta em voz alta:

- "Caro Sr. Carlos Augusto Ortiz, viemos por meio de esta informar-lhe sobre o caso 967-45/8, relacionado ao desaparecimento de sua sobrinha Letícia Cristina Ortiz. Segue em anexo o resultado minucioso das investigações policiais e federais. O caso foi fechado, mas o senhor possui sete dias para entrar no tribunal com uma contestação. O Estado lhe dá esse direito porque o senhor é o único parente vivo da vítima."

Amália escutou as palavras do marido com olhos arregalados.

- Amália, o que diabos significa isso? Letícia está desaparecida?

Continua...


	16. Jogo de gato e rato

**Capítulo 16**

**Jogo de gato e rato**

Vince sentiu o cheiro delicioso do churrasco sobre a mesa quando Mia terminou de servir. Nem todos estavam sentados ainda. Bryan estava na cozinha falando ao celular outra vez com sua parceira e Letty estava no quarto alimentando Nina, mas nem por isso Vince se importou em meter a mão em uma generosa porção de frango grelhado servida em uma das travessas de alumínio.

No entanto, ele mal pôde tocar o tenro pedaço de carne porque sentiu a mão de Mia que supostamente deveria ser delicada, batendo forte contra a dele, causando um pequeno estalo.

- Ai!- Vince resmungou retirando a mão e a sacudindo no ar. – Por que você fez isso?

- Aposto que ainda não lavou as mãos.- resmungou Mia, contrariada.

Vince deu de ombros e Mia apontou o dedo em direção a casa.

- Vá lavar as mãos, Vince. Agora mesmo! E quando você voltar fará a oração porque foi o primeiro a mexer na comida.

Ele levantou-se resmungando palavrões em alto e bom som, mas Mia apenas sorriu, enquanto assistia Vince entrar na casa em direção ao lavabo. Bryan passou por ele e riu compreendendo o possível motivo dele estar tão zangado.

- Sabe, às vezes eu fico impressionado com o poder que você tem sobre os homens.- Bryan comentou charmoso, mas Dom e Leon passaram por ele nesse momento e sorriram porque escutaram o comentário dele. Mia limitou-se a sorrir também e disse:

- Vou avisar à Letty que a comida já está pronta. Com licença!

Assim que Mia se afastou, Dom se aproximou de Bryan e falou para ele:

- Cara, se você pretende reconquistar a minha irmã com essa conversa...

- Por quê?- retrucou Bryan dando um soquinho no ombro dele. – Você acha que sabe fazer melhor do que eu? É, eu vi quando a Letty te deixou sozinho a pouco no quintal, com cara de tacho.

Dom não se abalou com a provocação e respondeu:

- Veremos quem estará com cara de tacho daqui a alguns dias.

- È isso aí!- disse Leon.

- Dom, vai chamar a Letty para almoçarmos.- pediu Mia.

Ele assentiu e entrou na casa, voltando alguns minutos depois acompanhado por Letty que carregava Nina. Dom trazia nas mãos a cadeirinha da filha e quando Letty sentou-se à mesa, ele se sentou ao lado dela, colocando uma cadeira entre eles e pousando a cadeirinha da nenê nessa cadeira para que ela pudesse aconchegar a criança ali. Vince retornou do lavabo e sentou-se ao lado de Dom. Ele lançou um olhar hostil à Bryan que estava sentado de frente para ele ao lado de Mia e Leon. O policial não se sentiu ameaçado e calmamente tomou um gole de sua cerveja. Vince bufou e já ia meter a mão no churrasco servido na travessa sobre a mesa novamente quando Mia pigarreou.

- O quê?- Vince disse e Letty não conteve uma risadinha. Tudo parecia como nos velhos tempos e de repente ela sentiu como se nunca tivesse saído de lá. Era uma sensação muito boa sentir que ainda pertencia ao time.

- A oração, Vince!- Mia respondeu com impaciência.

- Ah, certo!- falou Vince fechando os olhos e unindo as mãos. Os demais o imitaram, mas havia divertimento em seus rostos. – Senhor, abençoe esta refeição preparada pela Mia. Há muito tempo que não como um bom churrasco como esse, e ela não me deixa provar nada sem que eu faça esta oração...

- Vince!- ela ralhou.

- Ok, ok!- disse ele, demonstrando irritação, mas ainda assim continuou com sua prece: - Além da comida, Senhor, abençoe este dia em que nos reunimos de novo como um time à exceção desse policial almofadinha intrometido...

Ele olhou para Mia, mas dessa vez ela apenas meneou a cabeça em negativa.

- Ah, tá bom, abençoe o policial almofadinha também. Abençoe o Dom e a Letty porque eles estão finalmente de volta à LA e abençoe a pequena Nina, nosso membro mais novo no time...

Letty sorriu e acariciou os cabelos da filha.

- ...eu espero que o Senhor possa fazer com que esses dois cabeças duras façam as pazes na cama como deve ser...- ele fez um gesto envolvendo Dom e Letty.

- Oh, Senhor!- Dom exclamou rindo e deu uma boa golada em sua cerveja. Letty trocou um olhar com ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E por último...- Vince continuou.

- Amém!- disse Leon já com o garfo preparado para atacar um pedaço de frango da travessa.

- Eu peço que façamos um minuto de silêncio pelo Jesse.- ele fez uma pausa e então continuou: - Onde quer que ele esteja, sei que está feliz em nos ver reunidos novamente.

O pedido de Vince pegou todos de surpresa e durante sessenta segundos ninguém fez ou disse nada. Quando o minuto de silêncio acabou, Vince disse:

- É isso aí, vamos comer!

Dom deu um tapinha no ombro dele, aprovando a prece em favor de seu velho amigo Jesse que tinha sido morto injustamente por Johnny Tran há cinco anos atrás.

- Isso foi profundo, V!- disse Mia, mas Vince apenas deu de ombros e começou a comer o churrasco. O momento sentimental dele já tinha passado.

Depois que todos terminaram de comer, Mia começou a recolher a louça suja.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo.- disse Letty. Ela pegou alguns pratos e olhou para Dom que ainda estava sentado. – Você pode olhar ela um pouco enquanto eu ajudo a Mia?- ela pediu.

- Claro.- Dom respondeu, mas sentia-se um pouco preocupado em tomar conta da filha sozinho mesmo que Letty estivesse por perto. Porém, ele não era nem louco de dizer não. As coisas entre eles já não andavam às mil maravilhas e ele não queria fazer nada que pudesse piorar tudo.

Vince e Leon deixaram a mesa dizendo que iriam procurar um bom filme para eles assistirem como era tradição após os churrascos da equipe. Assim que todos entraram, Bryan aproveitou para conversar em particular com Dom. Precisava expor a ele seu novo plano para ajudá-lo a se livrar da polícia e ao mesmo tempo resolver o assunto "Braga."

- Sempre gostei de crianças.- Dom disse olhando para a filha ainda adormecida na cadeirinha. – Mas nunca tive que lidar com crianças tão pequenas. Elas sempre me pareceram tão frágeis.

Bryan meneou a cabeça, assentindo. Dom tocou delicadamente uma das mãozinhas de Nina onde havia uma pulseirinha de ouro com o nome Caterina gravado. Tinha sido presente de sua madrinha Consuelo.

- Desde que o meu pai morreu o mundo sempre me pareceu muito simples. Tudo o que me importava era manter Mia e Letty seguras e ganhar uma boa grana nas pistas, mas agora eu sinto que com a chegada dela o meu mundo tornou-se muito maior. Preciso começar a fazer coisa certa por ela, entende?

Bryan assentiu e perguntou:

- E o que seria fazer a coisa certa pra você? Quais são seus planos?

- A longo ou a curto prazo?- Dom indagou.

- O que você quiser me contar.

Ele olhou para a janela da cozinha que dava para o quintal e viu Letty conversando com Mia enquanto sua irmã ensaboava os pratos sujos com uma esponja.

- Primeiro de tudo eu preciso fazer a Letty confiar em mim novamente.

- Acha que ela não confia mais em você?

- Ela está zangada.- disse Dom. – Mais do que já a vi zangada alguma vez desde que a conheci. E olha que isso tem muito tempo.

- Mas ela ainda se importa com você, e muito. Eu tenho certeza.

- Quando foi que virou psicólogo O'Conner?- Dom indagou com uma risadinha.

Bryan sorriu.

- Não estou dando uma de psicólogo pra cima de você. Eu só quero dizer que tudo o que a Letty queria quando me procurou era trazer você de volta pra LA com a ficha limpa.

Dom balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela me disse isso, mas a Letty já devia saber que isso seria impossível, que só lhe traria problemas.

- Dom, ainda podemos fazer isso.- Bryan falou. – Pra que você e a Letty possam viver em paz com a Nina. Você acabou de me dizer que a Nina é a coisa mais importante agora.

- Onde você quer chegar, Bryan?- questionou Dom com desconfiança.

- O problema "Braga" ainda existe.- Bryan explicou. – Letty voltou pra LA mas está com medo de que algo aconteça com ela e a Nina porque ela testemunhou muita coisa enquanto esteve trabalhando pra ele.

- Merda, Bryan!- Dom exclamou. – O que você quer? Que a Letty testemunhe contra o Braga e ponha em risco a vida dela e a da Nina? Você sabe que não importa o quão eficiente esses programas de proteção à testemunha pareçam ser. Para traficantes do alto escalão como Braga não existe muralha que não possa ser transposta. Ele encontrará a Letty aonde ela estiver. Mas eu ao contrário dessa polícia de merda posso proteger minha família! No entanto, se ela testemunhar aí as coisas ficarão bem complicadas.

- Dom, eu não estava falando sobre a Letty testemunhar...

Nina escolheu esse momento em particular para começar a choramingar.

- Shiiii..._calmate chiquita_... (Calma, pequenina) – falou Dom, mas o chorinho dela começou a ficar mais alto. Letty o ouviu da cozinha e lançou um olhar acusador a Dom. A versão materna de Letty era como a de uma leoa sempre pronta a atacar para defender seus filhotes. Ele imediatamente tirou a menina da cadeirinha e desajeitadamente a aconchegou em seus braços fortes. Letty ficou observando de longe como ele se virava com a situação e então lhe deu um olhar de aprovação. Alheio às trocas de olhares dos dois, Bryan continuou falando:

- Você recebeu aquele pacote estranho no Panamá com o ursinho de pelúcia que a Mia comprou pra sua filha antes dela nascer. Acha que isso tudo é coincidência? Esses caras não vão descansar enquanto não pegarem a Letty. Talvez já estejam usando você para chegar até ela.

- Eu vou tirar a Letty e a minha filha do país!

- E acha que pode viver fugindo pra sempre?- Bryan retrucou. - Dominic, a Letty não quer mais fugir!

Dom ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos refletindo as palavras dele enquanto balançava a filha suavemente em seu colo de um lado para o outro. Bryan tinha razão. Letty tinha deixado claro para ele que não queria mais fugir.

- Tá legal, O'Conner. Você conseguiu minha atenção. O que você tem em mente?- perguntou.

- Vamos jogar o jogo deles.- disse Bryan. – Eles estão querendo fazer um jogo de gato e rato com você e a Letty, mas nós podemos ser "o gato". Letty conseguiu se infiltrar com facilidade no cartel do Braga. Você poderia fazer o mesmo. Entrar lá e conseguir as provas de que precisamos para destruir o Braga. Em troca, eu negociaria um acordo com o FBI para limpar a sua ficha.

Dom riu e disse, sarcástico:

- Ah é claro, e além de limpar a minha ficha o FBI vai me dar de presente um _lamborghini biturbo negro_ mais dois milhões de dólares em cash pra eu comprar uma mansão em Hollywood.

- Dom, eu tô falando sério!- insistiu Bryan. – Você acha que a Letty e a Nina estão seguras aqui na casa do Vince? Eu posso arranjar um lugar seguro pra elas onde você mesmo poderá protegê-las. E como sei que você não apreciaria tiras na sua porta, eu sei de alguém que pode tomar conta delas enquanto você estiver em campo.

- Eu não sei não, O'Conner.

- Vou te dar algumas horas pra pensar. Sabe que temos que agir depressa. Falei com a minha parceira a pouco e ela me contou que o sujeito que prendemos na sua casa, um coreano chamado David Park nos contou que estava atrás de você a mando do Braga para convencê-lo a participar de uma corrida amanhã à noite que selecionará novos pilotos para trabalhar para ele. Dom, se você aceitar, ainda esta tarde podemos levar a Letty e a Nina para o lugar seguro que eu prometi.

- E o cara que tomaria conta dela?- Dominic inquiriu. – Quem é esse sujeito e como saberei se posso confiar nele?

- Posso contatá-lo ainda hoje e tem a minha palavra de que pode confiar nele. Eu prometo proteger a Mia também. A falsa enfermeira que nós prendemos no hospital tentou matá-la. Para pegar a Letty, o Braga está tentando apagar todas as pessoas que são próximas a ela.

- Como esse Braga saberia do envolvimento da Letty comigo? Eu e ela estivemos fora do país por cinco anos. Já faz muito tempo que deixei as pistas de Los Angeles. A corrida de ontem à noite foi a primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Dom, você reinou nas pistas por muito tempo. As histórias ainda são contadas nas corridas. O Braga tem informantes. Não deve ter sido tão difícil descobrir a que pessoas Letty era ligada na cidade enquanto vivia aqui.

- Certo. É um ponto interessante.- disse Dom. – Mas isso ainda não explica como ele descobriu meu endereço no Panamá para me enviar aquele pacote.

Bryan balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso eu não sei. Mas nós podemos descobrir. O Braga é o único elo que temos no momento. É o nome dele naquele bilhete que estava dentro do pacote. David Park confessou que trabalhava para ele e nos informou o que pretendia.

- E quanto à enfermeira?

- Ela ainda não abriu a boca, mas é só questão de tempo. Tenho certeza que a Mônica conseguirá arrancar alguma coisa dela. Então, o que me diz?

Dom olhou para o bebê frágil em seus braços. Se não fizesse alguma coisa, Braga poderia pôr as mãos nela e em Letty, e ele não queria nunca mais ter que reviver o pesadelo de ir reconhecer o corpo de sua amada em um necrotério outra vez.

- Preciso conversar com a Letty.- Dom respondeu por fim. – Isso não se trata mais apenas de mim.

- Está certo.- Bryan concordou. – Converse com ela. Estarei esperando por sua resposta.

Letty abriu a porta e caminhou pelo quintal até eles. Sorriu ao ver Nina bem quietinha no colo de Dom.

- Parece que você gostou do colo do papai, não foi, pequena?

A menina emitiu um barulinho em resposta e colocou o dedinho na boca. Letty pegou a chupeta branca dela que estava presa à cadeirinha e ofereceu à criança.

- Tome, meu amor. Tome...

Nina aceitou a chupeta e Letty estendeu os braços para pegá-la.

- Eu queria conversar com você, Let...- Dom falou timidamente.

Letty olhou para o céu. Uma chuva estava se formando para logo.

- Parece que vai chover... – disse ela. – Vamos conversar no quarto. Traga a cadeirinha da Nina!

Dom assentiu e levantou-se, levando a cadeirinha consigo.

- Boa sorte!- Bryan sussurrou para ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Isso pode levar o dia todo. Só depende de você porque eu não estou com pressa.- disse Mônica lixando as unhas pacientemente na sala de interrogatório, sentada de frente para a falsa enfermeira que atacara Mia no hospital. – Já sabemos seu nome, telefone, endereço, o nome de solteira da sua mãe e até o nome do seu cachorro.- a policial provocou, mas a suspeita sentada do lado oposto mantinha sua cabeça abaixada. Os cabelos negros e muito lisos praticamente cobrindo-lhe o rosto. – Maria Teresa Muñoz. Você não possui ficha na polícia e de acordo com o que andei pesquisando sobre você, até ter atacado Mia Toretto no Pronto-Socorro Municipal de Los Angeles, você nunca tinha feito absolutamente nada de errado. Imigrou legalmente de seu país ainda criança, portanto sem problemas com a Imigração, moça de família, boas notas na escola, um emprego regular de garçonete no Today's em frente ao Píer de Santa Mônica e um filho de três anos. O nome dele é Roberto, não é? Onde ele está agora?

- Deixa o meu filho fora disso!- Teresa gritou, parecendo muito nervosa.

- Ah, então agora você resolveu falar? Ótimo!- disse Mônica deixando a lixa de unha de lado. – Começamos a nos entender. Diga-me Teresa, onde está o seu filho? Ele está seguro agora? Porque você deveria saber que quem se mete com traficantes jamais estará seguro.

Teresa voltou a baixar a cabeça e quando ergueu o rosto novamente, este estava tomado por lágrimas.

- Ele disse que ia me ajudar se eu fizesse tudo o que me pedisse...

- Quem disse, Teresa? Foi o Braga?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não sei o nome dele. Ele se aproximou de mim quando fui às corridas há alguns dias atrás. Fui procurar o meu irmão. Se estivesse mesmo tão bem informada sobre mim como disse saberia que não trabalho mais no Today's. O dinheiro estava acabando e eu preciso sustentar meu filho. Meu irmão cuidou de mim depois que nossos pais morreram e também me ajudava a cuidar do meu filho. Mas ele desapareceu!

- Desapareceu como?- perguntou Mônica, muito interessada.

- Ele era muito bom com carros. De vez em quando ele ia às corridas e ganhava um bom dinheiro pra nós. Mas então ele ouviu falar sobre uma vaga no time do Braga. Eu disse a ele que era perigoso, que não sabíamos com que tipo de pessoas estávamos lidando. Mas o meu irmão sempre foi muito teimoso, fez o teste para entrar na equipe e conseguiu.

- Quando foi isso?

- Há um ano atrás. Ele voltou pra casa e me contou que tinha conseguido. Ele estava muito feliz. Disse que ia ficar trabalhando para o Braga por um tempo e que depois poderíamos voltar pro México e comprar uma casa nova. Só que no dia seguinte ele foi chamado pra um serviço e nunca mais voltou. Eu o procurei por muitos meses, fui a várias corridas e ninguém sabia me dizer o paradeiro do meu irmão até alguns dias atrás quando conheci esse homem.

- Como o conheceu?

- Eu estava fazendo perguntas sobre o meu irmão às pessoas como sempre e esse homem veio falar comigo. Disse que tinha ouvido falar que eu estava procurando por um piloto desaparecido. Repeti minha história a ele e ele garantiu que poderia me ajudar.

- Como era esse homem? Pode descrevê-lo?

Teresa hesitou. Mônica olhou nos olhos dela, tentando lhe passar confiança.

- Você pode me contar, Teresa. Pode confiar em mim. Estou aqui para ajudá-la. Você não faz ideia mas eu sei como ninguém o que é cometer um erro, acredite em mim.

A mulher finalmente respondeu.

- Sim, eu posso descrevê-lo.

Mônica levantou-se da cadeira e fez um sinal através das portas de vidro para que um policial viesse fazer o retrato falado. Um rapaz alto e franzino entrou na sala de interrogatório alguns minutos depois carregando um pacote de giz de cera e uma prancheta.

- Pode nos contar agora, Teresa.- disse Mônica.

Teresa começou a falar:

- Ele é alto, muito alto, e musculoso também.

O policial começou a trabalhar depressa com o giz de cera.

- Seu cabelo tinha um corte estranho, quase como um moicano e os olhos escuros são ameaçadores, tem muitas cicatrizes pelo rosto...

- Cor da pele?- indagou o policial.

- Escura.- respondeu Teresa. – E eu reconheci o sotaque dele. Mexicano como o dos meus pais...

Enquanto o rapaz terminava de fazer o desenho com as informações que Teresa tinha cedido para ele, Mônica continuou conversando com ela.

- Esse homem disse o nome dele?

- Não. Mas quando eu pronunciei o nome do meu irmão, ele falou que o tinha conhecido porque também tinha trabalhado com o Braga e que iria me ajudar a descobrir o paradeiro dele se eu fizesse algo de que o chefe dele precisava muito.

- Perguntei do que se tratava e como era o nome do chefe dele. Você sabe, eu não queria me envolver em nada ilegal.

- E o que ele disse?

- Falou que o nome do chefe dele era sigiloso e que o favor que ele precisava não era nada demais. Contou que a namorada do chefe dele, Mia Toretto estava saindo com outro cara e que ele precisava dar um bom susto nela em alguns dias. Achei aquilo estranho demais e decidi não me envolver, mas poucos dias depois quando fui buscar meu bebê na escola ele estava lá com o Roberto no colo e me disse que se eu não o ajudasse, algo muito ruim poderia acontecer com ele.

Mais lágrimas inundaram o rosto da mulher e ela começou a tossir. Mônica deu um copo de água a ela e pediu que continuasse. Teresa enxugou as lágrimas e deu seguimento a seu relato:

- Eu tive que fazer o que ele pedia e ele continuou prometendo me dizer onde estava o meu irmão. Então eu fui pra aquele hospital e fiz o que tive de fazer. Ele jurou que o que havia na seringa não a mataria, mas eu estava tão preocupada com o meu filho e queria tanto saber onde está o meu irmão, o que aconteceu com ele...

- Acho que terminei.- anunciou o policial que desenhava o retrato falado, exibindo o resultado de seu trabalho para as duas mulheres.

- E então, Teresa, esse é o homem que a abordou na corrida?

- Sim, é ele.- Teresa respondeu sem hesitar.

- Nigel, leve esse desenho para a agente Thrinh checar nas fichas criminais.

- Sim, agente Fuentes.- disse o rapaz, retirando-se.

- Teresa, eu compreendo tudo o que me contou, mas preciso que saiba que estamos lidando com algo grande. Muito maior do você imagina. Eu posso ajudá-la se você me ajudar, me entende?

Ela assentiu.

- Onde está o seu filho?

- Com uma amiga que trabalhava comigo no Today's. Eu posso dar o endereço dela.

- Òtimo. Nós iremos buscá-lo e garanto a você que seu filho ficará seguro. Agora me diga, qual é o nome do seu irmão?

- Diogo Muñoz.- Teresa respondeu.

- Agente Fuentes?- um agente da recepção a chamou entreabrindo a porta da sala de interrogatórios.

- Yeah?- disse ela.

- Tem um homem chamado Carlos Ortiz na recepção dizendo que precisa falar urgente com alguém sobre o desaparecimento de uma mulher chamada Letícia Ortiz, sobrinha dele.

Mônica ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele disse que veio ao FBI porque recebeu um documento sobre as investigações do desaparecimento da sobrinha dele, o qual ele desconhecia, e que o caso foi fechado. O Sr. Ortiz pretende entrar com a contestação, mas já que a investigação foi de nível federal ele deseja conversar com alguém a respeito antes de procurar o tribunal. Eu disse a ele que não resolvemos assuntos burocráticos aqui, mas ele insistiu e como eu li nos documentos que ele trouxe que o desaparecimento da sobrinha dele está relacionado ao caso Braga, resolvi chamá-la.

- Fez muito bem.- disse Mônica. – Diga a ele que irei atendê-lo em dez minutos.

Assim que o agente se foi, Mônica trocou mais algumas palavras com Teresa e seguiu para conversar com Carlos Ortiz.

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais divertido.- ela disse consigo mesma. – Onde raios o Bryan se meteu que não aparece para descascar esse abacaxi comigo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dominic observou Letty acomodar Nina na cadeirinha logo depois que eles entraram no quarto. A chuva começou a cair quase que imediatamente e da janela ele assistiu Bryan e Leon colocando o som e outras coisas depressa para dentro da cozinha para que não molhassem.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e ele viu Vince no corredor fazendo gestos infantis com os dedos e lábios de que ele deveria agarrar Letty e beijá-la. Revirando os olhos, Dom fechou a porta na cara do amigo.

Letty que estava abaixando sobre a cadeirinha de Nina, ergueu-se e o olhou. Depois que eles tinham dançado juntos no quintal, uma tensão agradável instalou-se entre eles. Dom sentiu vontade de deitar-se com ela na cama para descansar e abraçá-la como costumavam fazer nos velhos tempos, mas limitou-se a sentar-se em uma poltrona gasta que ficava perto da cama, enquanto Letty sentava-se ao lado da cadeirinha da filha, apoiando o corpo na cama com os braços. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e uma parte da franja caía em seu rosto. Dominic sorriu. Com os cabelos daquele jeito ela lembrava muito a menina magricela e atrevida que um dia ele conhecera.

- Por que está sorrindo?- ela perguntou.

- Gosto de olhar pra você.- ele respondeu.

Letty sentiu o coração batendo forte, mas mais uma vez não deu o braço a torcer.

- Sobre o que queria falar?

Dominic suspirou e respondeu:

- Sobre o futuro.

- Você querendo falar sobre o futuro?- ela provocou. – Será que você ainda é o mesmo Dominic Toretto que eu conheci?

- Letty... – ele falou com seriedade. – Precisamos tomar uma decisão sobre o que vamos fazer agora. Você sabe disso. Precisamos fazer isso pela Nina. É sobre o futuro dela que estou falando.

Letty assentiu.

- Você disse que não esperava me encontrar quando resolveu voltar pra Los Angeles. O que pretendia fazer então?

A resposta dela foi honesta.

- Eu não sabia ao certo. Cheguei a pensar em procurar meus tios e pedir ajuda, mas aí quando eu cheguei aqui e encontrei aquela mulher no banheiro do aeroporto...

Dominic alargou os olhos. Aquela era uma informação nova.

- Que mulher? Do que está falando?

- Uma mulher me abordou no banheiro do aeroporto enquanto eu trocava a Nina. Disse que ela tinha os olhos do pai. Eu entrei em pânico. Senti tanto medo que tudo o que consegui pensar foi em vir até a casa do Vince. Não pensei em mais nada.

- Letty, eu voltei pra cá porque recebi aquele pacote no Panamá com o brinquedo que Mia tinha te dado de presente, embora eu não soubesse que se tratava disso. Algo dentro de mim me disse que você não estava bem, que eu tinha de voltar e te encontrar e muita coisa aconteceu desde então. Esse homem, Braga, ele é muito perigoso e sabe o que está fazendo. Ele forjou sua morte quando fez com que os tiras encontrassem aquele corpo no lago.

Letty assentiu. Pouco antes do almoço Bryan a tinha colocado a par dos últimos acontecimentos e do quanto a situação estava ficando perigosa.

- A casa do meu pai foi atacada e uma enfermeira maluca tentou matar a minha irmã. Eles estão nos dando um aviso de que muito em breve tentarão fazer algo com você ou com a Nina e eu não posso deixar isso acontecer!

Ela olhou para a filha adormecida e sentiu muito medo por ela.

- Letty, você tem que confiar em mim outra vez.- Dominic pediu. – Eu posso cuidar de você e da Nina.

- Eu sempre soube me cuidar, Dom.- ela enfatizou.

- Eu sei!- disse ele. – Mas nós ainda somos uma equipe, baby. Isso não mudou!

- O que você sugere que façamos então?- Letty indagou, objetiva.

- O`Conner tem um plano.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Achei que você odiasse os planos do Bryan.

- Bem, dessa vez ele me propôs algo realmente interessante, mas arriscado.

- E quando não é arriscado?- Letty retrucou.

- Você disse que não quer mais fugir.

Letty balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- E eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. Nunca mais.

- O que o Bryan acha que devemos fazer?

- Ele diz que precisamos levar o Braga à justiça, assim você ficará livre dele e ele poderá conseguir anistia policial pra mim. Logicamente eu não acreditei na última parte, mas se você puder ficar livre desse homem, é a única coisa que importa pra mim.

- Como o Bryan pretende pegar o Braga? Eu tentei uma vez e ambos sabemos o que aconteceu. Eu não pretendo testemunhar contra ele, não vou pôr a vida da minha filha em risco.

- Você não testemunhará, Letty, eu me infiltrarei na organização do Braga como você fez.

- O quê?- ela questionou, incrédula. – Papi, isso não faz sentido. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu você não acha que eles sabem que você tem ligação comigo?

- Eles podem até saber disso, mas não sabem que nos reencontramos. Eles não fazem ideia de onde você está, mami. Mas se continuarmos de braços cruzados, eles saberão.

- Como você vai se infiltrar na organização do Braga?

- O cara que o Bryan prendeu na casa do meu pai confessou que trabalha para o Braga. Vai haver uma corrida amanhã à noite para escolher novos pilotos para traficar. Vou participar da corrida.

Letty balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Dom, eu sei o que eles fazem com os pilotos depois que o serviço é terminado.- ela se levantou e foi até ele, abaixando-se em frente a ele e colocando ambas as mãos em seu rosto. – Não vou suportar se algo acontecer com você!

- Eu preciso fazer isso, Letty! Preciso conseguir as malditas provas pro O`Conner e então poderemos ficar juntos de novo, como era antes. Se lembra como costumava ser?

A resposta dela foi um olhar de cumplicidade amorosa que agradou a Dom e muito.

- E quanto a mim e a nenê? Ficaremos aqui na casa do Vince enquanto as coisas acontecem lá fora?

- Não, baby. O Bryan disse que pode colocar vocês duas num lugar seguro juntamente com alguém para protegê-las quando eu estiver fora. Vai dar tudo certo! Você confia em mim, Letty?

Ela o surpreendeu colocando a boca na dele, num beijo molhado que fez Dom suspirar de prazer. Ele passara o dia inteiro ansiando por um beijo como aquele e Letty finalmente satisfazia sua louca vontade.

- Opa, desculpa aí!- disse Vince entrando no quarto de repente fazendo com que eles se separassem e o momento romântico mais uma vez fosse quebrado.

Letty se levantou e virou de costas para Dom, olhando para a janela. Dom ergueu-se da poltrona também e encarou Vince com um olhar mortal.

- É que a Mia comentou que a minha camisa tava muito fedida e eu vim trocar, esqueci que vocês dois estavam...

- Tudo bem, Vince.- Letty disse escondendo seu desapontamento.

- Onde está o Bryan?- Dom perguntou para desfazer o mal estar que tinha se formado.

- Na cozinha.- Vince respondeu.

Dom trocou um olhar com Letty que dizia que ele diria à Bryan que eles aceitavam a proposta dele. Os olhos dela apenas assentiram. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada.

Quando ele saiu, Vince olhou para Letty e disse:

- Dei uma mancada feia, não dei? Desculpa aí! Se eu soubesse que vocês estavam se amassando gostoso, eu não teria entrado no quarto.

- Obrigada, Vince. – Letty disse com um sorriso perigoso no olhar.

- Obrigado pelo quê?

- Por adiar o inadiável.- respondeu ela. – Dominic merece sofrer um pouco mais!

- Você é uma mulher má!- exclamou Vince, mas estava rindo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan viu Dom entrar na cozinha e ergueu-se da cadeira olhando para ele. Esperava ansiosamente por uma resposta para pôr seu plano em ação.

- E então?

- Nós aceitamos.- Dom respondeu. – Mas eu espero não me arrepender da minha decisão depois, porque se algo acontecer com as minhas garotas, você sabe que eu te matarei O`Conner.- ele acrescentou com um sorriso frio e sarcástico.

Continua...


	17. Nada a perder

**Capítulo 17**

**Nada a perder**

- Boa tarde, Sr. Ortiz.- disse Mônica estendendo sua mão e cumprimentando o tio de Letty em uma pequena sala de reuniões para onde Carlos Ortiz tinha sido conduzido. Ele apertou de volta a mão de Mônica, mas respondeu em tom seco:

- Eu gostaria de dizer que estou tendo uma boa tarde, senhorita...

- Fuentes.- ela respondeu. – Mas pode me chamar de Mônica.

- Muito bem, Mônica.- disse Carlos. – Acredito que já foi lhe passado o motivo de eu estar aqui.

Ela assentiu observando o rosto do homem a sua frente. Ele tinha estatura mediana, corpo musculoso e bem conservado para sua idade, cabelos lisos com poucos fios grisalhos misturando-se aos negros, bigode tradicional e olhar austero. Um típico mexicano como Mônica já vira muitos em seu trabalho, especialmente tentando cruzar a fronteira dos Estados Unidos ilegalmente. Não que ela pensasse que o Sr. Ortiz fosse um imigrante ilegal no país. Seu olhar dizia que ele era o tipo de homem correto e honrado em tudo o que fazia. Não havia dúvidas sobre isso.

- Bem, já que você já sabe o motivo de eu estar aqui, podemos ir direto ao ponto. Minha sobrinha, Letícia Ortiz está desaparecida. O documento que eu recebi hoje mais cedo se referia a uma autópsia de um suposto corpo que poderia ser o dela, mas o qual a autópsia confirmou laudo negativo. Preciso entender o que está acontecendo. O que o FBI sabe sobre a minha sobrinha?

Mônica deu um suspiro e foi honesta com ele:

- Sr. Ortiz, eu não estou nesse caso há muito tempo, mas o que posso lhe dizer é que muitas dessas informações são confidenciais.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se estamos falando da minha sobrinha, essa informação não é confidencial.

- Não sabemos o que aconteceu com ela.- dessa vez, Mônica mentiu. Ela sabia sim que Bryan tinha encontrado Letty, ele tinha dito isso a ela, mas também pedira que não revelasse nada a ninguém e Mônica resolveu confiar nele.

- Como não sabem?- Carlos indagou, perplexo.

- Senhor, tudo o que posso lhe dizer é que a Letty esteve colaborando com o FBI em uma investigação oficial, mas que agora não sabemos do paradeiro dela.

- E desde quando minha sobrinha andava envolvida com a polícia?- os olhos dele suplicavam para que Mônica lhe desse mais informações, mas ela não podia dizer nada. Bryan lhe dissera mais cedo que ele tinha um plano e que o paradeiro de Letty deveria continuar em segredo. – Escute, moça. Só preciso saber se minha sobrinha está viva, porque se ela não estiver, farei de tudo para descobrir quem foi capaz de tirar a vida dela!

Mônica fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e esfregou as têmporas. Ela se sentia muito mal por estar mentindo para aquele homem que parecia ser tão sincero.

- Olhe, Sr. Ortiz, eu posso tentar ajudá-lo. Me diga, quando foi a última vez que viu sua sobrinha?

- Já faz mais de cinco anos.- ele revelou. – Ela saiu de casa para ir viver com um homem chamado Dominic Toretto. Se você procurar nos seus arquivos da polícia terá a ficha completa dele. Ele esteve preso por socar um homem quase até a morte e passou dois anos em Lompoc.

- Sei de quem se trata.- disse Mônica.

- Se sabe de quem se trata deve imaginar agora porque estou tão aflito. Letícia largou tudo para ir viver com esse homem porque o amava. Dom costumava ser um bom garoto, mas enlouqueceu com a morte do pai e tornou-se um criminoso. Eu jamais aprovei o relacionamento deles depois que Dominic saiu de Lompoc. Eu não entendo o que Letícia tinha a ver com a polícia, mas pra mim, se minha sobrinha estiver morta o único culpado é Dominic Toretto. Foi ele quem a conduziu para o pior dos caminhos.

- Dominic Toretto?- Mônica repetiu.

- Exatamente.- disse Carlos. – Estive procurando por ele antes de vir para cá, sei que ele está foragido. Foi o que ouvi de alguns colegas mecânicos. Mônica, que Dominic Toretto tenha a sorte de ser encontrado pela polícia antes de mim, porque se eu o encontrar primeiro, e ele tiver feito algo com Letty, eu o matarei e não me importarei nem um pouco em ir para a cadeia depois por causa disso.

Mônica franziu o cenho. O homem parecia mesmo decidido e saiu de lá dizendo que entraria com o recurso no Ministério da Justiça para reabrir o caso de Letty. Mas o juramento sobre matar Dominic Toretto foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção e ela acabou se perguntando se Bryan não estaria cometendo outro terrível engano ao tentar ajudar o ex-presidiário novamente.

Suspirando cansada, ela pegou o telefone e discou o número do parceiro. Estava sendo um longo e interminável dia.

- Hey, Mônica!- disse ele do outro lado da linha alguns segundos depois.

- Hey!- disse ela. – Tenho algumas novidades.

- Ótimo porque você as me dirá pessoalmente. Preciso que venha e me encontre na rua de trás daquele shopping grande do centro em 1 hora. Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- Vai precisar da minha ajuda pra quê?

- Eu te conto tudo quando nos encontrarmos. Te vejo mais tarde.

Mônica desligou o telefone pensando que Bryan O`Conner estava outra vez tentando metê-la numa roubada. Ela estava arrumando suas coisas e passando as últimas instruções para o agente que cuidaria da testemunha dela no caso quando o chefe deles se aproximou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Onde está o O`Conner?- ele rosnou.

- Está na rua investigando, senhor.- Mônica respondeu.

- Sei!- disse ele. – E por que você está aqui ao invés de estar de olho nele? Sabe como o O`Conner tem propensão a fazer besteira quando não tem um adulto supervisionando.

- Eu já estava indo encontrá-lo. Tive que ficar aqui esta tarde para interrogar a nossa testemunha.

- Sim, a mulher que agrediu Mia Toretto no hospital. Acho estranho que o Bryan não quis ficar aqui para interrogá-la pessoalmente. Ele foi seguir alguma pista importante?

- Digamos que sim, senhor.

O chefe resmungou algo ininteligível e então acrescentou:

- Eu soube que o tio de Letícia Ortiz esteve aqui e falou com você. O que disse a ele?

- Que ele deveria ir até o Ministério da Justiça se deseja fazer uma contestação do caso.

- Muito bem.- falou ele, parecendo satisfeito. – Pode ir. Me informem se souberem de algo importante pertinente ao caso.

Mônica pegou sua bolsa e aproveitou para ir logo antes que o chefe mudasse de ideia e a chamasse novamente para novo "interrogatório" sobre as atividades de Bryan. Aliás, ela estava muito curiosa para saber o que seu parceiro andava aprontando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia observou Letty terminando de trocar a fralda de Nina em cima da cama de Vince.

- Pode pegar o talco para mim?- ela pediu. Mia estendeu a embalagem branca de tampa azul para ela.

- Você é mesmo ótima com ela.- disse.

- Tive bastante tempo para praticar.- falou Letty.

- Eu sinto muito que você tenha tido que passar por tudo isso sozinha, Letty.

- Foi minha escolha, Mia.- Letty ajeitou a fralda descartável na menina, fechando-a com as fitas adesivas e abotoou o macacãozinho azul claro de volta. Nina sacudiu os pezinhos em sapatinhos da mesma cor e fez um barulhinho engraçado, sorrindo para sua mãe. – É, _chiquita_, você vai dar um passeio com a mamãe...

- Foi difícil?- Mia perguntou. – Eu digo, uma gravidez sozinha e depois ter que cuidar da sua filha...

- Seu irmão me fez a mesma pergunta.

- E?

- Foi difícil, mas valeu a pena.- respondeu Letty. – E eu faria tudo de novo por ela.

Nina remexeu-se toda, fazendo gracinha, como se soubesse que estavam falando dela. Letty sorriu e roçou o rosto na barriguinha da menina, brincando com ela. Dominic entrou no quarto e indagou:

- Já está pronta?

- Estamos.- respondeu Letty erguendo Nina nos braços.

- Já sabem para onde vocês vão?

- Não fazemos ideia.- disse Dom. – Estamos deixando tudo nas mãos do O`Connor. É bom que ele queira mesmo nos ajudar.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim.- disse Mia com convicção.

Bryan que vinha chegando naquele momento ouviu a pergunta de Dom e a conseqüente resposta de Mia. Sorriu consigo porque ficou satisfeito em saber que apesar de tudo, Mia ainda confiava nele.

- Podemos ir?- disse ele, entrando no quarto. Minha parceira já está indo nos encontrar no meio do caminho.

Dom assentiu e em seguida perguntou à Mia:

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe. Vince e Leon vão cuidar de mim até o Bryan voltar.

- Não sei se eles são os melhores guarda-costas.- Dom comentou, mas seu olhar era divertido.

- Ei, eu ouvi isso!- disse Vince da sala de estar.

- Vocês vão me dar notícias?- perguntou Mia.

- Sim.- respondeu Letty. – Pode contar com isso.

- Me deixa carregar a Nina até o carro?- ela pediu e Letty sorriu, entregando a criança a ela.

Mia beijou a cabecinha da nenê e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ah, você não vai começar a chorar agora, vai?- disse Dom, provocando-a.

- Vamos.- disse Bryan e Dom recolheu toda a bagagem de Letty junto com as coisas de Nina para levar para o carro. Mia passou o bebê de volta para Letty assim que ela se sentou no banco de trás do carro de Bryan.

- A gente se vê logo.- disse Dom à irmã.

Mia balançou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Por que está chorando? Parece uma mulherzinha.- Letty brincou com a cunhada.

- É que eu não queria mais ficar longe de vocês.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar, Mia. Nós ficaremos bem.- ela garantiu.

- Ô Dom!- chamou Vince ao lado de Leon. – Vê se manda ver!

Letty revirou os olhos e Dom sorriu.

- Pode deixar comigo!

- Não deixa ela te zoar não, meu irmão.- Vince complementou.

- Eu acho que você é quem está precisando mandar ver, V!- falou Letty quando Bryan deu partida no carro. Eles ainda se despediram de Leon antes que Bryan buzinasse e deixasse a casa de Vince, dizendo:

- Voltarei logo, Mia!

- Muito bem, Bryan, acho que já é hora de nos dizer para onde está nos levando.- exigiu Dom quando eles já estavam quase chegando no local que ele tinha marcado de se encontrar com Mônica.

- Vou levá-los para a casa de um amigo no subúrbio. Lá é seguro. Ninguém encontrará vocês!

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?- Dom questionou.

- Vocês precisam confiar em mim!- disse Bryan avistando o carro de Mônica estacionado logo atrás do Shopping Center. Pelo menos ela fora discreta e viera dirigindo o seu carro, um Nissan Frontier 2008 até o local do encontro ao invés de chamar a atenção vindo numa viatura de polícia, pensou Bryan.

- Hey, Hollywood!- ela saudou quando o viu descer do carro, porém, ao avistar Letty e Dom lá dentro, Mônica franziu o cenho e exclamou:

- Filho da puta! O que você está fazendo?

- Você precisa me ajudar!- disse Bryan indo até ela.

Dominic olhou para Letty e disse, antes de descer do carro também:

- Fica no carro com a Nina!

Letty suspirou irritada olhando Dom ir até Bryan e sua parceira. Por acaso ele tinha se esquecido de que não mandava nela? O fato der ser mãe da filha dele não mudava isso, mas ainda assim ela ficou no carro, não por obediência à Dom, mas pela segurança de Nina. Nunca se sabia quem poderia estar observando.

- Bryan você enlouqueceu mesmo!- Mônica exclamou. – Pra onde os está levando? Hoje mesmo eu falei com o tio dessa moça no FBI e tive que mentir pra eles sobre ela estar viva.

Dominic ficou diante deles e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, observando a discussão.

- Mônica, você sabia ontem à noite que eu estava tentando ajudar o Dom e concordou com isso, por que está toda nervosinha agora, droga?- falou Bryan, ficando irritado.

- Porque eu pensei que você ia apenas fazer vista grossa sobre a presença dele em LA... – ela parou e olhou para Dom. – Ok, fica complicado falar sobre isso com ele olhando!

Dom acabou sorrindo e balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de dizer à Bryan:

- Certo, então é ela quem vai nos ajudar?

- Ela pode não parecer, mas é uma boa pessoa.- Bryan completou e Mônica olhou para Letty dentro do carro, com Nina nos braços e seu coração amoleceu.

- Eu juro que quero ajudar!- disse ela. – Mas vocês precisam me deixar fazer parte do time também. Quero saber no que eu estou me metendo!

- Mônica, você sabe muito bem que precisamos pegar o Braga.- disse Bryan. – Se existe um cara malvado nessa história toda, esse alguém é ele! O Dom está disposto a nos ajudar em troca de anistia...

- Bryan, estou há pouco tempo neste caso, mas li os relatórios. Esse não era o seu plano inicial quando colocou Letícia Ortiz nisso? E veja só o que aconteceu. O FBI não vai dar anistia a ele mesmo que...

- Que se dane a anistia!- falou Dom. – Não estou preocupado com isso, moça.- ele lançou um olhar para o carro, Letty não podia escutar o que diziam porque estavam relativamente longe. – Tudo o que eu quero é proteger minha família e no momento esse Braga é a pedra no meu sapato. Portanto, nos ajude que eu os ajudarei a resolver esse caso. Quando tudo terminar, eu vou me entregar.

- Como é que é?- retrucou Bryan, estupefato com o que ele tinha dito. Ele esperava que Dom colaborasse com os planos dele para tentarem conseguir a anistia, mas em caso de não conseguirem, sempre havia um plano B. Bryan jamais imaginou que Dominic seria capaz de se entregar.

- Eu não pretendo mais fugir, Bryan.- disse Dom em voz baixa. – Letty quase morreu tentando conseguir perdão pra mim. Chegou minha hora de recompensá-la por isso. Mas não quero que ela saiba de jeito nenhum que tomei essa decisão.

- E quando foi que tomou essa decisão?- Bryan questionou. – Quando conversamos na casa do Vince você disse que...

- Acabei de decidir!- falou Dom. – Agora é com vocês. Preciso que levem minha família para um lugar seguro e me deixem trabalhar.

Mônica suspirou. Ficou tocada com a declaração de Dominic Toretto de que abriria mão de sua liberdade pela segurança de sua família. Precisava ajudá-los.

- Tá legal, Bryan, qual é o seu plano?- ela perguntou.

- Roman Pierce!- ele respondeu com um sorriso e Mônica alargou os olhos e exclamou:

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo o que você ouviu e preciso de sua ajuda para convencê-lo a nos ajudar!

- E lá vamos nós!- disse ela, já imaginando o trabalho que teriam em convencer o homem mais teimoso do mundo a fazer qualquer coisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roman Pierce sentou-se no sofá, ligou a TV e abriu uma cerveja gelada que tinha acabado de pegar em seu pequeno refrigerador. A vida não podia ser mais perfeita. Era seu dia de folga na fábrica de carros e ele não precisava a ir a lugar algum. Passara o dia inteiro curtindo a paz de seu lar. O que ele não sabia era que Bryan O`Connor estava vindo revirar sua vida novamente com mais uma missão mirabolante.

Já passava de oito da noite quando Mônica e ele estacionaram no terreno baldio ao lado da casa de Roman. A viagem tinha durado pouco mais de duas horas e tivera mais de uma parada porque Letty precisou trocar ou alimentar Nina. Ela e Dominic estavam exaustos, pois ainda não tinham dormido desde a corrida no Hollywood Boulevard e depois de tantos reencontros e grandes decisões ambos mereciam um bom descanso antes de darem qualquer novo passo.

Bryan e Mônica precisavam dormir também, mas o _modo_ policial dele estava ligado no automático desde o ataque à Mia e o reencontro com Letty. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que não estavam muito longe de pegar Braga finalmente. Bastava que o plano dele continuasse dando certo.

- É aqui?- Dom perguntou a ele.

- Sim.- ele respondeu.

- Se importa se eu perguntar a quem pertence esta casa?- Letty indagou observando a casa à frente deles. Era uma casa de madeira padrão do subúrbio, sem muro e com as tintas das paredes desgastadas. Mas o visual envelhecido e desmazelado da casa contrastava com o canteiro de petúnias coloridas ao redor dela, viçosas e bem cuidadas.

- Essa casa é de um velho amigo.- disse Bryan. – O nome dele é Roman. – Ele vai manter vocês em segurança!

- Isso depois que nós o convencermos disso. - acrescentou Mônica que já tinha descido do carro e escutara a conversa deles.

Dom desceu do carro primeiro e ajudou Letty com Nina. A criança adormecera depois da última parada e ela a pusera na cadeirinha. Com uma mão ele segurou a cadeira da filha, com a outra, ele tocou a mão de Letty e eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade. Ele dizia a ela com o olhar que tudo ficaria bem e ela correspondia ao olhar dele afirmando que confiava nele outra vez.

- Acho melhor você ir à frente.- disse Bryan à Mônica quando eles se aproximaram da entrada da casa. – Sabe como é, só pra garantir...

- Frouxo!- Mônica debochou.

- Eu só estou tentando ser prático aqui, garota!- justificou-se Bryan.

- Afinal de contas como conheceu esse Roman?- Dominic indagou. – Ele é policial também?

- Nós crescemos juntos.- contou Bryan. – Ele pode ser tudo, menos tira!

Mônica bateu na porta com os nós dos dedos e esperou por alguns instantes. Mas ninguém apareceu. Ela bateu de novo e dessa vez escutou uma voz zangada vinda de dentro da casa:

- Mas quem é o filho da mãe que está batendo na minha porta à uma hora dessas? Vá embora, não quero comprar nada!

- Abra, Roman. É a Mônica!- ela finalmente disse depois de ouvi-lo resmungar.

- Mônica?- retrucou ele, mais perto da porta. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Tenho algo importante pra falar com você.- respondeu ela.

- O`Connor está contigo?- ele perguntou.

- Sim, ele está!- confirmou ela. – Mas... – ela não teve tempo de terminar de falar, pois Roman abriu a porta com um puxão e lançou-se sobre Bryan sem nenhuma explicação.

- Peraí, Roman!- gritou Bryan. – Vamos conversar.

Dom olhou para Mônica sem entender e Letty exclamou:

- Que merda é essa?

- Ah, isso acontece sempre.- explicou Mônica. – É o jeito particular deles de se cumprimentarem.

- Pára, Roman!- Bryan se desvencilhou de um soco que o amigo desferiu contra ele.

- Você sempre aprontando das suas né, Zé ruela? Já estou cansado! Por isso nem venha me oferecer nenhum trampo na polícia porque eu não estou afim. Cadê aquela grana que você me prometeu?

- Que grana?- Bryan retrucou ao perceber de repente que Roman não estava realmente tentando bater nele.

- A grana preta que tu anda ganhando com o teu salário de tira almofadinha!- Roman respondeu rindo e saindo de cima de Bryan que riu também.

- Cara, precisava sujar meu terno de lama?- questionou Bryan erguendo-se do chão com a ajuda dele.

- Sorte a tua que eu não quebrei esse nariz de branquelo outra vez!

Bryan tirou a areia das calças e cumprimentou Roman com um forte aperto de mão e um abraço.

- Que cê veio fazer aqui por estas bandas?- Roman perguntou virando-se e encarando as pessoas que acompanhavam Bryan. – Tô sentindo cheiro de encrenca no ar!

- Viemos até aqui pedir a sua ajuda.- adiantou Mônica.

Dominic se manteve ao lado de Letty, com um braço protetor ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Mano, quem são essas pessoas?- indagou Roman com sua desconfiança habitual.

- Por que não nos convida a entrar?- disse Bryan.

Dez minutos depois estavam todos acomodados na pequena sala de estar da casa de Roman. Por dentro, a decoração da casa combinava perfeitamente com o canteiro de petúnias lá fora, pois lembrava o lar de uma idosa aposentada ao invés da casa de um ex-presidiário. O sofá gasto estava coberto com uma capa de algodão amarela e branca cujas estampas eram enormes girassóis. Em frente ao sofá havia uma mesinha de centro onde Roman pousou três canecas com café preto quente e um copo de chá gelado para Letty.

- A nenê toma alguma coisa?- Roman ingenuamente perguntou.

- Não, ela está bem, obrigada.- disse Letty.

De frente para a mesinha havia uma televisão velha e cortinas amarelas nas janelas. Roman afastou para um canto as garrafinhas de cerveja Corona que estivera bebendo durante sua folga e puxou uma cadeira plástica sentando-se junto a eles que tinham se acomodado no sofá e em duas poltronas adjacentes cujo estofado estava rasgando.

- Muito bem, Bryan, meu camarada. Sobre o que é tudo isso?- perguntou Roman querendo compreender o que trouxera Bryan e Mônica à sua casa tão tarde da noite com um casal e uma criança.

- Você já ouviu falar de Dominic Toretto?- Bryan perguntou e Roman franziu o cenho.

- Mas é claro que ouvi. Foi por causa do Dominic Toretto que você quase se ferrou com os tiras!- disse Roman recebendo olhares desconfortáveis do casal sentado lado a lado no sofá maior. – Será que eu entendi direto? Você é Dominic Toretto?

Dom assentiu silenciosamente.

- Puta que pariu, O`Connor! Esse cara é procurado em todo o Estado da Califórnia desde que você o deixou fugir. Por que trouxe o sujeito pra minha casa?

- O _sujeito_ pode ir embora agora mesmo!- falou Dom já se erguendo do sofá. Letty fez o mesmo e com um olhar que não demonstrava absolutamente nenhum tipo de sentimento, ela disse:

- Obrigada pelo chá!

- Ei, sentem!- pediu Bryan. – Mônica e eu vamos conversar com o Roman lá fora!

- O`Conner, Letty e eu não temos tempo para essa palhaçada...

- Por favor, Dom!- insistiu Bryan. – Cinco minutos são tudo o que eu peço.

- Venha, Roman!- falou Mônica, já puxando o homem negro e forte, de quase dois metros de altura para fora da casa.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos na sala, Letty perguntou a Dom:

- Acha que podemos confiar nele?

- Ele é um cara desconfiado.- disse Dom. – Uma boa razão para confiarmos nele.

Do lado de fora da casa, Bryan chutou uma pedrinha do jardim com o bico de seu caro sapato social e disse à Roman:

- Eu nunca fui preso.

- É isso, mesmo. Você nunca foi preso!- comentou Roman com deboche. – Como se eu já não soubesse disso, O`Conner. Se você tivesse sido preso, em algumas horas estaria sendo chamado de loirinha gostosa pela galera.

- O Dom já foi preso.- disse Bryan. – Em Lompoc.- ele acrescentou. – Você sabe como é estar preso lá, não sabe, Roman?

- Lompoc?- Roman retrucou. Sim, ele conhecia muito bem a realidade do que era estar preso naquele inferno. Seis meses lá tinham sido para ele pior do que os quase três anos que passou em um reformatório para menores na Flórida. – Quanto tempo?

- Dois anos.- Bryan respondeu. – Roman, tem muita coisa acontecendo com meus amigos agora, e eu preciso ajudá-los porque em parte eu sou o responsável pelo que está acontecendo agora. Se eu ajudá-los, eles também podem me ajudar.

- Roman, estamos em um caso muito perigoso.- disse Mônica que se mantivera calada desde que tinham deixado a sala. – Já ouviu falar de Arturo Braga?

- E quem nunca ouviu falar dele?- disse Roman.

- Letty... – Bryan apontou para a sala. – Ela estava me ajudando no caso Braga em troca de uma anistia para o Dom.

- E desde quando o FBI concede anistias?

- Eu consegui uma pra você.- disse Bryan e Roman calou-se porque ele estava certo. Há cerca de quatro anos atrás Bryan foi restituído na polícia federal com a ajuda de Roman que recebeu uma liberdade condicional em troca de ajudá-lo, uma anistia.

- As coisas deram errado para Letty, muito errado e ela quase morreu por causa disso. Ele descobriu que ela estava trabalhando para a polícia e a está perseguindo. Dom voltou para ajudá-la e aceitou se infiltrar no esquema do Braga para nos ajudar. Se conseguirmos pegá-lo, ele conseguirá uma anistia e poderá ficar com sua família. Não importa o que digam, Roman. Eles são boas pessoas e agora têm uma filhinha. Preciso ajudá-los, entende?

- Do que você precisa?- ele indagou, já quase rendido.

- Como eu disse, Dom vai se infiltrar como piloto do Braga e conseguir as provas que precisamos para prendê-lo. Mas ele precisa de um lugar seguro para deixar a Letty e sua filha, e alguém para protegê-las. Posso contar com você pra isso?

Roman balançou a cabeça negativamente, e deu um sorriso.

- O`Conner, um dia eu ainda vou querer entender como você consegue se meter em tantas encrencas? Arturo Braga é coisa pesada, hein? Mas tá legal, vou dar essa força pro seu amigo, Dom. O cara tem uma filhinha e família é coisa importante. Além do mais, eu não desejo pra ninguém, nem pro meu pior inimigo uma estada em Lompoc.

Quando eles retornaram à sala, Dominic já estava impaciente e prestes a dizer à Bryan que seria melhor se eles fossem embora, mas o policial nem deixou que ele falasse.

- Já está tudo acertado. Vocês vão ficar aqui na casa do Roman por um tempo.

- Vocês podem ficar na minha casa à vontade. Só tem um quarto, mas eu posso dormir no meu trailer quando o Dom estiver aqui. Quando ele sair eu fico aqui e durmo na sala pra ficar de olho na tua patroa.

Letty franziu o cenho e disse:

- Agradeço muito sua ajuda, mas eu não preciso de babá, homem.

- Mas precisa de ajuda.- Mônica disse. – O Roman vai ser um excelente guarda-costas para você. Letal e confiável.

- Obrigado, Roman.- disse Dominic estendendo sua mão para ele. – É muito importante que a minha família fique segura.

- Eu sei.- disse Roman porque realmente o entendia. Ele não tinha mulher e nem filhos, mas sua mãe e as duas irmãs menores que estavam moravam na Flórida eram a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele.

Com as coisas resolvidas, Bryan decidiu que podiam relaxar um pouco antes de voltarem para LA. Ele telefonou para um serviço de comida chinesa local e pagou um jantar para todos. Eles comeram enquanto discutiam sobre os últimos acontecimentos e descobertas que Mônica relatou a eles.

- Diogo Muñoz, você disse?- Letty indagou enchendo um garfo com yakissoba e especiarias.

- Sim.- Mônica confirmou. – Esse foi o nome que "a falsa enfermeira" que atacou a Mia nos repassou. Ela disse que se envolveu em toda essa confusão a mando de um homem chamado Fênix.

Letty estremeceu por dentro ao se lembrar do vilão que quase acabou com sua vida e a de sua filha ainda na barriga. Mônica espetou um camarão com um pauzinho.

- Mandamos verificar a história e ela está dizendo a verdade.- ela continuou. – Ela é uma moça simples de cidade pequena que se viu numa situação desesperada. Teresa contou que o irmão a ajudava a criar o filho com o que ganhava nas corridas.

- Diogo Muñoz está morto!- Letty afirmou.

- Como sabe disso?- Bryan perguntou.

- Porque eu o conheci.- ela respondeu. – Nós estávamos na mesma equipe de pilotos do Braga. Ele não sabia de nada, apenas esperava ganhar alguns trocados como todos ali.- Letty fechou os olhos e os abriu em seguida, suspirando: - Eu o vi ser morto na minha frente quando os capangas do Braga partiram pra cima da gente para nos matar. Eu tentei ajudá-lo, mas quando percebi, tudo já estava uma merda! Tive que fugir.

- É uma pena.- falou Mônica. – Teresa não terá boas notícias. Pretendo colocar a ela e o filho no serviço de proteção à testemunha. Ela poderá testemunhar contra o Braga mais tarde.

- Se o Braga tentou matar a Mia, é porque ele sabe que somos irmãos, e sabe que eu e Letty estamos ligados. Como então vou me infiltrar na equipe dele? Ele quer me usar para chegar nela.- disse Dom.

- Mas ele não sabe que você sabe onde Letty está. Eu tenho certeza disso!- afirmou Bryan.

- Mas ele definitivamente sabe que voltei para Los Angeles.- falou Letty. – A mulher que eu encontrei no banheiro do aeroporto é uma prova disso!

- Que mulher?- questionou Mônica.

- Quando eu retornei à LA, uma mulher me abordou no banheiro do aeroporto enquanto eu estava trocando a Nina.- Letty contou. – Ela ficou querendo tocar a minha filha e disse que ela tinha os olhos do pai...é claro que isso me deixou bolada!

- Soou como uma ameaça pra mim.- disse Mônica e Bryan assentiu. – Como era essa mulher?

- Ela era alta, magra, tinha cabelos loiros e um ar de falsa doçura, entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Meu tipo preferido de mulher.- Mônica gracejou. – Você faria um retrato mais detalhado em outro momento para um especialista, Letty? Assim podemos tentar encontrá-la nos arquivos da polícia.

- Não acho que seja seguro.- Dom interviu. – Oficialmente a polícia não sabe que a Letty está viva ou que estou com ela.

- Nós podemos trazer alguém de confiança, Dom. Não se preocupe!- Bryan assegurou.

- Precisamos ir agora, Bryan. Há muito a ser feito.- Mônica lembrou.

- Ok.- ele concordou. – Dom, amanhã cedo trarei o seu carro para a corrida.

- Faça isso!- disse Dom. – Preciso fazer algumas modificações nele antes da corrida.- ele se voltou para Roman: - Você por acaso não teria uma garagem velha onde eu possa me ajeitar com o meu carro amanhã?

- Tá falando a minha língua, meu camarada.- disse Roman. – Acho que tenho um lugarzinho que pode servir.

- Ok, nós vamos indo então.- disse Bryan, despedindo-se.

Mônica levantou-se da cadeira e olhou para Nina, adormecida em sua cadeirinha. Sorriu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

- Valeu por tudo.- Letty agradeceu e ela apenas sorriu.

- Nos vemos amanhã. Até mais, pessoal!- falou Bryan e eles deixaram a casa. Roman os acompanhou até a porta e quando voltou disse a Dom e Letty:

- Eu vou só pegar umas coisas no meu quarto e levar pro trailer. Vocês podem ficar à vontade.

Letty agradeceu e Dom apenas meneou a cabeça. Quando Roman saiu, Nina acordou e começou a chorar. Letty a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto onde a trocou, alimentou e a pôs para dormir.

Dom tomou a liberdade de pegar uma Corona na geladeira de Roman e sentou-se no sofá, abrindo a tampa da garrafa. Tomou um longe gole da bebida, tirou os sapatos e aproveitou para esticar as pernas. Estava cansado. Sabia que o dia seguinte seria ainda mais longo do que o anterior. Recostou a cabeça em uma almofada rendada que colocou no topo do sofá atrás de si e fechou os olhos. Tanta coisa acontecendo em tão pouco tempo. Mas há um ano atrás esse costumava ser o seu ritmo normal de vida. Sorriu levemente. Percebeu que sentia falta disso. De sua vida correndo à quilômetros por hora como um carro veloz. Porém, ele também sabia que agora que ele e Letty tinham Nina, precisavam ir mais devagar. Precisavam pensar nela antes de tudo. Ele precisava pensar em suas duas garotas agora mais do que tudo.

E falando em garotas, Dom ouviu passos suaves saindo do quarto e indo para a cozinha. A casa de Roman não era muito grande e da sala, Dominic poderia visualizar praticamente toda a cozinha, o lugar para onde Letty se dirigiu logo após sair do quarto, usando nada além de uma pequena calcinha de algodão preta. O coração dele falhou uma batida e sua mente exclamou um incontrolável: Uau!

Letty sempre tivera um corpo perfeito, nas proporções certas, mas a gravidez tinha lhe feito um bem enorme, Dom concluiu agora que ele podia ver mais do que ela estivera disposta a lhe mostrar antes. Suas costas naturalmente bronzeadas e sinuosas refletiam a luz da lua que entrava suavemente pela janela entreaberta da cozinha. Os olhos dele concentraram-se nos cabelos compridos dela que estavam soltos e cobrindo-lhe os ombros, nos seios nus, cheios e empinados, no traseiro grande e arrebitado que o tecido da calcinha mal podia cobrir. Dom sentiu sua virilha doer e respirou fundo apreciando a bela visão à sua frente. Tomou mais um longo gole da cerveja e levantou-se do sofá indo até a cozinha.

Ela voltou-se para ele sem qualquer preocupação em cobrir-se. Ao olhar para Dom, Letty umedeceu os lábios instintivamente, tornando-os ainda mais rubros e úmidos. Dominic gemeu baixinho e a olhou inteira. Simplesmente perfeita. Os quadris um pouco mais largos do que ele se lembrava, mas não havia qualquer sinal de gordura desnecessária em sua barriga.

Letty estremeceu por dentro ao sentir os olhos de Dom sobre ela e seu corpo inteiro aqueceu-se. Ela olhou para os braços musculosos dele e seu peito rígido e lembrou-se de como gostava de se agarrar a ele, como se Dom fosse sua montanha particular. Letty se sentia tão pequena quando Dom a tinha nos braços e adorava isso. Pequena, mas forte e dominadora. O olhar dela desceu do peito dele para partes mais óbvias de sua anatomia e soube que ele a desejava e muito. Ela também queria o mesmo, mas ainda era muito cedo. Ela o deixaria sofrer mais um pouco, mesmo que isso significasse seu próprio sofrimento também. Estava tão excitada que se ele encostasse um dedo nela seu corpo derreteria inteiro. Mas Letty se manteve firme em seu propósito de torturá-lo conforme tinha dito à Vince que o faria, e lançando a Dom um olhar arrogante, disse:

- O que foi?

As palavras dela soaram como um balde de água fria em Dominic. Quando ela falava assim com ele, Dom sabia que não ia ganhar nada, por isso, para não admitir a ela que seu corpo estava quase entrando em estado de combustão espontânea, ele pigarreou e limitou-se a dizer:

- Eu só queria saber se posso pegar um travesseiro da sua cama para eu levar para o sofá.

- Fique à vontade.- Letty disse, virando de costas para ele e enchendo um copo de água na torneira antes de beber.

Dom deu as costas a ela e entrou no quarto com cuidado para não acordar Nina. Pegou um travesseiro e saiu. Letty entrou no quarto logo em seguida e fechou a porta. Dominic jogou o travesseiro no sofá e resmungou baixinho entre irritado e excitado:

- Mas que droga, Letty!

Continua...


	18. Preparativos

Capítulo 18

Preparativos

- Café?- Bryan perguntou à Mônica estendendo um copo grande de cappucino para ela. A policial franziu o cenho e bocejou. Seus olhos protegidos por enormes óculos escuros de grife. Com um resmungo, ela pegou o copo das mãos dele e deu um longo gole. Café mentolado, o seu preferido, pelo menos Bryan ainda se lembrava disso.

Naquela manhã o chefe os tinha acordado bem cedo. A delegacia recebeu uma denúncia anônima de que algum tipo de chacina tinha acontecido no Today`s durante a madrugada. Duas gangues rivais se enfrentaram após um racha e durante a briga incendiaram parte do lugar. Como Maria Teresa Muñoz, a principal testemunha do caso no momento, porque Letty não contava já que o FBI ainda não sabia oficialmente do paradeiro dela, trabalhara no local e afirmara que seu filho se encontrava lá com uma amiga dela, o chefe deles resolvera mandar Bryan e Mônica para investigar e trazer o menino para junto da mãe onde estaria mais seguro.

- Você está horrível!- Bryan provocou Mônica observando-a tomar o café bem depressa.

- Culpa sua!- ela retrucou. – Você me envolveu nesse caso e agora sou obrigada a acordar antes das seis da manhã.

Bryan esboçou um sorriso e ajeitou a jaqueta do FBI em volta do corpo, mas dois policiais os acompanhavam e o grupo seguiu em duplas diferentes até o píer de Santa Mônica.

- Espero que resolvamos isso logo.- Bryan comentou com sua parceira durante o caminho. – Tive que mandar o Leon levar o carro que arrumei para o Dom correr esta noite porque o chefe nos chamou tão cedo.

- Quem é Leon?- ela indagou.

- Ele é da gangue!- Bryan respondeu.

Mônica voltou-se para ele e falou com certo divertimento na voz:

- Nossa Bryan! Você é tão mafioso quanto seus amiguinhos. Mas me diz, quando é que eu vou fazer parte dessa gangue?

- Pode esquecer!- Bryan respondeu com deboche. – Modelos não são permitidas. Você não ia gostar de ficar com graxa debaixo das unhas mesmo.

Mônica sorriu e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. Alguns minutos depois eles chegavam ao local da denúncia. Havia uma multidão de curiosos em volta do lugar e uma equipe dos bombeiros tinha controlado o fogo. Bryan se aproximou e falou com um deles, tirando seu distintivo do bolso da jaqueta e o mostrando:

- Detetive Bryan O`Conner.

O bombeiro assentiu. Era um homem alto e musculoso, de cabelos negros e bigode. Mônica sorriu toda simpática e Bryan quase revirou os olhos.

- Todos foram retirados do local?- ele indagou ao bombeiro.

- Sim.- o bombeiro respondeu positivamente. – Havia cerca de trinta pessoas lá dentro, clientes, além de mais umas cinco garçonetes e dois cozinheiros, e alguns dos responsáveis que iniciaram o incêndio. A polícia civil já veio e levou-os para interrogatório na delegacia mais próxima.

- Mortos e feridos?- Mônica perguntou, também exibindo seu distintivo assim como Bryan havia feito.

- Ninguém se feriu gravemente na lanchonete, mas foi tudo muito rápido, o fogo se alastrou depressa e quase queimou tudo. Fez um grande estrago no apartamento de cima porque o fogo foi iniciado de lá.

- Do apartamento de cima?- Bryan perguntou.

O bombeiro balançou a cabeça positivamente e acrescentou:

- Foi a única baixa que tivemos. A moradora do andar de cima, que também era uma funcionária da lanchonete não teve tempo de fugir e acabou morrendo lá dentro.

- Encontraram o corpo de uma criança com ela?- perguntou Mônica, sentindo-se aflita. Era sempre muito triste em tragédias como aquela quando uma criança também fazia parte das baixas, justamente uma a quem a mãe tentara desesperadamente proteger.

- Não, não havia nenhuma criança com ela. A mulher estava sozinha.

Bryan e Mônica trocaram olhares.

- Nós podemos dar uma olhada?- ele perguntou ao bombeiro. – É seguro?

- Sim, o fogo já foi completamente controlado. Se vocês pretendem ir lá em cima tenham cuidado com os destroços soltos. Eu posso acompanhá-los para garantir a segurança de vocês se quiserem.

- Não precisa... – Bryan começou a dizer, mas Mônica o interrompeu dizendo ao bombeiro:

- Eu acho uma ótima ideia!

Bryan conteve um sorriso e cutucou Mônica pouco antes deles entrarem no prédio, enquanto o bombeiro ia buscar máscaras de segurança contra os odores de fumaça para eles:

- Você não perde tempo, hein?

- Quem disse que você é o único que sabe misturar negócios e prazer?

Dessa vez o policial sorriu, mas logo em seguida ficou sério quando disse:

- Acha que o garoto ainda pode estar lá?

- Talvez.- Mônica respondeu. – Mas não acho que ele esteja morto, penso que Braga está tentando assustar a Teresa para que ela não conte nada à polícia. É óbvio que ele já sabe que ela está sob custódia, portanto ele não mataria o garoto por enquanto, não perderia seu único trunfo.

O bombeiro os conduziu por uma entrada alternativa aberta por eles na lanchonete. A porta principal se encontrava entre os destroços. Parte da escada para o andar de cima estava destruída e os bombeiros tinham construído uma escada de madeira por cima da outra para poderem ter acesso interno ao andar de cima.

- Se o fogo começou no andar de cima por que os responsáveis pelo incêndio estariam no andar de baixo?- Bryan perguntou ao bombeiro, divagando sobre o que realmente acontecera ali naquele lugar. Ele concordava com Mônica, não achava que o incêndio tivesse sido causado acidentalmente pela briga entre duas gangues rivais, aquilo provavelmente estava servindo como desculpa para algo maior.

- Bem, alguém pode ter estado no andar de cima primeiro e causado o incêndio.- avaliou o bombeiro. Vasculhamos tudo, não foram velas acesas ou escapamento de gás o causador do fogo.

- Mas se alguém teve o trabalho de subir para provocar o incêndio, por que essa pessoa teria permanecido na lanchonete ao invés de sair?- observou Mônica.

Bryan olhou para ela e disse:

- E quem disse que a pessoa que provocou o incêndio continuou na lanchonete? Eu penso que não. Por isso eu acredito que o enfrentamento das gangues aqui está sendo apenas uma desculpa para ocultar o que realmente aconteceu aqui.

Depois de subirem as escadas, o bombeiro mostrou a eles em que condições se encontrava o andar de cima. Na maior parte buracos e destroços. Não havia mais nada lá e o corpo da amiga de Teresa já havia sido removido.

Mônica respirou fundo, sentindo-se arrasada por não terem encontrado o garoto, mas ainda não acreditava que ele pudesse estar morto. Por isso caminhou entre os destroços e checou cada canto do apartamento, usando máscara e luvas assim como Bryan. O bombeiro ficou aguardando que eles fizessem sua investigação.

Bryan caminhou até o que antes fora um quarto e avistou um carrinho de brinquedo, metade queimado no chão. Caminhou até o objeto e o tomou nas mãos. Foi quando ouviu alguém tossir debaixo de seus pés. Apurou os ouvidos e agachou-se, afastando alguns destroços do caminho. Ouviu a tosse de novo, dessa vez mais clara. Parecia uma criança.

- Mônica!- chamou sem erguer demais a voz para não provocar o desabamento de mais destroços.

Ela veio até ele, olhando-o com uma expressão indagadora.

- Acho que encontrei o garoto!- disse Bryan.

- Onde?- Mônica indagou com exasperação e ele apontou o chão.

Mônica chamou o bombeiro que veio imediatamente. Por se tratar do teto da lanchonete, o piso era de concreto. O chão encerado de madeira que o revestia por cima estava quase todo destruído.

- Eu ouvi uma criança tossir!- afirmou Bryan.

- Mas isso é impossível!- o bombeiro exclamou. – Nós vasculhamos tudo. Isso é piso de concreto. Como uma criança poderia ter ido parar aí?

- Ele pode ter entrado por algum alçapão que foi destruído durante o incêndio e agora está preso!- disse Mônica.

- Como sabem que pode haver uma criança aí?- o bombeiro quis saber.

- Porque estamos procurando um garoto de três anos que estava vivendo com a moradora deste apartamento.

Nesse momento, os três ouviram um choro infantil seguido de um gemido desconsolado. Mônica ficou aflita.

- Sim, ele está aqui bem debaixo de nossos pés! Precisamos fazer alguma coisa!

O bombeiro chamou reforço através do walk-talk que trazia preso à cintura. Três homens subiram com uma britadeira e picaretas. Eles precisavam ser muito cuidadosos para não machucar o menino, por isso começaram a abrir um buraco no chão quase arruinado a alguns metros de onde eles tinham ouvido o garoto.

Quando a equipe começou a trabalhar o choro do menino tornou-se mais audível. Ele começou a gritar desesperado sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Assim que um buraco de tamanho considerável foi aberto, Mônica ofereceu-se para entrar no túnel e trazer o menino. Como o buraco não podia ser muito grande, caso contrário o andar inteiro poderia ruir de vez , os bombeiros concordaram que ela entrasse pois ela era menor do que qualquer um dos homens ali.

- Tenha cuidado!- pediu Bryan e usou uma lanterna potente para iluminar o caminho para ela. Mônica esgueirou-se para dentro do buraco com uma corda de segurança presa à cintura. Lá dentro estava escuro e poeirento. O túnel era estreito e ela teve de andar de gatinhas. Ela segurava uma lanterna pequena diante de si e quando avistou a figura da criança muito encolhida em um cantinho, chamou o garoto:

- _Hola, Roberto. Yo soy amiga de tu mamá. Venga. Todo irá bien. Ven conmigo, cariño! _(Oi, Roberto. Eu sou amiga da sua mamãe. Venha. Tudo irá ficar bem. Vem comigo, querido!)

O menino deu um soluço, mas estendeu sua mãozinha para Mônica que com dificuldade o trouxe para junto de si. Ela se esgueirou de volta pelo túnel para fora do buraco e com a ajuda de Bryan e um dos bombeiros, o menino foi retirado. Uma ambulância já esperava do lado de fora para levá-lo ao hospital. Ele estava pálido e tinha alguns pequenos cortes pelo corpo em virtude de ter se arrastado dentro dos túneis, mas nada realmente grave.

- Eu vou com o garoto para o hospital.- Mônica comunicou à Bryan. – Preciso me assegurar de que ele ficará bem e que logo será devolvido para a mãe. Vejo você mais tarde no FBI.

Bryan concordou e disse:

- Eu vou até a casa do Vince saber como está a Mia. Vejo você depois.

Mas antes que Mônica entrasse na ambulância enquanto Roberto Muñoz era colocado em uma maca com uma máscara de oxigênio, Bryan ainda disse:

- Isso está se tornando maior do que poderíamos ter imaginado.

Mônica balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e falou:

- Tenha cuidado. Te vejo mais tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que recebeu o telefonema de Bryan O`Conner logo cedo, Leon encontrou-se com o policial e pegou o carro que Dominic dirigiria na corrida naquela noite e o levou para a casa de Roman Pierce que ficava em uma pequena vila perto de Hemet, a alguns quilômetros de Los Angeles. Leon levou cerca de uma hora e meia para chegar lá dirigindo o mais depressa que podia e como sempre burlando as leis de trânsito. Mas tudo era por uma boa causa. Dominic precisava vencer a corrida naquela noite e garantir uma vaga na equipe de Braga. Era a única maneira de colocar o chefão do crime organizado atrás das grades e vingar o que acontecera com Letty. Portanto, nada podia dar errado.

Quando ele avistou a casa descrita por Bryan, estacionou cantando pneus à porta. Um sujeito alto e forte usando um macacão sujo de graxa veio recebê-lo com um olhar desconfiado, mas Leon já tinha sido advertido por Bryan sobre Roman e tratou de se apresentar.

- E, aí, cara? Eu sou amigo do Dom e da Letty. Vim trazer o carro que o Bryan prometeu pro Dom.

Ao ouvir a voz de Leon, Dominic apareceu e sorriu ao ver o carro que ele tinha trazido. Era um Vectra GT 2.0 de 4 cilindros flexpower, de cor prateada. Um carro brasileiro. Dom nunca tinha dirigido um daqueles. Seria divertido turbiná-lo para a corrida. Roman tinha prometido mostrar a ele sua garagem assim que o carro chegasse. Seria bom poder se distrair trabalhando naquela máquina depois da noite terrível que ele tivera, pensando em Letty o tempo todo e ansiando por fazer amor com ela e sabendo que ela estava tão perto e ele não podia tocá-la porque ainda estava zangada com ele.

- Que máquina impressionante, Leon!- exclamou Dom se aproximando do carro.

- Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa.- disse Roman mais simpático com Leon agora que sabia que ele não era uma ameaça.

- Espere só até ver o motor.- Leon disse. – O Bryan te arrumou uma máquina e tanto. Essa corrida já é sua, Dom!

- Falando nele, onde ele está?- Roman perguntou.

- Foi resolver uns assuntos da polícia!- contou Leon.

- Você sabe do que se tratava?- Dom perguntou, preocupado se o tal assunto significava algum risco para ele e Letty.

- Ele não me contou.- respondeu Leon. – Ele apenas me disse que eu deveria trazer o carro para você e que não era para se preocupar.

Dominic colocou sua mão sobre o capô do carro e disse a Roman:

- Acho que tá na hora de você me mostrar a sua garagem, meu amigo.

Roman sorriu e concordou. Eles levaram então o carro para a garagem dele que ficava adjacente à casa. Por fora, o lugar parecia um barraco velho sem a menor utilidade, mas por dentro Dom poderia dizer que era a garagem mais equipada que ele já vira. Peças e ferramentas novas. Tudo muito moderno.

- Você tem um lugar bastante interessante aqui, Roman.- comentou Dom.

- Ah, dá pro gasto.- disse Roman com falsa modéstia. Ele sabia que sua garagem era excelente e que qualquer carro de velho e usado poderia ser reinventado ali de acordo com a criatividade do dono.

- Onde foi que conseguiu todas essas coisas?- Dom perguntou, curioso.

- Foi uma mina que eu conheci um tempo atrás antes de eu vir morar na casa da mamãe. Ela restaura carros e nós construímos essa garagem juntos. Ela é muito fera em computadores e também entende muito de carros. Mas só da parte da montagem. A Pitty não é muito fã de velocidade não.

Letty surgiu na garagem alguns minutos depois com Nina enquanto eles conversavam.

- Ei, Letty!- Leon a saudou com entusiasmo. Letty sorriu para ele:

- E aí, Leon? Que máquina é essa, cara? Muito irada! E esse lugar? Essa garagem é demais, Roman.

Ele sorriu para ela, satisfeito com o que seus novos amigos estavam achando de sua garagem.

- A Pitty e eu decidimos manter o lado de fora da garagem assim...rústico...como ela diz, sabe como é né? Ela falou que se todo mundo olhasse e visse essa porcaria velha do lado de fora não iria acreditar que tem tudo isso aqui dentro. Mas acho que nem precisava. Ninguém vem pra Rock Ville mesmo. O povo para lá em Hemet!

- Quem é Pitty?- Letty perguntou.

- A gata dele que o ajudou a construir esse lugar.- Leon explicou.

Dom tinha acabado de abrir o capô do carro e seus olhos brilharam de satisfação ao ver o que tinha lá dentro. Peças novinhas de titânio, injeção eletrônica da mais alta qualidade, motor turbo pronto para ser conectado a um terminal de NOS interno entre outras maravilhas tecnológicas do mundo da velocidade.

- Caramba!- Dom exclamou. – O`Conner mandou ver nesse carro!

- Como você pode ver, o carro tá bem maneiro.- comentou Leon. – Só precisa de uma turbinada ao nosso estilo.

Dominic se abaixou para olhar dentro do capô do carro novamente e sorriu, concordando com Leon. Letty caminhou até eles e observou a parte interna do carro com curiosidade. Já fazia muitos meses que ela não colocava as mãos na massa e sentia falta disso. Ela queria sujar suas mãos de graxa e preparar o carro de Dominic para a corrida, assegurar a si mesma que ele teria o melhor para vencer.

Então ela virou-se para Leon e perguntou:

- Hey, León, você me disse que gostava de crianças.

Leon olhou desconfiado para ela que sorriu para ele colocando o bebê nos braços do amigo antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Ela gosta muito de passear logo cedo, já está limpinha e alimentada e adoraria que o tio Leon a levasse para dar uma volta no jardim do tio Roman enquanto a mamãe ajuda o papai a turbinar o carro.

- Jardim? Que jardim?- questionou Roman. – São só algumas flores da mamãe que ela gostava muito de ir embora, por isso eu continuo cuidando delas.- ele continuou falando. Letty notou naquele momento que Roman adorava mesmo falar.

- Mas... – Leon disse segurando Nina com cuidado. A criança olhou para ele e seu pequeno nariz assumiu um tom avermelhado, denunciando que ela estava prestes a chorar. – Letty, eu acho que ela não está muito interessada na companhia do tio Leon agora...

- Bobagem!- exclamou Letty. – Você só tem que conquistá-la e com isso ganhará muitos sorrisos toda vez que ela te ver. Roman, eu preciso de umas ferramentas específicas, será que pode me ajudar?- ela perguntou, dando as costas a Leon e já prendendo os cabelos para começar a trabalhar.

- Eu vou te mostrar.- disse Roman se afastando com Letty.

Nina choramingou e Leon a balançou junto ao peito.

- E agora, Dom?

Dominic apenas sorriu e passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos da filha.

- Agora é com você, tio Leon. Letty e eu temos um carro para envenenar!

Sem ter escolha, León deixou a garagem e foi dar uma volta com Nina antes que ela resolvesse chorar de verdade. Dom ficou observando Roman mostrar suas ferramentas a Letty e viu quando ela prendeu os cabelos naquele rabo de cavalo bagunçado que ele tanto adorava e amarrou a blusa azul de botões que vestia em um nó na cintura, deixando o umbigo à mostra na calça jeans de cós baixo. De repente, ele sentiu-se na garagem de sua casa outra vez, trabalhando com Letty que usava aquelas roupas somente para provocá-lo. Não havia nada que o deixasse mais ligado do que vê-la suada, se sujando de graxa e com um sorriso no rosto, debruçada sobre o capô de um carro.

- E aí? Vamos trabalhar?- Letty indagou com uma chave mestra nas mãos batendo levemente com ela em sua coxa esquerda. – Temos muito que fazer Dom.

Ele piscou, voltando a si e procurou afastar seus pensamentos inoportunos para se concentrar no que tinham realmente de fazer naquela ele ansiava muito pelo momento em que ficariam livres de tudo aquilo para poderem recomeçar de novo agora com Nina. Era o que Dom mais queria.

- Se queremos vencer... – começou Letty observando o interior do carro com atenção e se debruçando sobre o capô, empinando seu traseiro moldado pelo jeans apertado propositadamente na direção de Dom que sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de beliscá-lo, mas ele conteve-se. Roman estava lá. Se ele pensava que ia conseguir relaxar e esquecer Letty enquanto trabalhava no carro estava enganado. Pelo jeito ia ser mais difícil do que ele pensava.

- Ei, o que é que tá pegando com vocês dois?- Roman indagou sem esconder o sorriso notando a atmosfera de tensão sexual que reinava no ambiente. Dom e Letty nada disseram e ele balançou a cabeça quando disse: - Vou buscar umas coisas atrás da garagem. Já volto!

Letty voltou-se para Dom e disse:

- É melhor você começar a me ajudar, Dominic porque hoje eu não estou para brincadeiras.

- E nem eu!- disse ele sorrindo de lado e se aproximando para ajudá-la. Inevitavelmente, mais lembranças de bons momentos vividos pelos dois juntos lhe vieram à tona.

**Los Angeles, 5 anos antes**

_- Vamos subir e você vai me fazer uma massagem!- Letty demandou autoritária. Dom deu um meio sorriso. Ele tinha acabado de ter uma noite de cão. Quase fora pego pela polícia depois da corrida. Se não tivesse sido por aquele garoto, Bryan Spilner, ele estaria atrás das grades agora. Não importava o quanto Vince estivesse zangado com ele por ter trazido Bryan até sua casa. O cara o tinha livrado da cana. Agora tudo o que ele precisava fazer para relaxar, esquecer a polícia e o encontro desastroso com Johnny Tran e sua gangue seria uma noite inteira com sua morena fogosa. Mas ainda assim, Dom a provocou:_

_- Mas e os nossos convidados?_

_- Você vai subir comigo e me fazer uma massagem!- Letty enfatizou sem se importar com o que ele dizia, puxando-o pelo braço e olhando feio para Leon que tinha acabado de sugerir que Dom subisse com a garota que ele estava paquerando na festa pós-corrida; evento esse que se tornara tradição na residência dos Toretto depois que Dom retornou de Lompoc. _

_Ele colocou seu braço ao redor do pescoço de Letty e caminhou com ela até as escadas. Bryan passou por eles vindo do banheiro e Dom disse a ele após subir alguns degraus:_

_- Ei, você tá me devendo um carro de dez segundos._

_Letty riu e exclamou:_

_- Que merda! Eu não queria ser você!_

_Bryan apenas sorriu, assentindo. Letty perguntou depois que eles se afastaram em direção ao quarto deles no andar de cima._

_- O que aconteceu com o carro que você ganhou?_

_- Hum, é uma longa história.- disse Dom. – Mas eu não tô a fim de falar sobre isso agora. _

_- Ah, vamos lá, Toretto!- disse ela com um sorriso sensual nos lábios, passando o dedo indicador de leve pelos músculos do peito dele desenhados pela camisa escura embaixo do casaco. – Me diz! O que aconteceu depois da corrida?_

_Ele abriu a porta do quarto e eles entraram. Letty foi sentar-se na cama e começou a tirar as botas enquanto Dom tirava seu casaco e o jogava de lado. _

_- A polícia quase me levou em cana, mami e você sabe que eu não volto pra lá nem morto.- ele disse com a voz mais branda agora que estavam sozinhos. Letty deu a ele um olhar de compreensão e o abraçou quando Dom se ajoelhou em frente a ela na cama e o acolheu em seus braços. Dom roçou o rosto pelos seios macios dela e deixou a cabeça encostada lá por alguns minutos. _

_- Eu devia tê-lo ajudado... – ela disse com culpa na voz._

_Dom se afastou balançando a cabeça negativamente._

_- Nada disso. Você conhece as regras! Sabe que deve ficar a um milhão de quilômetros longe de mim se a polícia me pegar. Eles te pegariam também!_

_- Não importa!- disse ela. – Vou aonde você for! _

_Ele ergueu o rosto e se empurrou um pouco para cima para alcançar os lábios dela e beijá-los. Letty sorriu no beijo e falou:_

_- Mas você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu com o carro._

_Dom se levantou e tirou a camisa. Letty tirou sua blusa e admirou os músculos do peito dele. Ele então se sentou na cama ao lado dela e tirou os sapatos. Ela beijou um dos ombros dele._

_- Johnny Tran explodiu o meu carro novo.- ele disse por fim. _

_- Johnny Tran?- Letty perguntou sem entender._

_- Fomos parar no bairro dele, Bryan e eu. Aí você já pode imaginar o resto._

_- Ela estava lá?- Letty perguntou com ar desconfiado e Dominic suspirou. Ele sabia muito bem que ela se referia à irmã de Tran com quem ele tinha dormido uma vez._

_- Ora, Letty... – ele resmungou._

_- Estava ou não estava?- ela insistiu._

_- Não estava!- ele respondeu._

_- Ok, melhor pra você!- disse Letty se levantando e despindo a sair curtíssima que usava antes de desabotoar as costas do sutiã preto, tirá-lo e deitar na cama, de costas para ele._

_Dom foi até o armário da cômoda no quarto e pegou o óleo de massagem preferido de Letty, colocando um pouco nas mãos e esfregando a ambas, umedecendo e as aquecendo. Em seguida, ele subiu na cama. Afastou os cabelos de Letty e começou a massagear-lhe a nuca e as costas em movimentos delicados._

_Ela gemeu suavemente. Mesmo com aquelas mão grandes e poderosas, capazes de apertá-la com força quando ambos se encontravam no ápice da paixão, Dom também sabia tocá-la delicadamente nos momentos em que ela precisava de ternura. _

_Ele massageou todo o corpo dela com calma até chegar aos tornozelos e pés, onde se demorou bastante, tocando pontos estratégicos onde sabia que a deixaria relaxada, porém acordada o bastante para o que estava por vir. Dom sabia muito bem onde aquela sessão de massagem os levaria. Seria inevitável._

_Quando ele sentiu que o corpo de Letty estava ficando todo entregue, ele passou a acariciá-la com o rosto, o queixo e os lábios. Passou a língua bem devagar pelo lóbulo da orelha dela e sentiu que ela se arrepiava e se movia impaciente na cama. Dom riu baixinho e continuou a exploração com os lábios até o final da linha da coluna dela. Ouviu Letty gemer mais profundamente e soube que era hora de tocá-la mais forte. Com ambas as mãos no bumbum dela, ele o massageou, apertou e, beliscou, enviando ondas de prazer pelo corpo inteiro de Letty._

_Então ele se abaixou e beijou-lhe a cintura, usando o dente para remover a tanguinha preta que ela usava. Assim que se livrou da minúscula peça, ele a virou de frente e a beijou nos lábios com todo o ardor possível._

_Letty gemeu e se esfregou no peito dele, buscando o calor do corpo de seu homem. Dom colocou suas mãos grandes nela, agarrou-lhe os pequenos seios e juntou-os, beijando-os. Sentiu a mão dela em seu tórax e em seguida abrindo o zíper de sua calça e se enveredando para dentro da boxer. Dedos macios tocaram-lhe o sexo e Dom gemeu baixinho ao ouvido dela._

_Dom agarrou-a pela cintura e uma de suas mãos deslizou pela barriga dela e coxas. Letty o empurrou na cama e subiu nele. Ele acariciou-lhe os quadris e colocou sua mão entre as pernas dela, tocando-a lentamente, fazendo Letty arquear o corpo e se posicionar de forma que ele pudesse deslizar um dedo nela. _

_Ela se moveu contra ele, aproveitando a prazerosa carícia que não durou muito porque de repente Dom sentia muita pressa em fazer amor com Letty. Ela não se importou quando ele a agarrou de súbito e a colocou sobre seus joelhos. Um contraste com a suavidade da massagem que ele tinha feito há pouco. Mas Letty gostava de momentos intensos como aqueles e naquele instante soube que seria muito intenso. Dom parecia estar de muito bom humor para quem tinha acabado de ser perseguido pela polícia e quase pego. _

_- Ahhh...papi!- ela gritou ao sentir que ele lhe puxava os cabelos com firmeza, porém sem machucá-la quando ele se posicionou e a tomou lentamente._

_Letty mexeu seus quadris contra os dele e apoiou-se nas próprias mãos. Dom descansou seu rosto contra as costas dela e pronunciou-lhe o nome apaixonadamente: _

_- Letícia...ah... minha Letícia..._

_- Oh, Dom!_

- Dom!- Letty chamou parecendo aborrecida.

Ele piscou os olhos para ela. Letty estava tão linda. Ele a devorou com o olhar dos pés à cabeça antes de dizer:

- Você disse alguma coisa, baby?

Letty balançou a cabeça negativamente e entregou uma ferramenta a ele, dizendo:

- Ok, Dom, você verifica as válvulas principais, eu vou dar uma olhada na embreagem. Vamos trabalhar, homem!

Dom se recompôs e assentiu. Roman voltou logo depois e ele não fantasiou mais sobre Letty depois que conseguiu se concentrar no trabalho. Por isso mesmo foi que ele não percebeu quando ela sorriu de triunfo ao constatar que Dominic Toretto estava em suas mãos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Você nunca se cansa de lavar pratos?- Bryan brincou com Mia à porta da cozinha na casa de Vince. A porta da frente da casa estava aberta e ele entrara sem bater, indo direto para a cozinha onde tinha certeza que a encontraria.

De costas para ele, Mia sorriu e disse:

- E existe melhor maneira de passar o tempo? Além do mais o trabalho nunca termina, especialmente na casa do Vince.

Bryan caminhou até ela.

- E por falar nele...

- Está dormindo.- falou Mia. – Os dois últimos dias foram bastante cansativos para os neurônios dele.- ela brincou.

- Não deviam deixar a porta aberta.- Bryan lembrou.

- Eu esqueci de fechar.- desculpou-se Mia. – Fui levar o lixo lá para fora logo depois que o Leon saiu e...

Bryan se aproximou ainda mais dela. Os rostos ficando bem perto quando ele disse:

- Eu me preocupo com você, Mia. Nunca deixei de me preocupar.

Ela suspirou e afastou-se um pouco.

- Já tomou café?- indagou.

- Muito pouco.- Bryan respondeu. – Eu e Mônica tivemos um chamado muito cedo.

- Mônica.- Mia murmurou servindo uma xícara de café quente e fresco para Bryan. – Acho que eu me lembraria dela.

Ele aceitou o café e puxou um banco junto à mesa da cozinha.

- Eu a conheci bem depois de você.- Bryan contou.

- Do jeito que você fala, parece que você e ela... – Mia começou a dizer, mas Bryan tocou a mão dela suavemente fazendo-a parar de falar. Ela ergueu o rosto para ele e piscou os longos cílios.

Bryan retribuiu o olhar e disse:

- Eu nunca deixei de pensar em você.

Mia afastou sua mão da dele.

- Então por que foi embora?

- Porque você não me queria por perto.- ele respondeu simplesmente. – E me desculpa te dizer isso, Mia, mas eu estava ferrado naquela época com a polícia porque tinha ajudado o seu irmão a fugir.

- É isso que eu não consigo entender.- disse ela.

- O quê?- Bryan retorquiu.

- O motivo pelo qual você ajudou o meu irmão a fugir.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de responder:

- Eu o deixei fugir porque naquele dia eu o respeitei mais do que a mim mesmo. E quanto a você... – Bryan voltou a segurar a mão dela. - ...eu devia ter insistido mais. Devia ter deixado você socar a minha cara se fosse preciso por ter separado a sua família.

- Não ia adiantar.- disse ela com um meio sorriso. – Porque depois que eu socasse você iria querer te beijar.

Bryan devolveu o sorriso dela e entrelaçou seus dedos das mãos com os de Mia.

- Eu quero fazer diferente agora, Mia. Não existem mais segredos. Dom agora sabe que eu sou do FBI.

- E você também agora tem certeza de que ele é um fora da lei.

- Eu só tenho certeza de que somos amigos e eu quero ajudá-lo. A ele, Letty e a filhinha deles. Quero que eles fiquem bem e quero ficar bem com você. Será que o meu plano vai funcionar?- ele acrescentou baixinho, seu rosto voltando a se aproximar do dela. Dessa vez Mia não se afastou.

- Acho que está funcionando... – ela sussurrou de volta deixando os lábios de Bryan tocarem os dela. O beijo começou delicado, os lábios apenas se roçando e se reconhecendo novamente. Já fazia tanto tempo desde o último beijo que tinham trocado.

Inevitavelmente, os corpos de ambos foram se aproximando à medida que o beijo crescia e se tornava mais urgente e de repente, como se esquecessem de tudo ao seu redor, Dom e Letty, a corrida, o FBI, Braga; Bryan e Mia foram acometidos por uma vontade enorme de ficarem juntos.

Beijavam-se intensamente enquanto Bryan a erguia do banco e derrubava as xícaras de café que caíram de cima da mesa e se partiram em pedacinhos num estrondoso barulho. Ele então a sentou sobre a bancada perto da pia e as pernas de Mia instintivamente o enlaçaram pelos quadris, colando seus corpos.

Bryan adorou ouvir o pequeno gemido de satisfação que escapou dos lábios de Mia quando ele passou seus lábios vagarosamente pelo pescoço dela. Ele se lembrava daquela particularidade sobre ela. Lembrava-se de tudo o que Mia gostava e estava ansioso para tê-la outra vez, ouvi-la sussurrar docemente seu nome. Mas suas aspirações foram duramente apagadas quando ambos ouviram a voz zangada de Vince atrás deles, resmungando em alto e bom som:

- Mas o que você está fazendo, filho da puta?

No instante seguinte Vince investia um soco contra Bryan que revidou empurrando-o contra o armário da cozinha e quebrando algumas louças.

- Parem!- Mia gritou descendo da bancada.

- Você achou que eu ia deixar você fazer o que bem entende com a Mia?- Vince bradou. – Só porque agora você está dizendo que vai ajudar o Dom?

- Eu não quero brigar com você, Vince!- disse Bryan. – Isso é ridículo!

Vince deu uma risada de escárnio e provocou Bryan:

- Ah, então agora você está com medo de mim, ô bichinha?

- Eu tô com cara de quem tá com medo?- Bryan provocou de volta dando mais um empurrão em Vince que tentou passar-lhe uma rasteira.

Bryan pulou a tempo, evitando ser derrubado, mas Vince investiu contra ele de novo, dessa vez com um gancho que ia direto ao queixo de Bryan, porém Mia empurrou-o de lado com toda a força que pôde e se colocou entre os dois, gritando:

- Chega! Não quero mais saber de brigas entre vocês dois! Isso tem que acabar!

O policial ergueu as mãos para cima num gesto de rendição, mas Vince continuou querendo atacá-lo como se fosse um galo de briga.

- Vince!- Mia berrou e ele finalmente prestou atenção a ela. – Já falei para você parar com isso!

Vince balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Então é isso?- retrucou. – Eu vou ter mesmo que agüentar esse tipo de coisa dentro da minha própria casa? Mia, esse sujeito estava te faltando com o respeito e...

Mia respirou fundo e disse, resignada:

- Vince nada disso é da sua conta, mas se você se sente tão incomodado, eu posso procurar outro lugar pra ficar até essa confusão acabar.

- O quê?- Vince e Bryan exclamaram em uníssono.

- É isso mesmo o que vocês ouviram!- frisou Mia. – Chega dessas demonstrações ridículas de testosterona.

Bryan e Vince se entreolharam com animosidade. Vince falou:

- Olha, Mia, tudo bem que eu não suporto esse carinha, mas você não pode sair por aí, não depois que tentaram te matar. Nós precisamos te proteger!

- Detesto dizer isso, Mia.- disse Bryan. – Mas eu concordo com ele.

- Ótimo!- exclamou ela. – Que belos protetores eu tenho!

- Mia, você tem que ficar aqui. É muito mais seguro.- insistiu Bryan.

Ela cruzou os braços diante do peito e olhou de um para o outro com uma expressão muito séria nos olhos escuros.

- Eu fico, mas só se vocês dois me prometerem que não vão mais ficar se atacando.

Bryan olhou para Vince e disse:

- Por mim tudo bem, desde que ele fique fora do meu caminho.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem também.- disse Vince. – Desde que ele mantenha as mãos dele longe de você.

- Vince!- Mia exclamou. – Já disse que isso não é da sua conta!

- Tá ok, então!- disse ele uma última vez, deixando a cozinha com os ombros caídos.

Assim que ele saiu, Mia se aproximou de Bryan e tocou seu rosto procurando por sinais de machucados.

- Eu estou bem.- disse ele. – Mas você devia ir dar uma olhada no Vince.

- Bryan!- ela exclamou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.- falou ele com um meio sorriso. – Parece que eu nunca vou cair nas boas graças do Vince.

- Eu vou conversar com ele depois.- prometeu ela. – O Vince tem esse jeito, mas ele é um bom amigo, sempre foi.

- Eu sei.- concordou Bryan. – Por isso ainda confio nele para cuidar de você.

Ele olhou a bagunça que a estupidez dos dois tinha causado na cozinha e ofereceu:

- Eu posso limpar isso.

- Tá, tudo bem.- Mia assentiu e foi buscar uma vassoura enquanto Bryan recolhia os cacos de vidro maiores com cuidado. O momento romântico tinha passado graças à intervenção inoportuna de Vince, mas agora Bryan sabia que as coisas entre ele e Mia ainda não estavam perdidas. Ele a beijara e ela o correspondera. Quem sabe o que mais poderia ter acontecido se Vince não tivesse entrado na cozinha?

Mia logo voltou com a vassoura e eles trabalharam em silêncio por alguns minutos antes que ela dissesse:

- Bryan, eu estou tão preocupada com essa corrida de hoje à noite.

- Eu sei disso.- falou ele. – Mas o Dom irá vencer. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu sei que ele vai vencer.- disse ela com um sorriso. – Jamais duvidei da capacidade do meu irmão em uma corrida, mas o que me preocupa é o que vai acontecer depois disso.

- Bem, depois da corrida o Dom vai estar apto a reunir todas as provas de que precisamos para prender o Braga e acabar com o cartel dele. Seu irmão vai ficar bem. Ele estará coberto o tempo todo.

- Você fez a mesma promessa à Letty.- Mia o lembrou. – E ela quase perdeu a vida por causa disso.

- Mas nós não sabíamos com o que estávamos lidando. Agora nós sabemos!

Mia abaixou a cabeça, o rosto muito preocupado. Bryan tocou uma mecha de seus longos cabelos lisos e teve o impulso de beijá-la mais uma vez, porém seu celular tocou no bolso do paletó. Mia lançou-lhe um olhar tenso imaginando que pudesse ser alguma notícia ruim sobre Dom e Letty, mas ele a tranqüilizou ao visualizar a tela do celular e sussurrar para ela de que se tratava de Mônica.

- O`Conner falando.

- Hey, Bryan!- disse Mônica do outro lado da linha.

- Como estão as coisas?- ele perguntou. – Descobriam algo novo sobre a explosão na lanchonete? E o garotinho? Vai ficar bem?

- Eu passei um bom tempo com ele no hospital. Ele vai ficar bem.- ela assegurou. – Eu ainda nem contei à mãe dele o que aconteceu, mas farei isso assim que possível. Quanto aos responsáveis pela explosão, Bryan, isso está ficando cada vez maior como pensamos. As pessoas que foram presas na madrugada de ontem ainda estão sendo interrogadas, e o número de pessoas envolvidas só está aumentando. Quer saber a minha opinião? Tem mais de um cartel envolvido nisso, não apenas o do Braga, e sinceramente acho que a vingança contra Letty é apenas uma desculpa para iniciar uma guerra contra o FBI.

- De quantos cartéis está falando?- ele questionou, seriamente.

- Pelo andamento do interrogatório, cinco ou talvez mais. Não sabemos ao certo ainda. Mas com certeza o Braga é o líder maior de todas essas facções criminosas. Interrogamos o Park outra vez, ele disse não saber nada sobre a explosão que provavelmente ocorreu para assustar a Maria Teresa Muñoz e mantê-la calada.

- Quais são os planos do FBI agora? Eu ainda pretendo convencer o diretor-assistente de que o Dom pode se infiltrar na organização do Braga e descobrir tudo o que precisamos. Em troca o FBI só precisa conceder anistia a ele para viver em paz com sua família.

- É justamente sobre os planos do FBI que eu quero falar com você. Bryan, você acha mesmo que eles vão conceder algum tipo de perdão ao Toretto se ele ajudar? Olha, eu acho bom você ter um plano B para isso depois de ouvir o que o diretor-assistente tem a dizer a você. Acho bom você vir para cá.

- Eu tô indo!- disse Bryan.

- O que houve?- Mia indagou.

- Burocracia federal.- Bryan respondeu. – Eu te vejo depois.

Mia assentiu, mas se surpreendeu quando sentiu os lábios de Bryan contra os seus novamente. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo, não podia ir embora mais uma vez sem beijá-la.

Quando ele a soltou, Mia sorriu e disse:

- Se cuida, Bryan!

- Você também. Eu volto assim que puder. Mantenha a porta fechada e fique com o Vince! – disse ele deixando a casa de Vince depressa.

Bryan fazia uma ideia de qual seria a mudança de planos do FBI e já podia adivinhar que Dom não gostaria nada daquilo quando soubesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cor havia sido modificada e agora se tratava de um verde-oliva brilhante com faixas brancas enfeitando ambas as laterais do carro. Os pneus tinham travas especiais. O ajuste do banco do motorista estava em perfeita consonância com a central dupla de NOS instalada embaixo dos bancos da frente. O motor era de última geração, com ajustes especiais feitos por Dom e Letty para evitar o desgaste. Tudo estava pronto.

O sol ameaçava se pôr no horizonte e algumas poucas nuvens bloqueavam o restante de sua luz trazendo uma brisa fresca do sul para amainar um pouco o calor do dia. Letty passou seus dedos sobre a superfície recém-pintada do Vectra GT, no qual ela e Dom tinham passado o dia inteiro trabalhando, com apenas alguns intervalos para comer e no caso dela, para cuidar de Nina. Agora que estava tudo pronto, ela sentia uma certa aflição no peito. Mas não era por medo de que Dom perdesse a corrida. Ela tinha medo, assim como Mia, do que aconteceria depois disso. Não tinha boas lembranças da última vez em que estivera envolvida com o cartel de Braga.

Dom caminhou até ela, postando-se ao lado do carro. Ela ainda estava suja e suada, mas ele tinha acabado de tomar um longo banho, e Letty aspirou com prazer o cheiro gostoso de sabonete e limpeza que ele emanava. Ele usava uma calça e camisa de botão pretas, a roupa adequando-se perfeitamente ao corpo viril e desenhando seus músculos poderosos.

Ele segurou a mão dela que estava suja de graxa e limpou-a com um flanela limpa, delicadamente, antes de levá-la aos lábios e beijar dedo por dedo. Letty fechou os olhos e falou:

- Eu gostaria de ouvir esse motor roncar antes de você sair daqui.

Dom sorriu.

- Imaginei que fosse me pedir isso. Creio que fizemos um bom trabalho.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou com um olhar sensual e cúmplice que Dom conhecia muito bem. Roman e Leon estavam lá fora na casa com Nina, portanto os dois estavam completamente sozinhos na garagem.

- Escute aqui, Toretto.- ela disse enquanto ele a media dos pés à cabeça, devorando-a com o olhar. Letty estava do jeito que ele gostava. Não precisava de absolutamente mais nada para ficar mais atraente. Ela pegou a mão dele que ainda segurava a sua e pousou em seu quadril. Os olhos de Dom nublaram-se de desejo e ele a colou ao corpo dele em questão de segundos, sua mão grande descendo do quadril dela para o bumbum e apertando um dos lados, fazendo o corpo dela esquentar. – Se você fizer as coisas direito...talvez tenha lugar pra você na minha cama quando voltar...

Ele a puxou com mais força contra o corpo dele, fazendo com que ela sentisse que ele tinha entendido o recado. O rosto dele se aproximou do dela e ele se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo quente e profundo, mas Letty o empurrou para longe dela e disse com olhar maroto:

- Quando você voltar, Dominic!

Dom sorriu. Não precisava de mais nenhum incentivo para ganhar aquela corrida. Ele entrou no carro e ligou o motor que roncou com vontade, límpido, potente e preciso. Letty fechou os olhos de prazer ao ouvir aquele som. Com uma única arrancada ele deixou a garagem de Roman, parando apenas para acenar brevemente para Roman e Leon que trazia Nina em seu colo enquanto caminhavam para fora da casa ao encontro de Letty.

Continua...


	19. Quem é meu troféu?

**Capítulo 19**

**Quem é meu troféu?**

**- **Pela milésima vez, O`Conner!- bradou o diretor-assistente do FBI durante a reunião de cúpula sobre o caso Arturo Braga. – Dominic Toretto jamais irá nos ajudar, mesmo que prometêssemos a ele uma anistia. Principalmente agora que a namorada dele foi morta. Imagino que a essa altura ele já esteja sabendo disso.

- Não temos certeza se ela está morta, senhor.- disse Bryan. – O corpo dela não foi encontrado e o corpo que está no necrotério não pertencia a Letícia Ortiz. O senhor viu o resultado da autópsia.

Mônica mexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira porque sabia exatamente que Bryan estava mentindo, e o pior de tudo é que ela estava acobertando.

- Não importa se a autópsia teve um resultado negativo.- contestou o diretor-assistente. – Você acha mesmo que ainda vamos encontrar o corpo dessa moça? O cartel deve ter sumido com ela há muito tempo. Para encontrá-la teremos que cavar muito fundo e você sabe que, no momento nossas prioridades são outras.

Bryan balançou a cabeça, desapontado. Sentia-se aliviado por Letty estar viva e bem, do contrário, o FBI levaria muito tempo para resolver o caso dela, pois não estavam realmente interessados nisso, não importava que Letty tivesse quase dado sua vida pela missão.

- Olha aqui, Bryan, não somos monstros se é o que está pensando. – disse o diretor, notando o olhar de reprovação de Bryan. – Mas estamos com uma situação complicada nas mãos. A explosão naquela lanchonete só fez piorar as coisas. Precisamos agir rápido. O cerco está se apertando. E é por isso que você irá participar da corrida para escolher pilotos para o Braga esta noite.

- O quê?- Bryan retrucou, embora já esperasse por isso. O FBI jamais confiaria em Dom para aquela missão. Não depois do que acontecera com Letty.

- Você entendeu, Bryan.- falou o diretor. – Escolha um carro em um dos depósitos de apreensão federal e vá correr! Você precisa entrar para a equipe do Braga. Não pode perder essa corrida.

- Senhor, tendo em vista o que aconteceu aos últimos agentes infiltrados, acha mesmo que seria uma boa ideia mandar o Bryan pra lá? Pode ser uma armadilha. É óbvio que o Braga está desconfiado. A explosão na lanchonete confirma isso- Mônica argumentou, genuinamente preocupada com a segurança do parceiro.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, Fuentes. Precisamos encurralar o Braga de qualquer jeito.- afirmou o diretor. – Quanto aos outros agentes que pereceram em serviço, infelizmente são os riscos necessários do trabalho. A garota desaparecida faz parte da bagunça do O`Conner, ele agora precisa consertar isso. Reunião encerrada!

Todos começaram a se levantar da mesa. Porém, o diretor ainda endereçou mais algumas palavras a Bryan e Mônica:

- Relatórios investigativos amanhã de manhã na minha mesa! Boa sorte, O`Conner!

Quando eles deixaram a sala, Bryan apressou-se pelo corredor para achar a agente Trinh para ajudá-lo a escolher um carro para a corrida que seria em poucas horas. Mônica o seguiu.

- Bryan, o que seu amigo irá achar disso?- ela perguntou.

- Ele não vai gostar, Mônica. Mas isso não depende mais só dele. Farei o meu melhor para vencer a corrida e espero que o Braga esteja precisando de dois novos pilotos.

- Você sabia que o chefe iria querer que você corresse, não sabia?- Mônica indagou.

- Eu fazia ideia sim.- respondeu Bryan. – Mas eu não podia contar isso ao Dom, ou então ele não aceitaria correr. É preciso que nós dois estejamos juntos nessa para pegar o Braga!

- Eu espero que dê tudo certo.- ela falou com sinceridade.

- Obrigado.- disse Bryan. – Você irá assistir a corrida?

Mônica balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Eu tenho que lidar com o garoto no hospital e a mãe dele que ainda não sabe de nada. Ela disse que resolveu não testemunhar contra Braga, mas assim que souber o que aconteceu à família dela, vai mudar de ideia, eu tenho certeza. Preciso convencê-la a dar seu testemunho.

- Você está certa.- concordou Bryan.

- Faça o seu melhor lá, Bryan.- disse ela com sinceridade. – Eu sei que você consegue.

Ele sorriu.

- Cuide-se!

- Você também, Mônica.- falou ele se despedindo para ir atrás da agente Trinh. Ele tinha certeza que no depósito de carros apreendidos pela polícia deveria ter o carro certo para a corrida. Ele só precisava se apressar e arrumá-lo em tempo para a corrida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gisele abriu a porta de seu possante _Camaro_ preto, 1960 e prendeu os longos e lisos cabelos escuros em um rabo de cavalo antes de descer do carro e olhar ao redor. Esta era a sua rotina pessoal todas as noites quando ia às corridas, especialmente às corridas promovidas por seu chefe, Arturo Braga, um dos homens mais poderosos do crime organizado.

Ela já estava na organização há cinco anos. Era muito jovem quando desistira do exército. Se alistara para sair de casa e escapar de uma tia perversa que queria levá-la para as ruas e ganhar algum dinheiro com ela. Órfã de pai e mãe muito cedo, Gisele havia sido criada por essa tia e passado maus bocados na vida. Após deixar o exército, ela viu-se sem rumo novamente até conhecer Braga em um bar onde estava trabalhando como garçonete. Ele lhe deu tudo o que ela sempre sonhou em ter. Mas ao contrário do que muitos pensavam o relacionamento entre eles era paternal. Braga a tratava como a uma afilhada e lhe dava tudo desde que ela sempre seguisse suas ordens sem pestanejar, e era isso o que Gisele vinha fazendo há cinco anos. Jamais questionara as decisões ou os métodos de seu "padrinho" porque se não fosse por ele, ela ainda estaria servindo mesas e provavelmente teria se transformado na mulher que sempre afirmou que jamais seria. Não, aquela vida não era para ela, precisava de muito mais. Quanto às corridas, Gisele adorava estar naquele cenário.

Não participava diretamente do que dizia respeito à entrega e recebimento de mercadoria através da fronteira, mas ela cuidava de tudo sobre encontrar e contratar novos pilotos para transportar a carga. Gisele promovia pessoalmente as corridas e levava os pilotos para a aprovação de Braga. Ela sabia o que acontecia com a maioria dos pilotos após completarem sua primeira missão, porém não se manifestava a respeito disso, preferia ignorar que tal violência existisse. Tentava enxergar a morte dos pilotos como algo que funcionava fora de sua jurisdição. Braga não queria testemunhas. Apenas um piloto escapara uma vez. Uma garota há um ano atrás. Fênix dizia que ainda iria pegá-la. Mas isso era uma outra história. Gisele acreditava que a garota não seria tão louca de contar alguma coisa a alguém porque ela estaria morta antes que pudesse fazer isso. Fênix nunca falhava e se essa garota ainda estava viva em algum lugar era porque ele a deixara viver.

Na corrida daquela noite, Braga estava interessado em um piloto em especial. Gisele o vira correr há duas noites atrás. Ele era muito bom, embora tivesse perdido a corrida para uma garota. Mas aquela derrota na opinião dela se devia mais ao interesse dele por aquela garota do que por incompetência na pista, e de fato Gisele acreditava que a garota o recompensara muito bem após a corrida por ele tê-la deixado ganhar e ninguém saiu perdendo.

O nome dele era Dominic Toretto. Braga recebera informações de fontes seguras de que aquele era o melhor piloto que as ruas de Los Angeles já conheceram. Por isso ele estava tão interessado, principalmente depois de saber que o homem estivera fora dos Estados Unidos por cinco anos fugindo da polícia. Seria fácil trazê-lo para a organização. Gisele acreditava que Braga tinha muitos planos para ele, e ao contrário dos outros, Toretto não seria morto no deserto em sua primeira missão.

- Ele está aqui!- anunciou Fênix quando Dominic estacionou o carro nos arredores do local onde ocorreria a corrida naquela noite.

Gisele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e analisou o alvo à distância. Dominic Toretto chegara em um carro de respeito. Um Vectra GT 2.0 de 4 cilindros. E assim como o carro, o motorista não deixava a desejar, Gisele pensou. Toretto era alto, muito forte e musculoso. Suas feições não eram delicadas, mas rústicas e másculas do jeitinho que ela gostava. Ela sorriu abertamente.

- Já vi que gostou dele, _mami_.- Fênix a provocou. – Só não vá se apaixonar. Você sabe como as coisas terminam no final.

Gisele lançou um olhar de "pouco caso" para Fênix e disse:

- _Haga su trabajo que yo lo hago el mio_. (Faça o seu trabalho que eu faço o meu).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquela corrida tinha um cheiro diferente, Dominic pensou. Embora o cenário fosse o mesmo, uma grande concentração de carros nacionais e importados multicoloridos e caros, os capôs abertos com música de péssima qualidade tocando muito alto e mulheres rebolativas por todos os lados, aquele não era o seu ambiente. Havia algo de muito tendencioso e mal intencionado que tomava conta de todo o lugar. Não que Dominic não conhecesse a criminalidade e a depravação humanas. Ele esteve preso em Lompoc tempo suficiente para saber de tudo aquilo, no entanto, isso não o fazia sentir-se mais confortável.

Tudo o que ele queria era tirar Letty e Nina de Los Angeles e levá-las para um lugar seguro onde poderiam viver como uma família longe de Braga, do FBI e de toda a complicação que a vida dele tinha se tornado. Suas garotas mereciam isso e se ele tinha que passar por tudo aquilo para colocá-las em segurança, Dominic o faria, sem medo, sem remorso e com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de caminhar pelo local. Apenas desceu do carro e recostou-se ao capô com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e sua habitual expressão séria no rosto. Observou silenciosamente os candidatos a novo piloto da organização de Braga, a maioria deles muito jovens e ingênuos. Dominic esperava ganhar aquela corrida e impedir que aqueles jovens encontrassem um terrível destino.

Enquanto observava as pessoas ao seu redor, Dom notou a presença de uma morena alta, magra e bonita, fitando-o com curiosidade. Ao lado dela estava um homem muito alto, negro, de cabelo estilo moicano, vestido com roupas pretas apertadas e botas de coturno. O olhar do homem era ameaçador, mas Dominic não estava com medo. Pelo menos não até ver um Sedan 4 portas, azul estacionar perto do carro dele e de lá de dentro sair Bryan O'Conner.

- Mas que porra é essa?- Dominic disse consigo mesmo, irritado. Afinal o que Bryan estava fazendo ali? Isso não fazia parte do combinado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan viu o olhar de Dominic para ele, mas fingiu que não o conhecia. Era melhor assim. Braga jamais poderia desconfiar de que eles se conheciam. O policial sabia que Dom devia estar muito zangado com ele naquele momento por estar ali pronto para participar da corrida. Mas ele não tinha outra escolha. Se não seguisse as ordens do FBI, seu Chefe daria um jeito de afastá-lo do caso, o que não seria nada bom para ninguém, principalmente para Dominic.

Dominic engoliu em seco querendo esganar Bryan naquele momento. Mas não podia confrontá-lo ali na frente de todo mundo, levantaria muitas suspeitas e arruinaria o plano. Por isso, ele se manteve quieto e fingiu não conhecer Bryan.

Gisele observou o recém-chegado com interesse. O sujeito parecia certinho demais para estar ali naquele ambiente.

- Quem é aquele?- indagou Fênix como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dela.

- Eu não sei.- respondeu Gisele concentrando toda sua atenção em Bryan e no carro que ele dirigia. Deve ser algum filhinho de papai a fim de emoções fortes.

- Então o mauricinho quer correr?- Fênix debochou. – Aposto toda minha grana desse trabalho que o Toretto acaba com ele na pista!

- Mesmo depois do Toretto ter perdido pra uma mulher na última corrida?- Gisele questionou com um sorriso irônico.

- Ah, ele deixou ela ganhar!- disse Fênix. – O cara estava distraído demais por causa de um traseiro empinado. Imagino que a vitória dela tenha valido a pena para ele!- completou fazendo um gesto obsceno com ambos os braços.

Gisele revirou os olhos e disse:

- Bem, se você aposta a grana do trabalho de hoje também vou apostar a minha, mas no loirinho.

- Por quê?- perguntou Fênix, surpreso. – Você sabe que _el jefe _(o chefe) está interessado no Toretto, por que iria querer esse _maricón_?

Dessa vez ela sorriu.

- O Braga faria bom uso de dois pilotos a mais, e algo me diz que o loirinho ali não vai deixar o Toretto ganhar assim tão fácil.

Ela então se afastou de Fênix e sussurrou consigo mesma:

- O show vai começar!

Gisele se aproximou de Bryan que estava parado ao lado de seu carro. Algumas garotas tinham vindo falar com ele porque o carro dele chamava muito a atenção. Ele sorria e respondia às perguntas delas, flertando. Fingir ser mais um corredor interessado em ganhar uma boa grana trabalhando para o Braga fazia parte de todo o teatro.

- Ei, loirinho!- Gisele chamou.

Bryan não se voltou para ela. Continuou falando com as garotas. Gisele franziu o cenho e perguntou em voz alta, finalmente chamando a atenção dele:

- Acha que pode ganhar a corrida com essa máquina?

Ele parou de falar com uma loira de seios fartos que estava quase se deitando no capô do carro dele enquanto falava e sorriu para Gisele ao responder:

- Tem alguma dúvida?

- Eu não.- respondeu ela. – Mas meu chefe tem muitas, por isso é meu trabalho tirar todas as dúvidas dele quando escolho os pilotos. Quem foi que te mandou aqui?

- Park!- Bryan respondeu de imediato.

Gisele franziu o cenho e disse:

- Há muito tempo que o Park não nos enviava pilotos, desde que soubemos que o FBI anda atrás dele.

Bryan gelou por um segundo. Esquecera-se completamente de que Park já não era um nome muito popular na organização de Braga. No entanto, o instinto de sobrevivência falou alto e ele acrescentou antes que a garota fizesse mais perguntas:

- Eu quis dizer, Camila Park!

- Oh, Camila!- disse Gisele concordando com um sorriso. – Ela só nos arranja pilotos dos bons.

Camila Park era a irmã de David Park, e assim como o irmão também estava envolvida no negócio de arrumar pilotos para Braga entre outros serviços escusos, porém, ao contrário do irmão ela ainda não havia sido encontrada. Foi Park quem a delatou quando foi preso por Bryan há um ano atrás, no entanto, Camila fora mais esperta que o FBI e conseguira fugir antes que a equipe enviada para prendê-la conseguisse cumprir sua missão. Bryan estava aliviado de ter se lembrado do nome dela.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra entrar nessa?- Bryan indagou à Gisele prestando bastante atenção ao seu tipo e feições. Pediria a Trinh para fazer uma busca por essa mulher nos arquivos federais assim que fosse possível.

As garotas vibraram com a pergunta dele para Gisele. Elas estavam muito interessadas em ver o novato correr.

- É só me seguir, loirinho!- disse Gisele com seriedade.

Bryan então a seguiu. Carregava sua arma consigo. Sabia que seria revistado na entrada do clube noturno onde os encontros pré-corridas eram feitos, mas queria que encontrassem sua arma. Isso daria a ele um ar de perigoso e conseqüentemente aceito pelo cartel se comportando como eles. Todos os integrantes do cartel andavam armados afinal.

Outros pilotos também interessados em correr esperavam por Gisele à porta do clube noturno, Fênix também estava lá. Dom era um desses pilotos, mas ao contrário de Bryan não possuía arma alguma. Ele não precisava. Sabia que seria aceito na corrida já que Braga sabia sobre ele e sua história nas pistas. Dominic só queria entender que conexão havia entre o pacote que ele recebera no Panamá, Letty e o interesse de Braga neles. Era principalmente por isso que estava ali.

Bryan passou em frente a ele, mas Dominic sequer o olhou quando seguiu os outros pilotos para dentro do clube com aquela mulher que os guiava. A garota deu um olhar interessado a ele, mas Dom a ignorou por completo. Ele já a tinha visto encarando-o assim que chegara ao local. O sujeito que estava ao lado dela parecia-se exatamente com o homem descrito por Letty como seu agressor. Dom queria matá-lo ali mesmo, mas precisava controlar-se e se manter frio até que a oportunidade de vingança chegasse. Não podia colocar o plano a perder.

Assim que eles foram entrando no clube, Fênix foi revistando-os um a um. Achou um vidro de esmalte de unhas vermelho no bolso de um dos candidatos e mandou que o sujeito fosse embora alegando que Braga não estava interessado em contratar manicures.

Quando chegou a vez de Bryan, Fênix tocou-o rapidamente, batendo em seus ombros e checando seus sapatos. Encontrou a arma dele e experimentou-a por alguns segundos.

- Está travada.- falou Bryan.

Fênix sorriu cinicamente.

- _Hermano_, se quer trabalhar para o Braga, não pode andar com uma _sig sauer_ travada.

- Não quero atirar nos meus bens, _Hermano!_- respondeu Bryan com um sorriso ainda mais cínico e Gisele deu uma risadinha, dizendo:

- Esperto!

Dominic foi o último a ser revistado. Sua expressão facial foi indiferente durante os poucos segundos em que Fênix fez seu trabalho. Ao final, o homem disse a ele:

- Sem armas?

- Não preciso de armas.- Dom respondeu.

- Certo, a sua cara feia é o bastante.- Fênix comentou, rindo da própria piada em seguida. A expressão de Dom não se alterou nem por um segundo quando ele respondeu à provocação:

- Sendo assim você também não precisaria andar armado.

Alguns dos pilotos presentes sentiram vontade de rir das palavras de Dom, mas ao ver a expressão nada amigável de Fênix desistiram do intento. Gisele apenas sorriu e pediu que os pilotos agora já revistados a acompanhassem.

Bryan acabou tendo que caminhar ao lado de Dom, mas fingiu não conhecê-lo. Sequer olhou para ele, o que Dominic achou excelente. Ele tinha medo que Bryan desse alguma mancada e colocasse tudo a perder.

Gisele os guiou através de um corredor escuro que levava à pista de dança e ao bar da boate. Após passarem por um monte de pessoas dançando e se embebedando, ela os levou através de um corredor mais estreito onde havia uma escada que levava ao andar de cima.

Já no patamar superior, ela abriu uma porta de metal e permitiu que os pilotos entrassem na sala um a um. Lá dentro havia um homem jogando golfe, de costas para a porta e de frente para uma parede de vidro que permitia a ele observar a tudo e a todos lá de cima. Bryan olhou para ele e imaginou que não deveria se tratar de Braga. O homem não iria se expor assim, deveria haver muitos capangas trabalhando para ele.

A sala era ampla e parecia-se a um grande escritório, fora o fato de haver um mini campo de golfe e uma loja de conveniências particular lá dentro. Os pilotos se enfileiraram um ao lado do outro, alguns se sentaram em cadeiras espalhadas pelo recinto. Bryan viu-se ao lado de Dom, mas manteve sua atenção no homem que jogava golfe. O sujeito parecia muito entretido com seu joguinho, no entanto, assim que todos se acomodaram, ele disse:

- Vocês sabem porque estão aqui.

Ninguém disse nada, apenas ficaram ouvindo atentamente o que aquele homem dizia. Dom focou no rosto daquele sujeito e ficou imaginando se quando Letty estivera ali há um ano atrás tinha sido da mesma maneira. E de fato, Campos repetia para aqueles candidatos a piloto, o mesmo discurso que fizera quando Letty estivera ali há um ano atrás, o mesmo que fizera tantas vezes para tantos outros.

Enquanto falava, ele continuou jogando, sem se incomodar em encarar seus convidados ainda.

- Bons pilotos... – ele começou enquanto se preparava para dar outra tacada. - ...a gente encontra por aí de dúzias!- acrescentou assim que executou sua jogada. – Em cada esquina tem um tunador _chingadera _atrás de carros. Mas não é isso o que o Braga quer que eu ache!

Ele deu mais uma tacada e a bolinha de golfe voou longe, passando pelas amplas janelas abertas da sala. O sujeito continuou com seu discurso:

- O Braga quer alguém que venda a própria _abuelita _para pilotar.- ele voltou-se para os presentes. – Um carro de dez segundos, não em linha reta. Mas para forçá-lo a ir aonde ninguém mais chegaria. Pilotos de verdade. _Entiendes?_(Entendes?)_-_ ele parou junto de Dom que meneou a cabeça.

- O que vamos transportar?- Dom ousou perguntar, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Pela grana que o Braga paga, não precisa saber.- respondeu o homem. Bryan exclamou em pensamento: "Mas que desgraçado!".

- Disse que queria pilotos de verdade.- falou Dom. – Pois um piloto de verdade sabe exatamente o que está carregando em seu carro.

Gisele deu um meio sorriso. Então o tal Dominic Toretto era mesmo muito esperto. Isso o fazia ainda mais interessante para ela. O homem que fazia seu discurso a respeito do que Braga queria, o qual Bryan sabia se chamar Ramon Campos de acordo com as informações fornecidas por Letty, colocou seu taco de golfe de lado e deu uma longa golada em uma cerveja trazida por uma de suas empregadas particulares.

Fênix, o sujeito alto, tatuado e cheio de cicatrizes, responsável por perseguir Letty e deixá-la quase morta, olhou para Dom e falou cheia de arrogância:

- _Mira, _(Olha) piloto de verdade...você não vai correr forçado.

- Você é o Chefe?- Dom indagou fazendo pouco caso dele. – Ou eu estava falando com o Chefe?

Fênix aproximou-se de Dom com olhar ameaçador e rebateu:

- Por acaso tenho cara de Chefe?

Campos explicou-se sem se ofender com a arrogância de Dom:

- _Papi_, o meu trabalho é achar os melhores pilotos, e ponto final. Quem ganhar a corrida tem a informação, entendido?

Gisele começou a entregar aparelhos de GPS a cada um dos candidatos a piloto. Fênix continuou olhando para Dom, mas dessa vez com expressão de deboche. Assim que Gisele se aproximou de Dom para entregar-lhe seu GPS, Campos perguntou a ele:

- Estamos entendidos?

Dom olhou para Gisele atentamente, então respondeu, pegando o GPS das mãos dela: - É, estamos sim.

- Ninguém!- Campos respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo fazer uma corrida em meio ao trânsito das ruas de Los Angeles. – Esse é o lance!

- Não estamos entendidos, não.- disse um outro candidato a piloto, segurando seu GPS. – Eu quero saber quem vai fechar as ruas para a corrida?

Campos e Gisele sorriram abertamente.

- Ninguém!- Campos respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo fazer uma corrida em meio ao trânsito das ruas de Los Angeles. – Esse é o lance!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letty olhava no relógio de cinco em cinco minutos. Estava se sentindo muito nervosa. Ela não duvidava de que Dom venceria a corrida. No entanto, o que a preocupava era a segurança dele. Ela sabia do que Braga era capaz, e se ele estava atrás de Dom por causa dela, não demoraria a fazer algo contra ele para atingi-la e fazer com que ela se entregasse. Mas havia Nina. Letty olhou para a filhinha dormindo em sua cadeirinha, tão tranqüila e alheia a tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Nada era mais importante do que Nina agora.

Se as coisas dessem errado com Dom na corrida, ela teria que fugir novamente, mas esperava que não chegasse a esse ponto. Mesmo assim, Letty estava preparada. Ainda tinha boa parte do dinheiro que ganhara trabalhando como mecânica na República Dominicana e o estava guardando para uma fuga rápida com Nina.

Sentindo-se cansada, ela resolveu parar de pensar no pior e deitou-se na cama completamente relaxada. Fechou os olhos e procurou pensar em coisas boas. Pensou em como seria seu futuro com Nina se Dom conseguisse a anistia do FBI. Imaginou a ambos na praia com a filha, a menina pisando na areia pela primeira vez e brincando na água. Seria uma imagem maravilhosa de se ver.

De repente, ela ouviu passos no assoalho de madeira do corredor que dava pra o quarto e sorriu. Dom estava de volta e ela estava louca para celebrar a vitória com ele. Levantou-se de súbito e sentou-se na cama, dizendo:

- Dom?

Não houve resposta.

- Roman?- ela fez uma segunda tentativa imaginando se o novo amigo estava indo perguntar se ela precisava de alguma coisa. Novamente sem resposta. Letty sentiu um calafrio na espinha e deixou a cama de imediato. Pensou na arma que Dom tinha lhe dado ainda na casa de Vince sem ninguém saber para que ela protegesse Nina e a si mesma quando ele estivesse longe.

Porém, Letty não teve tempo de pegar a arma escondida em sua valise, pois uma mulher alta e loira entrou no quarto e sem nenhum aviso partiu para cima dela, atirando-a contra a cama em um golpe rápido e certeiro de braços e pernas. Letty nem soube dizer o que a tinha atingido.

A mulher olhou direto para os olhos de Letty, tinha expressivos olhos azuis e usava óculos de grau de armação delicada. Letty tentou se soltar e olhou com ódio para a mulher que a segurava, mas antes que ela falasse, a outra falou primeiro:

- Quem é você? E o que está fazendo no quarto do Roman?

Nesse momento, Nina acordou com o barulho das duas no quarto e começou a chorar desesperadamente.

- Mas o que é isso?- a mulher por cima de Letty indagou, a distração dela foi o suficiente para que Letty a empurrasse de cima dela e a jogasse quase contra a parede do quarto.

- Se chegar perto de mim de novo você será uma mulher morta!- Letty sussurrou as palavras ameaçadoramente e rolou para o lado da cama, indo para perto da filha, porém mantendo-se em posição de ataque, se ao menos pudesse pegar a arma escondida debaixo do criado-mudo, estava tão perto.

- Deus!- exclamou a mulher loira, agora parecendo assustada. – No que foi que o Roman se meteu agora?- ela disse como se conversasse consigo mesma.

Nina berrava sem parar e a mulher loira dirigiu seu olhar a ela, mas Letty finalmente conseguiu pôr as mãos na arma apontou-lhe:

- Não chega perto da minha filha! Não ouse! Foi o Braga quem mandou você?

- Quem é Braga?- a loira questionou com olhar confuso. – E quem é você? Por que está aqui? E essa criança?

- Sou eu quem faço as perguntas aqui!- disse Letty mantendo-se ao lado de Nina. Ela queria acalentar a filha no colo e acalmá-la, mas precisava primeiro descobrir o que aquela mulher queria ali. – Quem é você? Esta é a última vez que eu pergunto. Na próxima, eu vou atirar.

A loira levantou as mãos para o alto em um gesto de rendição, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ambas ouviram novos passos no corredor e Letty acabou se distraindo, imaginando que seria mais alguém que estava ali com aquela mulher para machucar a ela e a Nina. Porém, desta vez foi a loira quem se aproveitou da distração de Letty e num gesto muito rápido, ela deu uma rasteira nela, conseguindo pegar a arma.

Letty se arrastou para perto da filha e a protegeu com os braços dizendo exasperada:

- Porra! Quem é você? Vai ter coragem de me matar na frente da minha filha? Ou vai matar a nós duas juntas?

A mulher balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas do que você está falando, sua louca? Eu nem sei usar isso. – ela mostrou a arma. Só quero saber o que você está fazendo no quarto do Roman! É uma das amantes dele? Eu sabia!- ela abaixou a arma antes de dizer com a voz quase chorosa: - Essa menina é dele?

- O quê?- Letty questionou com o cenho franzido.

- Letty, está tudo bem? Com quem está falando?- perguntou Roman de repente vindo pelo corredor e entrando no quarto. Mas ao ver sua namorada Pitty praticamente apontando uma arma para Letty, ele deu um suspiro assustado. – Opa, peraê! Que é isso, gata? Cuidado com esse revólver! Você não sabe nem mexer nisso. O que cê tá fazendo?

Ela se voltou para ele com fúria, mas manteve a arma abaixada.

- Roman, quem é essa mulher? Essa criança que está com ela é sua filha?

- Uou!- exclamou ele. – Não mesmo, Pitty, você está entendendo tudo errado. Eu não tenho nada com a Letty e a garotinha não é minha. Da onde você tirou isso?

- Pitty?- Letty exclamou compreendendo de repente quem era aquela mulher. – Então esta é sua namorada?- ela indagou se levantando do chão e tomando Nina nos braços, balançando-a suavemente junto ao peito para que o bebê se acalmasse.

- É, a Pitty é a minha namorada. Desculpa aí, Letty! Eu não tinha tido tempo de contar para ela que estava ajudando vocês.

Letty olhou para a mulher com ressentimento e disse:

- Vou esperar lá fora, e depois, faça o favor de devolver a minha arma!

Assim que Letty saiu, Pitty colocou a arma sobre a cama e encarou Roman.

- Tá legal, agora me explica o que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Roman Pierce. Quer dizer que eu passo dois dias fora e já encontro você numa encrenca? Por que essa mulher está aqui na sua casa, armada e com uma criança indefesa? Se ela não é sua amante, quem é ela?

- É uma longa história e eu vou te contar tudinho.- disse ele segurando-a pela mão e sentando-se com ela na cama.

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- Bem, tudo começou quando o Bryan veio aqui ontem à noite...

- Bryan O`Connor?- ela retrucou.

Roman assistiu. Pitty balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- O Bryan só consegue te meter em encrencas pelo que você já me contou a respeito dele. Então, o que ele está aprontando dessa vez?

- Sim, ele veio aqui e trouxe uns chapas dele que estão sendo procurados pelo FBI...aí...

Então ele contou tudo à namorada que no final da história sentiu-se muito envergonhada pela maneira como tinha tratado Letty. Mas como ela poderia saber no que seu namorado estava metido? Decidiu que pediria desculpas à Letty. Esperava que ela as aceitasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dom não estava surpreso com as regras da corrida. Letty tinha explicado tudo a ele durante o tempo que passaram juntos na garagem de Roman preparando o carro.

- Os que quiserem ainda podem desistir!- frisou Campos como era de praxe.

Mas ninguém desistiu como era de se esperar. Braga prometia aos seus pilotos dinheiro e fama, mas tudo o que encontravam no fim era a morte certa. Bryan precisava acabar com aquilo. Ramon Campos tinha que escolhê-lo!

- Isso é tudo!- disse ele dispensando os pilotos logo após explicar todas as regras da corrida, o que na verdade era irônico, pois se tratava de uma corrida sem regras.

- Acompanhem-me, por favor.- pediu Gisele conduzindo-os para fora da sala e então para fora da boate. Em alguns minutos a corrida teria início.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa com a gente... – disse um dos pilotos com o semblante preocupado, tocando o braço de Gisele gentilmente quando eles estavam saindo da boate. Fênix mantinha-se próximo dela, pronto a defendê-la caso o homem tentasse algo. - ...receberemos socorro médico, certo?- acrescentou o homem. Gisele deu um sorriso cheio de escárnio.

- Sem socorro médico, amigo. Estão aqui por sua conta e risco.- ela completou olhando para Dom e então para Bryan, como se pressentisse algo neles em relação ao sucesso daquela corrida.

Logo todos estavam do lado de fora e entrando em seus carros, preparados para correr. Dom também entrou em seu carro, instalou o GPS e então tocou o crucifixo que pendia do espelho retrovisor central. Letty guardara aquele crucifixo que ele deixara para ela quando partira na República Dominicana. Agora a joia voltava para o lugar onde pertencia.

Ele ligou o carro e deu uma boa arrancada no motor. Os carros foram se alinhando lado a lado apenas esperando o GPS dar a largada. Dentro de cada carro, o aparelho recém instalado mostrou em seu visor colorido algumas imagens computadorizadas do trajeto da corrida. Uma voz feminina eletrônica soou então do GPS: "Por favor, aguarde as direções serem baixadas."

No visor, Dom podia acompanhar a posição em que cada carro se encontrava e os visualizava em suas devidas cores.

"Siga pela rota demarcada."- a voz eletrônica continuou, enumerando os concorrentes e mostrando a direção a seguir na tela. Uma contagem regressiva iniciou-se:

"10, 9...8...7..."

O carro de Bryan estava parado ao lado do carro de Dom e ele olhou para o amigo que finalmente se manifestou a respeito da presença dele ali.

- Que diabos pensa que está fazendo aqui, O`Conner?- Dominic indagou sem se abalar.

- Estou tentando tirar o _seu_ da reta.- respondeu Bryan sem olhar para ele. – Mas o jogo pode mudar de uma hora para outra sem que tenhamos controle sobre isso.

- É o que você diz- disse Dominic agora totalmente concentrado na corrida que tinha para vencer. – Mas só um piloto será escolhido esta noite!

- Isso mesmo!- disse Bryan com um sorriso irônico, também concentrado.

"...4, 3, 2, 1!"- várias imagens de mulheres em trajes sumários apareceram na tela do GPS. "Vá!"- as letras coloridas piscaram na tela indicando que a corrida começara.

Dominic saiu na frente, forçando o carro ao máximo e dando um cavalo de pau. As pessoas que assistiam à corrida vibraram. Gisele, Campos e Fênix ficaram assistindo a corrida de uma distância segura. Dom continuou mantendo a liderança por longos minutos, seu GPS o guiava: "Curva à direita adiante. Está a oito quilômetros do seu destino."

Os carros iam a toda velocidade, driblando o trânsito das ruas, ultrapassando sinais vermelhos e mantendo-se próximos uns aos outros. Bryan foi empurrado por um dos competidores e seu carro acabou derrapando no meio da pista, logo ele viu-se preso entre cerca de 4 ou 5 carros de passeio, o que o atrasou bastante. Porém, ele conseguiu acelerar e se aproximar de novo de Dom. Ao ver Bryan chegando, Dominic pisou fundo no acelerador e sumiu do campo de visão de Bryan.

Dom foi se livrando de todos os competidores, um a um, confundindo-os e os fazendo pegarem direções erradas, mas Bryan O`Connor continuava em seu encalço. Ao tentar chegar perto de Dom outra vez, por pouco Bryan não bateu na traseira de um caminhão enorme. Seu coração bateu acelerado e ele segurou firme no volante.

Enquanto isso, os outros pilotos brigavam entre si pela liderança para que tivessem a oportunidade de tentar vencer Dom que continuava à frente de todos. O empurra-empurra provocado por dois motoristas acabou resultando em tragédia, um dos carros capotou três vezes e quase atingiu o carro de Bryan. Ele freou com força e escapou de ser tirado da pista, passando por baixo do carro do outro piloto antes que este se espatifasse no chão.

- Fala sério!- Bryan exclamou, aliviado por não ter sido atingido pelo carro.

Todas as vezes em que fora obrigado a desviar fizeram com que Bryan saísse muito da rota. A voz no GPS falou: "Recalculando a rota." Bryan fez uma manobra rápida, virando com tudo na pista, tentando pegar sua rota de volta. O GPS continuava insistindo: "Recalculando a rota."

Mas Bryan estava mesmo muito longe dos outros e teve que pegar um atalho em um beco, sair entre os pedestres que correram assustados pela calçada. Dessa maneira ele conseguiu recuperar um pouco de seu tempo. O GPS disse mais uma vez: "Recalculando a rota."

- Ah, cala a boca!- Bryan exclamou, sem paciência.

"Está a 7,2 km do seu destino."- anunciou o GPS.

Agora ele dirigia sobre uma pista alta da onde podia ver logo abaixo Dominic e mais um carro que o perseguia. Os outros pilotos já tinham ficado para trás. Bryan precisava achar um jeito de descer daquela pista.

"Retorne se possível".- sugeriu o GPS.

- Tá brincando, né?- protestou Bryan.

"Está a 6,7 km do seu destino."

Bryan respirou fundo. Tinha acabado de ter uma ideia maluca que poderia funcionar.

- Desculpe, carro.- ele falou quando colocou o pé no acelerador e pisou com força. Então de repente, ele estava descendo para pista através de um gramado que lhe servia de apoio, quebrando todas cercas de proteção. Mas ele logo estaria lá embaixo.

Quando Bryan estava finalmente de volta à pista de competição, o GPS anunciou com orgulho: "Está a 1,6 km do seu destino."

- Adivinha quem voltou? - ele gritou, empolgado.

O outro piloto que competia ferozmente contra Dom jogou seu carro diversas vezes contra o carro dele.

- Carro maneiro, amor!- disse o homem, debochado.

Dom procurou se desviar dele e o sujeito logo se atrapalhou todo, batendo contra um carro de passeio e capotando na pista. Dominic acelerou e seguiu em frente. Agora só restavam ele e Bryan na competição que continuou muito acirrada. Dom bateu de propósito com seu carro no carro de Bryan afastando-o da liderança mais uma vez. O'Conner gritou:

- Babaca!

"Está a 400 metros do seu destino."- o GPS no carro de Dom anunciou.

Bryan não desistiu e conseguiu chegar perto de Dom outra vez, emparelhando seu carro com o dele. Já estavam muito perto da linha de chegada e Dom resolveu acionar o botão de NOS do carro e vencer a corrida. Mas Bryan não abalou-se com isso.

- Muito cedo, Dom.- disse ele fazendo pouco do amigo antes de acionar o próprio _booster _do seu carro.

No entanto, quando Bryan estava prestes a ultrapassá-lo, Dominic jogou seu carro contra o dele com tanta força que o fez dar círculos na pista. Bryan gritou, indignado:

- Nãoooooo!

- Continua um principiante.- comentou Dom rindo consigo mesmo pouco antes de chegar à linha de chegada onde Campos, Gisele e Fênix os esperavam.

"Você chegou ao seu destino."- finalizou o GPS para Dom exibindo novamente várias imagens de mulheres bonitas e seminuas.

Dom desceu do carro com a mesma postura arrogante e séria de antes. Bryan desceu de seu carro logo em seguida e caminhou até ele, petulante, dizendo:

- Agora sabemos que não me vence honestamente.

- Não sabia que a honestidade era uma regra.- Dom respondeu calmamente.

Fênix aplaudiu Dominic com entusiasmo:

- _Así me gusta!_ (É assim que eu gosto). Isso é que é um piloto de verdade!

- É ridículo!- protestou Bryan.

- Vai chorar pra mamãezinha!- disse Fênix, debochando dele.

- Não precisa chorar não!- disse Gisele, também debochando. – Na verdade Braga nos pediu para encontrar dois pilotos para a equipe, mas eu realmente não achava que fôssemos conseguir dois tão bons. Portanto, você também pode ficar.

Bryan que tinha se afastado um pouco para ir embora, caminhou de volta para junto deles. Campos apertou a mão de Dom.

- Você trabalha para o Braga agora. Onde o GPS mandar você vai!

Em seguida ele deu um sorriso à Bryan e acrescentou antes de se afastar:

- Você também!

Gisele se aproximou de Dom lançando-lhe um inegável olhar sedutor.

- Carteira de habilitação, por favor.

- Que carteira de habilitação?- perguntou Dom.

- Polegar.- Gisele respondeu mostrando a ele uma pequena máquina de tirar impressões digitais.

Dom fez o que ela pedia. Bryan ficou aguardando.

- Agora preciso do número do seu celular.

Dominic não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para ela. Gisele explicou-se:

- A impressão digital é para o Campos, o número do telefone é pra mim.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, mas manteve o número de seu telefone um mistério.

- Vai ter uma festa no clube para os pilotos agora.- Fênix anunciou. – Estão convidados!

- Te vejo na festa!- disse Dom se afastando enquanto Bryan se aproximava para dar a Gisele sua digital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Para onde está me levando?- era a terceira vez que Maria Teresa Muñoz questionava a agente Mônica Fuentes sobre para onde estavam indo desde que ambas deixaram a Sede Regional do FBI em Los Angeles. Teresa ainda estava sob custódia, mas Mônica conseguira convencer o chefe de que seria menos aparente se as duas deixassem o FBI no carro dela ao invés de usar uma viatura de polícia. Era óbvio que Braga já deveria saber que Teresa estava sob custódia da polícia, por isso armara o acidente na lanchonete. No entanto, uma vez que ela entrasse no programa de proteção à testemunha juntamente com o filho, ele não teria mais nenhuma ideia de seu paradeiro, portanto quanto menos chamassem a atenção para a localização dela melhor.

- Estamos indo ver o seu filho.- Mônica respondeu.

Teresa ficou agitada.

- O meu filho? Estamos indo ao Today`s? Eu não posso ir até lá, se estiverem me vigiando vão descobrir onde o meu filho está!

- Teresa, seu filho não está mais no Today`s.- Mônica disse com cuidado estacionando em frente ao hospital onde o filho de Teresa estava internado em observação.

- Como assim não está?- Teresa retrucou.

- Houve um acidente no Today`s.- Mônica começou a explicar. – Um incêndio...

- Oh, meu Deus!- exclamou Teresa, muito nervosa. – O que houve com o Robbie? Ele está bem?

- O Roberto está bem.- respondeu Mônica. – Houve uma explosão seguida de incêndio no Today`s, mas seu filho escapou apenas com alguns arranhões. Ele é um menino esperto. Soube se esconder muito bem.

- E a Suzie?- indagou Teresa também preocupada com a amiga que estava cuidando de seu filho.

Mônica respirou fundo. Essa era uma das coisas que odiava em seu trabalho, ter que dar notícia de morte a alguém.

- Infelizmente sua amiga, Suzana Larson foi a única vítima fatal do incidente no Today`s. Eu tinha planejado ir buscar seu filho e a sua amiga para deixá-los em segurança mas não houve tempo. Eu sinto muito.

Lágrimas começaram a deslizar em abundância pelo rosto de Teresa, e ela indagava a si mesma por que a vida não parava de castigá-la? Já havia perdido tanto. Mas ainda tinha Roberto, e não deixaria que ninguém o tirasse dela.

- Eu quero ver o meu filho!- ela exigiu a Mônica.

- Foi por isso que eu a trouxe aqui.- disse a policial.

Poucos minutos depois elas caminhavam pela ala infantil do Hospital Municipal. Roberto Muñoz estava em uma enfermaria com mais outras três crianças. Mônica abriu a porta da enfermaria devagar. Era tarde e ela não queria acordá-las. Roberto dormia em uma cama perto da janela. Uma enfermeira de plantão lia alguns prontuários perto da cama dele. Mônica mostrou a ela seu distintivo e a mulher assentiu já sabendo do que se tratava.

Teresa aproximou-se do filho e sentou-se em uma poltrona junto à cama dele. O menino estava um pouco pálido e possuía alguns arranhões pelo rosto, pescoço e braços, além de hematomas nos joelhos que ela não podia ver, pois a criança estava coberta com um lençol.

- Eu tenho sido uma péssima mãe para ele.- Teresa sussurrou. – Eu prometi ao Robbie que iríamos para casa em Guadalajara e que Diogo e eu faríamos uma casa na árvore para ele.

- Você ainda pode cumprir sua promessa.- disse Mônica, puxando uma cadeira dobrável que estava encostada ao lado da porta do banheiro da enfermaria e a posicionando ao lado de Teresa. – Maria Teresa, eu soube que após meu interrogatório com você, você negou-se a testemunhar contra Arturo Braga e o homem responsável por você estar metida até o pescoço nesta situação. Por quê?

Teresa voltou-se para ela. Havia ódio e frustração em seu olhar.

- Você ainda me pergunta por quê? Suzie está morta e meu filho quase morreu por causa desse Braga. Eu estou presa! Onde mais essa situação ainda pode parar? Eu quero um futuro melhor pro meu filho, não posso permitir que isso continue! Meu irmão ainda está desaparecido...

- Seu irmão está morto, Teresa!- Mônica disse de uma vez, mas havia um pesar sincero em sua voz.

- O quê?- a mulher alteou a voz e Mônica fez um gesto para que ela se acalmasse e não acordasse as crianças. Teresa procurou se controlar. – Como sabe disso? Encontraram o corpo dele?

Mônica balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não encontramos o corpo dele, mas eu conheci uma pessoa que estava presente quando ele foi morto.

- Quem é essa pessoa?- Teresa indagou tentando conter o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

- Não posso informar o nome desta pessoa por razões de segurança, mas ela também era um dos pilotos do Braga juntamente com o seu irmão e na mesma missão, no entanto ela conseguiu fugir.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Segundo ela, todos os pilotos foram levados ao deserto transportando drogas no porta-malas do carro para o cartel de Braga. Uma vez que o carregamento estava em um local seguro da fronteira, os pilotos começaram a ser mortos um a um e foi isso o que aconteceu com o Diogo!

- Oh, Deus!- Teresa murmurou baixinho num soluço. Mais lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto.

- Agora, testemunhar ou não é uma escolha sua, Maria Teresa.- afirmou Mônica. – Mas saiba que você será indiciada pelo seu ataque à Mia Toretto e pelo seu envolvimento com o Cartel do Braga. Você cumprirá pena e o Roberto irá para lares adotivos, então eu te pergunto, é isso o que você quer? É esse o futuro que dará ao seu filho?

Teresa abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieta durante alguns minutos em um choro silencioso e sofrido. Ela não tinha saída. Se fosse presa poderia perder seu filho, mas se testemunhasse haveria a possibilidade de obter uma condicional e continuar vivendo em Los Angeles com Robbie e dar um futuro melhor para ele.

Assim, quando ela voltou a erguer a cabeça e encarou a agente Mônica Fuentes novamente, seus olhos transmitiam além de ódio e tristeza, resignação.

- Está bem, eu testemunharei contra Braga. Mas o FBI terá que dar a mim e a Roberto proteção total até que este homem esteja preso, caso contrário ele nos matará como fez com meu irmão e com Suzie, e quem sabe com quantos outros mais.

- Você tem a minha palavra de que ficará em total segurança até que Braga seja condenado.

Teresa assentiu. Mônica sentiu-se vitoriosa, afinal tinha ganhado um voto de confiança de uma das principais testemunhas naquele caso. Ela deixou que Teresa ficasse um pouco a sós com o filho e foi esperar por ela no corredor. Sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da enfermaria e mandou uma mensagem de texto para o celular de Bryan, dizendo:

"Eu consegui! Maria Tereza Muñoz vai testemunhar! E você? Venceu a corrida?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan não podia acreditar que Dominic o tinha vencido novamente. Por mais que ele tivesse conseguido entrar para a equipe de Braga com a ajuda daquela garota, Gisele, ele se sentia derrotado. Sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas prometera a si mesmo que um dia venceria Dom em uma corrida. A mensagem que recebera de Mônica só serviu para deixá-lo mais chateado. No entanto, ele precisava deixar aquele sentimento de lado naquele momento e se concentrar no caso. Mônica tinha conseguido a cooperação de uma testemunha e isso era ótimo. Letty era a testemunha principal deles e se ele conseguisse qualquer tipo de garantia do FBI de que Dom teria sua ficha limpa após aquele caso, ela não faria nenhuma objeção em testemunhar também.

Após a corrida, ele tinha seguido para a boate para uma espécie de comemoração em honra dos novos pilotos do Cartel aceitando o convite de Campos juntamente com Dom. Aquela corrida tinha sido a última para formar uma nova equipe e Braga distribuía aos pilotos álcool, drogas e sexo de graça e em excesso.

Dominic não queria estar ali, ansiava voltar para junto de Letty, porém era preciso continuar fingindo. Ele viu Bryan sentado junto ao bar bebendo uma cerveja Corona. O`Connor estava certo, a única coisa segura de se beber ali era cerveja, no resto não dava para confiar. Dom ainda se perguntava o que Bryan estava pretendendo ao competir com ele na corrida e o que fora aquela cena que ele fizera na linha chegada. Se aquilo havia sido parte do plano, era uma parte que Dom desconhecia.

Bryan viu quando Dominic caminhava em direção a ele no bar, mas manteve o disfarce, não estava mais sendo tão difícil já que ele se sentia melindroso por seu amigo mais uma vez tê-lo vencido na pista.

"Eu quase ganhei de você!"- Bryan recordou-se de ter dito isso a Dom na primeira vez em que competiram na pista, desde então a realidade ainda era a mesma, ele "quase" ganhava, mas nunca ganhava de fato. Estava ficando difícil conviver com aquilo.

Dom podia perceber o quanto seu amigo estava aborrecido por ter perdido a corrida, isso o divertia e ele resolveu provocá-lo:

- Chorando sua derrota?- indagou à Bryan logo depois de pedir uma cerveja ao barman.

- Derrota?- retrucou Bryan. – Depende do ponto de vista. – Eu entrei pra equipe também, não entrei?

- É, graças à intervenção daquela garota, mas o que estava pensando?- Dom indagou calmamente, tomando um longo gole de sua cerveja em seguida. – Eu pensei que o objetivo de estar aqui fosse outro.

- As coisas mudam o tempo todo, devia saber disso.- Bryan respondeu malcriado.

- Eu saberia se alguém tivesse me contado.- devolveu Dom.

- Ainda estamos do mesmo lado.- Bryan sussurrou discretamente antes de tomar mais um gole de sua cerveja.

Nesse momento, Campos veio falar com eles. Muito bem humorado, colocou suas mãos nos ombros de ambos e chamou-os para beber com ele. Sentaram-se em um pequeno conjunto de poltronas que ficava em um recanto escondido da boate, obviamente um local reservado aos freqüentadores vip`s do clube.

Uma garçonete morena, muito bonita, de longos cabelos e usando pouca roupa se aproximou deles com uma bandeja contendo três doses de tequila. Campos sorriu para a moça e serviu-se, Dom e Bryan fizeram o mesmo.

- E então, estão gostando da festa?- Campos perguntou.

- Está ótima!- apenas Bryan respondeu. Dom manteve-se calado olhando as pessoas ao seu redor e segurando seu copo de tequila. A garçonete tinha acabado de deixar a garrafa na mesinha de centro e se retirado, mas permaneceu por perto caso Campos a chamasse.

- Andei averiguando algumas coisas sobre vocês, amigos.- Campos informou. – Você!- ele apontou para Dominic. – O FBI está atrás de você! Coisa pesada. E você!- dessa vez ele apontou para Bryan. – Cumpriu pena de dois anos por roubar carros. Duas figuras interessantes vocês dois. Mas o que eu quero saber é se realmente estão dispostos a fazer tudo pelo Braga.

- Você faria tudo pelo Braga?- Dom indagou sem delongas.

- Mas é claro que eu faria, _hombre!_- disse Campos com um largo sorriso no rosto, para ficar sério em seguida ao dizer fazendo um gesto com as mãos, incluindo todos ao seu redor: - Não apenas eu, todos aqui dariam sua vida pela Braga porque o Braga é fiel a esta comunidade.

- Fidelidade é uma coisa importante.- comentou Dom. – Difícil ter em quem confiar hoje em dia.- acrescentou olhando para Bryan de soslaio.

Bryan devolveu o olhar dele com um pouco de hostilidade. Campos olhou de um para o outro e em seguida perguntou:

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Eu costumava namorar a irmã dele.- Bryan respondeu.

- Você tem sorte então.- disse Campos. – Ainda está respirando.

Dom deu uma risadinha.

- Vamos brindar!- Campos sugeriu e os três ergueram seus copos de tequila.

- Às mulheres que amamos...e às mulheres que perdemos!- falou Campos. Dominic sentiu uma pontada no peito. Por culpa daquele homem, quase perdera Letty e sua filha. Sentiu vontade de estrangulá-lo junto com o tal de Fênix, mas precisava ser paciente e esperar o momento certo de agir. – Bom, meus amigos, a festa é de vocês! Eu preciso ir agora. Mas peguem o que quiserem, bebida, drogas, mulheres, fiquem à vontade!

- Até mais!- disse Bryan. Dom apenas meneou a cabeça.

Quando Campos se afastou, Bryan disse à Dom:

- Vou dar uma olhada por aí.

- Não vai encontrar nada de interessante. Não hoje!

- Nunca se sabe!- Bryan rebateu.

- Sabe que para um...tira... – Dom sussurrou a última palavra. – Você às vezes é meio lento, O`Conner.

Bryan ignorou o comentário dele e se enveredou entre as pessoas dançando no meio do salão. Queria ver se encontrava algo interessante para a investigação. Duas mulheres se aproximaram de Dom, sedutoras. Ele sorriu para elas e disse:

- Me desculpem, meninas. Mas eu já estava de saída.

- Ahhhhhh!- fizeram as duas fazendo beicinho.

- Fica pra uma próxima.- disse Dom largando seu copo de bebida vazio sobre a mesinha de centro, de frente para as três poltronas Vips.

Quando ele estava deixando a boate, viu Gisele perto do bar tomando uma bebida. Ela deu um sorriso sensual para ele, mas Dom, porém, apenas acenou deixando o local. Ele precisava voltar para a casa de Roman e ver Letty.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Letty tinha finalmente conseguido acalmar Nina novamente depois da confusão com a namorada de Roman e agora a menina dormia tranqüila em seus braços depois de a mãe muito cantarolar e balançá-la nos braços. Estava ainda muito aborrecida com o que tinha acontecido e se aquela garota não fosse a namorada de Roman, Letty voltaria lá dentro agora mesmo e mostraria a ela com quem estava lidando, no entanto, era melhor que se acalmasse. Roman os estava ajudando e mesmo que depois daquele incidente eles tivessem que ir embora e buscar abrigo em outro lugar, ela tinha que esperar por Dom. Olhou no relógio. Quase uma e meia da manhã e ele ainda não tinha voltado. Seu coração estava apertado.

Ela aninhou a filha com cuidado nos braços, a menina estava envolta em sua manta branca, dormindo confortavelmente, sugando delicada a chupeta da mesma cor. Letty olhou para o céu e viu alguns raios cortarem a escuridão. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Até quando mais agüentaria viver naquela situação sem ter onde morar, fugindo da polícia? Sentia falta da época em que não precisava viver assim. Sua vida se resumia à antiga oficina do Sr. Toretto, consertando carros com Dom ou deslizando pelas pistas com seu carro turbinado, e quando chegava a noite e a lua se erguia majestosa no céu, ele dirigia com ela até a praia e eles namoravam e bebiam até o nascer do sol. Tudo parecia perfeito. A partir de quando viver tinha se tornado tão perigoso?

A porta de entrada da casa de Roman rangeu e Pitty desceu os dois degraus que davam para o canteiro de violetas. Quando Letty a viu, deu um passo atrás, protegendo instintivamente Nina com os braços, o olhar cheio de fúria. Pitty deu um sorriso sem graça e falou:

- Por favor, será que eu posso falar com você, Letícia? Gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas. Roman já me explicou tudo.

Letty olhou a outra mulher com desconfiança e não se aproximou. Pitty sentiu-se péssima. Desta vez sua cena de ciúme por causa de Roman tinha ido longe demais, porém, qual mulher não teria uma crise de ciúmes ao chegar à casa do namorado no meio da noite e encontrar outra mulher na cama dele, principalmente com um bebê? Qualquer uma pensaria o pior.

- Olha, eu quero mesmo me desculpar. Eu não tinha a intenção de machucar você ou assustar a sua filha.

- Não tinha a intenção de me machucar?- Letty inquiriu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Pitty corou levemente.

- É, eu tinha a intenção de te machucar sim.- falou com sinceridade. – Mas só porque eu pensei que você fosse amante do Roman, só isso!

Roman surgiu à porta nesse momento.

- Amante do Roman?- Letty indagou em voz alta. – Então ele costuma de te dar motivo para pensar assim?

Pitty dirigiu o olhar ao namorado, ele fez cara de pânico e voltou novamente para dentro.

- Bem, ele não é nenhum santo.- Pitty respondeu. – Mas confesso que exagerei. Ele não iria tão longe ao ponto de ter um filho com outra mulher e trazê-la para cá.- ela fez uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando no que dizer, até que desculpou-se novamente da melhor maneira que conseguiu: - Eu sinto muito. Roman me contou tudo, deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você com o bebê, e o seu companheiro estar sendo procurado pelo FBI...

Letty nada disse, apenas assentiu e voltou a olhar o céu. A brisa antes amena se transformou em um vento forte e gélido vindo do sul. Pitty a convidou a entrar na casa:

- Vai cair uma tempestade logo, por que não entramos, Letícia?

- Pode me chamar de Letty.- disse ela acompanhando Pitty para dentro da casa. Não adiantava nada ficar lá fora com Nina e expô-la ao sereno e à chuva. A garota já tinha se desculpado e Letty achou as palavras dela sinceras. – Onde foi que aprendeu a fazer aquilo?- ela perguntou quando Pitty fechou a porta atrás delas, referindo-se ao golpe que a imobilizara no quarto de Roman.

- Pratiquei kung fu por muito tempo quando estava no colégio.- respondeu Pitty cheia de orgulho.

- Quem olha pra você jamais diria.- brincou Letty avaliando pela primeira vez o visual da namorada de Roman, o verdadeiro estereótipo da garota nerd da escola, mas ainda assim com estilo, botas pretas, saia xadrez vermelha, casaco preto e camiseta de botões branca.

- Isso foi um elogio?- Pitty devolveu a provocação. Letty sorriu. – Sua filha é uma gracinha. O Roman disse que ela se chama Nina.

- Na verdade, Anna Caterina, Nina é um apelido.

- É um lindo nome. – comentou Pitty. – O Roman também me contou sobre a corrida de hoje à noite. Eu espero que o seu namorado vença.

- Ele vai vencer. – Letty falou com confiança.

- Está tudo calmo por aqui agora?- Roman indagou com um sorriso amarelo, adentrando a sala e sentando-se ao lado de Pitty no sofá. Ele olhou para Letty e assegurou: - Olha, gata, a Pitty aqui é de extrema confiança, por isso eu contei tudo para ela. Não precisa se preocupar com nada não.

Pitty sorriu e ofereceu:

- Você e Dom podem contar comigo pra qualquer coisa, Letty. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

Letty sorriu para ela aceitando as desculpas. Era sempre bom ter novos aliados, principalmente num momento difícil como aquele. Lá fora, a chuva começou a cair depressa em pingos grossos para logo se transformar em uma tempestade.

Dom conseguiu voltar à casa de Roman no exato momento em que a tempestade começou a cair. Ele viu através do vidro da janela da frente que as luzes estavam acesas. Apesar de ser muito tarde, Letty estava acordada, esperando-o. Aquela constatação encheu-o de expectativas. Ele vencera a corrida e conforme prometera, Letty seria dele novamente. Como nos velhos tempos. Tudo aconteceria naturalmente, uma vez que eles começassem seria impossível parar. A paixão entre eles ainda era forte demais. Então por que se sentia tão nervoso diante da perspectiva de fazer amor outra vez com a mulher que amava?

As coisas não tinham mudado tanto assim em 1 ano. Ou tinham? Dom suspirou resignado. Sua Letty definitivamente tinha mudado. Ele podia tentar, mas jamais conseguiria compreender de verdade tudo o que ela tinha passado e sentido ao ficar grávida e ter que lidar com isso sozinha, longe de tudo e de todos que ela conhecia.

Naquela noite ele a queria mais do que tudo, e ela lhe prometera que seria dele. Mas se Letty quisesse dar um passo atrás, ele respeitaria e esperaria até que ela estivesse pronta para estar com ele novamente.

Os pingos fortes de chuva batiam nos vidros e a água se espalhava abundante pelo retrovisor do carro, mas Dom não se preocupou com isso. Abriu a porta e desceu na chuva, deixando que a água lavasse seu corpo e sua alma. Ele vencera a corrida, mas o jogo acabava de começar. Havia muitos obstáculos no caminho, mas ele venceria todos por sua família, especialmente Letty e Nina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roman, Pitty e Letty ouviram quando o carro de Dom estacionou em frente à casa. Letty sentiu seu coração pular dentro do peito. Aquele era o momento que ela mais esperava, mas descobriu que não sabia como agir quanto a isso. Esperaria que ele tomasse a iniciativa? Ou o provocaria até que ele não agüentasse mais e a agarrasse como costumava fazer no passado. Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ele vencera a corrida. Sabia disso por instinto.

- Parece que o seu namorado retornou.- disse Pitty arredando a cortina e dando uma espiada pela janela. – Uau! Ele é um gato!- exclamou.

- Toma tento, mulher!- repreendeu Roman, puxando-a pela mão.

- Mas ele é mesmo... – Pitty insistiu.

Letty deu um meio sorriso. Roman abriu a porta para Dom sem largar a mão de Pitty. Ela deu um sorriso para ele.

- E aí, meu camarada! Tudo certo?- falou Roman tentando ser simpático.

Dom apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- É isso aí então!- disse Roman. – Olha, essa aqui é a minha gata, a Pitty! Nós já estávamos de saída pro meu trailer, né amor?

Roman continuava falando, mas Dom não o ouvia. Ele trocou olhares com Letty que ainda estava sentada no sofá e segurava Nina adormecida nos braços.

- Vambora, Pitty, que a gente tá sobrando aqui!

- Mas eu queria saber como foi a corrida...

- Boa noite, pessoal!- disse Roman sem ligar para o protesto da namorada, levando-a consigo pela porta dos fundos da casa para o trailer dele.

- Boa noite.- disse Letty levantando-se do sofá com cuidado, ajeitando Nina em seu colo. Dom aproximou-se dela com um sorriso. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso preguiçoso, mordiscando de leve os lábios inferiores enquanto o observava. – Você está ensopado!- comentou.

- É o que parece.- disse ele sacudindo levemente as mãos. Suas roupas estavam grudadas ao corpo delineando-lhe os músculos fortes e bem definidos. Letty não deixou de apreciar o conjunto da obra. – A _bambina_ (pequena) deu trabalho para dormir?

Letty balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- É uma longa história. E a corrida?- indagou, como se não soubesse.

- Eu venci.- Dom respondeu simplesmente, achando melhor não comentar no momento a parte em que Bryan aparecera para competir com ele. – Onde está meu troféu?- perguntou, presunçoso deslizando o olhar pelo corpo de Letty. Ela vestia apenas camiseta branca e short jeans curto, os pés estavam calçados em um par de chinelos. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos, emoldurando-lhe o olhar.

- Depende de que tipo de troféu esteja procurando.- respondeu ela dando as costas a ele, mas estava sorrindo. – Está com fome?

Dom tinha muitas respostas para aquela mesma pergunta.

- Roman e eu comemos pizza. Guardei um pouco pra você. Posso esquentar no microondas.

- Bem, eu...

- Ah... – ela virou-se de volta para ele. – E você devia tirar essas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho quente antes que pegue uma gripe.

Dominic franziu o cenho.

- Quando foi que se tornou assim tão maternal?

Letty baixou os olhos para a filha em seu braços.

- Quando essa coisinha linda veio ao mundo.- Letty respondeu com expressão indecifrável. Agora Dom estava confuso. Ela queria ou não queria? Tinha uma espécie de fogo familiar em seus olhos que dizia que ela estava esperando que ele a agarrasse e mostrasse a ela do que era feito. Mas ao mesmo tempo havia algo que dizia, _fique longe_ _porque eu ainda não perdoei você_, especialmente porque Letty ainda segurava Nina. E agora? O que ele faria?

- Tem toalhas limpas no banheiro. – ela disse. – Vou pôr a Nina na cama e esquentar a pizza pra você.

Dom assentiu sem saber mais o que dizer. Ele seguiu até o banheiro, despiu-se das roupas molhadas e tomou um rápido banho quente. Depois enrolou-se em uma confortável toalha felpuda branca e deixou o banheiro. Suas roupas molhadas ficaram no chão, depois lidaria com elas.

Caminhou até o quarto e sorriu ao ver Nina dormindo tranqüila em sua cadeirinha regulável que mais se parecia a um berço. A valise com suas roupas limpas estava no chão ao lado da cama. Ele desenrolou a toalha da cintura e colocou-a em cima da cama.

Ele não notou quando Letty entrou no quarto e encostou a porta atrás de si. Os olhos dela brilharam de desejo ao ver o corpo nu de Dom na penumbra, de costas para ela.

- Papi... – ela murmurou baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para que Dom ouvisse. O corpo dele reagiu de imediato ao som rouco da voz dela, tornando sua pele arrepiada. Letty chegou bem perto dele e envolveu seus braços ao redor do homem que tanto amava.

Continua...


	20. Ay que me muero

Capítulo 20- Ay que me muero

Um gemido baixinho saiu dos lábios de Letty quando Dom a ergueu do chão espalmando suas mãos grandes e quentes no bumbum dela, beliscando-o de leve. Ela sorriu e buscou os lábios dele com os seus. Gemeu mais uma vez quando o sentiu duro contra ela, pronto para satisfazer tudo o que ela fantasiara durante todo o tempo em que estiveram separados.

- Vamos para o sofá...- ela sussurrou mordiscando o lábio inferior dele, com um sorriso safado no rosto que deixou o corpo de Dom em brasa. – A Nina está dormindo...

Dom assentiu. Ele também não queria perturbar o sono da filha e fazer com que ela acordasse antes que eles pudessem consumar o ato que marcaria o início da volta deles como o casal que tinham sido no passado. Antes, só havia Dom e Letty, Letty e Dom. Ele queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes.

- Eu estou com tanto tesão... – Letty murmurou ao ouvido dele, mordicando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. – Então, você ganhou a competição? Mostrou a eles do que é capaz?

- Sempre!- Dom respondeu, arrogante, fazendo Letty rir. - Ah, _mami_, espere para ver o quanto eu senti a sua falta.- disse ele levando-os para fora do quarto.

Quando chegaram à cozinha, Letty desceu do colo dele e certificou-se de fechar todas as cortinas antes que eles caminhassem para a sala onde fez o mesmo. Queria privacidade para o que estavam prestes a fazer.

- Dom... – ela murmurou quando tirou a própria blusa olhando para ele de maneira sensual.

Ele bebeu da visão dos seios dela, cheios, a cor da pele morena contrastando com o branco do sutiã rendado transparente que deixava entrever os mamilos escuros. Dom gemeu profundamente diante daquela visão e sem perceber tocou-se. Letty sorriu e disse:

- Não ouse terminar antes de começarmos.

Dom deu uma risadinha.

- Eu jamais faria isso, Letty. Preciso tanto de você agora!

Ela tirou o sutiã devagar e o jogou para ele. Dom pegou o sutiã e o cheirou antes de jogá-lo de lado e se aproximar dela. Letty deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos quando sentiu ambas as mãos dele em seus seios, pressionando-os de leve.

- _Papi_... – ela murmurou quando ele pousou os lábios sobre um dos mamilos e sugou suavemente, provando-a.

- Você ainda é minha, _mami_?

- Sim, sou toda sua, Dom!- ela respondeu se contorcendo no sofá, ansiando por carícias mais ousadas.

Ele beijou-a no pescoço, mordiscando-o, enquanto suas mãos ainda acariciavam os seios dela. Letty buscou-lhe os lábios e acariciou-lhe o peito forte, misturando suas pernas com as dele quando Dom roçou seu corpo no dela, abraçando-a.

Letty levou uma de suas mãos ao botão do short jeans que usava e o abriu, a mão de Dominic acompanhou-a, deslizando o zíper para baixo e puxando a peça de roupa pelas pernas dela. Ela ergueu os quadris para ajudá-lo.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, as respirações de ambos alteradas pelo desejo que os consumia naquele momento. A ansiedade quase impossível de ser controlada. Mas Dom não queria que acabasse logo, ele queria prolongar aquele momento o máximo que pudesse.

Ele então pôs-se a beijar o corpo dela inteiro, deslizando seus lábios pelas curvas macias que tanto conhecia.

- Senti tanta falta do seu toque...eu já estava ficando louca de desejo...- Letty murmurou.

Dom deslizou as mãos preguiçosamente pelos seios e barriga dela, brincando com seus umbigo e deslizando o braço mais para baixo. Letty arfou, sentindo seu corpo queimar e seu interior se contrair em ondas úmidas.

- Eu me senti perdido quando pensei que estava morta.- ele desabafou por um momento diante da emoção que o tomava por estar amando Letty outra vez. – Eu não sabia mais o que ia fazer da minha vida, Letty...

Ela ergueu sua mão e acariciou o rosto dele com ternura. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam de compreensão. Ele deslizou sua mão ousadamente para o sexo dela, ainda recoberto pela calcinha de algodão e renda que combinava com o sutiã. Brincou com um dedo, fazendo movimentos circulares na parte mais íntima dela. Letty gemeu. Então eles se olharam novamente, e ela disse:

- Prometa que nunca mais vai me abandonar, Dominic Toretto! Jure que não vai mais me abandonar! Nem a mim, nem a Nina, porque se você fizer isso pode apostar que vou te chutar pra bem longe da minha vida e aí não vai ter mais volta!

- Eu juro, Letícia Ortiz! Não vou a lugar nenhum.- prometeu ele.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno de amor e confiança. Dom sorriu também, como poucas vezes fazia. Mas ele se sentia tão feliz naquele momento que era impossível manter aquele sentimento dentro de si. Precisava mostrar a ela como se sentia.

Beijando os seios e o ventre dela, ele retirou-lhe a calcinha devagar. Seus lábios desceram para os joelhos dela e então beijaram a parte de trás das coxas. Letty arqueou os quadris num convite para que ele a tomasse logo, mas Dom provocou-a o máximo que podia aguentar. Sua língua trilhou um caminho de desejo das coxas até o centro entre as pernas de Letty, acariciando-a sem pressa, levando-a ao limite de suas emoções.

Entre gemidos e suspirous de prazer, Letty murmurava:

- Eu te amo, Dom..._ay papi...te quiero..._

- Letty... – Dom sussurrou o nome dela ao senti-la vibrando contra ele. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido ao vê-la fechar os olhos e gemer de prazer. Não tinha mudado. Letty ainda era sua e se entregava a ele como se fosse a primeira vez.

- Eu pensei em você todo o tempo que estivemos separados... – ele confessou. – Nunca quis te abandonar...só estava com medo de que fizessem mal a você para me atingir!

- Eu sei, baby... – disse ela com a voz ofegante, retornando de sua viagem mágica provocada pelo movimento dos dedos e da língua dele. – Mas nós temos que ficar juntos, Dom! Eu não vou estar mais protegida longe de você...não se esqueça disso!

- Agora eu sei!- disse ele fazendo com que ela se sentasse no sofá, trazendo-a para seu colo. Ele estava pronto para amá-la e não podia esperar mais.

Letty acomodou-se no colo dele, preparada para moldar seu corpo ao de Dom. Ele segurou-lhe a cintura e devagar desceu os quadris dela em direção ao seu sexo, tomando-a devagar. Letty mordeu os lábios para não gritar de puro prazer. Dom não conteve um gemido de satisfação. Ela era a única. Ele sempre soube. Mas naquele momento, essa certeza lhe pareceu absoluta. Queria tudo dela, e também queria dar-lhe tudo o que ela quisesse.

Moveu-se contra ela em movimentos curtos a princípio que foram ganhando intensidade a medida que a excitação aumentava. Letty subia e descia em seus quadris, brincando com seu corpo, fazendo-o louco. Dom marcou-lhe a cintura ao apertá-la com força o que a fez dar um gemido mais alto.

Dom sorriu e puxou-a contra seu corpo, deslizando mais fundo dentro dela. Letty jogou a cabeça pra trás e acompanhou o movimento dele, empurrando-se contra ele, sentindo cada pedacinho do homem que amava.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelos seios dela, então provocou-a com seu dedo, acariciando delicadamente o botão feminino exposto entre as dobras macias da intimidade dela. Letty choramingou de prazer e o abraçou, sussurrando ao ouvido dele:

- _Ay, que me muero!_

Dom parou de tocá-la para olhar profundamente nos olhos dela e beijá-la com paixão. Letty correspondeu ao beijo, mas não parou de se mover. Estava tão perto.

- Dom!- ela gritou quando o prazer tornou-se tão forte que ela sentiu que não aguentaria mais.

Ele não soube como, mas alguns segundos depois eles já não estavam mais no sofá, se amavam no tapete macio da sala, Dom movendo-se depressa contra ela depois de sentir o interior dela se derretendo contra ele, seus músculos massageando-o com vontade, fazendo-o perder o controle.

- Letty!- o grito de Dom saiu abafado quando o prazer o tomou. Suas mãos entreleçavam-se nas dela, seus quadris ainda se mexiam no ritmo perfeito. Letty tinha um sorriso enorme quando ele levantou o rosto para fitá-la, a respiração ofegante: - _Ay que me muero_!- sussurrou ele.

Letty deu uma risada de puro contentamento. Aquele torpor tão familiar após o sexo ardente era tudo para ambos. Naquele momento, não precisaram dizer nada. Ficaram ali, abraçados, retomando seus fôlegos. Não importava o que o dia de amanhã traria para eles enfrentarem. Agora estavam juntos de verdade novamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bryan soltou um suspiro de alívio quando finalmente conseguiu sentir o ar puro novamente depois de inalar quantidades pesadas de nicotina entre substâncias ilícitas que ele preferia não nomear mentalmente enquanto deixava a badalada boate de Arturo Braga depois das três da manhã.

O lugar estivera fervendo por toda a noite, e depois que Dominic deixara a festa, obviamente ansioso para contar a Letty que vencera a corrida, pensou ele, Bryan tratou de fazer seu trabalho. Já que estava na toca do lobo, aproveitaria para procurar por suas fraquezas.

Estava muito interessado em ver o rosto daquele a quem todos temiam, o chefe daquela organização criminosa, responsável pela distriubuição de pelo menos 70% da droga consumida na Califórnia e pelos assassinatos de muitos desaparecidos que lotavam os painéis de busca das delegacias de Los Angeles e seus arredores.

Quando Campos fora chamado durante sua conversa com ele e Dom no salão principal, Bryan imaginou que deveria ser muito importante, por isso o seguiu com os olhos enquanto se retirava fingindo estar compenetrado em sua rixa com o amigo sobre a vitória de Dominic na corrida. Viu exatamente para onde Campos se encaminhava e quando teve uma boa oportunidade seguiu na mesma direção.

A boate estava cheia de seguranças, mas Bryan conseguiu passar desapercebido enquanto bebia sua cerveja, dançava e fingia-se de bêbado, agarrando as garotas bonitas e seminuas que passavam perto dele. Conseguiu assim deixar de ser notado pela segurança, provavelmente estavam pensando que ele era apenas mais um que se deixara empolgar demais pela "generosidade"das festas de Braga.

Fora dos olhares dos capangas, Bryan conseguiu adentrar um longo corredor que ficava por trás das escadas que levavam ao escritório de Campos onde eles tinham sido reunidos anteriormente para ouvirem sobre a corrida. Caminhou devagar e de cabeça baixa, passou por algumas garotas que compartilhavam muito à vontade mais do que seus copos de bebida até chegar a uma porta que estava entreaberta.

Como quem não queria nada, Bryan passou devagar em frente à porta e observou através da fresta Campos conversando com um homem mais velho. Ele ria e dava tapinhas no ombro do outro homem enquanto compartilhavam uma dose de tequila.

Aquele homem poderia ser o Braga, Bryan pensou. Pela aparência e sotaque, ele deveria ser mexicano, por volta dos 62, 64 anos no máximo. Usava terno e gravata espalhafatosa. Campos parecia tratá-lo com muito respeito, seus maneirismos corporais indicavam isso. Ele mantinha a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada enquanto conversavam demonstrando submissão. O outro homem sorriu diante do gesto dele e lhe deu dois tapinhas paternais nas costas. Falavam num espanhol rápido e cheio de expressões que Bryan desconhecia. Estava difícil para o policial entender o que diziam. Mas ele precisava de uma prova da existência daquele homem, algo que pudesse levar à alguma pista sobre quem ele seria, se seria de fato Braga ou não.

Bryan observou os dedos de ambos tocando os copinhos de bebida. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Tinha que pegar aqueles copos e levar para o laboratório de análises do FBI. Digitais podiam trazer muitas respostas. Eram até mesmo capazes de resolver crimes que pareciam insolúveis. Ele seria paciente, logo haveria uma oportunidade.

Olhou ao seu redor, o corredor estava vazio. As garotas que se agarravam alguns minutos atrás já não estavam mais lá. Bryan caminhou um pouco além da porta e esperou até que ouviu passos vindos de dentro da sala. Afastou-se mais um pouco e fingiu estar muito distraído com o rosto voltado para a parede, tentando fazer parecer que era mais um bêbado passando mal.

Ouviu as vozes de Campos e do outro homem se afastando. Eles caminharam pelo corredor de volta à porta que levava para a boate. Bryan esconlheu-se junto à parede. Teve sorte que os dois homens não olharam para trás. Quando o corredor tornou-se silencioso novamente, ele se esgueirou até a porta da sala onde Campos e o outro homem estiveram anteriormente.

Um lugar como aquele deveria ter câmeras por todos os lados, e de fato havia, mas não naquele corredor, por isso Bryan não se importou em se arriscar e adentrar a sala. Os copinhos de vidro agora com apenas vestígios de tequila ainda estavam lá no mesmo lugar. Ele tirou dois lenços de papel do bolso da jaqueta jeans juntamente com um saquinho de provas tipo _zip_ que ele levava para todo lugar caso surgisse uma oportunidade como aquela. Arrumou os copinhos nos lenços de papel e os guardou no saquinho.

Depois disso, ele tratou de sair da boate. Retornou pelo mesmo caminho, outra vez sem ser visto. Já fora do prédio, respirando o ar puro da noite desprovido de fumaça de cigarro, maconha e cerveja, Bryan viu um Cruze Sport 6 se aproximar da entrada da boate devagar. Algumas pessoas bêbadas que saíam da festa vibraram quando o carro passou por elas, gritando e dizendo:

- Olha só esse carrão!

- Não lembro de ter visto esse possante na corrida.

- Com um carro desses eu fazia miséria...

Mas a motorista do carro não estava nem um pouco preocupada com aqueles comentários. Ela tinha uma 38 no coldre e uma pistola presa na bota do pé direito, além de um canivete suíço bem posicionado no sutiã. Bryan esperou até que o carro chegasse bem perto dele e parasse. A porta do carona se abriu e ele viu sua parceira, Mônica Fuentes, o rosto cansado mas a expressão alerta.

- Bryan, você sabe há quantas horas eu não durmo? Por que não chamou um táxi?- ela disse com a voz calma. – Precisava ter me ligado? Eu estava indo para casa.

- Um táxi neste lugar?- debochou ele. – Teria sido difícil conseguir um.

- Onde está o carro que usou na corrida?- ela perguntou quando ele se ajeitou no banco do carona e fechou a porta.

- Eu temo ter detonado ele na corrida. Vai precisar de uns consertos.

- O chefe vai te matar!- Mônica frisou.

- Não quando ele souber que eu consegui entrar pra equipe e além do mais consegui isso!

Ele tirou o saco de provas do bolso da jaqueta e mostrou rapidamente para Mônica.

- O que é isso?- ela indagou olhando rapidamente para o que Bryan lhe mostrava.

- Digitais.- respondeu Bryan. – Uma delas pode ser do Braga. Vou levar para o laboratório de análises do FBI amanhã bem cedo.

- Você quer dizer daqui a cerca de uma ou duas horas.- falou Mônica sem conter um bocejo. – Bryan, não me leva a mal, mas eu estou terrivelmente cansada. O Chefe vai ter que aceitar um pouco de atraso esta manhã.

- Concordo.- disse ele se recostando contra o banco do carro e bocejando também.

Mônica dirigiu por alguns segundos em silêncio, e então questionou:

- Quer dizer então que conseguiu ganhar do Dominic Toretto?

- Foi um empate.- respondeu Bryan.

- Um empate?- Mônica retrucou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Como assim? Vocês dois fazem parte da equipe agora, é?

- Isso mesmo!

- Mas o Braga precisava de apenas um piloto.

- As regras mudaram quando o Campos viu que nós dois somos bons.

- Estou impressionada!- ela comentou.

- Com o quê? Com o fato de termos conseguido esse empate e sido ambos aceitos na organização.

- Não.- disse ela. – Com o fato de Toretto ter concordado com isso. Ele jamais empataria com você. Pelo que eu pude perceber você não ganharia dele, Bryan!- ela provocou.

- Ah, cala a boca!- disse ele mal humorado. – Eu posso ganhar do Dom na hora que eu quiser. É só me dizer o dia e a hora!

Mônica deu uma risada. Não acreditava muito nisso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O cheiro gostoso dos cabelos de Letty que dormia confortavelmente com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Dom fazia-o sentir-se tão bem. Era como mais uma noite comum dormindo juntos na cama deles, na casa que fora do pai dele onde costumavam viver anos antes quando a vida era muito mais simples do que era agora.

Ela ressonava baixinho, satisfeita depois do amor que tinham compartilhado na sala de estar de Roman Pierce. O lugar tinha virado uma bagunça de almofadas e objetos fora do lugar, mas nenhum dos dois se deu ao trabalho de arrumar quando decidiram ir para a cama, dormir junto da pequena Nina que dormia em sua cadeirinha.

Não havia outro lugar onde Dom queria estar naquele momento. Já fazia um tempo que ele não tinha paz de espírito e boas noites de sono. As noites eram extremamente insônes, solitárias e vazias no Panamá sem Letty. Mas agora tudo seria diferente. Ele só precisava resolver esse último trabalho, conseguir sua anistia e finalmente poder viver com sua família em paz.

Como Mia ainda vivia na casa de seu pai, e provavelmente estaria pensando em levar O`Connor para viver lá também, ele compraria uma casa nova para Letty com um quintal bem grande onde poderiam criar sua filha e quem sabe no futuro pudessem ter outras crianças sem estar se preocupando em lidar com traficantes ou fugir da polícia. Letty merecia isso. Quem sabe assim, Carlos Ortiz pudesse perdoá-los e voltar a ser o bom pai que ele tinha sido para ela antes que ele estragasse tudo.

Dominic seria agora como seu pai. Carlos Ortiz não teria mais queixas dele. Compraria sua casa, abriria uma oficina que em breve seria a melhor de Los Angeles onde ele e Letty pudessem trabalhar, aí poderiam juntar dinheiro para a faculdade de Nina. A filha ainda lhes daria muito orgulho.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, tentando dormir, absorto naqueles pensamentos tão agradáveis que tomou um susto quando Nina berrou de repente, tão desesperada como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

Letty gemeu de cansaço e se levantou de cima do peito dele num gesto automático. Estava tão exausta e queria dormir, mas a filha estava chorando. Dom se perguntou há quanto tempo ela não conseguia dormir noites inteiras.

- Nina...- ela murmurou de olhos fechados. Dom fez com Letty se deitasse na cama novamente, o que não foi muito difícil devido ao estado de cansaço dela.

- Eu vou vê-la. Deixa comigo!

- Não, eu vou!- disse ela ainda sem abrir os olhos com a cara esmagada contra um travesseiro. – Você não sabe...

- Eu tenho que aprender, não é mesmo?- Dom retrucou. – Fica aí bonitinha, _mami_, que eu vou cuidar da pequena. Tudo bem?

Nina chorou mais alto.

- A fralda...veja a fralda...- Letty conseguiu dizer antes de cair num sono profundo novamente.

Dom se levantou meio incerto do que fazer. Embora já tivesse carregado a filha algumas vezes, ainda se sentia inseguro. Parecia impossível acalmar os berros dela dessa vez.

- Shhiiii...nenê...tá tudo bem...papai está aqui...

O quarto estava escuro e Dom procurou acender um abajur ao lado da cama. Olhou para Nina em sua cadeirinha. A menina pareceu olhar para ele com o rosto cheio de lágrimas e os lábios contraídos pelo choro.

- Ei, _bambina_, está tudo bem? Que tal voltar para a sua sonequinha? Não queremos acordar a mamãe.

Nina ficou quieta por alguns segundos, braços e pernas se movendo, emitindo pequenos sons, então ela recomeçou a chorar, ainda mais alto. Dom afastou-se para trás num sobressalto.

- Ei, calma aí, garota!

Ele estendeu os braços então para segurar a criança. Foi quando sentiu um cheiro pútrido invandindo-lhe as narinas. Fungou, desesperado e quase chamou um palavrão.

- Mas o que que é isso?- resmungou consigo mesmo. Nina continuava chorando.

- Dom...- Letty murmurou.

- Está tudo bem, baby.- disse ele. – Pode deixar que eu cuido dela.

Dom disse aquilo para tranquilizar Letty, mas sentia-se perdido quanto ao que fazer. Ainda assim, não era preciso ser muito esperto para entender que o que incomodava a criança era a fralda. O cheiro nada agradável que ele estava sentindo indicava isso.

- Tá, legal! Fraldas!- Dom disse consigo mesmo, olhando ao seu redor no quarto. Achou uma bolsa de cor branca com desenhos de patinhos amarelos. Lá dentro tinha fraldas e lenços umedecidos.

Para que Nina não preocupasse Letty, Dom levou a cadeirinha da filha para a sala e improvisou um trocador estendendo um cobertor de bebê no sofá. Colocou a menina lá em cima com cuidado e abriu os pequenos botões do macacãozinho de dormir. Levou cerca de alguns minutos para compreender como funcionavam as fitas adesivas da fralda.

Dom prendeu a respiração quando a fralda se soltou e tratou de embolá-la e jogá-la num canto. Qundo ele tirou a fralda, Nina ficou lá olhando para ele com as pernas para cima, irrequietas, ainda choramingando.

- O papai está um pouco atrapalhado.- Dom conversou com a filha. – Mas eu vou aprender. Eu prometo.

Ele procurou ir pela lógica e usou os lenços umedecidos para limpar a nenê. Sentiu-se orgulhoso do bom trabalho quando terminou de colocar a fralda limpa. Nina aparentemente parecia mais calma, mas quando Dom a ergueu do sofá e a fralda caiu no chão, ela começou a berrar novamente. Ele tratou de recolocá-la no sofá e fechar as fitas adesivas, mas não obteve sucesso, seus dedos desajeitados só conseguiram deixar o adesivo inutilizável.

Dominic pensou por alguns segundos e por fim avistou um rolo de fita durex sobre uma mesinha perto da porta de entrada da casa. Nos minutos seguintes, Nina tinha sua fralda muito bem presa, mas continuava a chorar. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, até que uma antiga canção que o pai dele cantava para Mia quando ela era pequena lhe veio à mente e sem perceber começou a cantá-la, dançando diante de Nina na cadeirinha:

"_When you are feeling low...lower than the_ floor (Se você está se sentindo pra baixo, tão baixo quanto o chão).._.And you feel like you ain`t got a chance…(_E você se sente como se tudo estivesse perdido)..._Don`t make a move till you are in the _groove...(Não faça nenhum movimento até você pegar o ritmo)..._And do the Peter_ _Panda dance...(_E faça a dança do Peter Panda)"

Dom estava tão absorto em entreter a filha que parara de chorar quando ele começou a cantar que não viu Letty parada quase junto à entrada da sala de estar. Ela sorria observando a cena. Jamais pensara que veria Dominic Toretto, o rei das corridas de rua de Los Angeles, cantando e dançando para uma garotinha.

Ela voltou para o quarto sem que ele percebesse que ela o estivera olhando e deitou-se na cama ainda sorrindo. Um sentimento bom de que as coisas melhorariam muito em breve apossou-se dela naquele momento e Letty caiu no sono novamente pensando que sim, podia confiar em Dom novamente.

Continua...


End file.
